Changing Series: A new Foe
by Ada C. Eliana
Summary: Just when the Ronins begin to believe their fighting days are over, a new emperor has come to power in the Dynasty, and his first order of business is the destruction of the Ronin Warriors.
1. Part I Normal Life: How Could He?

Welcome to the newly renovated chapter one of "Changing Series: A New Foe." This story takes place after "The Consequences of Fallibility," and after Gaiden.

Summary: Now that Kubi has become emperor of the Dynasty, his first plan is to gain revenge on the Ronin Warriors for ruining the Dynasty's reputation. How will the Ronin handle this new foe?

Disclaimer: I do now own the Ronin Warriors, I only own my own characters, and the events in this story.

**

* * *

**

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter1: How Could He?

It was a sunny day in April in the city of Boston. On the other side of the world, Talpa was beginning his first attack on the Mortal Realm. However, the students of Central High School who were spilling out into the streets did not know of the evil that was targeting their world. Katie, fifteen years old with long straight blonde hair waved down her fourteen year-old sister. Sarah noticing her sister calling her over, parted from her friend and walked over to her.

"Hey Katie," Sarah said, her brown hair blowing in the light breeze.

"Sarah, I have a modeling gig this afternoon," Katie began.

"I know that…" Sarah said, but Katie continued.

"And afterwards, I'm going to dinner with Dana and Tim. Tell mom for me okay? I might not get a chance to call her, and I don't want her to worry."

"Yeah, sure," Sarah replied.

"Are you going straight home?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm going to cut through the park, and wait for Christa there. She has a tech crew meeting, and it's too nice of a day to sit inside," Sarah explained.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then," Katie said.

"Yeah, bye," Sarah responded.

Katie climbed down from the city bus in the heart of Boston. She walked down the street towards the modeling agency's studio, and just as she was about to walk in, the ground began to shake. The pavement before her feet cracked and reared up. She screamed and turned and ran about ten meters. Then she looked back to see what was happening. She watched in awe as a large, red, Dynasty gate rose from beneath the pavement. "What…" Katie murmured, too shocked to continue her sentence.

The gate opened with a creak, revealing nothing but darkness. Then the sinister voice of Talpa called out to her, "Your place is here! Enter into the EVIL DYNASTY!" Katie screamed, and turned to run again. However, a group of Nether Spirits spun around her, and pulled her into the gate. The doors closed with a slam.

O

Across the city, Sarah was walking through the park, scanning the area for an empty bench. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose, they never did stay in place. A deep fog began to appear all around her. Then she felt a rumble in the ground. The Earth began to shake violently. Sarah looked around her, and discovered that all the people who had been in the park were suddenly gone. The ground shook again, and she turned to see a Dynasty Gate emerge from the green grass. Sarah remained calm, slowly backing away from the gate. However, the gate burst open, and Badamon appeared in the dark depths. Badamon beckoned her towards him, and shouted, "Come to us warrior, for you now serve the EVIL DYNASTY!" Sarah did not waste another moment, but turned and ran. However, a team of Nether Spirits wrapped around her, and dragged her in. The gate closed with a resounding thud behind her.

O

September:

Ryo lounged on the living room couch in Mia's large home, watching the news. The somber newscaster began to speak, "The young Japanese – American model and her sister who were reported missing six months ago still have not been found. It appears that they have vanished without a trace. If you have any information please call…"

Ryo switched the TV off, and stood up and stretched. He turned to Mia, who was absorbed in her new woman's magazine and said, "Well, I'm going to bed now."

"Good night Ryo," she replied without looking up. "You have school tomorrow, so do not forget to set your alarm clock again."

Ever since he returned from New York, Ryo had stayed at Mia's home. The others felt it best that he not be alone after what happened to Luna. Returning to Japan had numbed some of the sorrow Ryo felt over her death, but he still thought about her constantly. He could not help but blame himself, as he always did when things went wrong. Mia had supported him the best she could. She was an attentive listener, and a great advice-giver, but Ryo still missed his cabin, and being alone.

O

The following day began like any other. The Ronin Warriors met up with each other outside before school started. They joked with each other, laughing at Rowen who always arrived just before the bell. Then they all went to their classes.

O

Rowen and Sage had a writing class together, which Rowen despised, and Sage loved. Their current unit was freestyle poetry, and everyday they were forced to write poems about any topic. Rowen usually carved out poems about the great expanse of space, or, if he was feeling particularly creative, about the merits of math and science. Haine-sensei always discouraged his topics, as her main attempt was to draw out the feelings of each student.

Sage was one of her favorite students. He could write with grace about the beauty of nature, or the feelings he had during kendo matches. However, Sage rarely read his poetry aloud. Haine-sensei had taken to reading them herself, whether or not Sage wanted anyone to hear them.

Today was another 'sharing day.' Rowen looked over at Sage, who was sitting nervously across the room. _'I wonder what he wrote about this time…'_ Rowen thought to himself.

Haine-sensei stood before the class, a bright smile on her face. "Today, I will read aloud the best poems written by all of you. I must admit, there were many wonderful, insightful poems handed in last week. Although, some of you are still not reaching within yourselves, and allowing your feelings to flow freely." She briefly glared at Rowen, who shrugged.

She cleared her throat and began to read. The first few poems all dealt with love. Rowen rolled his eyes as a classmate's poem centered around the purity of her lover's kiss was read. Another few were about nature, a usual topic for the Japanese to discuss. Then, she came to the last poem. Rowen looked over at Sage again, certain that it had to be his.

"This one is extremely wonderful, and afterwards I think we should all discuss it as well," Haine-sensei smiled. She began to read,

'_I hear the screams of my friend,_

_Echoing in the dark night_

_I want his pain to stop, but I am helpless,_

_Bound to the duty of protecting someone else,_

_I can do nothing but watch, watch and listen_

_He screams again, his torture never ending._

_All at once, he is silent,_

_I see him lying prone, his skin pallid_

_I know it is now over; I failed him._

_How I wish he would scream anew.'_

"Isn't it wonderful? Very well done, Date-san," Haine-sensei smiled. Rowen shuddered, and turned his face away from the front of the room. He stared at the wall, images flying through his head, images of his first battle with Talpa. Across the room, Sage glanced at Rowen. A deep flush crept over Sage's face as he saw that Rowen had turned toward the wall. "Now, why don't we discuss this," Haine-sensei suggested.

Hands immediately flew up in the air. The first student, a female with tears in her eyes, told Haine-sensei how beautiful she found the poem. "You can sense the guilt, and the regret in it, it's gorgeous," she said.

Another student however, did find it gorgeous. "I don't get it, he calls the other guy his friend, but then he wants him to be tortured," the student said.

"What do you mean, Matsukai-san?" Haine-sensei asked.

"Well, he's talking about how he wants to help his friend, but he doesn't, then his friend is silent, and he says he wishes he would scream again. First of all, why didn't he help the other guy, and second of all, why would he want him to be hurt?"

"Matsukai-san, I…" Haine-sensei began, but she was cut short by Rowen's voice.

"That's not what he's saying. He does want to help his friend, but he can't. He has to protect someone else. Then he says 'it's over' because his friend has died. He wishes he would scream again because then at least his friend would be alive, and maybe he, or someone else could save him," Rowen said, without facing the class.

"Hashiba-san, that is quite an interpretation for someone who only writes about science and math," Haine-sensei laughed.

"It's not an interpretation, the poem states everything I just said, you don't need to 'interpret' it, you just have to read it," Rowen said, angry. Haine-sensei ignored his comment.

"Anyone else?" she asked. Sage looked guiltily at Rowen. He had asked Haine-sensei not to read it aloud, but he had known she should. Sage sighed, he knew he should have warned Rowen, not blindsided him.

When the bell finally rang, Rowen pushed ahead of everyone else and left the classroom first. Sage ended up being the last one out, as the females in the class had grouped around him to tell him how beautiful his writing was. Sage finally charged ahead of them, just to see Rowen's blue-haired head in the distance, climbing the stairs.

Rowen was fuming, his head pulsing with anger. _'How could he write about that? He knew Haine-sensei would read it aloud! Why would he do that to me! Why would he write a poem about me dying, and not know that it would bother me! How could he write about that!'_

_

* * *

_

Please excuse that horrible display of poetry. I am not a good poet, but Sage is, so just pretend it was awesome.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a long, long, story. Please review!

Thank you,

Sarah Shima


	2. Part I Normal Life: Arrival of a Warlady

So here's chapter 2. Anyone who has read "Changing Series" before will know this version is much different, mainly that it's much longer. Many people liked the structure of "Consequences," and so did I. Therefore, I decided to add more "normal life" stuff, and how the Ronin get along. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new version.

Oh, and once again, please excuse the quality of poetry.

**

* * *

**

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter 2: Arrival of a Warlady

Sai was once again the first person to arrive at the cafeteria. He opened his lunch bento box and inspected the contents. He had packed himself chicken curry, tofu, and two brownies. He also had a bottle of iced green tea with him. Rowen arrived second. He sat down angrily, pulled his lunch out, and began to read a book. "Hey Rowen," Sai said. Rowen merely grumbled in reply. Kento and Ryo came together, since they had math class just before lunch.

"Sai, my main man, what do you have for lunch?" Kento asked, pulling Sai's bento box towards him.

"Hey!" Sai shouted, pulling it back.

"Brownies! YES!" Kento exclaimed. Before Sai could protest further, Kento had swallowed one of his perfect brownies. Kento handed the other back to Sai, who glared at him. "That was superb," Kento said, smiling. Sai only deepened his glare, and Ryo laughed heartily.

Sage, as always, was the last to arrive. Surrounded by his 'fan club,' Sage navigated his way between the tables, until he finally reached his seat next to Rowen.

"Having trouble getting the girls to leave you alone?" Kento asked.

"You could try pepper spray," Ryo suggested. Kento, Ryo, and Sai broke out into hysterical laughter.

Sage only rolled his eyes, and then turned to Rowen. "Hey, how're you?" Sage asked tentatively.

"Fine," Rowen grunted.

"Rowen, I…" Sage began.

"Would you just leave me alone!" Rowen demanded, much louder than he had intended. Kento, Ryo, and Sai stopped laughing and turned toward Rowen.

"What's going on? What's wrong with you, Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"Why don't you ask Sage, since he's so in touch with his inner whatever," Rowen spat. Ryo and the others turned to Sage.

"Look, I'm sorry, I realize I should have told you before she read it out loud…" Sage began, his attention focused on Rowen.

"Oh, you do realize that, then everything is just alright now isn't it?" Rowen shouted sarcastically.

"I asked her not to read it, but she did anyway."

"Oh sure, blame it all on Haine-sensei! You were the one who wrote it in the first place, and then **handed it in!**" Rowen said slowly.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry," Sage repeated.

"You just don't get it do you? That stuff, it's private you know, it's just between the five of us and Mia. It's not something you should share with other people," Rowen said. "It freaked me out Sage, it's not something I like to think about a lot, especially not in school."

"Rowen… the whole point of poetry is writing what's important to me, so how could I not write about this?" Sage asked.

"Well, you obviously care more about what you want than how I might feel about it," Rowen spat. He stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to the library," he said gruffly, and then walked away.

"What was that all about? You guys are fighting over poetry?" Kento asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Sage sighed.

O

After school, Sage raced to catch up with Rowen, who was walking quickly towards the bus stop. "Rowen! Rowen, wait!" Sage called. Rowen kept going, and stopped only when Sage roughly grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Rowen asked angrily.

"To see if you were still mad, which is obvious now, and to give you my notes…" Sage said, holding up a notebook.

"Why do I want your notes?" Rowen questioned.

"Remember, you asked for them this morning, because you neglected to take notes on our poetry unit," Sage explained.

"I don't want your stupid poetry notes!" Rowen shouted.

"Just take them! You asked for them, so take them!" Sage forcefully pushed the notebook into Rowen's hand. Rowen turned and walked away. Sage stared sadly at Rowen's retreating back.

O

"Sai, we were supposed to hang out today man. I can't believe you'd back out on me like this!" Kento exclaimed, his open jacket blowing idly in the wind as he walked past Sage, intent on getting a response out of Sai.

"Sorry Kento, but it isn't my fault," Sai replied indignantly. "I have to watch my younger brother and sister," Sai responded. "I have to go now, see-ya!"

"Bye, Sai," Kento replied, annoyed.

O

When Sai returned home he attempted to do his homework, but was not having much luck. His brother and sister were running around the room screaming and giggling. "Hey! No jumping on the couch!" Sai shouted as they bounced around the room. His reprimands were futile however, as his siblings refused to listen. As he turned back to his work, focused on at least getting through one page, he glanced out of the window. The sky was suddenly growing dark. Sai spun around with a start as the door creaked opened. Within the doorway stood the darkened figure of a young woman.

"Torrent," the woman said menacingly. Sai jumped out off of his chair. He turned to his siblings, who were staring at the figure, and quickly pushed them out of the room.

"You two, run, get out of the house!" Sai shouted after them. When they were safely gone Sai pulled out his crystal and donned his undergear. "What do you want, **Kayura!**" he shouted angrily.

"I'm NOT Kayura!" she yelled, appalled.

"Then who are you?" Sai asked, surprised.

The woman stepped forward into the light. She had brown hair, and wore red and orange armor. In her hands lay a metal staff with two sharp ends. "I am Warlady Sarah, the Dark Warlord of the Sun, and Commander of the Dark Warlords. I have come to battle with you. NOW!" She lunged at Sai with the staff. He dodged it.

"You're not much for pre-battle small talk, eh?" Sai asked as he attempted to punch her. She swung at him with her weapon.

"Put your armor on!" she shouted.

"NO!" Sai yelled back. _"She must be after the armors,"_ he thought. _"I cannot risk putting it on now."_

"Do not toy with me Sai of Torrent!" she shouted. Then she brought the staff down on his head and knocked him to the ground. He stayed there, catching his breath. "What is wrong? Are you afraid that even with your armor on you will lose?" Sai began to stand up, his lip bleeding.

He wiped the blood from his face and responded sarcastically, "Yeah, I am real scared!" Sarah smiled evilly. Sai lunged at her and attempted to punch her face, but she dodged, causing him to hit her in the stomach with his left hand instead. She did not even flinch.

"Alright," she sighed. "Enough playing games. Prepare yourself." Sai moved into a fighting stance. She stepped up onto the coffee table and leered at him. "This should hurt." Sarah spun her staff, creating a ring of fire before her. She smiled wickedly.

The ring of fire shot at Sai. He flipped through the ring, knocking over an armchair behind him. Then the fire changed course, formed into a ball, and absorbed into Sai's back. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Sarah jumped down from the table and stood over him. "I told you it would hurt," she laughed.

Sai slowly stood up. Then Sarah hit him with her staff before he was completely upright. Sai slammed into the wall, forming an indentation in it. Sai got up and scrambled for the phone that had fallen to the floor from their earlier fight. He picked it up and dialed Kento's number.

"Hmm, looks like he's calling for backup. I suppose this means you accept defeat? Well, Sai, lucky for you, this was just a test. Do not worry though, I will be back!" Sarah sneered. Then she disappeared in a glitter of yellow and red light.

"Hello?" Kento's voice said through the phone. Sai sighed with relief.

"Kento…" he moaned into the phone, then he fell unconscious.

"SAI!" Kento screamed.

* * *

Yes, the fighting has begun! Please review, if you are so inclined.


	3. Part I Normal Life: The Sun

**Meira Evenstar:** I'm glad that you're enjoying this story!

**Firestorm:** I am glad that you find the story interesting. Oh, and the reason why the fight scene sounded familiar is that it originally existed as part of chapter one of the original "Changing Series." This is the new version, and I think it is much better than the older one.

I hope you both continue to read "Changing Series: A New Foe."

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors does not belong to me. Only this storyline, and Kubi, and Sarah do.

**

* * *

**

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter 3: The Sun

A while later the room had been cleaned of all of the battle debris. Sai lay on the couch in his undergear, while Sage and Rowen were on the smaller sofa. Ryo sat against the armchair, while Kento worked on repairing the wall. Sai relayed the story of the mysterious Warlady to the others. When Kento arrived, Sai was just waking up. The others had been notified by Ryo, the only person Kento called as he raced out of his house. They all came ready to do battle, and were astonished to find that it was already over, however relieved to find that Sai was alright. Sai was relaying his story to his friends.

Once Sai had finished explaining the events, Kento stopped working and turned to him. "Why didn't you put on your armor?" he asked. Kento's heart had finally settled. When Sai called him and passed out, he panicked. Yet, the idea that Sai had not armored up to protect himself worried Kento, none of them could last long in just their undergear. This day could have ended much worse.

"Because I thought she might have been after the armors," Sai sighed, catching Kento's eye, and seeing a brief flicker of the fear Kento felt earlier. "I didn't want to give her a chance to take it. She was so strong, even with Torrent I never could have beaten her alone. Thank you for coming over." Sai began to sit up.

"Sai, take it easy!" Rowen cautioned.

"No, it is alright. I'm fine," Sai responded, sitting up on the couch. Rowen had remained silent throughout Sai's description, an old fear rising up in the back of his mind. Had it really been a few months since Kayura went crazy and disappeared? And no one knew but him. He could tell that everyone was wondering why Kayura would not be around, warning them of danger, or stopping the attack herself. How could he tell them? When should he tell them? He was dimly away of his relief that Kayura had not been the one to attack Sai, if only that there was no reason for any of them to blame him for what happened. Rowen pulled himself back to the present as Sage glanced briefly at his blue-haired friend and then spoke.

"Sai, did she say what she wanted from you?" Sage inquired.

"No, not at all. What do you think she wants?" Sai asked hopelessly. He had been wracking his brains for an explanation ever since the attack. It was so… sudden, and the way she retreated right when she had won. And what did she mean, 'this was just a test'?

"I'm not sure. Maybe she wants revenge for Talpa's defeat? Or she could be proving her strength for power in the Dynasty. Or, she could be after the armors, since she was testing your strength," Sage responded thoughtfully, trying to come up with any sort of plausible – well, plausible for the Dynasty anyway – explanation as to what the mysterious woman wanted.

"Guys, why don't we just ask Kayura?" Ryo suggested. Rowen's heart jumped at the mention of her name, however it was Sage who responded.

"Let's face it Ryo, we haven't heard from Kayura in how long? Not even after what happened with Shikaisen, and you know that she keeps tabs on us. If she was going to help, she would have done it already," Sage's expression was grim, and no one dared question his explanation.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Ryo shrugged, glaring at Sage.

O

Rowen went home late, after they were sure that Sai was going to be fine, and that the Dynasty was not going to attack again that night. He stumbled into his apartment, locking the door behind him. He looked with regret upon the miso soup (from a mix), which had long grown cold, and the chicken filled onigiri that he had dropped when Ryo called to tell him that Sai was in trouble. "So much for dinner," he said, throwing away the dirty rice balls and soup.

He walked into the living room and slumped on the couch. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his books. He lifted a green notebook, and a folded piece of paper fell out. Rowen bent down to pick it up and then opened it. It was covered in Sage's handwriting, and appeared to be a poem. Rowen read it:

All alone, the voice screams within my mind "Show me who you really are…" Pain courses through me I want it to end, I wish it would all end 

_My hands are now stained with blood._

_They can never become clean_

_These sins I can never atone for_

_I wish it would end._

Rowen reread it to be sure he understood what Sage was talking about. "Damn that Shikaisen!" Rowen shouted, crumpling the poem into a ball in his hands. "I had no idea Sage felt this strongly about what happened in Los Angeles!" Rowen threw the paper ball across the room, and then, on second thought, picked it up, smoothed it out, and tucked it in Sage's notebook.

The next morning, Rowen did not know what to say to Sage. He simply handed the notebook back, and walked away to his locker. Sage watched Rowen leave again, feeling incredibly sad. "Is he still mad at you?" Ryo asked.

"I guess so, he didn't say a word to me when he gave my notebook back," Sage responded.

Sage was surprised to see a note on his desk when he entered his creative writing class. He recognized the handwriting immediately as Rowen's, and quickly unfolded it.

Alone in the night I can sense him 

_I know that the longer it takes the harder it will be_

_I only wanted to find him_

_But how long could that be?_

_Waiting is torture_

_I never want the sun to go down_

_Without the sun, how will I get any light?_

_I cannot live in the dark._

Sage read it again, and then looked, amazed, to the corner of the room where Rowen sat, a book in his hands. Sage smiled.

After class, Sage raced over to Rowen's desk as he collected his books. "Hey, I read your… note," Sage said.

"Oh… right," Rowen responded, blushing.

"It was really good," Sage added. "Especially that last stanza, the one about the sun. I just have one question though," Sage said.

"What?" Rowen asked.

"That reference to the sun, was that a metaphor for something?"

"Oh, yeah…" Rowen's flush deepened before he continued. "The sun is… you…"

O

The next day, Rowen descended the stairs from a city bus in his school uniform, on his way home. "Oh great, I get to walk another four blocks to get to that stupid apartment," Rowen said sarcastically to himself, the stress that followed the Dynasty's attack on Sai was beginning to catch up with him.

Suddenly, a hand tapped him hard on the shoulder. "HEY!" He turned around and no one was there. He shrugged and began to walk again, then his headband was swiped off of his head. He turned around to see it on the ground. He picked it up and began to run. He looked behind him to see if he was being followed. When he faced forward he nearly ran into Warlady Sarah. He backed away and donned his undergear, dropping his bag.

"You're Warlady Sarah aren't you?" he asked angrily, getting into a fighting stance.

"The one and only. Though I'll give you my whole title – Warlady Sarah, Dark Warlord of the Sun, and Commander of all Dark Warlords," she beamed with devilish pride.

"What do you want! Are you here to fight me?" Rowen asked, his jaw taut.

"Aw, I'm beginning to get a bad reputation, aren't I? Why? I didn't hurt little Torrent that badly," she laughed.

Enough talk. Rowen lunged at her, and she disappeared, causing him to fall on the ground. He stood up and she hit him in the stomach with her staff. He doubled over in pain, but kicked her behind her knees. She fell down next to him. They both immediately jumped to their feet. Sarah jumped at him, her staff held horizontally in both hands. Rowen grabbed onto her staff, flipped over it, and body-slammed her in the back. Sarah was pushed ten feet, and she was very angry.

Rowen laughed and said, "How did you like that? I saw Lady Kayura do it once, and I've always wanted a chance to try it out."

"Well then you are a fool, because it clearly did not help her any!" Sarah shouted, lunging at Rowen again. Rowen held back Sarah's staff with his arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He had a chance to get a good look at Sarah's face, since they were locked in their close positions. It was well shaped, with wide-set cheekbones, up-curved almond-shaped eyes. Her skin was flawless, with a distinctive olive tone. The bridge of her nose was much higher than the typical Asian, suggesting European blood. Overall, her features affected an angelic quality to her face. But Rowen had no time to focus on that.

"Kayura is dead, not as if it is any of your concern!" Sarah shouted, pushing against him with her staff harder. He was pushed to his knees, still holding back against the pressure she exerted on her staff.

"What?" he exclaimed. She jumped away from him. Then she put her staff under her arm and pointed it at Rowen.

"Let's see how you like this!" she shouted. A large fireball formed at the tip of her staff and shot at Rowen. He barely dodged it, and was shocked to see it blow up a bench and completely incinerate a tree. He looked with horror and fear at Sarah. Then he turned that fear into anger. Her angelic face was twisted into a menacing grin.

"Two can play at this game!" he shouted. "ARMOR OF STRATA! TOU-INOCHI!" Rowen's armor of Strata appeared on him. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and aimed at her. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Sarah dodged the spiral of blue energy. Rowen watched as his attack blew up two blocks worth of pavement, stunned by its destructive force in a civilian area. Sarah took advantage of his distracted attention and hit him with a fireball on his left side. Rowen fell face forward to the ground, moaning. "What are you, the new ruler?" he demanded.

"What? No, the new emperor is a moron. He didn't even want the job!" she laughed.

"If he's so stupid then why do you work for him?" Rowen asked.

"Because I could do a whole lot better than him at training those Warlords. Would you stop changing the subject! Now I have to go," Sarah said. Then she hit him in the head with her staff and disappeared.

"Well that was not fun!" Rowen exclaimed as he shed his armor. He dragged himself one block to his apartment, and slowly entered. Then he slowly ascended the stairs and let himself into his home. He collapsed on the couch and grabbed the nearby phone.

* * *

I love scenes with Rowen and Sage. But do not worry, I think I've done enough with poetry. And just so you do not get suspicious, there is nothingerr, romantic,going on between the two,they're just good friends. Anyway... 

So, what does Warlady Sarah really want? And what will the Ronin Warriors do to stop her?


	4. Part I Normal Life: Gone For Good

**Meira Evenstar: **Thank you for continuing to read and review. I have not read many Ronin Warrior fanfics lately, but I will definitely get over there and read yours.

**Nothing Much:** I am very glad that you are now reading this story as well. I hope you enjoy it.

**Lyo: **Thank you, I love the characters from the series and I definitely do not want mine to seemingly take over.

**Everyone:** I'm surprised, and flattered that you all liked my poetry. I suppose I'm being too hard on myself, I guess I'm just my own worst critic!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, or at least a poster of them or something, there is definitely a need for RW merchandise.

**

* * *

**

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter 4: Gone… For Good

At the Date dojo, Sage was practicing his Kendo moves in a white kimono, a bamboo sword in his hand. Sage had been very worried about the Dynasty's new assault, however, Kendo could always make him feel better. As he fought his invisible opponent, his mind stopped mulling over the fear, and apprehension associated with the Dynasty, and he felt an incredible sense of relief. To him, Kendo and meditation went hand in hand. He lowered his sword, and looked to the clock on the wall. "Five more minutes until I have to teach a lesson," he said to himself, a smile on his lips. Yes, Kendo was definitely a comfort activity. Then a phone on the wall began to ring. He frowned, maybe it was one of his students informing them that they could not make it to the lesson. However, as the dojo and house phone had the same number, it also could be one of his younger sister's friends. He sighed, hoping it was not. Fourteen year-olds could be so obnoxious. Still holding his bamboo sword, he lifted the phone off the receiver. "Hello, Date Dojo," he said courteously.

"Sage! I was just attacked by the enemy!" Rowen's voice shouted hoarsely through the phone.

"Where are you?" Sage demanded, his heart suddenly beating rapidly.

"At the apartment," he responded. He sounded weak, and Sage's head began to pound with worry.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" Sage shouted, and, not allowing Rowen to respond, hung up the phone. He raced to the door, his heart banging against his ribs, hung a sign on it and yelled into the house, "GRANDFATHER, I'VE GOT TO GO. I'LL BE BACK LATER, OKAY?"

Sage turned and just as he shut the door behind him his grandfather ran in. "Wait, where are you going? SAGE!" the old, robust man shouted.

Sage ran down the street, not even aware of his surroundings. He ran straight toward a group of teenage girls who were chatting. "Hey, isn't that Sage Date?" a brunette asked.

"What is he doing?" another said, staring at him wistfully, while hurriedly fixing her ebony hair.

"I don't know, but it must be important, he's certainly in a hurry," a third said, pushing her glasses farther up the flat bridge of her nose, and staring at him.

"Oooh, he's soooo cute!" the first exclaimed.

"SAGE, HI!" the second shouted as he raced by. Sage did not even notice them.

O

Rowen bandaged his side carefully. The wound stung when he applied the peroxide, but he did not allow himself to cry out, he was a warrior after all. "Just my luck," he whispered to himself. "The only other female warrior from the Dynasty's I've met is stronger than Kayura… God… Kayura… what happened to her? Where is she? How could she let this happen? How could she be killed" he asked aloud. "I mean, sure, she was crazy the last time I saw her, but still, you'd think that the staff would protect her…" Rowen sighed. He sincerely wished he had shared the events with Kayura with the rest of the Ronin. Now he felt it was too late, and it did not appear that it would make much of a difference. He also could feel a tinge of guilt over the way he behaved towards her the last time he saw her. He sighed, and finished wrapping the bandage around his pale skin, and then put the first-aid kit away.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the rest of the small apartment he shared with is father. Compared, to apartments in Tokyo, it was actually quite large, however, there were certain times when he felt as if the apartment was going to crush him. Certain times when that space was not large enough for father and son. He limped over to the living room area, and flopped down on the couch. He clicked the television on, and began flipping channels.

As he passed over a nature show about the true habitat of beavers, Sage suddenly burst through the apartment door. Rowen jumped with surprise, and shut off the TV. "Oh! Sage, wow, good timing. How'd you get here so fast?" he asked. Sage had his hands on his knees and was breathing hard, a bamboo sword in one hand. "Sage?"

"Yeah," he responded, catching his breath his heart was slowing down now. Rowen appeared to be fine.

"I told you I was just attacked, not that I was _being_ attacked. You could at least have taken the time to put your shoes on," Rowen smiled, he was happy, and amused that Sage had been so concerned that he neglected to wear shoes. Really, what more could a friend ask for?

"What?" Sage asked, still breathing heavy. Then Sage looked down and noticed his bare feet. "Oh, yeah." Rowen began to laugh, while Sage's pale cheeks turned an unbecoming shade of red. "Okay, so I was worried! It explains the weird looks I got on the subway though…" he murmured. Rowen only laughed harder. Sage responded with a sharp glare. Apparently he was not amused.

"Okay," Rowen responded, plastering a serious expression as his face. Sai, Kento, and Ryo walked in through the still-open door, surveying the interior of the apartment for signs of a fight.

"Hey Rowen, are you okay?" Kento asked, concerned. He was worried, worried that the Dynasty was doing these surgical strikes, and a little angry that this mystery woman had not faced him yet. When he got his chance, he would teach her what happens when you hurt the Ronin Warriors.

"Yeah, just some minor burns," Rowen answered, gingerly touching his major wound, which responded with shooting pain.

"Um Sage, why are you barefoot and carrying a sword?" Sai asked as he settled on an armchair.

"Well, umm, you see, I uh," Sage attempted to answer the question.

"He just came from the dojo where he was about to teach a lesson, he rushed here," Rowen explained, his lips twisting into a grin.

"Thank you Rowen," Sage replied as he and the rest settled onto chairs. "So, what happened, were you attacked by Sarah?"

"Yeah," he replied and relayed the battle to them. "The weird thing is, apparently she does not like the ruler of the Dynasty."

"Rowen, is there any chance that Kayura is still the ruler?" Sai asked, critically observing his friend. He had not forgotten how strange Kayura had behaved during the summer.

"Well, according to Sarah, Kayura's is gone," he paused before adding, "for good."

Everyone gasped in shock and horror. "But she was the last of the Ancients!" Kento exclaimed.

"And she was on our side!" Ryo said. "Which gave the Dynasty a perfect excuse to get rid of her." Tears formed in Ryo's eyes. He quickly wiped them away, and whispered about Kayura to himself. Rowen remained silent as Ryo praised Kayura.

"It seems we're dealing with a lot worse than before. We should probably stay together until this is over," Sage stated, staring Rowen in the eye and ending Ryo's praising.

"Mia will probably let us all stay at her house again," Ryo said, his eyes still wet.

"Wait guys, my parents are out of town. I have to watch my brothers and sisters. I can't go to Mia's house," Kento told them.

"How long will they be gone for?" Sage asked. He suddenly felt very tired, and could feel some remorse over having to forsake his normal life for fighting again.

"One week," Kento responded, his eyes on Rowen. This girl had to be good if she managed to rough up Rowen, he was one of their best.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. I'll lend you my cell phone, so no matter where you are you can call one of us if you get attacked," Sage explained. He did not want to surrender something as precious as his cell phone to Kento, but the safety of the Ronin Warriors was the most important thing right now.

"We should all stay on guard, Sarah was pretty angry before she left," Rowen said. "There's no telling who she'll attack, or when."

O

Within a small hut in the Dynasty, Sarah was throwing fireballs at a target on the wall. Each fireball was larger and hotter than the previous, as Sarah used her anger to fuel her power. "Sarah," a female voice said as a woman entered the building.

"Oh hey," Sarah said, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and throwing one last fireball at the target, hitting the bull's eye. "I was not expecting you."

"I heard your little comment about Emperor Kubi," the blonde female warrior informed her sister.

"You did?" Sarah asked, nervous. She had forgotten that the Dynasty closely monitored all battles.

"Fortunately for you, _he_ didn't," the girl replied, though her stern voice was undermined by the smile on her lips.

"Oh good," Sarah sighed with relief, smiling back.

"He wants you to continue on your mission as planned, so I will see you on your next trip out tomorrow," the blonde said. Sarah nodded, a large flame erupting in her hand. She would soon be able to fight another of the infamous Ronin Warriors, and she was going to win.

O

Throughout the next day, the Ronin Warriors stayed on guard. Since the last time the Dynasty attacked the Mortal Realm it had been a full-out assault, and they had not gone to school, they had no idea if the Dynasty would attack them there. Each Ronin was so preoccupied on listening for strange noises, staring out the windows to watch for dark clouds in the sky, and just overall keeping themselves open to sense evil, that they did not learn much. Even Rowen found concentrating on school a difficult task. Needless to say, all five of them were extremely relieved when the last bell rang.

Sage stood outside of the school, his cell phone in his hand. He looked at his watch. "Come on Kento, you were supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago, if this keeps up I'm going to miss my bus." Sage paced back and forth, waiting for Kento to arrive and take the cell phone. He spotted Ryo walk out of the building and call him over. "Where's Kento?" Sage asked.

"Oh, he already left," Ryo explained.

"Did he forget? He was supposed to take this in case of a Dynasty attack!" Sage shouted. "Ergh! I guess I'll just take it to him then," Sage fumed. "Here I am, doing him a favor so he doesn't get himself killed…" Sage vented his frustrations as he walked toward the bus stop.

O

Kento stepped off of the city bus, the bright shine causing him to squint as he walked toward his house. The warm autumn wind blew around him. He felt peaceful, and was looking forward to getting home. He had not paid attention all day, and he was incredibly tired. His worry over what happened to Sai and Rowen, and the possibility of another attack kept him awake all night. It was unlike him, and he attributed it to never having met their new foe.

However, Kento's calm mood was soon to be destroyed. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. As Kento entered his house, a pair of eyes followed him. As he closed the door behind him, a feminine voice laughed. "This is going to be too easy," Warlady Sarah whispered. "Kento will never know what hit him," she added. Though she could no longer see Kento, she could hear him. She was just above him, sitting on his roof, and waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

* * *

Oooh Warlady Sarah is on the roof... What will become of Kento? I promise that the next chapter will hold a good fight scene!

Sarah Shima


	5. Part I Normal Life: Kento's Big Surprise

Sorry for the long wait, I just recently returned from a 5 day trip to retrieve my sister from college.

**Lyo: **I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Inda:** Be patient, you'll see Mia with someone soon.

**Meira Evenstar:** Thanks, I put the bare feet thing in for a little comic relief.

Disclaimer: I don't own RW, just this story and the new characters.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter 5: Kento's Big Surprise

Kento sat down on the couch in his rather spacious living room, sighing. A small, dark-haired girl bounded into the room excitedly. Kento looked up in surprise as she entered. "Hey Chun, what are you doing home so early?" Kento asked his younger sister, Chun Fa, the tiniest bit annoyed that his quiet time at home had been cut short.

"I had a half-day at school, I went to my friend's house, but since school was over for you, I came home," she responded, her excitement dying down when she realized Kento was not in the room to play. Kento yawned, exhausted.

"Oh yeah, that's right, sorry I forgot. I've had a lot on my mind lately. Everybody else isn't going to be home for another two hours, right?" he asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Yep!" she answered brightly. "Um Kento, can I go outside and play?" she asked.

"Sure Chun, just don't go too far. I'm going to catch up on some MUCH needed sleep." Kento yawned again and closed his eyes while Chun Fa raced outside. Kento was just slipping into sleep when the door slammed open and Chun Fa ran to him.

"Kento! There's a girl on the roof!" she shouted.

"WHAT!" Kento exclaimed. He was instantly alert as he ran outside. His heart already pounding, he looked up at the roof, and to his horror saw Sarah leering down at him, a grin on her face.

"Finally!" she fake-sighed. "So, are you ready?" she asked, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Chun, go back inside, and do not come out until I tell you to!" Kento shouted. Chun stared back at him, confused. "I SAID **GO**!" Kento yelled. She immediately followed his instructions, running into the house, and hiding underneath a table. Kento waited a few minutes to make sure she was not going to come back out.

"So you're Warlady Sarah," he stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, that's me. I suppose I should have introduced myself, but I assumed you could figure it out on your own. So, I'll ask again, are you ready?" Kento looked over his shoulder, and scanned the house for signs of Chun Fa watching. When he did not spot the small girl, he turned back to his foe.

"Now I'm ready!" Kento yelled to Sarah, taking in her image as best as he could. He had to find a way to defeat her quickly, he did not want this fight to end in her victory.

"Cute kid, is she your sister?" Sarah asked, sitting on the edge of the roof swinging her legs back and forth.

"MAN, you stay AWAY from her! GOT IT?" Kento did not wait for a reply, but donned his undergear. "ARMOR OF HARDROCK TOU GI!" Sarah smiled viciously as his armor materialized on him. Then she sighed and jumped off of the roof, her staff out before her. The two locked weapons, struggling against each other. Sarah swung at him with her staff, and he locked his bo around it. He smiled at her as she struggled to free her weapon, her face contorted in frustration. Finally, she pushed him with all of her Dynasty-enhanced might, and freed her staff. Kento was angered by this, but went in for another attack. The two continued to fight, seemingly equal in brute strength.

O

Meanwhile, Sage was walking down an empty street, his school uniform outlining him perfectly against the starch white buildings, a cell phone in his hand. _"I can't believe I am trusting Kento with this,"_ he thought, clutching his phone harder. He passed a block, devoid of houses, as he neared Kento's home. He suddenly felt a wave of dread he equated with the Dynasty pass over him.

Panicking, he ran towards Kento's house, the feeling only growing stronger. As he approached, he could see Kento fighting Sarah. Sage raced towards his friend, but was suddenly thrown back. A group of soldiers, spears and chains gleaming in the bright autumn sun stood around him, blocking all routes to Kento. Sage growled under his breath, and pulled out his armor crystal as the soldiers attacked.

O

Warlady Sarah hit Kento in the gut with her staff, cackling. She held one hand out, and concentrated. Then a ball of fire materialized in her hand. She lowered her hand, allowing the fire to remain floating in the air. Kento was dumbstruck by this move, but watched her suspiciously, whether the fire was just there to distract him, or whether it was part of a larger attack he was not sure, but he knew she was up to something.

She once again gripped the staff with both hands, spinning it quickly. The sharp stones at either end of the staff began to glow a bright and dangerous orange. Then orange energy shot out of the stones, feeding the fireball. It increased in size, surrounding the Ronin of Stone in a blazing inferno. Kento cried out in pain as he was engulfed in flames. "OOH! It's so hot! My armor… it's getting tighter!"

O

Sage, clothed in his green undergear, punched on soldier, kicked another, and viciously fought off the rest. He had to get to Kento and help him. He had not been there for Sai, or for Rowen, and he was not going to let Kento fight that monster of a Warlady alone. He could hear Kento screaming, and his heart began to beat faster. He attacked the soldiers as he never had before, his anger fueling him. Once they had all been defeated, Sage did not even pause before running toward Kento. Before he could reach his companion however, even more soldiers surrounded Sage. "ARMOR OF HALO! TOU CHI!" Sage donned his armor and sliced through the soldiers, clearing a path so he could run to Kento.

Sage jumped over Kento as the flames dissipated, separating him from Sarah. The two began a deadly game of offense and defense. They seemed of about equal strength, and were not able to get any good shots in on each other, until Sage was able to hit his sword against her staff with enough force to send her flying. Not missing a beat, Sarah tossed down her staff, and as she was about to land, created a fireball in each hand.

"Do you really think that you're stronger than me, Sage?" the dark Warlady asked. She savagely threw the fireballs at him. Sage dodged the first with a graceful jump, but the second one made contact with his right hand. He yelled in pain and dropped his sword, clutching his burned hand. He looked up just in time to see a fireball heading straight for him. He jumped out of the way, doing a flip on the ground. The fireball managed to collide with his right leg. Sage fell in pain, and slowly began to stand up.

Not giving him a moment to recover, Sarah lunged at Sage. From behind the pair of fighters, Kento was finally getting over the effects of the fire attack. He held up his bo, glaring at Warlady Sarah, determined to prevent her from hurting Sage further. "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" he screamed, aiming his attack for the Warlady. Sarah jumped out of the way as the ground split, landing gracefully in a tree that stood just out of range. Sage jumped at her, she smirked and slid off of the branch and back to the ground. Sage followed her, tackling her as they both his the ground. Sage pulled his arm back to strike her face, but before his blow could land, he was suddenly thrown off of her. He landed on his feet next to his sword. He painfully picked it up as the Warlady rose, brushing off her orange, red, and white armor.

Kento ran at Sarah. "SAGE! Let's show her what the Ronin Warriors are made of!" he shouted angrily. Sage moved into a fighting stance. Just as Kento was about to strike her with his bo, Sarah jumped into the air, and kept rising until they could not see her anymore. "Did she leave?" Kento asked, skidding to a stop. "ALL RIGHT! WOOHOO!" he yelled.

"Wait Kento!" Sage said quickly.

"WE SHOWED HER!" Kento yelled, not to be deterred from his supposed victory.

Suddenly, orange fire descended upon them. Sage quickly lifted his sword into the air. It began to glow blue and then created a green sphere of protection around Sage and Kento. The sphere however, was not strong enough to stop the attack, and faded under the pressure of the fire. Sensing the danger, Kento threw himself on top of Sage, receiving the majority of the fire, and becoming seriously burned in the process. Kento's screams echoed across the lawn, chilling Sage to his core.

"Kento, are you alright?" Sage asked after the fire dissipated, carefully moving Kento off of him

Kento coughed and responded, "It was no problem Sage, really." Then Kento fell unconscious. Sage stood up and became ready to fight. Orange energy flooded down towards Sage. Sage put his sword ahead of him, and jumped into the energy. His sword split apart the energy, and he went completely through it. Then he began to attack Sarah. As the fought, they descended towards the ground.

"Sorry about your friend, is he dead?" Sarah asked maliciously, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"No way, he's a whole lot tougher than you'd like to think!" Sage snapped angrily.

"Sleeping then?" Sarah smiled evilly. Sage glared at her, anger rising in him once again. He could not afford to lose. He had to repay Kento for saving him, and he could not do that if he were defeated. He studied the maniacal grin on her angelic face and steeled himself. It was just the two of them now.

* * *

That chapter was all battle. I'm trying to balance the fighting with day-to-day stuff, but this is one of those fighting chapters. Warlady Sarah is so ruthless. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Part I Normal Life: Burned

**Hikaru1617:** Glad you like it. Thank for reading "Consequences of Fallibility" as well!

**Meira Evenstar:** Thanks for the review!

And now, on to the second half of the battle between Kento, Sage, and Warlady Sarah.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter 6: Burned

Sage lunged at Warlady Sarah with his sword. She dodged easily, swinging her thin foot around and kicking Sage in the back. Sage lost his footing for a moment, but regained it and charged again. She lunged at him, her staff out before her. The two hit their weapons together and apart numerous times, neither gaining the advantage. Finally, they jumped away from each other and landed on the grass. They squared off, staring each other down. Warlady Sarah's mind spun through various attacks, trying to pick the correct one to use on Sage. Meanwhile, Sage was internally kicking himself for not having called any of the others when he realized that Kento was in trouble. This fight would be much easier if all five of them were there. Before he could think of how to take Warlady Sarah down, she jumped at him. He lifted his sword to block her staff, but she fooled him, throwing her staff into her left hand, and aiming her right hand at him. A fireball materialized in her hand, and she hurled it directly into his left eye.

"AAAGGHHHH! MY EYE!" Sage shrieked in pain. The burning that wracked his eye and his face in general was excruciating. He could concentrate on nothing beside it; it was consuming him. Hot tears slid out of the corner of his eye as he kept it firmly shut. "IT BURNS!" Sage screamed. Suddenly, a memory floated into Sage's mind: the image of a boy in kendo gear throwing dust in his face.

Warlady Sarah landed on the ground behind him, and walked around until she could face him. "Oh, I'm sorry that you are not strong enough to handle it, Sage. It's too bad… Would you like me to get you some salt for it?" she laughed.

"My honor," Sage murmured, still thinking back to the kendo match. Sarah looked at him, a confused expression upon her face. Then another memory struck Sage, a man, his face in the shadows shouting at him. _'SAGE! You have brought shame upon your family!'_ _The man clutched Sage's arm tightly._

'_But…' Sage weakly protested as the man pushed Sage to the ground._

'_You do not deserve the name 'Date'!' he screamed. He slammed the door shut behind him as he exited, thrusting everything into darkness._

"MY HONOR!" Sage yelled. He opened his right eye, his helmet keeping his hair out of the way. He suddenly lunged at Sarah with incredible speed and strength. He knocked the dumbstruck Warlady to the ground. He held her down, his hand around her throat. He clumsily lifted his sword in an attempt to stab her. Sarah, sensing the danger thrust her hand onto his closed left eye, causing him to scream in pain and release her. She scurried to her feet as he clutched his aching eye.

Rowen laid on Sai's bed, his right arm hung limply over the side. Sai sat on the floor, leaning his back against the bed, Rowen's hand hanging next to his mid-section. "Alright Ro, here's another one, 'What year did the Meiji Restoration begin?'" Sai asked.

"Uhhh 1868…" Rowen responded unenthusiastically. He began to swing his arm around, in an attempt to stay awake while Sai continued to quiz him. During one swing he managed to whack his hand straight into Sai's face.

"Rowen! Watch it would you!" Sai shouted, manually moving Rowen's hand on top of the bed. "Would you pay attention when I'm quizzing you?" he added.

Rowen dragged himself into a sitting position, pushing the green sleeves of his school uniform farther up his arm. "I don't have to. I know this stuff already," Rowen responded.

"Oh, then why did you ask me if I would help you study?" Sai asked, craning his neck to look at his friend. In fact, he had found the request strange, seeing as Rowen was a genius and all.

"I don't know… I guess… I just didn't want to be alone, you know?" Rowen said slowly. He never really opened up like this, but something about Sai just made you start talking.

"Because of what happened with Warlady Sarah?" Sai questioned gently.

Rowen shrugged. "I guess. It's weird. Last time we were all together, whether we liked it or not. But now, we have to try and balance this with our normal life. It's just not fair, and I don't see how it's going to work."

"Yeah, I can understand. It makes me angry sometimes you know… I never asked for this," Sai said, anger evident in his voice. Rowen looked down at him warily, Sai rarely became mad. "I mean, wasn't it bad enough the first two times? And in New York? Now we have to go through all of this again…"

"Sai…" Rowen began. "It hasn't all been bad… I mean… we all found each other…" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, you're right," Sai ended, sensing how uncomfortable Rowen had become. "So, do you want to watch t.v. or something?" he asked. And just like that, the conversation was over.

O

Ryo sat on the couch, brooding. He had just gotten back from an extremely long walk around Mia's property, yet even nature did not seem to pull him out of his sour mood. They were fighting again, it was inconceivable that the Dynasty could possible be attacking; yet they were. Lady Kayura had either been killed, or simply abandoned them. And now they were stuck, as if losing Luna was not enough, now everyone he knew was in danger again. Sai did not say it, but he could see it in his eyes, Warlady Sarah could have taken him out, they could have lost a Ronin, and who knew, maybe before this was over they would. He only hoped that if one of them had to die that it would be him, because he never wanted to feel that kind of grief and self-loathing again.

O

Warlady Sarah lunged at Sage and the pair locked weapons. She struggled against his weight, however his anger had increased his power. His body began to glow green as he fought against her. "Well Sage, it's been fun, but I'd better get goi-" Sarah began but was cut off by Sage when, in a show of brute force, he pushed his weapon against hers. The small Asian girl was thrown back, and fell hard to the ground. "How did he do that?" she whispered to herself. _'He's a lot stronger than I thought…'_

She rose from the ground in time to see Sage running at her. She held her staff out in front of her defensively. Sage slammed his sword against it savagely. Sarah struggled to hold her staff up, but failed. Sage's sword pushed her staff down, and sliced through her tiara, nearly cutting her head. The metal tiara fell to the ground in two pieces, while the red crystal flew into the air. "My tiara!" she yelled, glaring up at Sage. "THAT IS IT!" she screamed angrily. She leapt at Sage, and in a display of power, knocked him to the ground. She stood over Sage, staff raised above her head about to strike.

"HEY!" Kento shouted as he leapt to his feet, distracting her. "I'm all refreshed and ready to fight, so come on!"

"You don't look refreshed!" Sarah yelled, her voice high-pitched with anger. Without a second thought, she shot fire out of her hands at Kento. It collided with him and slammed him into a tree. She turned her attention back to Sage, but he was gone. Then she felt a change in the aura of the area. Slowly, she turned around to its source. Behind her Sage stood, his uninjured eye glowing blue.

"KUBI!" she shouted. "CAN I COME BACK NOW?" she added, staring into the sky. Then, remembering her manners she added, "PLEASE!"

Sage held his sword above his head, gathering energy. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!" Sage yelled. He hurled the attack at her. The aim was perfect, but she disappeared before he could defeat her. Sage was suddenly, and unexpectedly, knocked to the ground from behind with Sarah's staff.

"It's not over yet Halo, I'll be back," Sarah's sinister voice said as she faded away. Sage looked around for her, but she was gone.

Kento stumbled over to Sage, his body curled inward with pain. "Are you alright?" Sage asked, "you don't look so good." Indeed, Kento's armor was burned in various places, and he winced whenever he moved. Sage walked around behind Kento, and pointed his sword at his most severe injury, the one on his back. "This should help," Sage explained. He concentrated and his sword glowed, a brilliant white light. In its gleam, Kento's skin and armor repaired itself, the pain dissipating. Sage dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

Kento dropped to the ground next to Sage. "You healed me! How did you do that?" he asked, marveling at this new turn of events.

"I've done it before, the first time was to Ryo's eyes when he rescued me. There was only a few other times until now that I felt I should use it. It's one of my armor's abilities," Sage responded, lying down flat on his back in the grass.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Kento asked, lying on his side beside the warrior of light.

"Rowen, I told him a little while back, but he's the only one other than you. I'm sorry I could only heal some of it. Warlady Sarah just tired me out," Sage sighed.

"That's alright, I guess I'll keep your secret now," Kento said, blinking as he banished his armor. Sage did the same.

In the Dynasty, Sarah kneeled on the floor of her hut, in pain. "Thank you for bailing me out back there," she muttered.

"It was nothing. Besides, we can't have **you** die," the girl in the shadows responded.

"I was not planning on dying. I could have beaten them. But I was just supposed to test them; that is all. Okay?" Sarah snapped, annoyed.

"I wasn't criticizing you. Now…" She stepped out of the shadows, revealing her long blonde hair and armor. "… to get back your tiara."

O

Kento played with Sage's cell phone in his hand, his back against the grass. "I called Ryo again," he told Sage who was still lying close to him. "He said he should be here soon. Rowen and Sai should be arriving any minute now though, seeing as they were together when I called Rowen's cell," Kento added. "Aah! There's the bus!" he said. Rowen, and Sai clamored off of the bus and ran down the street to Kento's home.

"KENTO!" Sai yelled. Kento sat up, waving at his best friend.

"Hey guys!" Kento called happily.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked Kento, voice shaking with worry, as he knelt next to him. Kento nodded. "I wish you had called us during the fight, Rowen and I were just studying for our history exam, we would have been able to come."

"It's alright Sai. Let's get Sage into the house and then I'll tell you what happened," Kento said, his arm around the Aussie as Sai helped him up.

Rowen kneeled next to Sage, bending over him. "Sage, wake up, Sage!" he cried, a bit hysterical.

"Rowen, calm down! I'm awake, ok!" Sage responded, his voice sounding tired.

Rowen's cheeks flushed, embarrassed by his frantic behavior. "Well, maybe you should open your eyes next time so I could tell," Rowen responded sarcastically.

"Rowen I cannot open my left eye and the other is hidden by my hair," Sage stated calmly.

"Really?" Rowen asked, moving Sage's hair out of his opened eye. "Oh I guess you're right," he added, his cheeks flaming again. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, I overstretched my power, can't even move," Sage answered. Without a second though, Rowen scooped up Sage in his arms and carried him inside, Kento and Sai leading the way.

O

In the Nether Realm, Empress Katie held out her hands, palms facing down. Her hands began to glow blue, the light forming into a ball of black energy. She turned her hands over and took the energy ball out of her left hand. She threw it against the ground, letting it bounce as it hit the ground. As it descended back to the floor, she held her hands clutched together underneath it and bumped it. The energy ball flew into the sky and disappeared.

O

At Kento's house, Sage was inside sitting the couch, fixing his hair with his left hand. Every time he attempted to get it out from in front of his open eye it fell back into place. Ryo had joined them, and was sitting on the floor with Sai. Rowen was on the couch next to Sage. Everyone was watching him intently. Kento walked into the room with Chun Fa, carrying a huge bucket of ice.

"…do you understand? I'm sorry I yelled," Kento told Chun Fa, his voice gentle.

"Uh-huh, but who was the girl on the roof?" she asked, looking up at her brother.

"Uh… a Christian missionary… they're pretty crazy," Kento said. "But she went home." Then he turned his attention to the Ronins. "Hey guys! I got the ice for Sage!" Kento said, holding out the bucket. Chun Fa took an ice cube out and put it in Sage's hand.

"I'm sorry that you got hit by a car Sage," she said sweetly, her large brown eyes staring up at him.

"Car?" Sage looked at Kento, confused. Kento nodded vigorously. "Uh, yeah well it's not like it hasn't happened to me before," Sage responded nonchalantly.

"He's been hit by a car before?" Ryo whispered to Sai.

"I guess so," Sai shrugged.

"Sage, do you need a hair clip to hold back your hair? You can use mine," Chun Fa offered as she pulled a clip of a butterfly and a heart out of her black hair.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Sage responded.

"Thank you for protecting my brother," Chun Fa said, bowing.

"Uh… you're welcome," Sage responded. She turned and she left the room. What was she talking about?" he asked Kento.

"Oh, I told her that you were hit by a car because you pushed me out of its way," Kento said.

Sage took a hair band out of his pocket and pulled his hair back so that both of his eyes were showing. Then Sage saw Ryo stand up and walk over to Rowen, who seemed to be staring off into space. Ryo pulled something out of his pocket.

"Hey Rowen, look at what I found outside," Ryo said, handing it to him. He had been smart enough to realize that Rowen was the best person to examine the jewel.

"Hey, that's Warlady Sarah's jewel from her tiara," Sage said as Rowen scrutinized it. It was heavy, and it felt warm. Suddenly, the crystal began to glow.

"Ahh! It's HOT!" Rowen dropped it, the crystal spinning for a moment as it hit the wood floor. Black energy surrounded it and it dissolved. "Where'd it go?"

Sage looked down at his ice-filled hand and said, "Who cares."

"Sage, what's wrong?" Rowen asked, frowning at his friend.

"Nothing," Sage responded.

"Hey Rowen, could you help me out in the kitchen," Kento asked, raising one eyebrow in an attempt to be sly.

"What do you need help with in the kitchen?" Rowen questioned.

"I was going to grab some stuff and um… just come!" Kento said. Rowen reluctantly stood up and followed Kento into the kitchen.

O

"So, you know about Sage's healing powers right," Kento said as soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the Ronins.

"Yeah," Rowen responded, surprised that Kento knew, "why?"

"Well, he healed me earlier, and I can't understand why he doesn't just heal himself," Kento responded.

"Okay, it takes a lot of power for Sage to heal anyone, and I don't think he can heal himself, it has something to do with it being his power, I'm not sure," Rowen said, suddenly frustrated that he did not know more.

Kento nodded. "Well, we better get back."

O

Sarah's tiara materialized with a spark in the darkness. Katie picked it up as it continued to glow, unfazed by its heat. "Here Sarah," she said. Sarah grabbed it carefully from her hand. "Our plans have changed."

"What!" Sarah asked, offended.

"By Kubi's orders, due to that last battle, you will begin nonstop training, and I will take over the assault on the Ronin Warriors," Katie explained. Sarah glared at her, her eyes dark and dangerous. She knew that Kubi was not the one who came up with this idea.

"Fine," she responded. "But when following Kubi's orders gets you into trouble, don't be asking me for help," Sarah said curtly. She stood and disappeared.

* * *

Ooh, is trouble brewing between the two Dynasty sisters? And what was Sage saying about his "honor"?

You'll just have to wait and see!


	7. Part I Normal Life: No Love for Ryo

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it's great to know that you are all enjoying this story! I'm going to try and update more now that school is coming to a close, I have a lot of stories lined up after this one is finished, so expect more action in the future!

Disclaimer: I with I owned them, but I do not.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part I: Normal Life

Episode 7: No Love for Ryo

Within the Dynasty Realm, Empress Katie levitated cross-legged inside the castle. Her red kimono had slid ever so slightly off of her shoulder, giving her the appearance of someone who is much too busy to care. The eight-foot tall armored figure of Emperor Kubi stood shrouded in shadows. Suddenly, a door flew open and Warlady Sarah entered.

"Warlady Sarah, how is your training going?" Kubi asked, stepping into the light.

"It is going fine," she responded, annoyance leeching into her voice. "Is that why I was called here?"

"No, Emperor Kubi has a new plan to tell you about," Katie responded nonchalantly.

"Plan?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrows. She was hoping that Kubi had changed his mind about Katie leading the attack, that she would be selected again. She _was_ the commander of the dark warlords after all.

"Yes, I have chosen Empress Katie to attack Ryo of the Wildfire. She will lure Ryo away from the other Ronin Warriors by use of a clever disguise. She will then attack and destroy them," Kubi explained.

"What? _I _should be the one going out to battle. I haven't even finished testing them yet!" Sarah argued.

"You do not need to test them further. Your battle with Kento of Hardrock proved that the Ronin Warriors will do anything to save each other. Also, I have been watching them. They are all living together again, therefore better equipped to help each other. Now is the time to destroy them, before their power grows!" Kubi announced. Sarah frowned, still not happy with the explanation. However, Kubi dismissed them, and so the two sisters left the room.

O

Rowen heaved a large box into Mia's house, already sweating from the others he had brought in. "Sage, seriously, how much stuff do you have?" Rowen called. They were moving back into Mia's home for the duration of their battle with the Dynasty.

Sage, who was holding two large bags walked in behind Rowen. "Like you should be one to talk, how many boxes of books did I just bring in?"

"Well," Rowen responded, sitting on the floor. "It's not as if I brought _all_ of my books…"

"You know," Sage said, breathing heavily as he sat beside Rowen. "All of this stuff we're bringing, just shows that we know this fight going to be a long one," he sighed.

"Yeah," Rowen responded. "We're just old regulars at all of this," Rowen said, lowering his hand to his bandaged stomach. "But I just have to tell you one thing," Rowen said seriously, turning to Sage. Sage looked over at him, blinking. His eye was not very badly damaged, but he still had trouble getting it to focus. "If you get yourself killed, I will find you in your next life, and make it a living Hell," he finished.

Sage looked at Rowen, the shadow of a smile on his lips. "Same goes for you, though when I find you in your next life, I'll just kill you."

"Alright then, we have a deal," Rowen said, smiling.

"Yeah. Now come on, we have more boxes to unload," Sage announced, rising to his feet.

From around the corner, Mia watched them walk back outside uncertainly. "These boys… these _men_, they have so much to deal with," Mia whispered. "All they want is to live a normal life, and yet the Dynasty keeps coming back to ruin it… Not only the Dynasty though…" she added, thinking back to Shikaisen. "I only pray that they stay safe, and that they stay _alive_."

From outside she heard yelling, and panicking, she raced to the door and out into the bright September morning. However, her fears were quelled when she saw Sai, Rowen, and Sage rolling around on the ground, boxes strewn about as if they had collided with each other. And under the yelling, she heard laughter. Mia smiled, they would be all right.

O

Ryo walked through the mall absentmindedly. He had already forgotten why he went there in the first place. There were a few things he wanted but he really did not feel much like buying anything. He walked past a small boutique, and something caught his eye. He turned and saw an orange ribbon – like the one Luna wore, hanging in the window. Luna… He closed his eyes and turned away from the store. He could not think about Luna… Sometimes she slipped his mind, but then little things would bring a memory of her rushing back, and all of those emotions. God, he had loved that girl, and he never got the chance to say it. He let her down; he let her get killed. He could never forgive himself for that.

Ryo heard his cell phone ringing, and it pulled him from his thoughts. "Hello?" he said dejectedly.

"Ryo? Hey, it's Sai, when are you coming back? I thought you were just going to pick up Mia's things, but you've been gone for two hours."

"Oh right, I just got a little… sidetracked. I'll be home soon." He turned and walked into the boutique with the orange ribbon. He spoke briefly with the clerk, and handed him Mia's cash. Then he took the bag, which contained a dress she had altered, and walked out. He glanced back one, and stared at the orange ribbon, but it faded from sight and was gone, just like Luna.

O

Sarah was sitting in the corner of a Dynasty hut, polishing her staff. Katie stood before her, fully armored and lost in thought.

"Do you think it'll work?" Sarah asked, rubbing the cloth down the spiked end.

"Hmm? Oh, the plan? It's a long shot. We're just depending on the Ronins acting very stupid. It was Kubi's idea, so if I fail it's his fault."

"That's one way to look at it," Sarah responded.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, staring at her crossly.

"Well, his plan or not, you'll still be the one doing the fighting," Sarah answered.

"And? Your point?" Katie said, a challenge in her voice.

"Never mind," Sarah said. "But if you think it's a stupid idea, then why are you going along with it?"

"He wouldn't listen to my side of the argument," Katie responded, her anger redirected. She set her eyes into a hard and determined look. "But I don't plan on going down without a fight!"

O

It was eight o'clock at Mia's house, and the air was thick with anticipation. Sage, Sai, Rowen, and Ryo all sat on the couches, immersed in different activities. Rowen was reading, Sai was marking pages in a cookbook, Sage was leafing through magazines, and Ryo was pretending to read, while really staring at everyone else. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mia shouted from the kitchen. She ran into the room wearing a dark green cocktail dress (which happened to be the one from the boutique), her brown hair swept up. The Ronin watched as she stopped abruptly before the door, pausing to fix her hair in the mirror. She took a deep breath, then reached forward confidently and pulled the door open.

"Hey! What's up Mia?" Kento asked looking into the house.

"Oh it's just you," Mia responded, disappointed, and losing her confident air. "Come on in." Mia walked out of the room. Kento pushed the door all of the way open and stumbled into the house with duffel bags and his pillow.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Kento asked, pausing to take off his blue coat and reveal the orange T-shirt underneath.

"Oh, she's just waiting for her date to show up. He's late," Sage said while thumbing through a kendo magazine.

"Oh, ok. Woah!" Kento exclaimed as he almost tripped over one of his bags.

"By the way Kento, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked, looking over the top of his book.

"Yeah, don't you need to watch your brothers and sisters?" Rowen asked, putting down his mystery novel.

"Oh, my parents got home early," Kento replied, tossing his stuff in the corner and joining them on the couch.

"That's great Kento!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Yeah, now we don't have to worry about you being alone," Sai said, relieved. The doorbell rang and once again Mia dashed into the room, fixed her hair, breathed, and opened the door.

"Oh you're here! I was getting worried!" Mia embraced the tall, red-headed man for a long while. He stared back at her through his big blue-green eyes. He was wearing a black suit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I am late," he replied smoothly as she released him.

"Mia, don't forget, your curfew is eleven," Ryo said with his arms crossed and eyes closed as Kento whispered something to Sai.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mia said, annoyed.

"Oh, hi kids," the date said. "Ready to go hun?"

"Uh-huh," Mia replied lovingly.

"I promise I won't bring her home too late, ok boys?" he said with a large smile on his flawless face.

"Whatever," Ryo responded as the door shut behind the couple. "I HATE that guy!" Ryo exclaimed. "He acts like he's so much older than me! Well I'm sick of it. He's twenty years old, that's only one year older than Mia and three years older than ME. He has NO right to call me a KID!" Ryo yelled.

"Ooohhh sounds like someone's jealous!" Kento teased.

"Hah, of what? There's nothing to be jealous of," Ryo said.

"He didn't seem like he meant to be mean by calling us "boys"," Sai said, attempting to quell Ryo's temper.

"Yeah, that's what he wants you to think! I don't know why he hates me, but he does," Ryo explained.

"Maybe he knows that you went on a date with Mia, you think?" Sage asked.

"You call THAT a date? Ha! All she did was listen to the crazy people at the table next to ours!"

_On Mia and Ryo's date they went to a restaurant. The table next to them was occupied by four people. A very tall blonde girl with light bluish-purplish eyes, a brunette girl, a very tall guy with slicked back black hair, and a short muscular guy with slicked back hair._

_"Uh, Sag – uh I mean Serena," the tall guy said, slipping back and forth from a Brooklyn to an Italian accent._

_"Yes, Ro – Sal?" the blonde asked in a girlish voice._

_"Would you care to dance?"_

_"No! I just want to eat my DINNER!" Serena shouted back. The blonde leaned over the table and whispered angrily to Sal._

_"That poor guy, his date has been yelling at him **all night**," Mia sighed, eavesdropping on them._

_"Hey, S – Sweetie?" the short guy said._

_"Yes, Akira?" the brunette responded in an unnatural high-pitched, Australian-accented voice._

_"Are you having a good time?"_

_"Shh! Ryo and Mia are finally talking, I don't want to miss anything," the brunette hissed in Sai's voice._

"Yeah, they sure were crazy. Uhh from what you've told us before. Yeah!" Kento said. Everyone except Ryo flushed to a deep red.

Sage placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Don't worry Ryo, dating isn't everything and you'll find someone, when the time is right," Sage said caringly.

"Sage, you have NO idea how stupid that sounds coming from you!" Ryo said seriously then began to laugh.

"Yeah, the King of DATING!" Sai said, causing the whole room to burst into hysterical laughter, Sage was the only one who kept a straight face.

"So, how many girlfriends are you up to now! Huh Sage!" Rowen said between laughs.

Sage grabbed Kento's pillow and threw it at Rowen. "Ha, ha ha," Sage said sarcastically.

"No, but seriously, even if I did find someone, she would probably like Sage anyway," Ryo said. Everyone nodded sympathetically toward Ryo except Sage who just seemed confused. Rowen opened his mouth to mention Luna, then thought better of it.

"What? Why do you think that she would probably like me?" Sage asked, looking at each of his friends. They stared back at him for a moment, and then all began to laugh.

"Oh Sage, you had me there for a minute!" Sai giggled.

"Yeah, you couldn't be THAT thick," Kento added. "Hey guys, could you give me a hand with my stuff?" Kento asked. Ryo and Sai stood and started grabbing his luggage, hauling it up the stairs.

Sage still looked puzzled as the trio disappeared from the room. "What-?"

"Oh, never mind Sage. Just forget it," Rowen said, turning his full attention to his book. Then the doorbell rang. Kento bounded down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" Kento shouted as he opened the door. "Oh! Um, I'll get Sage," Kento said.

Two blue eyes stared back at him. "Um, I'm not here to see Sage. I'm here to see Ryo Sanada. He is here, isn't he?"

"Um yeah, hang on," Kento said as he turned around. Sai and Ryo were standing on the stairs, craning their necks to see who was at the door.

"Who is it?" Sai whispered to Kento.

"Um, a girl who wants to see Ryo," Kento said.

"Huh? For _me_?" Ryo asked. Kento nodded. Ryo walked to the door and opened it all of the way. Sage and Rowen immediately stood up. Sai walked over toward everyone else for a better view.

A tall girl with blonde hair down to her waist and big blue eyes was standing in the doorway. Her hair was half up in a big ribbon, and she was wearing a short pink skirt, a white tank top, and pink platform shoes. Sai, Kento, Sage, and Rowen stood behind Ryo, shocked. Ryo was shocked as well, and it was a full minute before he nervously spoke. "Umm, can I help you?" he asked, his voice squeaking more than usual.

"Yes, um, well I heard that you're really good at history, so I was wondering if you could help me with a project," she replied earnestly.

"Uh, ok. What kind of project are you doing?" Ryo asked as he went outside with the girl and shut the door behind him.

"Well _that_ was weird," Kento said.

"Yeah I agree," Sai added.

"So Sage, surprised that she wasn't here to see you?" Rowen asked, teasingly, lightly punching his arm.

"Actually, NO. Why would I be?" Sage asked, turning defensively toward Rowen.

"OH, come ON man! Only because you're the most popular guy in school!" Kento said.

"Oh, you jealous Kento?" Rowen teased, he was clearly enjoying this.

"No, why would I want to be that popular! I mean, it's just crazy how popular SAGE is!"

"Yeah, I agree," Rowen responded. Rowen, Sai, and Kento began to laugh. Sage shook his head and turned away from the three.

_'Something isn't quite right. Who was that girl?'_ Sage thought.

Ryo and the girl walked through the woods on a pathway, talking. "…and then, they dropped the atomic bomb on Nagasaki," Ryo said.

"Um, that's very interesting, but I have a confession to make. I don't care about _your_ history, just the Dynasty's!" she shouted.

"What!"

"Huuht!" She jumped into the air and did a back-flip. When she landed she was wearing Dynasty armor. She remained floating about six inches from the ground. "My name is Empress Katie, Empress of the Evil Dynasty. And you are Ryo of the Wildfire, aren't you?"

"Oh how _very_ observant! I'm warning you, I show no mercy!" Ryo leapt into the air and donned his undergear. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! TOU JIN!" Ryo was clothed in his full armor. He pulled out his swords.

"Who don't you make the first move hmm?" Katie asked while taking out her two swords. Suddenly the swords were enveloped by blue flames.

_'Huh? Her power is fire? That shouldn't hurt me too bad, my armor gets stronger from fire,'_ Ryo thought with a grin. He studied her features. There was a youthful roundness to her cheeks, her eyes were more round than almond, and she had a crease above her eyes. Her jaw was well defined, and very similar to Warlady Sarah's. Overall she was quite attractive. Ryo, however pushed that thought out of his mind.

"What are you waiting for!" Katie grew impatient and jumped at him, as she did their swords hit. They pushed against each other.

"So what's the Dynasty want with this world?" Ryo asked.

"We want to conquer it, to prove our strength!"

"What!" Ryo asked, confused and angry.

"Talpa made fools out of us by losing TWICE! We won't be humiliated again!" They jumped back from each other.

"Well, all you're going to get is more humiliation, once I'm done with you!" Ryo leapt into the air. "FLARE UP NOW!" Katie released a channel of fire to defend against his attack.

His surekill slammed into hers, causing a column of fire to shoot up into the sky. The two stood back and watched the result of their attacks. Both were untouched.

"That was a nice try Ryo of Wildfire," Katie said. "…but it was not good enough to save you!" She morphed her two swords into one and lunged at him.

O

In Mia's living room, the remaining Ronin Warriors had once again taken up residence on the couches. Kento idly flipped channels on the TV, while Sai and Rowen read. Kento turned off the TV and stared at Sage who appeared to be sleeping.

"Sage, we've got to talk," Kento said seriously.

"Hmm?" Sage opened his eyes and turned toward Kento. "About what?" he asked, disinterested, expecting more teasing about the girls who seemed to worship him.

"I was planning to ask you in school Monday, but since I'm here.." Kento paused and took a deep breath.

"What are you trying to get at?" Sage asked, realizing it was something serious, and suddenly becoming interested.

"Well, why were you yelling about your honor yesterday at my house?" he asked quickly. Sai and Rowen silently turned their attention to the conversation between Kento and Sage.

"Why do you care?" Sage asked, defensive.

"Uhh? Because you're my friend… and because I'm curious."

"Well, um, you see, I-" Sage was cut off by the distant sound of Ryo's scream. "Ryo!"

"That doesn't sound good!" Sai said as they all hurried to the door.

O

The two had been fighting for quite a while, and it had gotten ugly. Katie knocked Ryo down again, and he scrambled to his feet. He was getting very tired, but he could not let her know that. He turned and faced the Dynasty empress with an angry scowl. She opened her fist and a single blue flame ignited just above her palm. She stepped back and blew into the flame. It extended and shot into Ryo's face. He was thrown back into a tree, and painfully fell on his side. Katie turned her back to him.

"Alright, he's finished," she said. _'I wonder why his friends didn't show up. Poor guy,'_ Katie thought, looking a bit upset, she had been expecting a grand battle even though it was not what Kubi wanted. She turned back around and raised her hand in the air. A soldier appeared in a burst of lighting, kneeling before her. "Finish him," she ordered.

"Yes Empress," the soldier said. He raised his weapon to decapitate Ryo.

"Katie, you do it!" Ryo shouted painfully. Katie raised her hand to stop the soldier.

"What?"

"I'd rather be finished off by you than some bystander in the fight!" Ryo shouted.

"Alright then," Katie responded, raising her sword. She began to bring her sword down, but stopped and started looking around. Ryo noticed her eyes seemed less cruel.

"THUNDER BOLD CUT!" The voice pushed through the silence, and Katie leapt out of the way of the attack. "You okay Ryo?" Sage shouted, running next to Ryo in his full armor.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowen shouted from the opposite side of Sage. Katie barely dodged the vacuum surekill.

Kento and Sai jumped out of different parts of the forest.

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

Katie crouched down and held her swords out, one behind and one in front. The two attacks hit her, but once the debris and energy cleared she was still there, breathing hard and smirking. She stood up and began to laugh.

"What is she laughing about?" Sage asked Ryo who was next to him, beginning to sit up while gasping for air.

"You're not as smart as I thought. You were almost too late," Katie said. The Ronin moved into fighting stances. "Alright Kubi, I'll leave, but I have to do something first," she said with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and raised her swords. She began to spin around in quick circles, she moved her swords to a ninety-degree angle and a blue fire encircled her body. "FIERY SCREAM OF DEATH!" she shouted. The flames shout out at each of the Ronin Warriors as she stopped spinning. The fire wrapped around the warriors' waists and they all screamed in pain. Katie laughed and faded away. With her exit, the fire disappeared, leaving the Ronin Warriors panting on the ground.

O

Katie appeared in a Dynasty building, smirking. Sarah appeared behind her wearing an orange kimono decorated with flames. "Katie, why didn't you finish them?" Sarah asked.

"Kubi told me not to continue," Katie responded flatly.

"But why did you listen?" Sage asked skeptically.

"Sarah, sister, there's still so much you don't understand. He thinks that he can run the show on his own. I'm just proving him wrong."

"One other thing, you didn't use your full power right?" Sarah asked with a curiously evil look in her eyes. Katie laughed.

"Hah, as if they were worth it. Well, I'm sure that Kubi wants to use his own ideas, so I'd better go help him come up with a good one. What are you up to tonight?"

"I have a meeting with the upper level Warlords," Sarah responded.

"I don't see why you waste your time with those idiots," Katie said as she disappeared.

"Because they are how this war is going to be won," Sarah said to the darkness.

O

The five Ronin Warriors all went upstairs to sleep. In his tired stupor, Kento had stumbled into Sage's bed, and could not be moved, leaving Sage with nowhere to sleep except Kento's bed, which he grudgingly got into. From through the wall Sage and Ryo, who were both still awake, could hear Kento snoring, and Rowen mumbling something about Africa and air in his sleep. Inside their room, Sai was making an odd whistling sound. Sage pulled his blankets up to his neck and stared at Ryo who had a small light on next to his bed. Ryo lay on his back, talking to himself, and unaware that Sage was awake.

"She almost killed me, but she didn't seem like she wanted to. Why not? She's supposed to be evil, so why? Oh! It doesn't make any sense. Finally another girl shows some interest in me, but it was just an act! I must have the worst luck with love! I loved Luna, and then I lost her, I guess there's just no love for Ryo… I wish I were Sage. He has a perfect life, nothing ever goes wrong him, nothing! It must be so easy for him! He gets everything he wants!" Ryo murmured. Sage rolled over so that he was not facing Ryo anymore. "Sage, Sage are you awake?"

Sage did not respond, but stayed on his side, shaking and crying.

* * *

That was a long one! I won' t lie, Ryo is not my favortie character, so forgive me if I made him annoying and made his fight scene boring.

Please review!


	8. Part I Normal Life: Sage's Secrets

**Aurora2361 **and **Nothing Much: **It's great to see you two reviewing again! I'm glad you continued reading my stories!

And thank you to everyone else who has been reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own the Warlady, the Empress, and the Emperor.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part I: Normal Life

Episode 8: Sage's Secrets

At Mia's house, the five Ronin Warriors were sitting around the dining room table, finishing a meal of French toast and bacon. The room was silent, aside from the sounds of knives and forks. Sage finished his meal and stood, bringing his plate into the kitchen. Everyone was in various states of undress; Sage and Sai in jeans and polo shirts, Kento wearing a white T-shirt and boxers, Rowen in a blue T-shirt and jeans, and Ryo wearing stacked tees, one white and the other red, and jeans. Mia however was wearing blue shorts, short white socks, and a yellow sweatshirt. "Thank you for breakfast Mia, it was very good," Sage said as he walked back through the dining room and then up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Sage?" Mia asked, looking to the Ronin. Ryo, Sai, and Kento shrugged their shoulders and then stared at Rowen, awaiting a response.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird lately though," Rowen said.

"Maybe

"Maybe because of the new enemy?" Sai suggested.

"NO! It's because of what he was going to tell us yesterday," Kento said forcefully, suddenly coming to an epiphany. "And I'm going to find out right now!" Kento stood up and began to walk up the stairs with Rowen, Sai, and Ryo following him. Kento threw the door to Rowen and Sage's bedroom open. Sage was sitting on his bed, meditating. They noticed that he had changed into a light green T-shirt. He opened his eyes and turned towards them as they all walked in and sat on the beds.

"All right SAGE. Are you going to tell us now… about your honor?" Kento asked carefully.

"Sure," Sage responded flatly.

"Well?" Ryo pressed.

"Ryo, I'm surprised that you think I have something to say," Sage challenged.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, last night you said that I had a perfect life, right, so if I did, I wouldn't have to explain anything," Sage responded coldly.

"You heard me? YOU WERE AWAKE!" Ryo yelled.

"Yes." Sage stood up and walked out of the room, everyone else remained stationary.

"You said his life was perfect?" Kento asked, glaring at Ryo.

"Well it IS!" Ryo responded hotly.

"How would you know?" Rowen responded coldly. Ryo just stared at his companions.

Sage went out for a while, to take a walk and clear his head. After a while Mia's home could feel suffocating. Everyone around all of the time, not one minute to oneself, it was maddening. Usually Sage was content to spend his time with Rowen. Rowen was usually silent, reading a book, studying, or just thinking. It was easy for Sage to sit in their bedroom with him, meditating, reading, or sometimes even playing his violin or guitar. That last option depended on Rowen's mood though, because sometimes he required absolute silence. The other advantage being that the others would not bother them as much when they were together. 'Oh it's just Sage and Rowen, sitting in silence again,' they would say, and leave it at that. Rowen was his co-conspirator, his partner in this quest to retain peace, quiet, and of course, sanity. Unfortunately, he could see in his friend's emotion-filled blue eyes that he was curious about this "honor" business. That meant there would be no silence between them until Rowen was told what it was all about, and since Kento was being so persistent of this now… Sage cursed silently for ever saying what he did at Kento's house in the first place. He just got too caught up in his anger, in his memories. He could not let that happen again. Warlady Sarah had struck a chord with him when she hurt his eye, and worse yet, she knew it. She could exploit his weakness now. He cursed again.

Sage returned about an hour later, and carefully examined the downstairs for sign of life. However, it seemed that the other Ronin Warriors were currently occupied with something; he was safe… for now. He picked up a book he had left on the couch and began reading, attempting to take his mind off of the four auras he could sense on the stairs. Just what were they up to?

"Alright, here's the plan. We corner him, tickle him, and then we'll get our answers," Sai explained. The others raised their eyebrows at what seemed to be a shady move for the warrior of "trust."

"Is he even ticklish?" Kento asked, with a glance at Rowen.

"I don't know," Rowen said with a shrug.

However, Sage was saved from their dastardly plot when Mia's voice rang through the house. "Sage, can you come here for a minute?" she asked from the kitchen. "I need some help cleaning up."

"Coming Mia!" Sage walked into the kitchen, and the other four followed, stopping in the dining room.

In the kitchen Mia was washing the breakfast dishes while Sage dried them. "Oh Sage, before I forget, someone called for you this morning when you were out," Mia said, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes with soap covered hands.

"Who was it?" Sage asked, looking up at her.

"I forget… or maybe he didn't leave a name, I don't know, but he did say he'd call back at ten. And hey look, it's just about ten now," Mia said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"He?" Sage asked. _'Was it my Grandfather?'_ Sage wondered. Suddenly the phone rang. Before Sage could put down his towel and answer it he heard Kento shout from the living room.

"I'LL GET IT!" Kento's voice could be heard throughout the entire manor. There was a pause and then he spoke again. "SAGE! IT'S FOR YOU! IT'S YOUR DAD!"

"My dad? Excuse me Mia." Sage put down his dish towel and hurried into the other room.

In the living room, Kento was holding the phone out, waiting for Sage to take it. Meanwhile, Sai and Rowen were each sitting at corners of the sofa, Ryo cross-legged, leaning against Rowen's legs and doing his homework. Kento, and Sai had changed their clothes. Sai was wearing a light blue sweatshirt, while Kento had donned a tight orange T-shirt and jeans. Sage came into the room and jumped over the sofa in between Rowen and Sai. He grabbed the phone out of Kento's hand as he settled in.

"Hello? Dad? Hi. Yeah? No." Sage's expression turned from a smile to a look of anger. "No. Well – I – no. I don't know. Uh-huh. Okay, bye." Sage slammed the phone onto the receiver. "YEAH WELL I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EITHER!" Sage shouted at the phone. He stood up angrily to leave but Rowen grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down onto the sofa.

"Alright, what's going on?" Rowen asked Sage seriously.

"That was my father. He's back in town now that I'm gone. That's always the way it works!" Sage tried to stand up again but Rowen and Sai pulled him back down.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Because he hates me. He always has. But I've gotten used to it. Really." His face was growing hot, from anger, and a touch of embarrassment. He cast around, desperate to change the subject. However, he decided to just face the music before any of them could ask again. "So anyway, I should explain about the other day," Sage said solemnly.

Ryo opened his mouth to protest the change in subject, but Rowen grabbed his sleeve and redirected his attention. "I know that you want to know about his father, but some things are best left unsaid," Rowen whispered knowingly to Ryo. Ryo stared at Rowen for a brief moment, but then turned away. Sage turned his gaze to Rowen, but did not hear his words.

"Well, when I was thirteen, I won a kendo tournament, but the next year everything changed. I entered the same tournament. I made it to the last round and I was up against someone named Shingo Kazamatsuri, a well-known kendo practitioner.

_The setting is a kendo (traditional Japanese sword fighting) tournament. Sage and Shingo are both wearing their kendo gear – hakama pants, kimono, and wooden protective implements, while holding bamboo swords. The announcer said, "And begin." Sage and Shingo began to fight. Sage was obviously a better swordsman than Shingo. Sage was winning, but then Shingo threw something in Sage's left eyes, his right eye was not affected because of the protection of his hair, but his vision was still reduced. Sage became furious. He knocked off Shingo's face protector and knocked him out. The crowd gasped and stood up, while three people ran over to hold Sage back. _

"What happened was that because I punched him, he hit his head and had to be brought to the hospital, so…

_In the hospital room, Shingo was sitting on the bed, his long black hair pulled back. He looked up at Sage, clearly distraught. "Sage, you can't tell them, you just can't. I'll be kicked out of kendo forever! I told my parents what I did to you. They hope we can keep this a secret from the judges. I _need_ kendo Sage! I _can't _get kicked out… please," Shingo said, his brown eyes pleading with Sage, who watched him indifferently. _

_"And what do you think will happen to me? Huh!" _

_"They won't kick you out forever, just for a few years, at least that's what I think." _

_Sage turned away from Shingo. "Alright. Fine, I won't tell. We never even had this conversation, okay?" _

_"Thanks Sage! Thanks a lot for talking the bla-," Shingo was cut off by the door opening. _

_"Did you apologize?" Sage's grandfather asked, his voice stern. _

_"Yes, he did," Shingo responded. _

_Later, at Sage's house: his grandfather was yanking him through the house by his arm, and his ear. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU CALL YOURSELF A DATE!" his grandfather yelled. Sage was crying hard. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED TO BE YOUR GRANDFATHER!" _

_"But, I –" _

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" _

_"No, I –" _

_"SHUT UP!" His grandfather pulled him down a staircase, through a door, into the basement, and let go of his arm. Sage began to sob deeply. _

_"Grandfather, just let me explain, I –" Sage said in between sobs. His grandfather grabbed his arm again. _

_"SAGE, you have brought shame to your family!" _

_"But –" Sage said, but his grandfather would not listen, he pushed Sage to the basement floor. _

_"You don't deserve the name Date!" his grandfather said hatefully. Then he turned around walked up the stairs, and shut the door. With a sharp click the door was locked. _

"There were a few rumors that Shingo had cheated, so I was confronted about it by the head of the tournament. I wouldn't answer any of his questions, so he decided to only suspend me from all kendo tournaments for a year. I haven't told anyone but you four about this, so I kept my promise to Shingo," Sage said, with a hard expression on his face.

"You actually kept that promise?" Kento asked angrily, his strong sense of justice making him sense how wrong that was.

"Even more so, you _made_ that promise?" Rowen said, astounded.

"Yes," Sage said.

"Wow!" Kento responded, then he exhaled deeply. "Well I can tell you one thing… I would NEVER make a promise like that."

"Yeah, that sure took a lot of guts," Sai said.

"Uh, Sage, I'm sorry that I said your life was perfect," Ryo apologized, his head bowed. Sage did not respond, he was still a little angry.

"So, whatever happened with you and your grandfather?" Rowen asked with interest.

"Well, he didn't talk to me for a month except to yell some more. My father took the situation as proof that I was a bad seed, and my mom just didn't know what to say for a long time. Then, there's my sister who treated me like an outcast, but that wasn't much of a change in their attitudes towards me," Sage said indifferently.

"That must have been pretty rough on you," Sai said.

"Well, it wasn't all bad. My grandmother is always nice to me, and while I was in the basement, I discovered my armor. I was meditating, and it appeared before me," Sage explained.

"Oh, so that's how y—" Rowen started to say, but was cut off when the doorbell rang and immediately after the door shot open. A girl stood in the doorway. She was about 5'7", and twenty-one years old. She had dark purple hair that nearly reached her shoulders, and blue eyes. She was wearing very long jeans and a blue shirt.

"SAGEY!"

"Yayoi!" Sage said, startled as he stood up.

"Sagey, I've missed you sooo much!" she exclaimed. She went over to him and gave him a huge hug. Sage looked as if he was suffering from EXTREME torture.

"Yayoi, I can't breathe!" Sage tried to say, suffocated. She dropped him and he fell to the floor. "So! Introduce me already!" she said, eyeing the people in the room.

"Oh, well, everybody, this is my sister Yayoi," Sage said, sitting on the ground and pointing to her.

"You call _that_ an introduction!"

"Sorry, this is Rowen, but you already met him, and they're Ryo, Kento, and Sai."

"Hi!" Yayoi exclaimed.

Kento squatted down next to Sage. "No offense, but _she's _your sister!" Kento whispered to him.

"Yes."

"Oookaay."

"Oh, Sage, I came over to see how you were doing!" she said, still bubbly. "Dad just called you a while ago so I thought I'd come and make sure you didn't break the phone! Ha ha ha! Or make your friends scared or you! Ha ha ha!" Yayoi laughed.

Mia walked into the room as Sage stood up. "Oh Yayoi, this is Mia. This is her house. Mia, this is my sister Yayoi."

"Sage, I thought you were living with a woman, not a little girl!" Yayoi semi-whispered to Sage. Sage shot her a nasty look.

"What!" Yayoi said with false surprise. "Okay, fine, I'll stay out of your love life okay?"

"It's nice to meet you Yayoi. Well guys, I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner," Mia said. As she opened the door, red transparent material flew into the room from outside. Mia and Yayoi started screaming, and everyone was thrown back. The five guys slammed into the wall, while Yayoi fell into Sage, and Kento caught Mia as she flew backward into him, both girls were knocked unconscious. The red substance collected on the floor, and became visible as Seckmet's poison.

"It's poison!" Ryo exclaimed. The poison formed into the shape of Dynasty soldiers. "Quick! Let's armor up!" Sage and Kento put Yayoi and Mia on the floor.

"TO ARMS!" the guys shouted. They all donned their undergear. The Ronin Warriors began to fight the red soldiers, but every time they beat them, they just reformed.

"This isn't working!" Ryo shouted angrily.

"We have to figure out how they reform or else we'll be fighting them forever," Rowen said, much more calm than Ryo.

"Maybe if we find who's giving them their orders," Sage suggested.

The Ronin Warriors fought the jelly soldiers out the door and into the street. Sage looked up at the sky. "Look, there!" he said, getting the others' attention. Empress Katie and Warlady Sarah were floating in the air. The lowered themselves until they were six inches from the ground.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves!" Katie said.

Sarah disappeared and flew by them, flaming orange. She landed and posed. "I am Sarah, the leading Warlady in the Dynasty!"

Katie also streaked by, flaming blue. She spun around a bit, closed her eyes, landed, posed, and said, "I am Katie, the Empress of the Dynasty." With that she opened her eyes.

"Alright, _empress_! Let's fight! But I can tell you one thing, YOU'RE NEVER GETTING MY ARMOR!" Rowen yelled, their theatrical antics unleashing his anger, and destroying his calm.

O

Within the Dynasty, Emperor Kubi sat on his throne. Three Netherspirits before him projected an image of the battle for Kubi. "Wonderful, the Ronin Warriors fell for our plan. This is perfect," Kubi grinned.

O

In front of Mia's house the five Ronins were arming. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

"ARMOR OF HALO!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA!"

"TOU JIN!" the five yelled in unison, and through bolts of silk their armor appeared upon them.

"Alright girls, you want it, you've got it. You're going down!" Ryo shouted.

"I don't think so. Well, when you're done here meet us in Yokohama. We'll be waiting. But be warned, we won't wait forever," Katie smiled evilly. Then her and Sarah disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Part I Normal Life:Sphere of Destruction

Well, I decided to give you all a treat by putting up two chapters today instead of just one! Enjoy!

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter 9: Sphere of Destruction

On Mia's front lawn, the five Ronin Warriors continue to battle the pliable red soldiers. They were not having much luck, even the combined surekills of Rowen, Ryo, Kento, and Sage did not have any affect. However, it was now Sai's turn to try.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Sai's attack smashed through the soldiers. The Ronin waited, their fingers crossed as the attack dissipated. The soldiers were briefly outlined, and then turned to smoke and disappeared.

"Sai, nice hit!" Sage praised, helmet in hand as he wiped sweat from his pale forehead.

"Yeah, who would have thought that water was the only way to defeat those things!" Rowen said, catching his breath as Sai blasted the last soldier away

"Yeah, good thing you figured it out!" Ryo added gratefully.

"Umm, GUYS!" Mia's voice called from within her house. "_WE_ have to talk to you."

Sage's eye widened. "Oh no, I forgot that Yayoi was here!"

Yayoi stomped angrily out of the house. As she reached the lawn, the Ronin hurriedly banished their armor. "SAGE! What's going on!" Yayoi demanded.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked innocently.

"One second, I'm having a nice conversation with you, and then I wake up on the floor with a killer headache and you're OUTSIDE!" Yayoi complained.

Ryo nudged Sage and pointed to his wrist. Warlady Sarah and Empress Katie already proved that they did not mind involving normal citizens, who knew what they might do if the Ronin took to long and they became bored? "Listen Yayoi, I have to go. I'll explain later," Sage said, turning away.

"I don't think so!" Yayoi yelled, rounding on him. Mia walked outside as Kento passed her going in. "You are going to explain."

"You fell and hit your head on the coffee table," Rowen said with his eyes closed and hands palms up.

"Why did you just leave me on the floor then?" she demanded.

"Sage said you would be uncomfortable if you knew that one of us – including him – had well, picked you up and moved you," Rowen said, letting his cheeks blush to give her the correct impression.

"Oh, well where do you have to go?" she asked blushing as well and buying Rowen's lie, but knowing that Sage was keeping something from her.

"Um… well… out," Sage said, clearly at a loss.

"You're not leaving yet! I've barely seen you lately!" Yayoi whined.

"Well Sage, there's only one thing to do. Stay! We'll see you later," Rowen said, clearly eager to get to Yokohama before the Dynasty warriors decided to wreak havoc and destruction.

"Wait!" Sage said.

"Come on Kento! Bye Sage," Rowen said. Kento ran out of the house with a sandwich and a bag of chips. He caught up to Rowen, Ryo, and Sai who were walking away down the street. They were almost out of sight when they began to run.

Kento turned to Sai and spoke to him. The only word that was clear in between bites of food was "Yokohama." Kento swallowed and continued. "What about Sage?"

"Yayoi, you can see me tomorrow, okay!" Sage's voice shouted.

"No, it's NOT okay! OKAY!"

"Mia, can I borrow the Jeep?" Sage asked, clearly ignoring his sister.

"Sure," Mia said, tossing him the keys. Sage ran to the Jeep, got in, and drove away while White Blaze followed.

"Hm, he's hiding something. Come on Miyu!" Yayoi shouted.

"Mia," Mia corrected.

"Whatever. We're following them in _my_ car! Kento, thanks for saying where to go, Yokohama," Yayoi said, a devilish light in her eyes.

Sage drove up alongside his fellow Ronins. "Get in," he said through the open window. They obeyed, and as the last door closed Sage drove off again. "Hey Rowen," Sage began, looking sideways at his blue haired companion. "that coffee table excuse was good."

"Well, it wasn't mine. Kento made a joke, so I used it… well half of it."

"Proof! I must be a genius if Rowen needed my help!" Kento exclaimed.

"That's a good one!" Ryo said, laughing at Kento.

"Sage," Sai said softly. "You didn't tell your family about your armor?"

"What, _you_ did?" Rowen asked. Everyone looked at Sai with surprise.

"Well, yeah! I told my mum that I had it, though I didn't tell her I was using it…"

"I didn't," Kento said. "I think my mom would tell me I was hallucinating and hand me more food if I did."

"I didn't tell anyone," Sage said.

"Neither did I," Ryo added.

"Me either," Rowen said.

O

In Yokohama, a large metallic sphere was floating in the middle of a deserted street. Katie and Sarah sat upon it lazily beneath a sky of dark clouds. The Jeep pulled up, obviously speeding, and the Ronin Warriors exited wearing their undergear. Sage noticed his sister's car parked nearby. His eyes widened with fear. "What did you do to her!" Sage shouted.

"Huh?" Ryo asked, him and the other Ronin oblivious to the presence of the car.

"_They_ are right here Sage," Katie said. She gestured with her hands and Mia and Yayoi's bodies partially came out of the orb. Both were unconscious. The Ronin exchanged looks of fear. "What's the matter hmm?" You look so scared, and… angry." She paused. "This thing I'm sitting on is a black energy orb. It's powered by hatred and vengeful feelings."

"So in other words," Sarah began maliciously. "You're feeding it power right now. A Sphere of Destruction such as this has the power to destroy half of Asia. And with your power…"

"Okay, we get the point! Just let them go!" Sage shouted.

"There's only one way, fight us! If you win, you may save them. Of course, we can't guarantee that," Sarah said, her angelic face twisted in a sadistic grin.

"We'll see about that! ARMOR OF WILDFIRE!"

"HALO!"

"TORRENT!"

"HARDROCK!"

"STRATA!"

Without preamble, Ryo hooked his swords together and shouted, "FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo threw the beam of energy off of his swords and at the pair of Dynasty warriors. It was deflected and bounced back at him, covered in dark energy. The Ronin Warriors saw it coming and just barely dodged it. Ryo however, did not move from his original location and was slammed with dark energy that was emitted from the orb. He fell to the ground on his head, and his body smashed to the clay back first. Sai hurried over to him as the battle continued.

Sage jumped at Katie who was still on the orb. Katie moved out of the way just in time, and Sage was hit with dark energy. He was flung into the air, and fell hard against the ground.

Katie floated into the air. Rowen followed her ascent and shot a shower of arrows at her. She dodged them almost lazily and then caught one and threw it back at him. Rowen was stunned. He fired an arrow at the one careening toward him and both arrows blew up, emitting a strong light that blinded both of them.

Kento split his bo into multiple pieces and was spinning them as he jumped at Sarah to attack. She gracefully moved out of the way. He landed on the orb. Sai held his weapon out before him and leapt at Sarah, trying to grab her neck with the spear. Sarah slipped out of the way and punched Sai on the cheek. Then she kicked Kento off the orb.

Ryo slowly stood up. Rowen turned to him with an odd grin and said, "Ryo, I think it's one of those days!"

"Inferno?" Ryo said, though it was not really a question.

"You bet," Kento sat, rising from the ground.

"Let's do it!" Sage yelled. Sage and Rowen stood back and released their power to Ryo. Then Kento and Sai gave Ryo their power.

"ARMOR OF INFERNO! TOU JIN!" Ryo shouted, donning the Inferno armor. Whiteblaze armored as well, leaping over Ryo. Ryo pulled the swords of Fervor from Whiteblaze's armor.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" He shouted. His attack slammed into the orb. Katie and Sarah quickly abandoned it.

Sage turned to Ryo with anger. "NO! You'll KILL them!" Ryo heeded his warning and ended his attack. Sage raced toward Yayoi in the orb. He attempted to dig his sword into it but it did not help. He continued slashing at it anyway. Rowen fired an arrow at the orb, but it bounced off. The orb began to glow purple. Ryo ran toward it and stabbed one of his swords into it, cutting a slice near Yayoi. The orb began to spray pink fluid from the gash. Ryo flipped over to where Mia was and cut a slice next to her. More pink liquid shot out of it. Then the ground began to shake. The piece of the orb that Ryo cut blew up. Sage, Ryo, and Rowen were in the center of the blast's area. Rowen managed to run out of it, the explosion erupting behind him.

"Rowen!" Sai shouted as he and Kento watched the blast. Rowen turned and stared at it open-mouthed as well. The explosion carried blinding light and unbearable noise, and as it ended a plume of smoke shot into the air. Once the smoke and dust cleared, Kento, Sai, and Rowen could see the other two Ronin. Sage was lying on top of Yayoi to shield her, and Ryo was holding Mia and leaning over her. They appeared unharmed.

Ryo stood up shakily, and carried Mia over toward the Jeep. Sage sat up and then fell on his side, unconscious. Sai and Kento ran to Sage while Rowen went over to Ryo. Ryo laid Mia down on the ground. "Is she alright?" Rowen asked as he bent to listen for her heart.

"SAGE! Wake up!" Sai shouted, shaking the warrior of light.

"Ahh… Sai?" Sage said, slowly opening his eyes. "Yayoi… is she?"

"She's going to be okay," Kento assured Sage. "Don't worry."

Katie and Sarah floated in the air above the scene. "Sarah, they're ignoring us," Katie said spitefully.

"I'll get their attention!" Sarah volunteered eagerly.

"Remember, don't hurt them too much, it'll ruin our plan."

"Right, they have to-" Sarah began, becoming depressed, but Katie cut her off.

"Shh! Never do that! We can't afford to let them know!" Katie said with mounting frustration.

Sage looked beyond Sai's face, which was directly over him, and saw Sarah with a huge fireball in her hands. "Sarah!" Sage attempted to yell, his voice hoarse. He did not notice that Yayoi had been moved from his side.

"Huh?" Sai said as he and Kento turned around to find the fireball coming toward them. They did not have time to move out of the way. The fireball hit them and they were thrown through the air, screaming. Sage hit the ground next to Rowen. Sai nearly collided with Ryo, and Kento fell some thirty feet from everyone else. Sage began to stand.

"Where's Yayoi?" he demanded.

"It's okay, she's with me," Rowen responded. Yayoi was lying on the ground next to Rowen. "She didn't get hurt, but we've got more important things to worry about."

"Sarah! You overdid it!" Katie shouted.

"Whoops?" Sarah responded carelessly, tired of having to restrain her powers. The pair floated to the ground.

"I'll take you BOTH on!" Ryo shouted. "RAGE OF INFERNO!" Katie and Sarah nodded at each other. The attack hit them head on, and then split and disappeared.

"Fiery Scream of Terror!" Katie shouted. Blue fire engulfed Ryo, but barely affected him.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he shouted back at her.

"Here, have a little heat!" Sarah shot fireballs from her hands at all five Ronin Warriors. The successfully dodged the flaming spheres. Sage jumped at her and they began to fight. The two sliced at each other, their weapons clanging against one another. Finally, Sage managed to slam Sarah to the ground.

Ryo and Katie had begun their own sword fight. Ryo's two Swords of Fervor slammed into Katie's twin swords. She fell back and hit a tree, emitting a small moan.

"Ha! How do you like it?" Ryo asked.

"Well done," Katie responded and jumped at him. He quickly moved out of the way. Ryo swiped at her with his swords, she dodged, but a small bit of her hair was cut.

"You're the one who needs a haircut!" Katie shouted, lunging at him. He jumped out of the way.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" The attack hit into Katie. She screamed. His attack when through her, and then through Sarah who had been behind her. They both turned into smoke, while the Ronin Warriors looked on in shock.

Later: An ambulance arrived next to the Jeep and the paramedics loaded Yayoi into it. Another ambulance left. The Ronin Warriors had previously unarmored, and now surveyed the terrible destruction their battle caused.

Rowen walked up next to Sage, who was standing silently off to the side. "Well?" he asked gently.

"They're both going to be fine. They don't remember how they got here though," Sage responded.

"It's probably for the best," Ryo said. The others nodded.

Then Kento approached Ryo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ryo, you were awesome, man!"

"Yeah, you beat them real good," Sai agreed, walking over to them.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you," Ryo smiled.

O

No one said a word during the entire ride back to Mia's house. They all were going through the battle in their minds, attempting to understand the implications of its end. However, it seemed that many of the Ronin Warriors believe the battle to be over, and were anxious to go back home. Even Sage, who usually proceeded with caution was not the least bit worried about the existence of the mysterious new emperor, and the idea that it might not be over yet.

"Sage… I just think we should be careful," Rowen whispered as Sage packed his things.

"Rowen, can't you just celebrate for one minute?" Sage asked.

"Not when I'm not sure there is anything to celebrate," Rowen snapped.

"Ro, we defeated Katie and Sarah! They were our adversaries, and now they are gone. We can go back home, we have our lives back! I thought you would be happy!"

"But what about their master?" Rowen asked.

"We don't even know if he ever existed. It may have just been a trick. Either way, for the time being, we can pretend that he Dynasty does not exist." Rowen opened his mouth to protest but realized that nothing he could say would change Sage's mind. He had been worried, and angry, and many other emotions when his sister was involved in the battle, and Rowen could not help but wonder if he was running away from their responsibilities now. As Sage left the room, Rowen sat down on his bed. He knew that he should be happy; they did just win a major battle. However, it was the war that scared him. He dragged himself off of the bed, and proceeded to re-fill his half-empty bags, all the while feeling a strong sense of foreboding about the future.

O

The next day, Mia watched from the front steps as the Ronin Warriors carried their belongings out of the house and to the waiting Jeep. Rowen had already loaded his boxes in, and was leaning against the vehicle. Sage, Sai, and Kento still had a few bags left, but neither asked Rowen for help, he was in a foul mood.

"Come on, can't you two go any faster?" Sai asked with an exasperated sigh as he hurled a duffle bag into the Jeep and stood beside Rowen.

"Not while carrying your stuff! What do you have in here?" Sage asked, motioning to the largest duffle bag.

"Just stuff," Sai responded.

"Yeah, right," Sage sighed. Ryo exited the house and shut the door behind him.

"Well, I'm going to miss living with you guys!" Ryo sighed.

"That was the shortest visit to Mia's house that I've ever had!" Kento said enthusiastically. "Just a weekend!"

"It's not going to be the same without all of you," Ryo lamented.

"Relax, we'll see you in school. And don't forget about the camping trip Sai, you and I are taking!" Sage said happily. Sage, Sai, Kento, and Rowen got into the car, along with their luggage, Sage in the driver's seat.

"Sage, don't forget to bring the car back," Ryo reminded. The four shouted 'goodbye', and left Ryo and Mia standing before the house, waving.


	10. Part I Normal Life: Sai's Inner Battle

Thank you **Meira Evenstar** for the reviews!

Well here we are, chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I think we have established that I am not affiliated with Sunrise or Bandai or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part I: Normal Life

Chapter 10: Sai's Inner Battle

Sage and Sai waited by the doors to Han'a High School, discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend. "And we can stay up late at the fire," Sai said.

"And tell ghost stories, and roast stuff," Sage added, grinning. They both laughed and then caught sight of a blue-haired boy shuffling toward the school with downcast eyes. "Rowen!" Sage called out to him. Rowen paused and looked over at Sage and Sai who were waving to him. Reluctantly, he walked over to the pair. "Hey, we were…" Sage began, but his words died off as he saw Rowen's face. It was covered in bruises, and he kept tipping his head toward the ground, attempting to hide it. "Rowen, what happened?" Sage asked, gently grabbing Rowen's chin and pulling his head straight.

"Was it the Dynasty?" Sai whispered with panic-stricken eyes. Rowen shook his head.

"No it's nothing like that, I'm just a klutz," he said with a nervous laugh which gave away the lie. "Listen, I have to study a little for my physics class today, I was supposed to do it last night but…" Rowen stopped, for a moment an odd shadow came over his eyes, as if he was lost in thought, then he snapped back to reality. "Yeah, so I'm going to go to homeroom, see you guys later!" He turned quickly and walked through the doors to the school without looking back. Sage and Sai watched in amazement.

"He really is the worst liar," Sai said sadly.

"I'm going to go follow him, see you later Sai," Sage said, and followed Rowen's path into the school.

Sage managed to catch up with Rowen at his locker. "Hey, you sort of took off on me earlier," Sage said, taking the books Rowen was balancing on his knee in his hands. "You want to tell me what happened last night?"

"It's not a big deal Sage," Rowen responded.

"I think it is," Sage responded as Rowen's gaze met his. Sage felt such a burst of compassion at the sight of Rowen's stormy eyes looking hurt and sad. Sage looked up and down the hallway, and then, certain that it was sufficiently empty, rested his hand on Rowen's face. The healing power exuded from Sage's hand and into Rowen, healing all of his bruises. When he pulled his hand away, Rowen's face was the same unblemished ivory it always was.

"Thanks," Rowen murmured. "But it's not a big deal, and you don't need to get worried about it alright?"

He said the words with such seriousness and conviction that Sage found himself nodding. "But Ro, are you sure you don't want to go away with us this weekend?" he asked. "It should be fun, I know you said no before but…"

"You guys go, I have a lot of work to do," Rowen responded with a smile. "I've already promised to go to Kento's on Friday to help him with his math homework and have dinner."

"Alright then, see you later," Sage said as Rowen took the books back.

"Yeah, bye."

Friday afternoon, Sage pulled into Mia's driveway in a shiny, green, aerodynamic car. He stepped out in a cream sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He leaned against his car, waiting. Sai and Ryo exited Mia's house, Sai carrying firewood and a backpack, and Ryo with a duffle bag, a pillow, and an unassembled tent. Ryo was wearing a grayish-blue long-sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, and dirty sneakers. Sai was clothes in a long-sleeved brown shirt with white stripes at the cuffs, and light blue jeans and white sneakers.

"We've got everything," Sai said. They tossed their burdens in the trunk and closed it. "Ready to go?"

"Wait, I just want to say something first," Sage began, as if preparing himself for some sort of ritual. "I've had my driver's license for a while now, and I've saved up some money. Well, you see this car? It's mine, it's my very own car," Sage said happily while Ryo and Sai's mouths dropped open.

"How come you didn't tell me that this was your car? I thought it was your parents' or something," Sai said, admiring the car.

"Wow, it looks great, Sage," Ryo said, examining the vehicle.

"Thanks, I fixed it up myself. It's didn't run a few weeks ago."

"Amazing! Can I go in it?" Ryo asked, becoming more excited.

"Of course you can, I'm not going to make you walk to the campsite. I just wanted you all to know that her first trip out as my car will be on our trip." They nodded and then got into the car.

O

"Man, they're probably on their way to the woods right now," Kento sighed as Rowen checked over his math homework.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Rowen asked, casting a glance at Kento, who was staring dreamily at the ceiling.

"My mom wouldn't let me," Kento replied. "She said I had to do better in school, bring my friends over more, and be more responsible before I could go camping with friends."

"So basically, my presence here is to help you with the first two demands," Rowen said. His voice was uncharacteristically cold.

"Well not just that, but you didn't go either, and I've been kind of lonely since we moved out, haven't you?"

"Well my father is home this week," he said.

"Oh, well that's good right? You always say he's away too much," Kento said, hoping to pull Rowen out of his sour mood.

"Yeah, but I always forget the things I don't like until he gets back," Rowen responded quietly.

"Like what?" Kento asked.

"Just having someone else in the apartment when I'm used to being there alone, and he interrupts my schedule sometimes," Rowen responded, not taking his eyes off of the paper before him.

"He interrupts your schedule? How, what does he do?" Kento inquired.

"Never mind, it's not important." Kento was about to protest, but then Rowen spoke again. "Numbers 10 – 15 are all wrong, do them again." Rowen handed the paper back to Kento, who groaned and reluctantly took it from him. Rowen pulled out a large book and began to read, sending the clear message to Kento that their conversation was over.

O

Sage drove down a dirt road surrounded by dense forest on both sides. He pulled his car to the side of the road and parked. "Okay, we just have to walk a little further and then we'll be there," he announced. They took their equipment out of the car and began to walk through the woods. They came upon a large clearing with a stream running through the middle of it. The sun was beginning to set, and the entire sky was blue, pink, and purple.

"Wow, look at the sky!" Ryo exclaimed.

"It's beautiful!" Sai agreed.

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight," Sage said.

Sai joined in with the second half, "Red sky at morn, sailors be warned."

"Perfect!" Ryo said inspecting the clearing. "Now, let's set up camp!"

O

In the Dynasty, a very alive Empress Katie stood in a field, practicing battle techniques. She busied herself throwing fireballs into a forcefield that immediately absorbed them. Her tiara and shoulder-guard floated in the air next to air. She paused from the fire throwing to kick the air and practice some impressive flips and artful dodges.

"Katie," the living Warlady Sarah said, walking up to her. Katie paused in her training. A towel appeared and she wiped the perspiration from her face, then the towel disappeared.

"Is it time?" Katie asked, all smiled.

"Almost," Sarah responded.

Sarah stood before a line of formidable looking Warlords and Warladies. She paced up and down the line, looking all of them over. "Right, Emperor Kubi has a special mission planned. One that involves glory if our side is victorious. Empress Katie will arrive shortly to select that lucky Warlord, or Warlady," she said with a nod to the females in the line. Then Katie appeared before her. "Well sister, these are my best warriors, so take your pick." Katie walked up and down the line, clearly wanting to be apprised of each candidate before one was selected.

O

Kubi and Katie sat in their thrones before the fire, Sarah standing regally between them. Katie and Sarah were now wearing elegant kimonos with their tiaras. A female warrior in iridescent blue armor walked into the throne room.

"Yoja, Warlord of Ice," Kubi said as she approached.

"Yes," she said, and bowed.

"The time is now to destroy the power of five. You must kill Ryo of Wildfire, Sai of Torrent, and Sage of Halo. Do not fail me, understand?" Emperor Kubi said forcefully.

"Katie, why did you choose her out of all of the Warlords?" Kubi inquired.

"She has an obsession with the mountain that Torrent, Halo, and Wildfire are staying on. It was her home before she joined the Dynasty. She has always planned to coat it with ice to preserve it from humans, and now's her chance," Katie answered.

O

"Dinner Kento!" a small girl shouted, racing into the room. Rowen looked up from his book and began to put it down as Kento picked up the girl and spun her around in his arms.

"Come on Rowen, don't want to miss this!" he shouted, putting Chun Fa under his arm and racing out of the room. Rowen followed closely behind. When he entered the dining area he found all of the Rei Fuan family already assembled. Kento headed toward his seat and then, remembering the guest turned to his family to announce him properly.

"This is my good friend Rowen Hashiba," he said with a small bow to his family. Rowen bowed politely as well. Then Kento led him to his seat.

Then Kento pointed out each member of his family to Rowen. "And that dazzling woman on the other side of the table is my beloved mother. You can call her 'Mamma Rei Fuan' like everyone else if you like," he said to Rowen.

"Very nice to meet all of you," Rowen said formally.

"Well, you certainly know your manners," Mamma Rei Fuan said with a laugh. "But you don't need to be so formal around here, we're more easygoing." She smiled warmly at him.

"I'll try to remember that," Rowen responded, his bad mood still lingering and making it impossible for him to return her smile.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here if he seems distracted or glum, he's been in a bad mood all week," Kento said, beginning to devour the sweet and sour chicken Mamma Rei Fuan had made. Rowen glanced at him angrily.

"Well, bad moods are understandable and completely forgivable," Kento's father said. "He's probably frustrated from helping you with your homework," he added.

"How is it coming along? Almost done I hope?" Mamma Rei Fuan said eagerly.

"Well Mamma, you know how math is, it takes a lot of practice, over a long span of time," Kento replied, grinning.

"How long of a span?" she asked, grinning back.

"Well for me, I'd say we should give it, 70, 80 years, that way I'll be able to do algebra from within my urn," he laughed. The entire table joined in the laughter, even Rowen, though a bit nervously.

Dinner was a lighthearted, happy affair. The family laughed, scolded, told jokes, discussed their day, and all were quite happy by the time it had ended; everyone except for Rowen Hashiba.

O

Rowen sat in Kento's room, pushing books into his small bag. "Hey," Kento said, sitting down on his bed and watching Rowen. It was Kento's turn to clean up after dinner, and he had just finished that task.

"Hey," Rowen responded, not looking up at him.

"You were really quiet at dinner, is anything wrong?" Kento asked, with real concern. Rowen still refused to look at him. Kento's family had evoked a feeling that Rowen despised more than anything, jealousy. To him it did not seem fair that Kento had such a loving, warm hearted family, when all he had was a far off mother and an emotionally cold and distant father. However, he would sooner die then tell Kento that his bad mood had persisted due to envy.

"No, nothing's wrong," he answered coldly.

"I don't get you Rowen! Ever since you moved out of Mia's you've been in a bad mood! What is it? What's changed since then? What's made you so angry and cold!" Kento demanded, grasping Rowen firmly by the shoulders and forcing him to look at him.

"Did Sage put you up to this!" Rowen shouted, not even realizing that he had raised his voice.

"What!"

"So what, I come to school with bruises on my face and suddenly the _whole_ world thinks there's something wrong with me! And you all think it's your business too! Well guess what, there is something wrong alright! But it's been that way for a long time, and no amount of feigned compassion will change that!" Rowen shouted.

"Bruises? What…? Rowen, calm down, I don't understand what you're talking about!" Kento said calmly.

"All the better!" Rowen yelled. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house.

O

At the makeshift campsite, the three Ronin Warriors sat around a campfire, even though it was around seven p.m. and not yet dark. Sage was reading scary stories out of a book, Ryo was roasting three marshmallows on one stick, and Sai was poking at the fire with a stick.

"…and no one ever saw them again," Sage said in a spooky voice. Ryo watched Sage, his mouth wide open.

"Yeah Sage, you're right, that is pretty scary," Sai said. Ryo continued to stare at Sage. Suddenly, his marshmallows all caught on fire.

"AK!" Ryo shouted, and pulled the stick out of the fire. He began to wave the stick up and down, which Sage and Sai backed away from him.

"Ryo watch it!" Sage said as the flaming stick came towards him.

Ryo attempted to blow them out, and after three tries finally succeeded. They were all completely charred. "Mmm," Ryo said.

"You're not going to eat that now, are you?" Sai asked.

"Of course I am, I like them burnt!" Ryo said as he began to eat them. Sai shook his head, then they all sat down.

"Sage, what if, like in your book, a crazy man attacked us? I mean, you took us out in the middle of nowhere," Sai said.

"Yeah, why didn't we just go to a campground like normal people?" Ryo asked through mouthfuls of marshmallow.

"Relax, we could fight him, or run to my car and drive away," Sage said. "And Ryo, isn't this place much better than some campground?"

"Oh, I get it! SAGE is the crazy guy!" Ryo said, and then burst out laughing, followed by laughter from Sai.

"Very funny Ryo!" Sage said, struggling against a fit of laughter. He threw the bag of marshmallows at Ryo, who caught them, still enjoying his joke.

Yoja, the Warlord of Ice, hid behind a tree, watching them with an evil smile. A wind began to blow. The wind extinguished the fire and everything began to freeze. The three Ronins jumped into the air and donned their undergear.

"Is it the Dynasty? Are they back _again!_" Ryo shouted. Then, Yoja appeaed before them. "Who are you?" Ryo demanded.

"I am Yoja, Warlord of Ice! I suggest that you leave, unless you want to be a popsicle!" she said.

"What?" Sai asked, confused. Then Yoja raised a pale blue staff with a thin blade at the top over her head with both hands. A blue light emitted from it, and froze everything around her. The ice formed on the ground and headed toward the three warriors. They jumped out of the way, but upon landing on the ground again slid a little bit.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! TOU JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO! TOU CHI!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT! TOU SHIN!"

They all donned their full armor.

"This place will be beautiful forever beneath my ice! Hahahaha!" Yoja laughed.

"I don't think so! FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo's attack hit the ice, but did not affect anything. Ryo collapsed to the ground, completely worn out. "I guess I'm still recovering from the last Dynasty battle," Ryo said, trying to catch his breath. Sage lunged at Yoja with his sword. His sword hit her staff, but then ice formed on his blade, and she managed to push him back thirty feet.

Sage raised his sword in the air. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!" The attack hitYoha, but was reflected back at Sage. He screamed as it threw him to the ground. Yoja's staff glowed purple, and then Sage's legs began to freeze, completely covered with ice. The ice moved slowly up to his waist.

"Let me try! SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Sai's power froze midair, and his the ground. Ryo stood up.

"Ryo, it's useless, you can't do it! Sai can!" Sage shouted to him.

"Uh-huh. Sai, together!" Ryo shouted.

'_What is he **doing**!'_ Sage thought angrily. Ryo was too worn out to fight, and there was no point in wearing him out further, their only hope was Sai.

"FLARE UP NOW!"

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Their powers twisted together and headed straight for the smirking Yoja. However, as before the powers did not make contact, but reflected back to Ryo. Ryo screamed in pain.

"ICE! FREEZE!" Yoja shouted, sending sheets of ice from her staff. The ice shot at Ryo and Sage. The ice around Sage gave way at the force of the new attack, and he was pulled into the air. Ryo and Sage screamed as their feet hit the ground and they became completely enclosed in ice.

"How beautiful they are now," Yoja said, looking at the two. "Your turn," she said, turning to Sai.

"NO! SAGE! RYO!" Sai shouted.

"What's the matter? Why don't you just escape?" Yoja asked.

"I can't run, I won't run! They believe in me!" Sai said fiercely, becoming more forceful with every word.

"You think that you can save the world, but you can't. You don't have the power!" Yoja shouted, her eyes shining maliciously.

"We won't give up as long as evil is here. This is a battle for life!" Sai responded.

"Well said, but how can you beat ice!"

Sai closed his eyes and concentrated. _'Ryo, Kento, Rowen, Sage, am I truly a Ronin Warrior? I've always felt so unsure… I believe in all of you, but do **I** have the power? I want to save you, Ryo, Sage, so everyone can live, I want to be powerful enough to save each one of you if needed. Yet… How? I'm not strong… Oh Sage, Ryo, what can I do?'_ Sai thought hopelessly, his brown eyes brimming with tears.

"What do you plan to do Ronin? Your powers won't work. So why don't you stop thinking and face your defeat!" Yoja shouted.

"_Sai, listen to your heart, it won't lie,"_ Sai heard Sage's voice say, even though Sage was frozen and unable to speak.

"_You can do it!"_ Ryo's voice said, speaking directly to Sai's heart.

"I'll defeat you even if it costs my life!" Sai shouted to Yoja, who was not convinced. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Yoja counterattacked with her ice blade. Their attacks met in the iced area before them. Sai concentrated on the image of his friends in his mind. _'No, I won't give up, I won't run, you all mean too much to me! I'll do whatever it takes! I will defeat this Warlord!'_ Sai's attack suddenly broke through the ice. Yoja stared back, a terrified and surprised expression on her face. "I can do anything I put my mind to! I can't forgive you for trying to kill everything! Let's do this! SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"ICE, FREEZE!" Sai's Super Wave Smasher cut through the ice freeze easily, and hit Yoja head on. Yoja screamed and collapsed, her eyes filled with fury and fear. Then her body faded away and all of the ice disappeared. Sage and Ryo fell to the ground face-first and moaned. Sai raced over to them.

"Sage! Ryo!" Sai yelled, kneeling next to Sage.

"Good job Sai, you won," Sage said weakly.

"Go SAI!" Ryo added, his tone weak as well. Sage stood up, very slowly.

Sage turned to Sai. "Let's go home." Then Sage turned to Ryo, who attempted to nod.

For the ride back Sai drove. Sage sat next to him while Ryo napped in the back. Sai's heart was brimming with confidence and happiness as he drove back down the mountain.

O

The following Monday Sage, Sai, and Ryo followed their usual routine of waiting outside the school for the other Ronin Warriors to arrive. Kento arrived next, smiling and waving. "How was the trip?" he asked as he neared them.

"A complete bust," Ryo replied. "The Dynasty was not gone," he added.

"Oh no… did they attack during your trip?" Kento asked.

"Yep, Warlord of Ice, very nasty, Sai saved us though," Sage said.

"Wish I was there to help, instead of being stuck with Mr. I-have-a-problem-so-I-will-shout-incoherently," Kento fumed.

"So you and Rowen enjoyed your time together then?" Sage asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes, he's such a happy-go-lucky guy," Kento responded. "He was in this horrible mood the whole day, he barely spoke to me when he was correcting my homework, then at dinner he didn't say a word, and after that he packed up his stuff, shouted some stuff that didn't make any sense, and stormed out!"

"It's always something with him," Sai said wearily. Then they caught sight of Rowen walking across the yard toward them. His head was bowed again, but this time it was because he was reading. He paused just in front of Sage and looked up at the group.

"Hey guys," he said, closing the book. His mood had softened a little, but he seemed more distracted than ever.

"Hey Rowen, how have you been?" Sage asked.

"Fine, hey I've got to go to homeroom, see you guys later," he said, and without waiting for a response walked away toward the school. Only Sage noticed how strangely he held onto his left arm, and how drawn out he seemed. The others had begun to discuss the battle with Yoja, but Sage stayed silent, staring at the doorway.

"Sage? What're you thinking about?" Ryo asked, looking up at the blonde warrior.

"Just that some things could be worse than the Dynasty," he said.

"What? Sage what are you talking about? Some other kind of demon or something?" Kento asked urgently.

"Not exactly," Sage responded. "But something that's not so easy to attack, or defeat." He turned to the others. "I'm going to homeroom, see you later." Then, with a serious expression on his pale face he stepped through the door of Han'a High School.

End of Part I


	11. Part II Crushed: End of Inferno

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so pleased to get feedback.

Well here's part two, chapter one.

Disclaimer: If I owned Ronin Warriors, then Rowen would get way more face-time.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 1: Inferno's End

At the Date dojo Sage and Ryo were clothed in kimonos and were barefoot. Sage's kimono was light purple while his hakama pants were green. Ryo's ensemble was white. They both were wearing black wristbands. Sage had one sword and Ryo two and they were practicing fighting techniques. In a quick slash Sage knocked one of Ryo's blades out of his hand. They continued to fight. Ryo brought the sword down but Sage ducked out of the way, slid around behind Ryo, and put the sword to his neck.

"Ryo, you have to anticipate my moves better," Sage said, removing his sword from Ryo's neck. Sage walked to a closet, put the sword inside and then pulled two rolled towels off of the shelf. "Here," Sage said, tossing a towel to Ryo. They both began to wipe the sweat from their faces and necks.

"I did figure out your move, a little too late though," Ryo said.

"Ryo, do you really think that the Dynasty is gone?" Sage asked.

"Of course they are. Sai crushed their last good Warlord! Don't worry though, if they're not gone, we'll crush them with Inferno!" Ryo said, his left hand in a fist. Sage half-smiled.

"You mean _you'll_ crush them with Inferno," Sage said, smiling as he put away Ryo's swords.

"Oh, come on!" Ryo protested.

"What, it's true! You _do_ need our powers to pull it off, but once you have put on Inferno we're useless. We just stand back and watch, we can't do a thing," Sage said, not looking directly at Ryo.

"What are you talking about?" Ryo demanded.

"I know everyone else feels the same way, but they would never admit it," Sage added.

"Hmm…" Ryo began. Then they were interrupted by the entrance of Sage's grandfather.

"Sage, phone," he said.

"Oh, Ryo, excuse me for a minute?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ryo said. As soon as Sage left the dojo he said, "That guy's a little _too_ proper sometimes."

Sage walked back in after a moment. "That was Rowen, he said to meet him at Mia's, and to bring luggage."

Ryo's eyes widened with excitement. "You're moving back in!"

O

At Mia's expansive house, Rowen, Sai, and Kento were sitting in the living room. Rowen was wearing his blue shirt with the green collar with dark jeans. Sai wore a light blue t-shirt with white jeans, and Kento an orange hooded sweatshirt and light blue jeans. Sage and Ryo walked in, still wearing their kimono and hakama, but now wearing tabi socks and sandals as well.

"Great, you're here," Rowen said upon their arrival.

"What's this all about?" Ryo asked, taking a seat next to Sai.

"Sage proposed to me last night that maybe we should move back in together, due to the last Dynasty encounter. I told I'd think about it, and I decided that it's a good idea," Rowen responded.

"What made you decide?" Ryo asked.

"I felt like I was being watched this morning," Sai began. "When I turned around, I heard a noise, like they were trying to hide, but I didn't see anyone. I was in the middle of a field, so there was no way someone could have hid."

"Unless of course they were a Dynasty flunky. They could have just beamed themselves somewhere else," Rowen added. "You were right Sage, the Dynasty's getting smarter."

"Well he _could_ be wrong, couldn't he?" Ryo asked.

"What's always a possibility, but it's better to be safe," Rowen said. Sai and Kento nodded in agreement.

Sage caught Rowen's eye and motioned with his head for Rowen to join him in the kitchen. The blue-haired warrior reluctantly stood and followed Sage into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked.

"So you really changed your mind about what you said earlier?" Sage asked.

"Which part?" Rowen asked. He had not been sleeping well, and a side effect was a sort of buzzing in his head. It was getting rather annoying. He was looking forward to spending the night at Mia's, at least there he did not feel so vulnerable.

"The part about not wanting us here because it would be dangerous for Mia," Sage responded.

"Oh," Rowen said. That was indeed one of his top concerns. After their fight against Katie and Sarah and their little sphere, Rowen could not help but wonder what could happen to their friend if they stayed with her. He figured he was getting some sort of hero complex, where he was afraid to let anyone get close, lest they were injured. Mia had been in some tight spots before, that girl had been close to death a number of times. "I guess I just realized that if we did not come back here, she would kill us," Rowen answered. It was the truth. If Mia had caught wind of their ideas about "protecting" her, they would be the ones who needed protection. "But I think we should pay more attention to where she is at all times, you know, prevent anything bad from happening to her."

"I agree," Sage said. "Well, maybe you'll actually get some sleep tonight," Sage changed the subject swiftly.

"What do you mean?" Rowen asked, surprised.

"You look horrible. I know something's been going on with you, and you won't share it with me or anyone, but you didn't look this bad until you went home. I wish you would just tell me what's going on."

"Sage…" Rowen began, his voice holding warning.

"I told you about the kendo match," Sage told him.

"I'm not like you, I can't talk about this. I just can't okay? This topic is closed."

"It doesn't have to be! Rowen, you and I are friends right?"

"Of course we're friends," Rowen retorted.

"And friends tell each other when they're in trouble. They confide in each other," Sage explained.

"Maybe according to you. I'm not going to do this Sage. I'm not going to argue with you. There is nothing to argue about. I'm not talking and that's final. Have a nice day," Rowen said gruffly, turning to walk away. He was stopped however by a strong arm grasping his shoulder and pulling him back. "What is your problem?" Rowen asked.

"I'm worried about you!" Sage shouted.

"You don't need to be!" Rowen countered. "I've gotten along just fine by myself for years. I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself!" Before Sage could respond, Rowen turned and left.

O

Sai, Ryo, and Kento sat in silence, listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen. "What are they doing?" Kento asked.

"Arguing," Sai responded. "They're going to start shouting any minute now," he added. Sure enough, they heard Sage raise his voice, and Rowen shout back.

"Well they better hurry and make up," Ryo sighed. "Our hearts need to be united you know," he added with a smile at the phrase Mia so often repeated.

"Sai, Ryo, you guys never really filled me in on that whole battle thing. So, Ryo couldn't defeat her but you could?" he asked with a side glance at his best friend.

"Yeah, using Inferno again totally wore me out," Ryo admitted.

"Well, it has been a while," Kento said. "I wasn't feeling too hot afterwards either. Sometimes I wish there was a way to do this without using Inferno." Sai and Ryo looked up abruptly at him. "I mean, it takes so much outta all of us, you especially Ryo. It would be better if we could get that much power without calling Inferno."

His statement was immediately followed by Rowen's shouts from the kitchen, "I can take care of myself!" Kento smacked his forehead and sighed. They heard Rowen storm up the stairs, and shortly after, Sage slowly entered the living room.

"So much for uniting our hearts," Sai whispered as Sage settled angrily on the couch.

O

In the Dynasty castle, Katie was standing fully armored. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared serene as she reviewed Yoja's defeat at Sai's hands. Katie opened her eyes, which were blazing with fury. "Yoja lost, Sai got stronger, the Ronin Warriors moved back into Mia Koji's house, WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG! That's the LAST time I rely on other people! I had a PERFECT PLAN!" Katie closed her eyes and calmed herself down. When she opened them again she was smiling evilly.

"It obviously wasn't that perfect," Warlady Sarah said as she entered, flanked by two lower level warlords. Katie shrugged.

"That's okay, the plan has changed," Katie responded.

"Well then, what's this new plan?" Sarah inquired.

"You'll see."

O

Kento sat at Mia's table, surrounded by food. He was consuming potato chips, a sandwich, milk, chocolate bars, pickles, and cereal. Sai sat across the table from him, his head on the table, sleeping.

In the living room, Rowen, who had come out of hiding for lunch, was on the sofa reading. Ryo was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa and writing something. Ryo had changed into a red T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Where's Mia?" Ryo asked, looking up from his notebook at his blue-haired friend.

"Shopping," Rowen responded gruffly without looking up.

"Oh," Ryo said, turning his attention back to his work.

Sage walked into the room wearing a light blue T-shirt and blue jeans. He was carrying a plate of cookies which he placed on the table in front of Rowen and Ryo.

"Here, I saved these from Kento," he said.

"Thanks," Rowen responded. He picked up a cookie without looking up from his book.

"Hey Ro, I was hoping that we could talk," Sage said, looking down on Rowen, who refused to meet his gaze. Ryo slowly looked up from his notebook.

"About what?" Rowen asked, his voice cold. He purposely did not meet Sage's gaze.

"About what happened before, and…" he paused for a moment, "about what's been going on with you lately," Sage responded.

Rowen put down his book with an exasperated sigh. "Don't you ever give it up! There's nothing 'going on' Sage, so there's nothing to talk about! And I'm still mad at you for what happened 'before'!" he said harshly, putting the book in front of his face again. Sage looked as if he was about to say something, but wisely decided against it.

Sage sighed and walked over to the window. Suddenly, the window shattered as blue fire pushed into it and into the room. The fire slammed into Sage. He was pushed back from the force of it, his shirt shredding and catching fire. Glass swirled around the room, caught in the momentum caused by the flames. Sage hit the wall and cracked the sheetrock. A small moan escaped Sage's lips as he slid down to the floor in a heap, falling unconscious.

Kento and Sai raced into the room upon hearing the crash. Ryo and Rowen were both frozen where they were, staring at Sage in shock, and shaking. Sage groaned and moved slightly to reveal the myriad of cuts across his arms and chest, including one rather large incision. Blood trickled down his fair skin and stained the floor.

"Oh man, what happened?" Kento demanded. Ryo and Rowen were still wide-eyed and dumbstruck, Rowen's mouth was moving, but no sound was emitted. Then blue fire struck another window, missing Kento by a few feet.

Kento turned quickly to look outside. "Man! The DYNASTY!" he shouted.

The four warriors nodded and donned their undergear. Sai and Kento raced out the door, and Ryo jumped through the blasted window, while Rowen kneeled beside Sage, checking his wounds and attempting to wake him.

Blue fire bashed Kento, Sai, and Ryo into the house. More came through the window and shoved Rowen into the wall next to Sage. Empress Katie walked through the front yard angrily. White Blaze lunged at her, his claws extended, but she quickly dodged the feline and lunged at Ryo. Ryo ducked and Katie's sword slammed into the house. Ryo began to run down the street, Katie following him. Katie's superior speed was revealed as she jumped over the Warrior of Fire and landed in front of him. He barely prevented himself from sliding into her. Katie kicked him and he fell back to the place he had run from.

Katie proved she had enough power to overtake all of the Ronin Warriors as she aimed new attacks at Kento and Sai. "Rowen! We need you out here, NOW!" Kento shouted as Katie threw him into the house to prevent him from calling his armor.

Rowen looked up from his task of waking Sage and saw the devastation in the yard. Katie was attacking Ryo again. Rowen was torn between staying with Sage, and helping the others.

"Man, she is juiced-" Ryo barely finished his sentence before being hit with her fire. Ryo put his arms out before him as the sword slashed in his direction. He fell and rolled out of the way when she sent another ball of fire at him.

Kento ran towards Katie. Katie turned to him, and his expression hardened. She leapt at him, throwing her swords down. He attempted to get out of the way, but did not move far enough over. She grabbed onto his arm and threw him over her head. He landed hard on the balcony.

Sai dove at Katie, but she ducked and he flipped over her head. Rowen raced out, realizing that the other Ronin Warriors needed him the most right now. He aimed a few good punches at Katie, but she managed to evade or block all of them. Rowen tried to kick her in the back of her knees, but she flipped over his head. Ryo stood up and jumped at her. The battle continued as the Ronin Warriors attempted to get the upper hand on Katie.

O

Meanwhile, Sage still lay motionless in Mia's home.

O

Outside, realizing their attempts were not working, the four Ronin Warriors had armored. "FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo threw the attack at Katie. She quickly jumped out of the way. Rowen began shooting a myriad of arrows at super speed. Katie dodged them all, except for the last one, which she caught and threw back at him. He easily evaded it. Katie turned her attention to Ryo for the moment, aiming a harsh jet of energy at him that sent him flying. He released his hold on one of his swords, as he hit the ground.

"Now for you," Katie smiled, turning to Rowen. She charged at him. Rowen held his bow out protectively before him, blocking her swords to the best of his ability. She powered up her swords as she attacked, the flames causing heat streaks in the air when she moved the blades, which made it even harder for him to anticipate her movements. He narrowly blocked another swing, however, she had a back up plan. As she brought her arm up, the blade tilted toward the ground, she allowed the metal to hit his bow, and then flicked her wrist and brought the butt of her sword crashing down onto his helmet-covered skull. He cried out, the force causing a nasty bruise to form on his head. In his momentary lack of defense, Katie struck again, slicing a small cut on his face. She then aimed another barrage of sword strikes at him. He quickly began defending himself again. Sai charged at Katie, attempting to assist his friend.

O

Within Mia's house Sage was lying with his eyes half-open, his head against the floor. His wounds were throbbing, causing him pain. "Ronin…" he whispered weakly. Then his kanji appeared on his forehead in brilliant green light. "Wisdom."

O

Outside, Ryo was on the ground. One of his swords were stuck vertically in the grass, the other still in his hand. Kento was next to him, lying flat on his back. White Blaze stood protectively before Rowen. Rowen's armor was mangled from attacks, and his face was covered with sweat, a small cut on his head trickled blood down his face. Sai looked better than Rowen, but his armor has several marks on it from the abuse, and he was breathing heavily. "What are we going to do?" Rowen asked, sparing a glance at Sai.

"I don't know Rowen, it looks bad. Huh, what's this!" Sai exclaimed. The four armors began to glow. "Trust!"

"What? Life!"

"Justice."

"What's happening? I'm being healed! Virtue."

On the balcony, Sage was standing with his back to the battle. He had donned his undergear and was holding his Halo no-dachi in his hand. The sword was glowing. He turned his head toward Katie, and the other Ronin stood up.

"Did _he_ do that? How? He shouldn't even be fighting!" Katie muttered angrily.

Sage turned completely around. His sword disappeared, and he called his armor. "Armor of Halo! TOU CHI!" Once the armor had appeared, he jumped down to the others. He then lunged at Katie. Their swords locked and he flipped over her. A green ball of energy formed around him.

"It's Inferno time!" Rowen shouted, releasing his power. "It's the only way! She's too strong!"

Everyone's energy channeled into Ryo. "ARMOR OF INFERNO!" White blaze transformed into Black Blaze and Ryo pulled out his Swords of Fervor. "It's over Katie!" Ryo said. Katie smiled evilly. "RAGE OF INFERNO!"

"FIERY SCREAM OF DEATH!" Katie countered. Their powers smashed together. The force was so strong that her tiara flew off of her head, and the ribbon was pulled out of her hair. Katie and Ryo both pushed their powers to their limits. Then Katie screamed and her power went through Ryo's. The attack hit Ryo and the Inferno Armor was blasted to bits, leaving Ryo in the Wildfire Armor. The shockwave sent each of the Ronin Warriors flying. Rowen landed painfully against a tree, which easily snapped in half, the branches crushing him. Sage and Sai fell back against Mia's house, and Kento went sailing into the street. Ryo however, was at the center of the explosion, and so remained in the same spot.

As the dust cleared, they surveyed the damage. Each Ronin Warrior stood and walked toward Ryo. Ryo's eyes were wide in terror as he surveyed the broken pieces of his once undefeated armor. "What! Why, how! No!" Ryo yelled. He fell to his knees and picked up a piece of the helmet.

The other Ronin Warriors were wide eyed. Katie fell to the ground, breathing hard. The Ronin's powers returned to them from the bits of Inferno. "She destroyed the armor?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it," Rowen replied dismally, dropping to his knees in the field out of exhaustion. He clutched his bruised ribs, and began to cough, spitting up blood. A thin line of blood trickled out of his mouth and down his chin. Sage saw this and became even angrier than he was. He gripped his sword hard in his hand hard. Around him, the pieces of the Armor of Inferno disappeared in a glitter of light.

Sage gave a yell of frustration and fury, and then lunged at Katie. She looked up and held her breath, completely vulnerable. He brought his sword up above his head. As he was about to bring it down on her, he stopped. Katie's eyes were filled with fright. The sight of them sent memories into Sage's mind.

_In the Date dojo Sage handed Katie a bamboo sword. She looked at it as if it were the coolest thing she has ever seen. She said something to him. _

_Katie and Sage were sparring in the Date dojo. Sage was going easy on her. He laughed as she attempted to attack him. _

_Sage was five in the United States, in Albany, NY. He was holding his mother's hand as she spoke to someone, who was holding the hand of a four-year-old girl. The girl was Katie. _

Sage stood up straight and lowered his sword to his side. He was confused, yet sure at the same time. Katie fell on her side and passed out. Then a pink light surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Sage, why'd you stop?" Kento demanded.

"I remember her," Sage replied, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, we've fought her before, remember! Are you going CRAZY!" Kento shouted.

Sage refused to meet Kento's angry gaze, but allowed himself to be swallowed by the memories: memories of a girl who he once knew, however briefly, memories he had been forced to forget. What could all of this possibly mean for the Ronin Warriors?

* * *

Ahahahahahahahaaa! I destroyed Inferno! Or did I? I must say though, I really cannot stand when they use the Inferno armor in the tv series. Because then it's "hey look, Ryo's going to defeat the enemy! Wahoo!" I like it better when all of them fight...

Oh yeah, and what is up with Sage's memories.

And on a note to anyone who read "The Consequences of Fallibility," remember the part where Badamon tells Kubi that the sisters were partially trained in a "mortal's dojo"? Uh-huh, that's right, it all ties in.

Anyway, please review, and join me for the next chapter!


	12. Part II Crushed: The Return of Anubis

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 2: The Return of Anubis

The five Ronin Warriors were resting after their battle in the living room. They were all in their civilian clothes again. Sage was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his white jeans spattered in blood, and his bare chest covered in cuts. Ryo was sitting in the corner, seemingly feeling sorry for himself. While Sai sat next to Sage, and Rowen, and Kento were on the couch.

"So, you know her?" Sai asked Sage.

"Yeah, I taught her a few lessons of Kendo," Sage replied, examining his wounds.

"Great Sage! Teach the enemy! That's probably why she's so good, man!" Kento exclaimed, annoyed.

"I didn't know she was evil!" Sage countered, squinting his eyes in anger.

"How long ago were her lessons?" Rowen asked, his right hand holding his bruised head, a trail of blood still visible on his pale skin from the small cut.

"Ah… about… five months," Sage answered.

"Hmm…" Rowen thought.

"Ryo, what are you moping about?" Kento asked, turning his attention to the brooding teenage boy.

"What do you think? Inferno! It's been destroyed!" Ryo exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What are we going to do now!"

"Well, it's not the end of the world – yet. We'll figure something out," Kento said, staying optimistic.

"Yeah well, you sure got your wish," Ryo seethed.

"What?" Kento demanded.

"You said you wished we didn't have to use Inferno, and now you got that wish! It's gone! Destroyed! And there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Would you calm down?" Rowen said coldly, staring at Ryo. "Your hysterics aren't doing any of us any good. Now Sage has just come to a major realization. If we can figure out how to break Katie and Sarah off from the Dynasty then half of our problem will be solved," he said matter-of-factly.

"I don't see how knowing that she was at his dojo will help…" Ryo began.

"We need to establish a timeline. Figure out how long she's been there. This is a process Ryo," Rowen responded, wincing as he touched his bruised ribs. Ryo was saved having to respond when Mia's voice was heard.

"Sage! I've got the first aid supplies!" Mia walked into the room with a white bag filled with peroxide, bandages, cotton balls, and an ice bag. "You're lucky I'm so good at cleaning cuts!" She had returned home directly after Katie had disappeared, and quickly moved to assist the injured Ronin Warriors.

"Yeah, it's weird though. He looked a lot worse earlier," Sai mused.

"Okay Sage, this is going to sting a little," Mia said. She gently pressed a cotton ball with peroxide on a large gash. He did not flinch at all. "Hm, tough guy?"

"I can take care of this Mia, really," Sage said, a tinge of annoyance apparent in his voice.

"No, Sage, I don't mind," she responded, and then looked at the hard expression on his face. "Oh fine! I can see when I'm not wanted!"

"Mia, that's not what I meant," Sage sighed.

"Well, I have better things to do anyway." She walked towards the couch and then spotted Rowen tentatively poking his bruise, wincing each time. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Mia exclaimed. She reached into her bag and pulled out an ice bag. She gently pressed it against Rowen's face, and then he held it there. "There you go, sweetie," Mia said. She turned toward Sage and angrily flipped her hair at him. Then she sat down and picked up a magazine.

"Wait, Mia. Can I see that?" Ryo asked.

"Sure," Mia responded, handing the magazine to him.

"Ryo, since when are you interested in women's clothing magazines?" Rowen asked.

"Look at the cover," Ryo said, turning the magazine and exposing the picture of a teenage girl posing in jeans and a tank top.

"Pretty girl," Sai said.

"Look closer. Here Sage." Ryo handed Sage the magazine. Sage looked at the cover and his eyes widened. "Recognize her?" Ryo prompted.

"That's Katie! So, if she…"

"She couldn't have been with the Dynasty long is she modeled for this magazine. Looks like we're getting your timeline started Rowen," Ryo finished for him.

"Well, it may not be her in the picture," Rowen said, pressing the ice against his head again as the pain flared.

"I wish Anubis was here, he could help us figure this out. Anubis…" Mia sighed.

"Yeah well, he's dead," Ryo pointed out flatly.

Rowen winced internally, remembering that Anubis had sacrificed his life for Kayura's, and how Kayura had wasted her second chance.

Suddenly, in a flash of light the Ancient's staff appeared, held by Anubis. "Anubis!" they all shouted, jumping as they saw him.

"How… we thought you were dead!" Ryo exclaimed.

"No, I'm very much alive, thanks to the Jewel of Life. It revived me after my last battle with Kayura. I have been meditating deeply for some time now, and I have come to inform you about the Dynasty… and the two female Warlords," he said, looking at each person, his gaze lingering over Mia.

"What about them?" Kento asked, sounding tired from all of the thinking.

"They hold special powers," Anubis said mysteriously.

"Are they Ancients like Kayura was?" Sai asked.

"No, their power is much different. You must not destroy them. Their power can help you greatly," Anubis said.

"Whatever happened to Kayura?" Ryo inquired.

"Yeah, is she really dead?" Sage added.

"Let me show you all! Ancient!" His staff began to glow, and the light spread, encircling the five Ronin Warriors and Mia. When the light dissipated they found themselves in the Dynasty.

"We're in the Dynasty!" Ryo exclaimed, stating what was painfully obvious to everyone else. "There's Katie over there!" The Ronin Warriors moved into fighting positions.

"Relax, they can't here you, see you, or touch you. I'm showing you something that happened a short while after Talpa was destroyed," Anubis explained.

"Kayura!" Sage exclaimed, amazed. Kayura, wearing Anubis' armor, was being led out of a building by three soldiers. She walked up to a circle drawn on the ground. Empress Katie appeared on the opposite side of the circle.

"Lady Kayura, you wish to destroy the Mortal World, correct?" Katie asked.

"And then destroy this world!" Kayura yelled, a crazed look in her eyes. "And no one can stop me!"

"You have betrayed the Dynasty, and you shall be punished. You've been nothing but trouble since Anubis broke your bind to us."

"And you've been nothing but a thorn in MY side!" Kayura screamed. She lunged at Katie, and Katie tossed her knee into Kayura's stomach. Kayura fell to the ground, but grabbed Katie's ankle in an attempt to trip her. Katie stepped on her wrist. Kayura's grip loosened. Katie jumped into the air and pulled out one of her swords. She rushed back and stabbed Kayura in the stomach. Kayura's eyes widened and blood trickled out of her mouth. The wind blew between them, and Katie backed away with her sword.

Kayura rolled painfully onto her stomach. "You cannot destroy me, I am the all powerful Kayura. I cannot lose," she said in a scratchy voice. Then she rolled her head to the side and whispered, "I've done all of this for him… I love him…" That comment was unheard except by Rowen, Sage, Mia and Anubis.

"Daku, finish her," Katie ordered the soldier, looking at Kayura with disgust. Then she turned and walked away. The soldier raised his weapon and brought it down. The Ronin Warriors all cringed and looked away as the weapon fell. When they tentatively looked back all they could see were a few locks of Kayura's blue hair in a puddle of blood, her body obscured by Daku.

The Ronins stood frozen in horror. "Kayura was going to destroy our world? But why? We…" Ryo said in disbelief.

"Oh dear," was all Mia could say.

"Her immense power corrupted her mind, she became mad," Anubis said.

"That's so said," Sage said, staring at the ground, Kayura's last words playing in his mind, _'I've done all of this for him… I love him…' _

"I can't believe her!" Rowen suddenly shouted, agitated by everything he had seen. "She was going to destroy both worlds! I knew we never should have trusted her, she is crazy!"

"Unbelievable," Sai whispered.

"Man! If her power is so immense like you said… then how strong is Katie! I mean, really, she beat her like it was nothing!" Kento said, angry and scared.

"Why didn't Katie finish her? Like how she didn't want to finish me?" Ryo said. Everyone but Sage turned towards him in surprise.

"What?" Rowen asked.

"Well, yeah," Ryo responded.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU LEFT OUT VITAL INFORMATION TO THIS SITUATION, AND YOU PICKED NOW OF ALL TIMES TO TELL US! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Rowen shouted in Ryo's face.

"Sorry?" Ryo said sheepishly, acutely afraid of the blue-haired Ronin who towered over him.

"YOU ARE NOT FORGIVEN!" Rowen yelled, stepping closer to Ryo. Sage maneuvered himself between Rowen and Ryo, and faced Rowen.

"Calm down Rowen! Now is a very bad time to lose your head," Sage said forcefully. "Let's just think this whole thing through."

"I know what to do! We can spring a surprise attack on the Dynasty! They'll never suspect it!" Kento said, proud of himself.

"Are you crazy!" Ryo exclaimed. "That would never work. We've only really beat them on our territory."

"Ryo's right. Besides, it seems like we're losing power every time we fight," Sage added.

"I just think that they're gaining more power, faster than us," Ryo resonded.

"Either way, we aren't getting any closer to winning," Sage countered.

"So what should we do?" Sai inquired.

Sage peered at Anubis suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. Anubis continued to stare at Sage. Sage stopped looked at Anubis. "I think that we should go back to the places that our armor was made. Maybe that will help us gain some more power," Sage said.

"But –" Ryo began to protest.

"We won't go alone. We will go as a group," Sage finished.

"But isn't there a good chance that – " Ryo began.

"Sage is right, this is the only chance we've got. There's nothing else we can do," Rowen said.

"I agree," Mia affirmed.

The Dynasty scenery around them faded away, revealing that they had returned to Mia's living room. Suddenly, Yuli burst through the door. "HI! Huh!" he said quickly, noticing the blood stains on Sage's pants and the cuts all over his chest. "What ha-pp-en-ed?-?"

Sage's face turned bright red. He looked down at his blood-covered self. "Oh, I'll be right back, you can explain Mia."

As Sage left the room, Yuli noticed the broken windows. "Uh-oh, it can't be… the Dynasty?" Yuli asked.

O

After everyone else went to bed, Mia sat up in the living room with Anubis. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so many things she wanted him to know, yet all she could muster was silence. She stared at him for a long while, his long hair perfectly straight around his face. He was wearing the Ancient's robes, and the staff was leaning against the couch.

"Anubis…" she began. He turned to her, and her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes Mia?" he asked, his voice was different somehow, quieter, gentler.

"I… I… I'm glad you're alive, I'm glad you are here," she said softly.

"Mia, I wish I could have revealed myself earlier, but I could not let Kayura know I was alive."

"Why?" Mia asked.

"My presence would have made her feel threatened. I was worried about her turning to the wrong side again, and I may have pushed her over the edge," Anubis admitted.

"I understand," Mia responded. "I'm just happy that you're here now. I… I mean, the boys, they really could use some help."

"Yes, I suppose so. But I did not come here just for them," Anubis said, staring intently into Mia's eyes. "I came for you as well."

"Anubis…" Mia whispered as he moved closer to her. Their faces were very close.

"Mia, I have never met anyone like you before," he whispered. "You have become very… special… to me."

"Anubis," Mia whispered again, she could not seem to get any other word to pass her lips. However, she stood abruptly, ending the moment. "I should get to bed," she said. "I have classes tomorrow. Do you need a place to stay?" she offered.

Anubis shook his head, more than a little disappointed that she had changed the subject. "I can return to the temple to meditate," he said. "Goodbye." In a flash of gold he was gone.

Mia sighed and left the room.

O

Sage sat up in bed, thinking about the events of the day. In the bed beside him Rowen was reading a rather large, boring looking book. "Rowen – did you hear what Kayura said, right before… you know…?" Sage asked tentatively.

"What the 'no one can stop me' thing?" Rowen asked without looking at Sage.

"No – the other thing – the part about how she was in love," Sage said.

"I might have heard that, why?" Rowen responded, still not looking at Sage.

"Nothing, I just wonder who she might have been talking about…" Sage left his words die out.

"She was crazy Sage, there's nothing else to it. And now she's gone, and we don't have to worry about her coming back. Not to change the topic, but I'm still really mad at Ryo," Rowen said, lying the book down on his bed.

"Yeah, he should have told everyone about the nearly-killed incident, but you were too hard on him today. Ryo's just more…"

"Stupid?" Rowen offered.

"No, more nice I suppose than some people. I think he just wants to give everyone a fair chance, including the enemy."

"Yeah well, he can explain that to me when we're all dead," Rowen replied. He picked up his book again, signaling that the conversation was over.

O

"Ryo, what's wrong?" Sai asked, peering at Ryo who lay on his back with his eyes open.

"I'm worried Sai, really worried," Ryo responded. "First off, Katie is human, we know that, she hasn't been with the Dynasty that long either. Then there's that nice streak in her, where she won't kill anyone. I just wish we didn't have to fight her, but if we don't, then we'll all be killed. It's so confusing," Ryo sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I just hope powering up our armors works, because if it doesn't… I'm worried about everyone too. Kento, Sage, and Rowen seem to be hit especially hard in battle. I mean how many times are we going to have to watch them get hurt. Just the sight of blood from any of us now… it just scares me… Sometimes I'm not sure if I really want to do this anymore. Not as if I have a choice…" Sai turned over on his side, surprised by what he had said. Ryo leaned back further into his bed, thinking about Sai's comment, and worrying about what would happen next.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I'm going on vacation and probably will not be able to update again until next week. So give me some nice reviews to come back to!

Until next time,

Sarah Shima


	13. Part II Crushed: CounterPlan

For some reason, I had a really hard time getting this chapter to sound correct. It's still a little shaky, so don't be too disappointed...

Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to **Meira Evenstar **and **JJ **for their reviews!

Disclaimer: It's called **fan**fiction for a reason.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 3: Counter-plan

Sage, Sai, Kento, and Rowen were standing outside of Mia's house by a large motorhome. Sage was wearing dark blue jeans, a light green T-shirt, and his high school jacket with sneakers. Sai was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, a light blue hat backwards, and sneakers. Kento was wearing a gray T-shirt, and dark blue pants with black boots. Rowen was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt (with no collar), with the sleeves pushed up, acid wash jeans, and sneakers.

Ryo walked out of the house, wearing a T-shirt that said 'MILK BALL' on it, and blue jeans. "How'd Yuli take it?" Sage asked tentatively.

"He understood that he couldn't come with us," Ryo responded.

"You mean you didn't have to slap him again?" Sai asked teasingly.

"No!" Ryo responded, offended.

"I was going to say, WHAT, I missed it?" Sage laughed.

Kento glared at Sage and said, "How can you be so mean! Yuli's just a kid!"

"I was joking Kento, besides it's not as if Yuli doesn't get on everyone's nerves constantly. Rowen agrees me, don't you!" Sage replied.

Everyone turned and looked at Rowen. "Hey, leave me out of this."

Yuli, and Mia ran out of the house as the Ronin Warriors were climbing into the motorhome, Sage driving, and Rowen sitting shotgun while everyone else was in the back. "Good luck!" Mia shouted, waving.

"I know you can beat the Dynasty again, and if you need any help, I'll back you up!" Yuli yelled.

Ryo popped his head out of the door to respond, "We'll be sure to call you, bud! Okay? See ya!"

O

The ride was more or less quiet. Sai and Kento sat at one of the tables, playing card games. Sage drove with the radio on, while Rowen kept his eye on the map and his new detective novel. Ryo sat nervously, looking out the windows and waiting. At one point, the other three fell asleep, and Rowen and Sage were the only left awake.

"So, you really think this is going to work?" Sage asked, briefly glancing at Rowen.

"I hope so… If it didn't… Well, I don't see what our other options would be at this point," Rowen shrugged.

"Our only other chance would be to turn Katie and Sarah back from 'the dark side.' Anubis even said we should do that."

"Yes, but first of all, how exactly does one go about doing that? They're not wearing big gaudy evil amulets, and we've cut the tiaras off before and that didn't do a thing. Besides, whoever is ruling the Dynasty right now has to be stronger than the two of them combined, or else they probably would not be accepting orders. So either way, we're still screwed."

"Well let's hope we're not 'screwed' for long, because I gotta tell you, it's kind of demeaning to be killed by rookie Warladies," Kento's voice said from behind them.

"Yeah, now we know how the Warlords felt when we beat them," Sage smiled.

As they approached their first stop, Ryo stood behind the cockpit, his hands on Sage's seat. "There it is!" he exclaimed. Sage pulled the motor home over into the grass, and everyone exited. Mt. Fuji loomed before them.

"Well Ryo, you better get climbing," Kento smirked, surveying the height of the sacred mountain. Ryo groaned.

O

In the Dynasty, Empress Katie and Warlady Sarah walked past the large blue fire in the throne room. "Emperor," Katie said.

"I have tired of the games we are playing with the Ronin Warriors, it is time to end this," Kubi announced.

"Does that mean we get to kill them?" Warlady Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he responded. Warlady Sarah looked extremely disappointed. "I have something much more… interesting… planned. Here are your new orders."

O

Ryo stood within the volcano, fully armored. "I know that the Dynasty is strong, but I will become stronger. I am a Ronin Warrior, trained by the Ancient One. I will fight for my friends' futures, for the world!" Lava rushed up in front of him.

The other Ronin were standing around the base of Mt. Fuji, already in their undergear – just in case. They had not said much, as each warrior was carefully searching for signs of the Dynasty. Then in a burst of blue flame Katie appeared two inches from Sage's face. She was floating so as to be his height. Sage's eyes widened with surprise and backed up. Rowen jumped next to Sage to strike Katie but she disappeared. "Missed me!" her voice taunted.

"Armor up!" Rowen shouted. The five jumped into the air and donned their undergear, then landed in a clean circle.

"Fiery Scream of Death!" Katie's attack came at them from all sides.

They all called on their armor.

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Hardrock!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Strata!"

"Tou Jin!"

"Oh, are you going to hurt poor little me? Go ahead and try!" Katie's voice cackled.

"Why don't you just come out, you chicken!" Kento shouted.

Sage was standing in battle stance when Katie appeared before him. He looked up surprised once again. Rowen attempted a variation of his sideways flip attack, but once again Katie disappeared just before the attack hit. Rowen was frustrated, _'What's up? She keeps going after Sage. Does she think that he won't attack her?'_

Sai shared some of Rowen's thoughts, _'Why is she just attacking Sage? And it's not even a real attack!'_

Meanwhile, Kento had other things on his mind. _'Man, I'm hungry!'_

"Sage! What are you doing!" Rowen yelled to him. Sage was in the same position as before, except his head was down and his eyes barely open. "Sage?"

_'They're up to something, but…what? Where is she? I feel something cold and hot at the same time. What is it? It's by Kento. Come on Sage, focus…'_ Sage thought.

Ryo was still in the volcano. "I must gain more strength…"

Meanwhile, the fighting had accelerated. Katie, Rowen, and Kento were battling it out, on seemingly even terms. Katie pushed Kento away with her hand, and he slammed into the ground. Rowen seemed unsure, but then moved, at the same time Katie closed in for a punch, and Rowen kneed her in the stomach. She froze in pain, somewhat leaning on him. Rowen backed away and let Katie fall to her knees. Sage observed and thought, _'Wow, she must still be recovering from her last battle with us.'_ Then he remembered the destruction of the White Armor, and felt hot anger rise within him. He pushed it away so it would not conflict with his current task. Someone else was nearby, but they were cloaked. He had to stop that person.

Sai ran at Katie with his spear, Katie stood up and Sai stopped running, confounded.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted. However Katie erected an invisible shield to cut the attack around her.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Katie leapt into the air to avoid it, and disappeared. Suddenly Sarah appeared in the air behind Kento.

"What was that… Rowen? Is there a battle?" Ryo asked aloud inside the volcano.

"Kento! Watch out!" Sage shouted, a moment later than he had planned. So it was Sarah who was hiding the whole time.

Sage jumped at Sarah with his sword. She levitated out of the way. Ryo leapt out of the volcano, and ran down the mountain towards the battle. Then Katie appeared to take on Rowen and Sai. Sage jumped at Sarah again, but she moved beyond his reach, while Kento tried in vain to jump to her level. As the four Ronin struggled against Katie, they did not notice Sarah closing in on Kento.

A short round wand-like object came out of the end of Sarah's staff, and the staff section transformed into a handle. She extended her arm and flicked her wrist. A small, orange bubble shot out of the wand at super speed. It went directly past Sage, and hit Kento's stomach. As soon as it hit him an orange bubble appeared around Kento. Ryo knocked Sarah to the ground as she surveyed her work.

"Kento! You okay?" Ryo asked as he held Sarah down. Kento was not moving or making any noise, but his eyebrows were twitching and he seemed angry from his perch above the ground.

"Wait a minute, Kento can't fly!" Rowen shouted. He quickly powered up his armor, erecting the blue shield around himself. As he launched up towards Kento, Katie smiled evilly and disappeared. Sarah snapped her fingers and she and Kento faded away, just inches from Rowen.

"What?" Sage said, teeth clenched.

"KENTO!" Sai screamed.

"They… captured him!" Ryo said.

"What are we going to do?" Sai asked. Just then, White Blaze ran to Ryo. Ryo put his hand on White Blaze's head and knelt down, his eyes transfixed on the sky.

O

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Ryo screamed. The others stared out in shock at him, since when did Ryo swear? "We screwed up! We totally screwed up!" The four Ronin Warriors were standing in the woods, where they had searched for some shadow of energy that would give away an opening to the Dynasty.

"Ryo, calm down," Sai said, fighting to keep his voice calm. Ryo was right, they had screwed up.

"Calm down? How can I? They have Kento! We should just go back to Toyama… this whole idea is useless," Ryo shouted.

"And once again Ryo, you're playing right into their hands!" Rowen yelled back.

"What are you talking about?"

"They attacked us to stop us. They want us to run home like little scared children! But we won't! We have no choice but to keep going!" Rowen responded, though he was not totally sure that he was right.

Sai turned to Rowen angrily, "What do you mean! Keep going! They probably have another trap set up for us! And you want to walk into it!" Sai seemed as if he was trying to keep from crying. He knelt on the ground and put his head down so that they couldn't see his face.

"Maybe, but what would you rather do? Stick your head in the sand and wait for them to come get us?"

"We could find a way into the Dynasty…" Ryo suggested.

"The only way into the Dynasty is through Katie and Sarah," Rowen growled. "And we still can't beat them. That's why we set out on this trip in the first place!"

"How can you just stand there… just stand there and… and… act like nothing happened!" Sai shouted, looking up at Rowen. "As if Kento isn't in danger! This should never have happened!"

Rowen was about to respond, when Ryo began to yell at him again. "I suppose you want us to come up with a plan?" At any other time, that question would have seemed normal, but coupled with the anger in Ryo's voice, it was more of a challenge.

"And what would be wrong with a plan?" Rowen said through his teeth.

"This is just like last time!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Oh? Do you mean the last time when your lack of planning almost got me killed!" Rowen shouted.

"Hey, you agreed to go."

"Yeah, so I could watch over your sorry ass."

"Would you two knock it off!" Sai yelled. "Kento could be killed! Doesn't anyone…" he began, but was broken up by a sob that caught in his throat.

"Sai…" Sage began, but said nothing as Sai's sobs became louder and louder. Ryo raced over to him, angry. He grabbed Sai by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"Shut up Sai! Shut up!" Ryo screamed.

"I can't… do… it… I… sniffcan't! I hate… fi…fighting. I ha… hate it. No more…" Sai cried.

"SAI! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SAI!" Ryo continued to shout at and shake Sai.

Sage yanked Ryo away from Sai. "Ryo! Stop it! Get a hold of yourself! Ryo?"

Ryo went limp in Sage's arms. Sage put him on the ground, and Sage sat next to him.

Ryo began to cry heavily. "It's all MY _fault_! I could have stopped them, I could have saved him! Now… because of me, it's… it's all over!"

"Ryo, Sai, listen…" Sage told them. They both started to calm down, and paused.

"What?" Ryo asked, waiting for Sage to continue, but he was silent.

"Sage?" Sai asked. The wind blew past them.

"Listen to the silence. At first it seems so dead, but, if you really listen, a while new world opens up to you. A world that's alive. Drink in it's energy, it's power," Sage said in his meditation voice.

Ryo and Sai had stopped crying, their tears beginning to dry on their cheeks. They both stared at Sage, puzzled. Then the pair began to giggle. "Sage, hahaha!" Ryo laughed. "You're so funny when you say stuff like that!"

"Hilarious! Oh, haha! You sound like a yoga instructor! Alright sensei Sage, hahah!" Sai giggled.

Sage looked at them out of the corner of his eye and half smiled. Then he stood up. "Alright guys. Ready to go?" Sai and Ryo both nodded. Sage bent over and put his arms out to help them up. They each grabbed hold of him and stood up. "Don't worry, we'll get Kento back if we stick together."

"Speaking of missing persons, where's Rowen?" Sai asked, looking around.

"He's already in the motor home," Sage answered. Rowen was sitting shotgun with his feet up on the dashboard, reading a map and looking impatient. White Blaze was lying outside next to the door.

They had no choice but to continue. No matter what the cost.


	14. Part II Crushed: Screwed

Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all great! Sorry I made you wait so long. So without further ado, chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor would ever claim to own the Ronin Warriors, though the desire has crossed my mind.

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 4: Screwed

The long ride from Mt. Fuji to Ama no Hashidate was tense. No one was speaking, and the air felt so thick. Even though Sage had succeeded in raising Sai and Ryo's spirits, the two seemed dejected and miserable. And no one could blame them. Rowen was having second thoughts about his plan, and so wanted to get his training started as soon as possible. If this did not work… Sage tried to keep his mind clear, whenever he thought too much he was afraid he would end up running off of the road. He kept the music on, as it served as the only noise. This was their last chance. This had to work.

"What if this doesn't work?" Ryo suddenly asked, leaning forward toward Rowen and Sage. "I mean, it didn't work for me, so what do we do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Rowen said.

"In other words, you have no idea. Great." Ryo sat back in his seat, and spoke under his breath. "We're screwed."

When silence descended once more, meaning that Ryo had begrudgingly fallen asleep, Sage finally worked up the courage to say something personal, something embarrassing, to Rowen. "Hey Ro…" he began, his strength faltering.

"Yeah?" Rowen asked, putting down the map he had been studying since Ryo last spoke and turning to his friend. "Something wrong?" he added when Sage did not respond.

"I… I'm…" Sage stuttered. "I'm scared," he finally admitted. Rowen stared at him with surprise, not sure what to say.

"Sage… we're all scared," he finally responded.

"No, I mean I'm afraid of getting captured. I don't want to be captured. After everything with Shikaisen…" he faltered again, and Rowen let the silence float around them. "I just don't think I could go through something like that again," he said.

"Sage," Rowen whispered. "It'll be all right. I swear it will. And, no matter what, I'll do my best to protect you. I'll do what I can to make sure none of us are captured. I promise you that."

"Thanks Rowen," Sage said, not sure if that was at all what he wanted Rowen to say.

O

When the motorhome pulled up near the beach at Ama no Hashidate, Rowen was the first one out. "Finally! We're here!" Rowen shouted, finally releasing his pent up energy as he jumped out of the motor home and ran into the water, smiling.

"He seems like a little kid here," Sai laughed, shielding his eyes as bright light enveloped Rowen. When it dissipated, he was fully armored.

"Let's just make sure that we don't take our eyes off of each other, okay?" Sage suggested, glancing at each of them.

"Yep," Ryo agreed, feeling apprehensive. The Dynasty was bound to strike again.

Much later: The water swirled around Rowen who was fully armored. "Arrow Shock Wave!" He shot the arrow into the sky. Water rushed over him. His face was twisted into an expression of anger.

"That's the fifth time he's done that!" Sai complained. The four of them were sitting on the beach, completely bored as Rowen fired arrow after arrow into the sky.

"Go easy on him, I didn't gain any power in the magma layer, so maybe he won't either," Ryo sighed.

Rowen shot another powered arrow into the sky. However, it did not achieve what he desired, and incensed his anger. He angrily slammed his bow into the water, and then he pulled off his helmet and threw it. Leaving them behind (they would disappear when he unarmed) he stormed onto the beach. Without a word to Sage, Sai, or Ryo, he headed for the motor home. He banished his armor on the way. "Stupid armor…" he muttered.

O

Later: The Ronin arrived at the pinnacles in Yamaguchi Prefecture. "The pinnacles," Ryo said as they pulled over to the side of the road. After a long walk, the four Ronin Warriors finally found themselves at the mouth of the main caves. Sage quickly armored, and then beckoned for them to follow him in. Rowen however, flat-out refused to go.

"Why don't you want to come? We can't split up," Sage said to Rowen.

"I don't like caves," Rowen stated, his arms crossed and eyes closed, suggesting stubbornness.

"Ro…" Sage began, but Ryo cut him off.

"It's alright Sage. You'll be fine in there, and we'll watch each other right here," Ryo assured him.

"You're sure?" Sage said more than asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine," Sai said, none too keen to enter a dark cave filled with who-knows-what.

"Alright," Sage responded, walking into the caves.

O

Emperor Kubi pushed open the overlarge doors to a small, dank chamber. Against the furthest wall, Kento was chained to the harsh rock. Suspended a few inches off of the ground, and held by shackles that secured around his wrists, ankles, and chest, Kento struggled uselessly. He looked up abruptly when Kubi entered. However, Kubi stayed in shadow so Kento could not get a good look at him. "So, this is how weak an 'almighty Ronin Warrior' is," Kubi laughed. Kento growled fiercely under his breath.

"What do you want? You stupid tin can!" Kento shouted.

"Hmm, such anger," Kubi observed. "Ah, but then I forgot, you have been a guest of the Dynasty once before."

"Yeah, and they couldn't hold me then, and you will not either!" Kento shouted.

"I believe last time your friend Rowen of Strata freed you. Do not get your hopes up Kento, he will be joining you shortly. Yes, all of your little friends will find themselves in the same situation you are in now. And then my everything will be ready."

"What are talking about? What are you going to do with us!" Kento demanded.

"Do not fear Kento of Hardrock, you will have your chance, not that it will help you much." And with those cryptic words, Kubi left the room. The doors shut with a harsh thud behind him, and Kento took up struggling again.

O

In a small room higher up in the castle, Empress Katie, and Warlady Sarah were sitting before a glowing orb. They had been instructed to watch the Dynasty's footage of the most critical battles between Talpa and the Ronin Warriors. They had already arrived at the end. Their orb gave the view of Ryo in the Inferno armor running parallel to Talpa. As they jumped at each other, the door behind the girls caught their attention. Emperor Kubi looked down on them from the doorway.

"Is it time to depart?" Sarah asked, hastily rising to her feet. Katie followed suit. Sarah turned her attention to a screen on the wall, which monitored the Ronin Warriors' movements.

"Yes it is," Kubi said.

"Very well," Sarah said. She bowed quickly and then disappeared.

"You still want as many of them as we can catch, correct?" Katie asked Kubi.

"Yes, the more the better," Kubi added. Katie bent her spine in a short bow, and then was gone in a flash of red.

O

At the pinnacles: Sage was meditating in the caves while water dripped around him. _'I must draw my energy together,'_ he thought to himself.

At the mouth of the caves, Sai was watching Ryo, Rowen, and White Blaze who had their eyes closed. Sai sighed loudly and then thunder suddenly boomed and dark, unnatural clouds covered the sky.

"Uh, guys? WAKE UP!" Sai screamed. Rowen and Ryo opened their eyes, startled by Sai's voice. "The Dynasty!"

"SAGE!" Ryo shouted into the caves. Sage opened his eyes to a faint noice outside which echoed through the caves. "Dang! I don't think he can hear me!"

"Don't bother Ryo. Katie was way worn out earlier. They won't stand much of a chance against us," Rowen said calmly. _'Those Dynasty losers will have a tough time finding Sage in the caves, we'll just keep them occupied out here. And as for Sai, and Ryo, they're too serious and gloomy to fight well. I have to lighten the mood if we're going to win this.'_

"Rowen, how can you seriously say that!" Sai demanded.

Suddenly, Empress Katie and Warlady Sarah appeared before them. "Well, let's go to work, shall we?" Katie asked.

"You bet!" Sarah responded. Her bubble wand appeared in her hands.

"You think that you **air heads** stand a chance against us? Think again! ARMOR OF TORRENT! TOU SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! YOU JIN!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA! TOU INOCHI!"

They three donned their full armor. "I will never allow you to win this battle!" Ryo yelled.

Warlady Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, your time's up. It's time to meet your destiny Ronin runt!" she stated.

"Think again!" Ryo yelled as he jumped at Sarah. The bubble wand was shoved before him, and Ryo barely dodged it. "Yaaaaaahhhhhh!" The wand disappeared leaving the staff at its normal size.

The two began to fight, Ryo with his double katana and Sarah with her staff.

Rowen jumped at Katie and they began a duel, bow against double swords.

Sai and White Blaze glanced at each other and then ran in opposite directions. The tiger assisted Ryo. Sai was left to help Rowen, which was a difficult task.

Rowen was working up quite a sweat. He moved so fast that he nearly hit Sai a number of times.

Sage raced out of the caves, prepared for battle. Ryo, White Blaze, and Sarah were locked in their positions, but also watching Katie and Rowen battle it out. White Blaze was biting Sarah's staff and pulling at it, Ryo was pushing against her staff with his swords on either side of White Blaze.

Sage watched the battle closely to see where he could join in. Rowen pushed Katie hard with his bow. Katie almost fell into Sai because of his force. Sai moved to the side and backed up towards Sage. Rowen punched Katie's face and her lip began to bleed. Then Rowen punched upward into her stomach. Katie spat blood and fell onto his hand. He kneeled down from her weight and turned his fist palm down. Then he punched her into the air. She fell in front of Sage and Sai. Sage and Sai looked down at her, bewildered.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not fighting Rowen right now," Sage said.

"Yeah, I agree," Sai responded.

Rowen jumped at Katie who was still on the ground. She smiled and put her hand out in front of her, shooting fire at him. Rowen was surrounded by flames and screamed in pain. He was hit in the back by one of Sarah's fireballs, and slammed into the ground. Sai and Sage were about to run into the battle when they were suddenly caught in Dais' sticky Web of Deception. They tried to break free but were smashed with Seckhmet's attack, and then Kale's.

Sai and Sage cried out in pain. "What's this?" Sai asked painfully.

Sage his voice straining exclaimed, "The Dark Warlords?"

"Very perceptive Sage of Halo," a voice laughed.

"KALE!" Sage shouted. The three Dark Warlords appeared before Sage and Sai.

"What!" Sai said.


	15. Part II Crushed: The Last Little Ronin

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 5: The Last Little Ronin

* * *

Ryo was holding Rowen up, while Sai and Sage assisted in other in standing. The three Dark Warlords stood in front of them in a line. Katie and Sarah stood at either side. "I'd like you to meet my Dark Warlords," Sarah said.

"What?" Ryo exclaimed. "I thought that you joined our side and stood by Kayura!"

"Watch your tongue boy!" Seckhmet shouted.

"We never stood by Kayura, and we were never on your side," Dais said.

"But…" Sai began.

"We only helped you to be rid of Talpa. He used us and we knew that if we teamed with you, we would be victorious," Seckhmet explained. "We only stayed with Kayura because she was the one who held the power. Once she was defeated…" he let the sentence hang before Dais spoke.

"Wow, you three sure are loyal, what you just stick with the biggest bully on the playground? Are you Dynasty groupies or something?" Ryo asked.

"Commander Sarah has trained us and given us great power," Dais added.

"In the new Dynasty, we are appreciated and needed. Emperor Kubi, Empress Katie, and our Commander Sarah, they know our great skills and that we can defeat you insolent children," Kale said.

"Commander?" Rowen asked.

"Yes, I am their Commander. Due to Sage teaching my sister and I kendo, I knew a solid way to teach my Warlords," Sarah stated proudly.

"You taught both of them! What are you, an idiot!" Rowen shouted at Sage.

"I… taught… you… too?" Sage asked, shocked.

"What the matter Sage? Losing your memory? Getting old?" Sarah asked.

"Stop messing with his head!" Sai yelled harshly.

"What are you waiting for? Just do you stuff so we can be done with this," Katie said, bored.

"Fine," Sarah responded coldly. "Now just hold still boys."

"Let's get out of here guys! They're not worth our time!" Sai said.

"No, I want to fight them," Rowen responded, his face set in defiance. Rowen knew that any sort of retreat would be in vain. They were outnumbered and the Warlords and ladies would find them easy prey. Hoping to distract them long enough for the others to escape, Rowen stepped up to sacrifice himself.

"Me too," Ryo agreed, staring at Rowen's confident form. Ryo would not let Rowen go down alone again. This time, he would be there to help.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Sarah put her hand out in front of her and the attack was reflected back at Ryo and Rowen. They jumped out of the way, but were still caught in the explosion, shouting in pain.

O

Meanwhile, Sage and Sai disappeared into the caves, while a blue streak of light shot into the sky behind them. Sage and Sai raced from the pinnacles in their undergear.

"Are you sure that we should have left them?" Sai yelled to Sage, suddenly regretting his decision.

"I didn't like doing it, but it was the only way any of us were going to get out of there. We're just going to have to try and gain some power so we can break them out of the Dynasty," Sage responded.

"I hope they'll be okay until then," Sai whispered.

At the battle: Two small bubbles came from Sarah's wand, one blue and one red. They both were absorbed into the two Ronin, and their respective colored orbs formed around them. The Warlords, sisters, and Ronin disappeared.

It was about six o'clock at night when Sai and Sage dove into the whirlpools where Sai gained power. Sage swam down halfway, staring suspended in the water, eyes closed and arms crossed. Sai was swimming next to a killer whale. _'Hey there big guy!'_ Sai greeted the whale in his mind.

Rowen, and Ryo joined Kento in shackles on the wall. Kento watched his friends out of the corner of his eye. Both had been unconscious since they were hauled in by Katie and Sarah. Rowen slowly opened his eyes, dazed. "Rowen," Kento hissed. "Rowen!"

"Kento?" Rowen asked, looking sideways at his friend. His throat was dry from screaming when his attack rebounded on him.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. There was blood oozing from a cut on Rowen's forehead, forming an odd trail along his pale face.

"I… I think so," he responded, struggling against his shackles. "Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, somewhere in the Dynasty," Kento responded. "How did you two manage to get yourselves caught?" he asked, his tone harsher than he intended.

"By saving Sai and Sage's necks," Rowen answered, closing his eyes as they refused to focus. "They should be able to get here and save us."

"I hope so, Kubi's got something planned for all of us, and I don't want to stick around and find out what it is." Rowen nodded in agreement, just as Ryo began to stir.

"Hey," he said weakly, glancing at his two friends. "Rowen – do you have a plan?" he asked, with a small smile.

Rowen smirked back and then sighed deeply.

The scraping of stone on stone alerted the three Ronin to the entrance of their foes. They all looked up to see Warlady Sarah and Empress Katie striding into their dungeon.

"Not looking so hot now are you?" Empress Katie jeered at Ryo.

"At least I'm hott some of the time," Ryo responded. "You're just plain ugly." Katie seemed unaffected, except for the red that overtook her ears.

"You have no right to speak to me like that," she said. Ryo stuck his tongue out at her.

While Ryo and Katie bickered, Sarah stepped up to Rowen, and leaned in for a private conversation. "Don't think I missed your little show of courage and gallantry," Sarah whispered into Rowen's ear.

"What do you mean?" he asked, the hairs on his neck standing up from her being so close.

"The part where you sacrificed yourself so that your friends could escape. It was a nice plan, too bad Wildfire over here just thought you were being headstrong." She allowed herself a small, triumphant smile. "Oh, and by the way, next time you get into that situation – if there is a next time, which I doubt – you might not want to sacrifice yourself for Torrent. If you don't mind me saying so, you're definitely the stronger warrior." She tapped her armored hand into his chest lightly, and then turned to address the group as a whole.

"Emperor Kubi has such wonderful plans for the three of you. Come Katie, we should see if he needs assistance." The two turned and sauntered out, proud of themselves.

Kubi stood in thecenter of a vast arena. It rivaled the Coliseum in size. However, rather than bleachers, the walls around the ring consisted of Dynasty screens, the same type used for transmitting images of battles to the emperor himself. A row of benches sat below the screens, seats reserved for upper level warlords.

Kubi surveyed his surroundings, and smiled behind the helmet. Katie and Sarah appeared behind him, the latter studying the stadium with awe. "Do you like it?" he asked Sarah. She nodded vigorously. "This stadium was once used by Warlords to prove their strength and garner Emperor Talpa's favor. Now I have transformed it into my own stage, and this time, not just the Dynasty will be watching.

"These screens will transmit what goes on in this ring to all demonic Realms, allowing them to realize the Dynasty power. When I defeat the Ronin Warriors, one by one, in this stadium, the other realms will be forced to realize my strength. We will get our reputation back, and make those of the other realms shake with fear. The Dynasty will no longer be a laughingstock."

"A wonderful plan master," Sarah responded with a smile.

"I thought so.

"Now, go out and capture the last two Ronin Warriors. I do not want another minute to pass before I get to prove the Dynasty's worth."

"Yes, Emperor Kubi," Katie and Sarah responded. They bowed low, and then disappeared.

Sage jumped out of the water and onto the bridge in his undergear. Sai followed him. Their hair was dripping wet, and Sai looked immensely disappointed. Just then, in a flash of gold Anubis appeared before them. "Anubis, what are you – " Sai began when Anubis interrupted him.

"There's no time! Into the void!" Anubis pointed before him with the staff. A metallic pink, purple, and blue oval appeared before him. "It will lead you to the Dynasty." Sage and Sai began to walk nervously toward the void. "Hurry up! Sarah and Katie are close by. You must retrieve the other Ronin from the Dynasty's clutches now!" As Sage and Sai walked into the void Katie and Sarah floated to the ground. "Stand back demon warriors!" Anubis shouted to them.

"Shall we?" Sarah asked Katie, an evil smile on her lips. Katie nodded, grinning. Anubis attacked Katie with his staff. Katie moved out of the way and Sarah grabbed hold of it. Katie punched his stomach. Anubis fell to the ground and the girls walked into the void. As they passed through it disappeared.

Sage and Sai floated in the air. Their surroundings were black, with fading points of bright pink, green and purple. "A… where are we?" Sage asked.

"I have no idea," Sai responded.

Then a girl's voice answered their question. "You are between worlds. The mortal world, the Nether Realm, and even more alternate worlds."

"Who's there!" Sai demanded.

"Someone who knows greater power than you could ever dream."

"Katie!" Sage shouted.

"Actually it was…" the girl continued.

"Sarah!" Sai finished.

Sarah appeared directly before Sai and funched his face. Katie materialized behind Sage and slammed his back. Sai and Sage fell into each other. "That's it! ARMOR OF TORRENT! TOU SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO! TOU CHI!"

They donned their full armor and began to fight. Sage and Katie locked weapons, as did Sarah and Sai. "I won't let you win, no matter what!" Sage shouted.

"How touching," Katie responded.

"What's the matter water boy? Your strength seems all dried up!" Sarah mocked Sai.

"You… disgust me. You're a human yet you work for the Dynasty. You're just like the Warlords!" Sai spat defiantly.

"No, I'm much stronger!" She pushed him backwards. "Which is stronger, water or fire?"

"What?"

"Why don't you be the judge! Here! Stop it if you can! Ya!" she threw a huge fireball at Sai.

"Super Wave SMAHSER!" His attack almost doused the fire, but it evaporated and the fire raged all around him.

"SAI! Thunder Bolt C–" Sage's helmet was smashed in the side by Katie's sword, a long slice taken out of it.

"Sai, it's time to come home," Sarah said softly as her staff turned into the bubble wand. A light blue bubble hit him and surrounded him. He disappeared.

"Sage screamed with anger, "NOOOO! SAI!"

Anubis' voice spoke quietly to Sage. _"Sage, listen to what I say…"_

"YOU JERKS! I wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice! His armor began to glow. Spears of light shot out from him. "AAHHHH!"

"What's he doing?" Sarah asked Katie, shielding her face from the intense light.

"I think he's going to self-destruct. We'd better get out of here!" Sarah and Katie disappeared. Sage stopped glowing and fell through the darkness. When he landed, he was in the Dynasty. His helmet was repaired. He looked up weakly and saw Anubis standing over him.

"Sage, I know that it took a lot of your energy, but," Anubis knelt beside him. "you did it perfectly. It got rid of them and got you into the Dynasty."

"Great," Sage said, then he coughed and passed out.


	16. Part II Crushed: Rendezvous

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 6: Rendezvous

Sage, still fully armored was helped along by Anubis. Anubis kept a firm hand on Sage's back, and Sage slung his arm over the Ancient's shoulder. "Easy now, Halo," Anubis said.

"Anubis, what exactly happened back there, in the dimensional gate?"

"I was planning to follow you though. Once I was inside, you would be transported to a place of my choice by the power of the Ancient's Staff. I asked you to flood light and energy from your armor to scare the girls into leaving the void. While they left, in the confusion, I managed to enter and we were transported without them even realizing it.

"So they must think I'm dead," Sage said, stunned.

"Or that you are back in the Mortal World," Anubis added.

* * *

Sai was happy to see his friends, but wished it could have been under better circumstances. Being chained to a wall held certain limitations, such as escaping. Ryo, Kento, and Rowen filled him in on everything he had missed out on, and he brought them up to speed on what happened in the Mortal Realm.

"So, Rowen, do you have a plan to escape?" Sai asked quickly. Rowen looked at him with a tired glance.

"Actually…" he began. "I think there is a way. I've been refining a little plan. Here, I'll tell you guys, and see what you think." They all leaned in eagerly.

However Rowen never got the words out. The door slammed open and Kale entered, an evil smile on his face. The warriors watched him warily as he approached.

"It's time Rowen of Strata," Kale laughed.

Rowen looked at him uncertainly, and began to struggle against the chains that held him to the wall. "Time for what?" he asked.

"For you to die of course. I wish I could be the one to do it, but Emperor Kubi has reserved that pleasure for himself." The other warlords entered at this point, each smiling broadly. Rowen struggled and writhed in his bonds as Kale stepped closer. Kale held his hand out and it glowed a bright red, the chains holding Rowen turned red as well, and pulled out from the wall. Then the chains changed, sealing his wrists together, and chaining his ankles like shackles. Kale grabbed onto Rowen's arm and dragged the fighting Ronin from the room.

The other Ronin shouted to him, and at the warlords, but their words went unheard, and their struggles without reward.

* * *

Katie and Sarah had begun their search for Sage in the Mortal World. The two used their powers of teleportation to scour the country for the warrior. They were seen at the mall, the park, the pinnacles, outside of skyscrapers and in the city.

Sarah floated outside of a tall building, just a few feet over from a window washing crew. She stared into the window, frightening the executive within. She shrugged when he panicked, and then turned to the window washers.

"Hey! Hey you!" she shouted, getting their attention. The two men nearly fell out of their apparatus when they saw her.

"C…can I help you misss?" one asked nervously.

"Yeah," she said. He pointed her hand towards him and the man winced. Then two photos appeared in between her fingers. She pushed them into the man's face. "Have you seen these two?"

One photo was of Anubis, in full Ancient garb with the Ancient staff. The staff was glowing and he was mid-attack. The other picture was of Sage in the middle of his Thunder Bolt Cut.

"Umm…. sorry… no," the man said.

"Oh, how am I supposed to kill them if I can't find them?" she growled, and then disappeared.

When she reappeared she was in the Dynasty, outside of the dungeon holding the Ronin Warriors. Katie stood leaning against the wall. "Any luck?" Sarah asked.

Katie shook her head. " No, I still think that Sage is dead though."

"Oh come on! Sage would not kill himself, that's too selfish. No, he's planning something to save the other Ronins."

"It's taking so long to find him…" Katie sighed.

"Well, let's make a plan. We can summon the Priest of Darkness. He can locate Sage and then we'll be done with this," Sarah said optimistically.

* * *

Rowen fought as hard as he could, but the bonds did more than restrict his movements, they virtually prevented him from attacking the Warlords who escorted him. He could not help but feel his anger rise when Kale shot him a superior smirk.

They were passing through some sort of underground hallway to a destination unknown. Rowen knew he was quickly running out of options. He had barely lasted five minutes against Talpa, how was he supposed to take down Kubi when Kubi had the advantage? He was still in his undergear, and with these bonds he could not call his armor. Would he be able to call it before Kubi attacked him? Too many unknown variables frustrated Rowen, and so he decided to try one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, turning to Kale and excluding the others from their conversation.

"Emperor Kubi has designed a special place for you to die," Kale laughed, still, Rowen could see that for unknown reasons Kale was quite anxious to see him meet an untimely end. Rowen wondered why, but knew his only chance would be to play on Kale's anger.

"Why don't you just kill me yourself, if you want to so badly, you coward!" Rowen spat. Kale grabbed him roughly and slammed him into the wall. Kale held Rowen against the harsh stucco, and pulled a small dagger out of his armored sheath. He held the dagger up to Rowen's neck in an intimidating gesture. Despite himself, Rowen could not help but stare at the dagger out of the corner of his eye. He could feel its cold metallic edge against his neck as Kale moved it closer.

"Do not think you are superior to me. You are just a foolish child, and I will not allow you to believe you could possibly outsmart a Warlord of the Dynasty," Kale growled.

"You certainly don't like me… What did I do, Kale? I thought Sage was your nemesis!" Rowen said as Kale tilted the dagger so that the tip was perpendicular to his neck.

"It is because of you that all of this has happened in the first place! Remember that as I deliver you to your doom!" As he spoke, he dug the dagger in and dragged it upwards, cutting a jagged line up past Rowen's jaw.

Rowen winced, and then stared at Kale in disbelief, attempting to discern what he was talking about. How could Rowen have caused any of this? It did not make any sense.

Their conversation reached its end as Kale jerked Rowen by his arm and tossed him to the other Warlords. Sekhmet and Dais established firm holds on Rowen's arms, and dragged him down the hallway.

"May you suffer endlessly for the pain you caused her," Kale growled to himself. Then he slowly followed his comrades and enemy towards the stadium.

* * *

Sage collapsed in exhaustion in Anubis' grip. Anubis carefully lowered him to the ground as Sage attempted to catch his breath and quell his exhaustion.

"I thought your armor would recharge itself faster, but there has not been any change in your condition."

"Is… there….anything….you…can…do?" Sage asked between gasps for air.

"I believe so," Anubis responded, holding up the Ancient's Staff.

The mystical item glowed a bright gold light, and its powers fed into the Armor of Halo.

* * *

"Badamon!" Sarah shouted in an authoritative tone, awaiting the arrival of the demon priest. Her voice echoed off of the stalactites within the caves that held the demon pools. The liquid bubbled and fizzed as it prepared for the priest's arrival.

In a swoop of shadow, the Demon Priest appeared before them. He spoke in his usual mocking tone, "You summoned me?"

"Yes, find Sage of the Halo," Badamon ordered. "Now!"

"Perhaps the young Warlady is forgetting to be patient. Finding Sage of the Halo will not be an easy task. It will take some time."

"Fine, take whatever time it requires, but not a second longer. I want him found as soon as possible," she commanded, more than a little annoyed by the priest's air of superiority.

"Why of course… mistress," Badamon laughed as he faded into darkness once more.

"I've never liked him," Sarah said

"Does anyone?" Katie questioned, stepping out of the shadows and approaching her. "Kubi is beginning his little exhibition in the stadium. The first Ronin to go will be Rowen of the Strata."

"I see," Sarah answered, but there was a slight deviance in her tone that made Katie regard her for a moment before disappearing.

* * *

Fully recharged, Sage sat in a deep meditation. He decided the best method would be to use his connection with the other armors to locate his missing comrades. He concentrated on each of them in turn, and finally managed to sense Ryo, Kento, and Sai. Coming out of the meditation, he pointed into the distance. "They're over there."

Anubis nodded and the two headed for the dungeons.

When they reached the mouth of the treacherous path that led underground to the dungeons, Anubis motioned for Sage to go on ahead while he took out any guards that might be able to sound an alarm. Passing through the violence, Sage watched his step as he walked through the passageway. As he came to a score of doors he stopped to listen.

It did not take him long to find his friends.

"We gotta do something, Ryo!" Kento's shouted to Ryo in dismay.

"We've been trying! If only he'd've told us what his plan was before…" Ryo paused as he heard a sort of rushing sound outside of the dungeons. "You two hear that?" he asked hesitantly.

A moment later, one of Sage's signature surekills had blasted through the door, dissipating into gold light before it reached the Ronin.

"SAGE!" Ryo shouted while Kento let out a joyful "whoop!"

Sage wasted no time in slashin their bonds and freeing them.

"Yeah, man! All right!" Kento shouted, stretching.

"Let's get out of here," Ryo said.

"Wait guys… where's Rowen?" Sage asked, his gaze darting between each Ronin with growing concern.

"Um… well… Kale came and took him. He said Kubi wanted to… to kill him personally," Sai mumbled.

"Do you know _where_ he took him!" Sage demanded.

However, his question was answered when a Dynasty screen suddenly appeared before them. It revealed a large stadium, Kubi standing in the middle. The stands were covered in screens with the intent to relay the images to other realms.

The watched with bated breath as a dark-haired warrior stumbled into the stadium as if pushed. He rubbed his wrists, and then, noticing Kubi for the first time, looked up in fear.

"We have to get to him!" Kento shouted, racing towards the entrance. The others followed.

When they reached the open air, they found that someone was waiting for them. Not just someone, two people: Warlady Sarah and Empress Katie. "We'd much rather be watching Strata being impaled on Kubi's fist, but, unfortunately we were delegated to the task of subdueing the four – oh, I'm sorry – _five_ of you," Sarah said, gesturing to Anubis who stood slightly behind Sage. She took up a fighting stance, whipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Sai yelled.

As they leapt forward into battle, Ryo took a moment to regard Sage. _'Sage is **different**. He's more powerful, and so focused. Like he's a totally different person.'_

"Don't worry Ryo," Sage said as the two of them took point on blocking Katie's attacks. "Just trust me."

Sai stood behind Kento who was dominating in a one-on-one against Sarah. Sai felt angry and upset. _'So much has happened,' _he thought to himself. His mind ran over memories. Memories of Toyama becoming overtaken by the Dynasty, and the first time the Castle appeared in the sky. _'It's so unreal.'_ His mind strayed to Talpa breaking his weapon. Then when Talpa slammed Rowen into him, and he felt his life fade. _'So many battles… It makes me so angry' _He reviewed thoughts of his first battle with Warlady Sarah, and the intensity of the heat of her fireball attack. He remembered when Sage and Ryo were frozen by the Warlord of Ice. Then Sage being hit by the blue fireball and tossed into the wall. Ryo's armor of Inferno blasted to pieces. Kento floated in the sky as he was captured. Ryo and Rowen stood defiantly to protect him and Sage. He himself was taken and woke up chained to a wall with his comrades. Rowen led out to be slaughtered. Rowen facing Kubi as they fought. It had to stop now. _'For the first time, I truly **want** to fight them. But I don't have the power…'_

At that moment, Sage turned and his and Sai's eyes met briefly. Sage nodded knowingly, and then leaned back and shouted. Yellow light flooded out of his armor, it shot into the sky and then came back down and swirled around Sai. Anubis smiled as he watched.

Sai's armor readily accepted the residual power of the Ancient's staff that Sage had passed on. Sai turned and faced the two Dynasty warriors who were now watching him warily.

He jumped at the pair. He knocked Katie to the ground with his left hand, and Sarah into the air with his right. "This is for my friends, and myself!" he shouted as he stood back. "Super Wave Smasher!" His attack was hinted with flashes of yellow and green. The attack hit Sarah square in the chest. She screamed and disappeared. Sai then turned his attack on Katie, who was on her hands and knees. As his power converged with her, she too screamed and faded away.

* * *

In the hut, Sarah knelt on the floor, catching her breath. Meanwhile, her sister lay on the floor beside her, breathing heavily.

"That was some intense power," Katie gasped.

Sarah could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Rowen watched Kubi warily, not allowing his fear, anger, or confidence get the best of him. He needed to stay focused if he wanted to stay alive. His undergear caught the light as he moved into a defensive position.

"Ronin Warrior, do not think me so petty that I would not allow you to properly arm yourself before our battle. Now, go on, I want no one to question my victory over you. It will be as fair as possible," Kubi said with a sneer.

Rowen gulped and then tossed his arms out into his characteristic moves. "Armor of Strata! Tou Inochi!"

He whipped his bow out and aimed a few arrows at Kubi. They all missed their mark, not that Rowen was too surprised. He only set his jaw in defiance and waited for the battle to begin in earnest.

* * *

The other Ronin Warriors were on the move. Anubis' staff guided them towards Rowen, and they could only hope that they would not be too late when they arrived. Anubis carried them all in a floating sphere above the ground, avoiding flying boats full of soldiers along the way.

While they traveled, Sage turned to Sai, catching his eye. "Sage, how did you know I wanted to fight Katie and Sarah myself?" Sai questioned.

"Intuition?" Sage smiled, and then he spoke again. "The Ancient's power was inside of me, it showed me what you wanted."

"Well thank you," Sai said.

"Your welcome. I just hope we get to Rowen in time," Sage said with growing anxiety. What would he do if Kubi killed Rowen?

* * *

The stadium was relatively easy to spot, being as large as it was. From high above, they could see Rowen rolling out of the way of Kubi's sword stroke. He seemed to unharmed for the most part, and all they wanted was to get him and get back to the Mortal Realm.

Rowen felt them before he saw them. He smiled in spite of his predicament. The cavalry had arrived.

"Well Kubi," he said as he stood, Kubi giving him a moment to collect himself. "It's been real fun, but I'm tired of this." Before Kubi could stop him, Rowen had powered up his indigo sphere, and was shooting towards the sky. Kubi made to attack him, but Anubis and Rowen touched hands, bringing Rowen into the Ancient's sphere. The sphere immediately disappeared.

They landed with a soft 'thud' on the soft grass of Mia's backyard. Mia watched from the window with wide eyes, and ran out to greet them.

"Oh Anubis!" Mia yelled, running towards him.

"Ryo and the guys! They're back! Hurray!" Yuli yelled, punching the air.

The Ronins broke into large smiles, and tossed their arms over each other's shoulders, walking back to the house in one chain.

They had made it. They were alive – for now, and that was all that mattered.


	17. Part II Crushed: Strata's Battle

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 7: Strata's Battle

* * *

The days following their escape were painfully tense. Experiences such as that one were supposed to be able to draw them together, but if anything, they felt more apart.

Rowen especially had become more aloof, avoiding the others to the best of his ability. Sage felt frustrated whenever he tried to engage the blue-haired archer in conversation, and that contributed to the uncomfortable quality of their time together.

Meanwhile, Sai was still reeling from how he lashed out at the warladies in the Dynasty. It had felt good at the time, good, and right, but something about it just was not him.

Kento however, was just focused on consuming as much food as he could, intent on making up for the missed meals during his captivity. "Armor keeps you from feeling hunger, my ass…" he had muttered when Rowen tried to explain that a fundamental part of the armor was about keeping them from needing certain things, like food, and a bathroom. This of course, resulted in Rowen glaring silently at Kento, and then storming out of the room while Sage ran after him.

Ryo tried to insert himself between the angry parties and maintain a sense of calm, and peace, but since no one could figure out the source of their division, there was only so much he could do.

For her part, Mia was too busy going out with Anubis to pay much attention to the state of affairs in her own home. She could be found humming and singing at irregular hours, walking right past arguments without becoming involved.

Everyone seemed relieved when the weekend ended and they could go to school, and avoid each other for a while.

* * *

On Monday morning, Kento, Sai, and Ryo leaned over Rowen's sleeping form, watching him. Already dressed for school, though appearing somewhat disheveled, Kento and Ryo exchanged conspiratorial expression, while Sai watched impatiently in his sweat pants and T-shirt.

Rowen was sprawled across the bed. All but his feet were covered in a dark blue comforter, and he seemed completely oblivious to everything around him. Kento and Ryo nodded their heads towards Sai, who sighed loudly. Then he closed his eyes, and screamed, "ROWEN! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOO—!" Before he could finish, the back of Rowen's hand had found his face. Rowen rolled away from Sai. "Ow," Sai muttered, touching the large red spot on his usually perfect complexion.

"Man! He's never gonna wake up!" Kento said, sitting down on Rowen's legs. Rowen groaned, but made no attempt to move the heavier warrior.

Sage walked back into the room, not even close to surprised that they were all still there. Clad in a white robe, and drying his hair with a towel, he just shook his head. "Sai, you can use the shower now," he said.

"Yes! Finally!" Sai said as he skipped out of the room.

Sage, with the air of a seasoned professional, walked over to Rowen. Kento stood and backed away, letting the master have room to do his work. Sage pinned Rowen's arms down, leaned down to his level, and then yelled "ROWEN!" right in his ear.

Rowen immediately woke, his eyes open wide. "What? What!" he demanded to know why his slumber had been interrupted.

"It's almost time for school!" Ryo explained, exasperated.

Rowen took one look at the clock, and his expression changed to the one of angry annoyance that they were all getting used to seeing. "Oh! Thanks for _finally _getting me up. I was **hoping** to read through my trigonometry book again before class! But thanks to someone being **lazy**, I can't."

"You mean yourself, right?" Ryo mumbled quietly, not wanting to evoke more of Rowen's wrath.

Rowen got out of bed and stalked past his friends towards the bathroom. They watched him go out into the hallway and reach for the bathroom door.

"Wait! Sai's—" Kento began.

However, Sai's dulcet tones could already be heard throughout the house. "Rowen! What are you doing in here! Get out, get out!" Sage, Kento, and Ryo winced.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are doing in here! I need to take a shower!"

"Well, I'm sort of in the middle of on!" Sai yelled back.

"Too bad! Get out!"

"No Rowen! Ow! Stop! Ow! I won't leave no matter how hard you push me! Ow! Understand!" Then the door slammed and footsteps approached the bedroom. Sai walked, dripping wet, with a towel loosely held around his waist. Kento burst out laughing.

"He kicked you out?" Ryo asked, confused.

"And I still have shampoo in my hair!" Sai said, upset. Sage and Ryo struggled to suppress their laughs, but did not succeed. "It's not funny!"

* * *

Rowen sat in his first period class, reading a thick book. Outside of the door, he heard the high-pitched squeals of excited girls, and rolled his eyes. As they continued to talk, his expression changed to that of annoyance, and then anger.

"Here he comes!"

"Oh! He's so cute!"

"You know, he broke up with his girlfriend last week!"

"He's single!"

"He just smiled at me!"

"Quick, act natural! Hi Sage!"

"Hi Mindy, how are you today?" Sage's smooth tenor voice questioned from outside of the classroom. Rowen scrunched up his face in distaste.

* * *

Mindy, her hair in pigtails with flower barrettes stood watching Sage with her teal eyes. He barely noticed her. As he walked past, she saw where he was headed, and spoke, "Um, Sage? Where are you going? That's not your classroom!"

"I'm going to talk to Rowen," Sage said. "I'll see you in class, bye." He turned and walked into Rowen's classroom.

"Ooh! Why would an awesomely popular guy like Sage hang out with the Human Computer? He should be with the most awesomely popular girl!" Mindy said in frustration.

"Like who? Couldn't be you!" Mindy turned to see Kento standing behind her. "You don't belong with Sage," he said, taking a step closer to her. "You belong in my arms." Mindy just glared at him.

"Oh, just leave her alone, Kento. All you ever do is tease her. She won't go out with you. I've been telling you that since she moved here," Sai said, slamming his locker shut.

* * *

Sage sat sideways at the desk beside Rowen's, staring at the archer. Rowen thoroughly ignored him and continued reading. However, Sage's stares were intense, and it got the better of him after a while. "Do you have a staring problem?" Rowen asked, refusing to meet Sage's gaze.

"Not that I know of," he responded with a smirk. He was interrupted when five guys stalked into the room and sat around Rowen.

One of them swiped the book out of Rowen's hand in one fluid motion. "Hey, Brain! Where have you been for the past week? I didn't have anyone to copy off of!"

"Give him his book back," Sage said, annoyed. He looked at Sage, and then reluctantly handed the book back to Rowen. Rowen snatched it out of his hand as the guys left. Once again, Rowen and Sage were alone.

"Why do you always do that!" Rowen asked Sage, slamming his book on the table.

"Do what?" Sage asked, confused.

"Act like I can't protect myself!" Rowen shouted angrily.

"I just—" Sage began, his words cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"That's the bell, don't be late to your class," Rowen said dryly. Sage stood up and slowly walked away.

* * *

In the Dynasty, Empress Katie and Warlady Sarah stood at the edge of a demonic pool, staring at it uncertainly. Five Nether Spirits surrounded them and then bubbling liquid.

"Are you sure about this?" Sarah asked Katie, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Well, this made the Warlords stronger, so why wouldn't it make us stronger too?" Katie said.

"I'm still unsure…"

"Okay, I'll go first then," Katie said confidently. She knelt down beside the pool and brought her finger to liquid. As soon as she touched it, a green spark appeared on her fingertip. "What was that!" Katie asked, pulling her hand away.

"I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't try this. Okay?"

"Yeah. I have a better idea anyway. If you attack a largely populated area, the Ronin will be hesitant to fight back. Do you remember the battle between Sage and Kale underground? Sage hesitated because Mia and Yuli were close by. Just imaging what it would be like with over 100 people nearby!"

"Good idea!" Sarah said. "Why didn't I think of that first?"

"Because I'm your older sister, that's why."

* * *

At Han'a High School: Rowen walked out of a classroom carrying three books. He shuffled towards the stairs, heading for the second floor. As he walked by the crowds of chatting students, he turned and looked out the window. He was stunned to see Warlady Sarah sitting on top of an open door leading to the courtyard. She smiled evilly and waved to him. His eyes opened wide and he ran down the hall, dropping his books and pushing through the crowded halls. "Hey! Watch it Rowen!"

His heart pounding in his chest, Rowen ran up to a classroom with the door open. He stopped in the doorway, and looked in, seeing Ryo sitting inside taking a test. Rowen wildly began gesturing to Ryo, attempting to get his attention. "Ryo!" Rowen hoarsely whispered. The sensei upon noticing Rowen, scowled and slammed the door shut in his face.

Rowen stopped for a moment, thinking about where his other friends would be. "Oh right! Sai has a free period now!" Rowen ran down the stairs towards the library, where Sai spent most of his free periods, but just missed him as Sai walked by the stairs.

Rowen raced to Kento's class and tried to get his attention, but Kento did not even notice him.

When Rowen attempted to get Sage's attention, the teacher saw him, and spent the next five minutes lecturing him in the hallway. Sage tried desperately to discover what was going on, but had no success.

Rowen walked through the inner second floor hallway, and turned to the courtyard windows once again. "Enough running!" Rowen decided. He leaned into the glass, searching for the Warlady, but she was gone. "Huh? Where'd she go?" He heard a crunching noise behind him, and turned slowly. Sarah smirked at him. She was leaning against the wall, her foot on a crushed can. "What are you doing here?" Rowen demanded.

"I thought that we should settle the score once and for all!" Sarah announced, stepping towards him.

"Fine with me, prepare to meet your maker, bubble brain!" Rowen pulled his armor crystal out of his pocket, held it out in front of him and did a back flip into the air. "Now, Strata!" His body's outline shed his clothes and when he landed, he was wearing his undergear. Then he called his armor, "Armor of the Strata! Tou inochi!"

"That bulky armor isn't going to help you at all," Sarah announced.

"Just try and prove it!" He shot an arrow at her. She moved out of it's way and it embedded itself in the wall. _"What am I doing? I can't fight in here,"_ he thought. Just then, the bell rang and people began exiting their classrooms. "Oh no!" He leapt at Sarah, forcing her to change directions so that her back was against the windows. Then he ran at her, throwing both of them through the glass and into the courtyard below.

As they fell, Rowen attacked her and they locked weapons. Everyone near the courtyard windows had stopped walking, choosing instead to stare out in shock at the scene before them.

The guy who stole Rowen's book earlier watched, impressed, as Rowen landed cleanly on the ground, not missing a beat in his fight with Warlady Sarah. "Who is that guy?" he asked in awe.

* * *

In the principal's office Sage sat in a chair before the Principal – Ms. Tonka addressed him, "Now, Sage. I've been looking over your record, and I'm very concerned with the number of fights you've been in. I-" She was interrupted by a crashing sound from the courtyard. "What in the world!" She ran out of her office with Sage close behind.

A cacophony of sound met her as students yelled, spoke, and screamed, all pushed up against the windows. Ms. Tonka quickly ascertained that the noise she heard earlier was the sound of a while row of windows being smashed. "What's going on here!" Ms. Tonka bellowed to the students gathered around the windows.

"There's a fight!"

Ms. Tonka turned and looked at Sage. Sage shrugged his shoulders, bewildered. Ms. Tonka ran toward a window, as did Sage. Pushing people out of their way as they went, the two finally managed to secure a place before the now-smashed second story window. They watching in surprise as Sarah threw a fireball at Rowen, which he dodged, allowing the attack to hit the ground and scorch the grass. The two of them jumped into the air again, intent on taking the other down.

"Oh, no!" Sage said, worried. _"I've got to help him!"_ Sage thought. He made to move, but felt a heavy pressure on his right arm. He looked down to see Mindy clinging to him for dear life.

"Sage, I'm so scared! Protect me," Mindy cried. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. In Sage's mind she seemed like a scared, confused child, and he was torn over what to do.

"Mindy, I...you should get out of here," he said very sympathetically.

* * *

Meanwhile: Kento was trying to push through the crowd at the window, "Hey, what's going on! I can't see!"

Outside, Rowen tried to punch Sarah in the face, but she ducked under him landed her foot to the underside of his jaw. Rowen was thrown back by her next assault. With a scream, his back slammed into the windows by Kento, but he caught himself in time to avoid breaking the window. But now she had him right where she wanted him.

She held her staff out and hurled a fireball at him, knowing that because he was in front of the windows to the school that he could not dodge for fear of what would happen to those within the school if he did.

Rowen watched, frozen as Sarah's attack barreled down on him.

The students saw what was coming and raced out of the way as Rowen shot through the glass and then through the wall behind him.

_"Rowen!"_ Kento thought in panic.

Rowen was moving much too fast to regain control. His body crashed through the open classroom, and then collided with the windows on that side, sending him outside again. He landed hard on the pavement of the parking lot.

Standing took quite a great deal of effort, and Rowen idly wondered how many bruises now decorated his back. "Ow," he muttered, slouching and holding his back like an old man. He looked around the parking lot and found it empty. "Oh great, she didn't follow me! I'd better get back right now!"

Sarah levitated in the courtyard, fixing her ponytail and acting bored and vain. Suddenly Rowen, surrounded by an indigo sphere, shot up into the sky from the front of the school and began shooting arrows at her. She dodged them easily, hitting a few as they went by in order to change their course. They shot towards the school, most landing solidly in the brick structure, and one slamming through a window and barely missing those standing behind it.

Ryo watched in horror as the fight intensified between the two parites. _"I've got to help!"_ he thought, running through the hallway looking around. _"Come on, where's the stairs to the roof!"_ It took him a moment, but he finally found them. _"There!"_ Ryo ran to the stairway as quickly as he could, and then he slipped past the door and up the stairs. As he reached the door to the roof, he donned his undergear, followed by his full armor.

* * *

Within the school, kindergarteners began flooding out of the auditorium on the first floor. Kento was on his way down the stairs, hoping to check on Rowen – the last time he saw him Rowen had been thrown out to the front of the school. He suddenly caught sight of his sister. "Chun Fa!" he yelled.

"Kento!" she shouted as they met in the hall.

"What are you doing here!"

"We had to watch a play being held here, but there's a manadory evacashun(no typo)! Everyone has to leave now! I'm scared."

* * *

Sage was still watching the fight. _"Come on Rowen! You can do it,"_ he thought. He tried to get through the crowds, but Mindy was still clinging to him, and everyone was pressed so close together that he was stuck.

* * *

Rowen smashed against the building, and fell to the ground. Ryo jumped off the roof as Sai appeared from the stairwell. Ryo landed next to Rowen, and bent down to help him up.

"It doesn't matter how many of you rebel against your futures. Evil will prevail!" Sarah yelled as she lowered herself to the grass.

"I'm not going to let that happen! No matter what!" Rowen yelled. Smirking, Sarah aimed her staff at him and it began to power up a fireball. At the last moment, she changed the staff's direction, sending it instead at the school.

Ryo ran in front of it, desperate to protect those in the school, "Noooo!" The fireball hit him square in the chest, and he slammed into the school. His eyes closed and he slid down the building and landed awkwardly on the ground.

Sai leapt off the roof and landed behind Rowen.

"That's it, Sarah! No more games! Arrow Shock WAVE! Chaaa!" Sarah dodged the attack by jumping into the air, leaving the attack heading straight for the school. The students' eyes widened.

Rowen threw his hand forward and up. "Fly!"

The arrow changed direction and barely missed the building. "Was that supposed to do something?" Sarah asked meanly.

"Why don't you stick around and find out!"

"What?" Sarah asked, confused. Suddenly, the arrow shock wave hit her in the side. She yelled as it struck her. Dust flew up in front of her. When it cleared, Sarah was floating in the same position and she fell on the ground. All the students in the building were staring out the window still. "You! How...how... you tricked me!" Sarah began getting up. "That was so obvious! You said 'fly' just like when you fought Kayura in the Dynasty. How could I not see that!"

"Wanna try again!" Rowen said, ready with his bow and arrow.

"Sure," Sarah said, confident once more. "What's the matter? You look tired." Rowen's eyes were about halfway open, and his breathing had become labored. "It's strange, I almost feel bad for you. Strata, just answer me this. Why did you want to protect the people of this school? Especially after the way they've treated you."

"My job as a Ronin Warrior is to protect the people of this world, no matter how they treat me," Rowen said bravely.

"Hmm. So, you would do anything to protect someone from your world. Then why do you fight me? Huh? I'm from this world. So are the dark warlords. How do you know who to fight, and who to help?"

"I follow my conscience, something you don't have." Rowen shot 5 arrows at her in succession. Ryo and Sai stood behind Rowen. In exhaustion, Rowen fell to his knees. Ryo and Sai ran to either side of him.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked concerned.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Sai," Rowen said, apologetically.

"That's fine. Ryo, what do you say we take out the garbage!"

"I'm ready!" Ryo answered Sai.

Sarah however, was not ready for another round with two fresh warriors. Though she would never admit it, fighting Rowen had actually tired her out as well. "Actually, I think I'll go now. I have no reason to stay. I'll just get you next time," Sarah said and then she disappeared.

Inside the school, everyone sighed in relief to see the female attacker disappear. Though they were all still shocked by what they had seen. However, with her gone, the teachers and some students decided it was the best time to get out the school before she possible returned. Although, about half of the people stayed behind to watch their hero get up. Ryo and Sai helped Rowen to his feet. Rowen turned his head to look behind him and he smiled at the crowds of people. Ryo and Sai held onto Rowen and jumped onto the roof, before leaping out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Is anyone still reading this story? If so, then please let me know what you thought!


	18. Part II Crushed: Assault on Japan

A/N: Thanks a bunch to my two reviewers! You guys ROCK!

Now here's the product of my procrastination over studying (enjoy!):

* * *

Changing Series: A New Foe

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 8: Assault on Japan

* * *

It had been five days since the battle at Han'a High School. And for those days, the school had been closed, owing to the need to replace virtually every courtyard-facing window, and allowing ample time for a full police investigation into the matter. So far, the windows had been repaired (at great cost), and the police were not certain if they believed any of the stories they were being told. The Ronin Warriors attempted to keep a low profile in the mean time, and had enjoyed some time at home.

This time included such bonding activities as:

1. Winner-take-all video game tournaments waged over leftovers (Kento's idea), which were all amazingly won by Rowen, who apparently had the best hand-eye coordination. This of course blew the Ronin's collective minds as Rowen usually scoffed at videogames and called them 'mindless thumb-exercises.' Kento had demanded to know if Rowen was a closet Playstation addict when Rowen beat Kento at their fifth rematch. Rowen had merely sighed, and explained that any moron could beat a simple videogame, and so, being a genius, it had not taken him much effort.

2. Taste-testing Sai's latest concoctions. The genius-of-the-kitchen always managed to astound them with his food, including entirely fish-free sushi.

3. Training routines implemented in Mia's backyard sans full armor. Ryo set up an obstacle course in the woods, and the other four Ronin nearly killed each other trying to be the first through it. Kento managed to win, mainly by plowing through the obstacles. Then there were the sparring matches where the Ronin paired up and battled each other, and later had a 'battle royale' amongst themselves, with Sage almost becoming victorious. A vicious and unexpected side-kick-flip ensured Rowen his rightful victory dance – which was cut short when Sage began chasing him with a sharpened sword.

However, the flip side of their time off was that Sage gave in to the machinations of Mindy, and began dating her. This of course infuriated just about everyone in the house, and Sage appeared oblivious to the reasons why. Kento, having a crush on Mindy, felt his ego and pride crushed whenever he saw the two together. Rowen, who Mindy hated with zest, began to become irritated with his glares and snide remarks whenever they were in the same room. She kept them subtle – so that only Rowen would know what she meant – which made them all the more infuriating. Ryo just felt jealous because Sage had a girlfriend and he did not. Sai, for his part, just watched in silent disdain and did his best to steer the others clear of her.

So as the weekend came, the five warriors found themselves once again tense with each other.

* * *

Kubi glowered down at his servants from upon his thrown; the torches burning on either side of him casting an eerie glare across his serpent-like mask. Katie and Sarah stared unflinching back at him, dressed in their armor. The Dark Warlords stood behind, watching the interaction.

"I am growing tired of the games we play with the Ronin Warriors. I have had enough of toying with them, it is time to focus. Not long ago I was ready to kill them all, and yet you both have held back on using your full power, why?"

"Well, Emperor, they seem so... I don't know how to explain it," Empress Katie confessed.

"What! Do you question our purpose? We must take over their world to revenge Talpa's defeat! Have you forgotten that they must be destroyed to complete our task!" Kubi yelled.

"NO! That's not what I was saying at all! They have a strong sense of inner strength, and maybe we should have a better plan before we challenge something like that!" Katie said very angrily. "The latest plan, in which my sister attacked Rowen of Strata would have been successful, had the other Ronin not arrived. We need a more well-formed plan, with no room for error, before they are tested again."

"Do you have this plan?" Kubi asked calmly.

"Of course I do! Warlords, Netherspirits, Sarah and myself will take over all of Japan instantaneously. If this is done properly, the Ronin shall become separated in the madness."

Kubi thought on this for a moment, not at all content with the war with the Ronin, and its progress. Finally, he decided. "You may continue with this plan."

"Thank you master."

* * *

Rowen sat on the couch holding a book, and reading intently. In the kitchen, Kento was pestering Sai, who was attempting to cook, by eating most of his ingredients. Outside of the window adjacent to Rowen, Ryo lay on the ground beside White Blaze, looking at the clouds. "Wow, that cloud looks like a bird! That one's a..a sword. Looks like my wildfire swords. Hey, that one looks like you White Blaze!" It was a lumpy looking cloud. Whiteblaze looked up to where Ryo was pointing and growled a little bit. "Oh, you think it looks like me? Huh!" Ryo pushed the tiger onto it's back, playfully.

Sage walked down the stairs as Kento and Sai were entering the living room, laughing. Sage wandered into the room, dressed in a well-pressed light pink T-shirt and jeans. Rowen looked up and could barely contain his snort before exclaiming, "Why are you wearing pink! That's a girl's color."

"It's not a girl's color, besides, it looks good on me," Sage said. Sage opened the closet door and pulled out a white jacket.

"So modest too," Rowen commented with a laugh.

"Where are you going?" Sai questioned; a plate of quickly disappearing cookies in his hand.

As Sage slipped into his jacket, he hesitated, and then said, "Out with Mindy." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed for the door.

"So how is the girlfriend?" Sai asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What! Girlfriend!" Kento asked, upset. It was no secret that Kento had a crush on Mindy, and had sought after her ever since she began attending Han'a High.

"You know he's dating Mindy, so don't start!" Sai sighed.

"Mindy, the viper! The bloodsucking leech," Rowen muttered, shaking his head at his friends' stupidity.

"Hm? What'd he say?" Sage asked, meaning it genuinely.

"Oh, nothing! Um, he's just being himself, ha ha, phew," Sai convinced Sage with a smile.

"Uh, ok, well I'd better go before I'm late. See ya." Sage walked out the door and stopped walking when he saw Ryo and White Blaze play-fighting. Ryo was laughing and obviously enjoying himself. White Blaze tackled him on the ground and began licking his face.

"Ok, you got me Blaze! Ha ha ha!" Ryo giggled.

"See you later, Ryo!" Sage shouted as he walked towards the garage that housed his car and Mia's Jeep.

"Bye! Have fun on your date!"

Rowen walked outside as Sage's car drove off. "Hey Rowen! Where you goin'?" Ryo asked. Whiteblaze was still on top of him.

"Into town. I've got to pick up a few things from my apartment. Do you know what time the bus comes by here?"

"In about five minutes," Ryo said, looking at his watch. "If you hurry to the bus stop, you should make it."

"Thanks." Rowen began jogging down the street. For a brief moment, all was still, and then Kento came flying out of the house.

"I can't believe I forgot! I have to help out in my family's restaurant today!" he yelled as he ran to the bus stop after Rowen's quickly disappearing form.

* * *

Later in the day, Sage and Mindy's date was finally coming to its end. They had gone to the movies to see the new horror flick – and Mindy spent the whole time screaming and holding onto Sage. Then they ate at a fancy restaurant in Toyama. After their meal, Sage drove to Mindy's house to drop her off.

Always the gentleman, he walked her up to her door to say goodbye. "I had a great time, Mindy," Sage said. (Mindy is wearing a short blue skirt, a black tank top and a green jacket. She w

"Me too, Sage," she said, primping her short azure shirt, and green jacket. She stood on her tiptoes (despite the three-inch-heels) to reach Sage's height. She put her hands on his shoulders, and then leaned in towards his face. Sage took a step backward, causing her to lose her grip on him and fall back down to her feet. "What's the matter?" she asked accusatorily.

"Don't you think that's moving too fast? We've only been dating for two days," Sage said.

"I don't think so at all!" She put her hands around his neck. He moved his head back a little. "Hehe, I won't bite! You're so cute." She tried to kiss him again but he turned his head away. She pulled her arms away from him. "SAGE! If you want to go out with me, you can't act so, weird!"

"What!"

"Yeah! I just won't put up with it!"

"Fine then. If you want it that way, then I guess I'd better be leav-" Not exactly sure of what was going on, he turned to leave.

"Oh, Sage!" She threw her arms around him. "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean that at all! Please forgive me!" Mindy said as she began crying. "Do you?"

Sage looked a little confused. "Yes."

"Oh, Sage! I'm so happy."

* * *

Rowen walked out of his apartment building, gym bag in hand, and headed out into the crowded streets of Toyama. Ignoring the cacophony of sound and motion around him, he continued ever forward. Suddenly, a teal flame erupted out of the ground before him, forming into a Dynasty–style wall. "What!" Rowen exclaimed. He reached out to touch it, but found it to be rock solid. He began running the length of it as more walls sprang up. When he did reach the end, another wall blocked his way.

"What is this, some kind of maze! I call to you, STRATA!" He put on his undergear. "Rowen of the Strata! Tou Inochi!" When he was fully armored, he looked at the maze around him and shook his head. "I'll have to take a look from up top!" His power orb surrounded him, and he began levitating above the ground. He flew upward, towards the top of the wall. As he began to make out the brick edge, he was suddenly stopped. He smashed into an invisible barrier above him. "ARGGHH!" he shouted as his helmet cracked and broke, falling in pieces to the street below.

Losing control of his power, he fell to a heap on the pavement, his forehead knocking into the asphalt.

"That hurt… a lot," he muttered as everything went dark.

* * *

Ryo, Sai, and White Blaze lay in the grassy front lawn of Mia's home. Ryo chewed idly on a piece of long grass as they stared out beyond the trees to the road. Suddenly, a hint of evil aroused their attention, and wall appeared, blocking the manor off from the road. "What is going on!" Ryo asked, leaping to his feet.

"We'd better armor up! Armor of the Torrent! Tou shin!"

"Armor of Wildfire! Tou Jin!" They stood side-by-side in their full armor, awaiting any sort of action to take place. "If you wanna fight, come on out!" Ryo taunted.

After a few minutes of, well, nothing, Ryo was forced to let out in a low whine, "Feel free to come out anytime."

A beat.

"Now would be good."

* * *

Kento swept the floor of his family's famous Chinese restaurant, walking around the empty tables. The bus boys had yet to be by, and so Kento grabbed food off of the half-eaten plates as he passed them. A small TV over the bar aired the news report in the background. _"-it's 60 degrees outside right now and here's Akira Hoku with the news. Akira." _

"Thank you, Takeo. I'm on site where a large wall has just appeared in the city. As it turns out, these gigantic partitions have been appearing all over Japan and-" Kento turned off the TV, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Reporters these days, they come up with the craziest stories," he sighed. "Anything, just so they'll have something to say on the evening news."

The door slammed open, and one of the waitresses rushed in, her face flushed and her breath coming in excited gasps. "You're not going to believe this, but there's a huge wall outside! Believe me, it wasn't there before!"

* * *

Sage walked down the sidewalk. He abandoned his car in the parking lot of a nearby mini-mall, and was attempting to sort out just what occurred with Mindy earlier. He did not contemplate long before hearing a noise behind him. He turned completely around, and smiled. "Hello, there." he said.

A girl, not more than Yuli's age, stood before him, her younger brother hiding behind a telephone pole and peering at Sage with curious eyes. "Hello, sir," the girl said with a short bow. She made a motion to the boy to come out from hiding. "My name is Yuki, and this is my little brother, Tama." Upon closer inspection, Sage was quite sure she was about eight years old. She was wearing the uniform from a local elementary school, and had her sleek black hair pulled up into a ponytail. Tama was about five, and wearing blue overalls and a green, long-sleeved shirt. He had very short, dark brown hair.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sa-"

"We know who you are. You're going out with Mindy; she's our next door neighbor. Sage, no offense or anything, but your really weak," Yuki bravely told him.

"You think so?" Sage asked; quirking an eyebrow at the precocious youngster.

"Yep. She plays you like a soccer ball. Mindy, I mean. I don't like her, neither does Tama. She uses crying as a weapon and I bet she gets you every time. Yes she does. She shouldn't cry to get what she wants. Kids are only supposed to do that!"

"Really?" Sage said, unconvinced.

"Yep, for sure." Sage knelt in front of her so that they were eye-to-eye.

"Well, I don't think that she uses her tears for a weapon. She just cries when she feels sad."

"And she's sad when she doesn't get what she wants. So she cries to get it. Don'tcha get it?" Yuki asked with a shake of the head.

"Well, I believe in her. I don't have a real reason not to. You may think that I'm being ignorant, but I'm just giving her the benefit of the doubt. Do you understand now?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where's your parents?" Sage asked. However, without a moment's notice, the pair suddenly stared wide-eyed at something behind him, and then turned and ran "Hey! Come back!" Sage had begun to run after them, when a wall appeared next to him. He stopped and stared at it in surprise. Another wall appeared about 20 feet away on his other side, running parallel to the one nearest him.

"AHHhhh!" he heard the screams of a young girl, and began to panic.

"YUKI! TAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sage screamed, running as fast as possible. He finally caught sight of them sitting on the ground, huddled together. As he approached the pair – relieved that they were all right, something sticky tangled around his neck and right hand.

"Augh! A web!" he coughed as it tightened around him, cutting off the circulation to his hand, and his air supply in his throat. The web attached to the walls on either side of him, pulling him towards it. He made choking sounds as he tried to fight his way free.

"Sage! Are you ok!" Yuki yelled to him.

"Y..Yukiii...run," Sage struggled to say. "Do it!" Yuki stood, and didn't move. Sage yelled, struggled, and finally pulled at the web so hard that it ripped off of him. He fell to his knees, catching his breath. Then he jumped in the air and put on his first armor. He did a flip and landed on his feet. "Alright Dais! I know you're here somewhere."

"Wow! Sage, are you a super-hero! Like Batman!" Yuki asked, amazed.

"Yuki! Go now!" Sage commanded. "Dais, why don't you face me you coward!" Sage yelled.

"Ha ha ha! You pitiful Ronin Warrior. Do you honestly think that you can win against me? Think again!" Suddenly, spider webs shot out of the walls at Sage. Thick strands wrapped around his neck again. Sage pulled at them with his hands. Then, more webs attached to each of his legs, and spun him upside down, in the air. Sage let go of the strands around his neck, and more web appeared around his arms, stretching them out from his sides.

"Just look at you... pitiful really." He heard her voice before he saw her. The faint _clacking _sound alerted him of her approach from in front of him. And then Warlady Sarah finally stepped into his line of vision, a sneer firmly implanted on her face.

"Warlady Sarah," Sage practically spat the name.

"Don't forget about me," Dais said as he appeared behind Sage. Yuki and Tama screamed.

"You seem to be a little tied up right now. Too bad," Sarah said.

"You disgust me. Both of you!" Sage said defiantly.

"Am I supposed to care?" Sarah asked flippantly.

"Please commander, let me rid you of this thorn," Dais said.

"No. I want to do it. Sage, say goodbye," Sarah said as she raised her staff to his neck. She began to swing it at him when...

"No!" Yuki yelled as she slid underneath Dais' legs, under Sage, and slammed into Sarah's feet. Sarah lost her balance and accidentally cut the webs holding Sage's neck and left arm as she fell.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that!" Sarah yelled.

"You meddling child, look what you've done!" Dais yelled at Yuki. Yuki smiled.

Sage's undergear began to glow blue and disintegrated the webs that were still holding him. Sage landed cleanly, glaring daggers at Sarah. Without wasting a moment, Sage jumped at Sarah and body slammed her just as she regained her balance. She hit the ground, hard. Not waiting for her to return the favor, Sage picked up Yuki, did a half-flip in the air, knocked Dais onto his back with a swift kick, and then landed back on the asphalt. He grabbed Tama, and then began to run like hell.

"Dais! What are you doing! Go after him!" Sarah yelled, while sitting on her butt.

"Of course commander." Dais ran in the direction that Sage left in.

_"I have to find the other ronins to help me. But chances are, they're getting attacked too," _Sage thought with growing dismay.

* * *

_A/N: I would love to know what you thought!_

_-Sarah Shima_


	19. Part II Crushed: New HopeRyo's Downfall

**A/N:** The next installment is here. I'm sorry that it took so long, but one section gave me some trouble. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and leave me a review at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors, just the OCs and the storyline.

* * *

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

By: Sarah Shima

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 9: New Hope and Ryo's Downfall

* * *

Sage ran as fast as he could, Yuki clinging to his back, and Tama in his arms. "Sage, I'm scared!" she cried, tightening her hold on his neck.

"Yuki… you're choking me!" Sage gasped. She loosened her grip a bit. "Don't be scared, you and your brother will be fine. Okay?"

"Sure Sage! Like I really believe that!" Yuki said, defiantly. "You think I'm gullible or something?"

Suddenly, Sage became alert and stopped running. "Whatcha doing! Bug-man's gonna catch us!" Yuki shouted. Sage ignored her, staring around him. "Hey! Are you listening to me! Sage! EARTH TO SAGE! COME IN SAGE!"

"Yuki! Be quiet!" Tama hissed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

* * *

Rowen regained consciousness quite quickly. As much as he liked sleep in all of its forms, there was danger about and he needed to be alert. Staggering to his feet, his vision blurred, he stared around him and saw that the Dynasty soldiers had formed a ring around him. The drones had apparently waited for him to wake up to attack, for which Rowen was quite grateful. And he would show that gratitude by destroying as many of the 'bucket-heads' as possible.

He launched into battle without a moment's hesitation, and regretted the loss of his helmet as attacks began to fly at his face. He pulled arrows from his never-ending quiver and shot off arrows without restraint (the streets had been cleared of passerby).

"Yahh!" he shouted in battle cry as he body-slammed a soldier, taking it and a few others down. "That's right! Arrow Shock WAVE!" The attack disintegrated every soldier it came down upon, and Rowen shot off two more for good measure, destroying every last one. "Well, that wasn't too hard," he chuckled to himself as he caught his breath.

"So you are Strata," a voice said behind him, as if contemplating if Rowen really lived up to the stories he had heard or not.

"Yeah, who are you?" Rowen asked, turning to meet his new foe.

"Only the most powerful demon in the Nether World, next to the Emperor of course, I am Popocha." Expecting a seven-foot bone crusher, Rowen was genuinely surprised to take in the form of a four foot tall sparsely armored Warlord. His 'armor' consisted of a tight-fitting body suit complete with gloves and a high neck. He wore a helment from which shredded cloth descended. He also had armor on his arms, legs, shoulders, and chest. In his hand he held his weapon, a short sword with a thick, fat blade.

Not able to prevent himself from rhyming, Rowen just said it, "All right Popo, let's go!"

* * *

Yuki suddenly became alert like the others. "I heard it! It was like 'rahh roar heee grrr!' Like GODZILLA!" she shouted.

"No Yuki, that was Rowen! And he's close by!" Sage exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are not going anywhere," a smug voice laughed.

Sage spun around to meet the voice. "Dais!" he shouted.

"That's right!" Dais responded holding his weapon out at Sage menacingly. "And now the Master of Illusion will destroy you! Buahahahahahahahaa!"

"Sage!" Tama hissed, getting the warriors attention. Sage followed the finger Tama was pointing out and saw the beginnings of flames emitting from the asphalt in a clear line. Sage turned back to Dais, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry to have to miss out on that, but, places to go, people to see…" Sage said as he grabbed the two children and jumped above the flames as they began to rise. As he hit the asphalt, a wall came up, blocking Dais from Sage. "Phew! That was close! Thanks Tama," Sage said.

* * *

"Any last words, Strata?" Popocha asked as he leapt at Rowen. Rowen dodged, and Popocha pounced on air.

"Get real," Rowen said, aiming an arrow. He launched it at Popocha, who stayed in his place, smirking as the arrow merely bounced off of his armor. "What!" Rowen demanded, grabbing for another arrow and watching the Warlord warily. Popocha came at Rowen, and he fired arrow after arrow at the attacker, but it was of no use. His arrows all glanced off of the Dynasty demon, and one came right back at him. Rowen dodged at the last moment, and Popocha brought his weapon down on Rowen's left leg. Crying out in pain, Rowen abandoned his bow for the moment and punched Popocha in the face. However, his fist was knocked backwards by the apparent force field in Popocha's armor. Rowen snatched up his bow, and flipped backward, minding his injured leg, and increased the space between him and the Warlord.

At that same moment, movement to their side caught the attention of Ronin and Warlord alike, and they turned to see Sage approaching swiftly.

"Hey Sage!" Rowen called. A wall appeared just behind Sage as he came closer. "Those walls sure are annoying," he added.

Sage put down the two children, and then ran over to stand beside Rowen. "So, who's your friend?" Sage asked stiffly.

"He calls himself 'Popocha,' a Warlord."

"So I have a second challenger? Very well then! I can take you both on at once!" Popocha declared.

"That's ridiculous! You don't stand a chance against the both of us!" Rowen said, more out of mock arrogance than actual confidence. Never let the enemy know that you may be afraid.

"That's what you think, child. Observe my awesome power! AHHH!"

"Who are you calling 'child'? You're the one who's only four feet tall…" Rowen mocked. However, he was forced into silence when, much like the Sun Devil from yesteryear, Popocha duplicated himself. Four Warlords now stood before the two Ronin, and they wasted no time in attacking.

"Armor of Halo! Tou Chi!" Sage cried as he donned his armor. Two of the Popocha copies leapt onto Sage, pressing him into the asphalt. The other two clobbered Rowen into the pavement.

"Ah! They're strong!" Rowen yelled through clenched teeth, and from underneath the two Warlords.

* * *

Kento walked into the kitchen, alone, thinking hard to himself. "Man, the walls must be the Dynasty's work," he sighed. "I should probably call the guys, and let them know." He walked over to the phone. "Ha, I'll call Sage and break up his date!" However, Sage did not answer, and the voicemail finally picked up. Kento pushed down the receiver and was about to punch in Rowen's number, when his eyes caught sight of the image on the television. The news was still playing, and now were broadcasting an image of Rowen in his armor, jumping next to a wall.

_"…our cameraman managed to take this photo just after the walls began appearing in the city. Armored people are being spotted throughout the downtown area of Toyama, along with the walls. The identities of these people is a mystery, and authorities say…"_

Not waiting to hear more, Kento hung up the phone and dashed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Sage dropped his sword, and successfully threw his weight enough to knock one of the Popochas off of him. Apparently the doubles did not have the same protective force field the original did. Rowen had managed to get out from under his two Warlords, and was currently engaging them in battle. As Sage moved to free himself of the other Warlord, he felt strong hands wrap around his throat. The Popocha that hit the asphalt had recovered quickly enough to jump on him again, and now to choke him.

Suddenly, Kento ran into the battle and ploughed through the melee, knocking the Popochas off of Sage with his bo. "Man, you dudes sure are lucky that I watch the news!" he chuckled as he began to battle. Kento heard a deep laugh from behind him that he could recognize anyway, and spun around, a lopsided grin on his face. "What's up Dais? Ready to get crushed?"

The Popochas, momentarily distracted by Kento, now made to attack Rowen and Sage again. However, this time the Ronin Warriors dodged. "Sage, now!" Rowen said. "Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

Their surekills destroyed two of the Popocha doubles, and Rowen quickly made to attack the remaining one.

Just to add to the chaos already apparent, Warlady Sarah appeared in a burst of flame. Her expression one of annoyance, she immediately went after Sage. _"I thought the whole plan was to separate the Ronin! How did these three end up together!" _she thought with agitation.

Sage and Sarah began a dance of attack and defense that they knew all too well by now. However, neither showed signs of backing down or wearing out.

Kento, bored of his same-old-same-old fight with Dais, decided to just end it. "Iron Rock Crusher!" he shouted. Dais cried out in surprise and pain, and then disappeared. "Well, I guess he wasn't any stronger after all. Hey, Sage, you need a hand, buddy!"

Sage's helmet lay abandoned on the ground. The helmet's owner was currently pressed up against a boulder in a small Japanese style garden, while being choked by a ring of fire that fed from Sarah's hands. A Nether Spirit effectively pinned him down.

Across the road, Popocha had Rowen pressed up against a building, while he attempted to dig his sword through Rowen's armor and into his heart. Rowen was restrained by a Nether Spirit, while he squirmed and fought to free himself.

"Aw man, who do I help first!" Kento asked, clearly at a loss.

"Help Sage! Hurry!" Rowen called.

Yuki, who had spent her time on the sidelines, trying to not be seen, was now kicking Sarah's shins as hard as she could. "Let him go!" she ordered.

"Get away from me, you little baby!" Sarah shouted. She kicked out, and Yuki was thrown to the ground. Kento stepped in front of the girl, and aimed a punch to Sarah's abdomen. She flipped backwards, avoiding the blow, and maintaining her fire-choke-hold on Sage.

"Man, you're really gettin' on my nerves, girl!" Kento said in exasperation. He swung his bo at her, and she deftly dodged, landing in front of Sage again.

"The Nether Spirit! Destroy it!" Rowen yelled, his armor beginning to crack under the pressure being applied.

Kento whacked the spirit with his bo, and it disappeared. "Good call Ro!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Sage grabbed onto the rock and kicked Sarah in the ribs with both feet. She fell backwards and the fire disappeared. Sage's neck was red, burned, and scratched. He put his hand to it. "Girls fight dirty!" he exclaimed between coughs. He grabbed his sword and raced towards Rowen and Popocha. The latter appeared nervous, and began applying more pressure to the swords handle. Sage lifted his sword with an expression of anger, and Popocha decided to take the coward's way out, and disappeared.

"Popocha!" Sarah screamed. "Get back here you coward!"

Then she heard Kubi's voice in her mind, _"You can finish them later, return at once, we must go about this more carefully."_

Sarah stood up and glared disdainfully at the Ronin. "Don't think this is over," she spat cryptically, and then disappeared.

* * *

Emperor Kubi glowered down at the lone occupant of his throne room. Popocha bowed low, and nervously before his master.

"Warlord Popocha, you have disgraced the Dynasty by retreating against your orders. Your punishment…"

Kubi did not finish his sentence before Popocha was enveloped in flames. He screamed, and the sound echoed off the walls of the throne room.

* * *

The following morning:

Sage, and Kento slumped forward, their heads on the table, and Rowen leaned back, his neck at a seemingly-unnatural angle at the Rei Fuan's restaurant, fast asleep. The clock on the bar revealed the time to be seven o'clock a.m., not that the warriors noticed.

A waitress – the same one who told Kento about the walls in the first place – walked over to the table and tapped Kento on the shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy head," she said. "Those weird walls are still outside."

Kento lifted his head off of the table, revealing a puddle of drool. "Eww." The waitress quickly wiped it up with a sponge. Kento rubbed his hand against his mouth, and then turned to the other occupant of the table. Grabbing a nearby pair of chopsticks, he drummed on Sage's head.

Sage slowly lifted his head and blinked. He looked over at Rowen, and gently shoved his shoulder. Rowen remained unmoving, arms crossed, head back. "Like that would work," Sage sighed, a little annoyed for having forgotten Rowen's-isms. "Rowen!" Sage pushed him harder; apparently too hard. Rowen's eyes opened just as his chair toppled over. Sage winced, and Kento stared openmouthed as the guy who could shoot arrows while flipping in the air and warding off demon soldiers plummeted to the floor, the victim of unstable restaurant furniture. Rowen stared up from his sprawled position, as if about to yell at Sage. However, he changed his mind, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. Sage and Kento could do nothing except stare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai and Ryo had waited all night in their undergear (they banished the armor after two hours) for their enemy to appear. They were both lying in the grass again, Ryo using White Blaze as a pillow. Sai nudged Ryo a little with his foot. "Ryo?"

"Yeah Sai?"

"Why do you think the Dynasty wants this world so much?" he questioned.

"Well, uh, I don't know, Sai. I never could seem to understand the Dynasty," Ryo sighed.

"This enemy is so much harder to fight than the Warlord's, because they're girls. They fight differently," Sai added.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Katie, Sarah, and Kayura even… They look so sweet and innocent; it's hard to fight them. They don't look like "bad guys" to me," Ryo explained. However, his words were met with girlish laughter. "What?" he asked, sitting up and looking around. "Who's there!"

"Hahahaha! Come and find me!" Katie's voice echoed through the trees. Ryo and Sai stood in defensive positions.

"We're not playing your games!" Sai shouted.

"Oh, would you rather I came for you? Okay!" Katie said. "Works for me!"

Fireballs shot at them from all sides. Ryo and Sai hid their faces in their arms, and were surprised when all but one of the fireballs disappeared. It landed in between the pair and suddenly exploded. The Ronin were sent flying in opposite directions, and Katie appeared in the epicenter.

"It's no fun playing with you guys!" Katie said, pouting. Ryo raced at her, planning to attack, but she smiled at him and disappeared.

Once again, childish laughter erupted around them. Ryo growled in annoyance. "What? Not sweet and innocent enough for you?" Katie taunted. She continued to laugh, and her voice was met by the deeper tones of Sarah. Their laughter began to increase and pitch, sounding more and more childlike.

"What?"

A gust of wind blew, and when it had passed, the two Ronin heard a whimpering sound behind them. They turned and saw a seven-year old girl wearing a kimono, her brown hair pulled back in a bun and her closed eyes puffy as if she had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryo asked the girl, kneeling in front of her.

"Ryo! Stand back! She's the enemy! Sarah!" Sai yelled, figuring out what Ryo did not.

At the mention of her name, the 'child' opened her eyes, and smiled evilly at the pair. They then heard a child's laughter from behind them. Turning, they saw another little girl – Katie behind them. She held a ball in her hands, bouncing it up and down.

"Is this sweet enough for you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ryo, I wish you never said that," Sai whispered.

"Yeah, me too," Ryo seconded.

"Regrets, such wasteful things," Sarah sighed, turning their attention back to her.

"Figures; something like that coming from you," Ryo sneered.

"Yep," Katie added. "Nothin' but trouble!"

"Ryo… what do we do?" Sai whispered to his comrade.

"I-" Ryo began, but he was interrupted.

"Remember, children hear everything. Maybe even your thoughts," Katie smiled. Ryo and Sai exchanged a nervous glance. Katie smiled and fire surrounded her for the briefest moment. When it disappeared, she was clad in her Dynasty armor. Sarah followed suit. "Let's see what you punks will do to children."

Katie and Sarah attacked; Katie took on Ryo while Sarah went after Sai. The Ronin attempted to dodge, but the Dynasty warladies had lost none of their speed in their transformation into children. "Come on! Fight me!" Sarah yelled, slamming Sai into the ground.

"Sai!" Ryo called. Then he turned his attention to the warriors before him. "Alright. You want a piece of me? Bring it on!"

Katie and Sarah jumped into the air at once, and lunged at Ryo.

Meanwhile, Kubi sat upon his throne, watching the battle with deep interest. "This plan is perfect! Their pure hearts will be their undoing. This is a sure victory for the evil Dynasty!"

Katie and Sarah kicked Ryo in the stomach simultaneously. Katie followed through by hitting the underside of his chin as he arched into the air. Sarah countered with a punch to his face. He slammed down onto Sai, who was in the process of standing up.

At this point, White Blaze stood, fangs barred, to protect the Ronin. The tiger jumped, knocking Katie and Sarah out of the air. When they fell to their feet, Ryo noticed that they appeared to have aged to about 10 years old.

"Excellent job kitty cat. So you wanna play? Fine by me! Fiery Scream of DEATH!" Katie shouted, performing her surekill sans weapons.

"Hey wait for me! Solar Blast!" Sarah said, sending her own attack at White Blaze.

If White Blaze were human, he would have rolled his eyes as he dodged their attacks. Katie and Sarah appeared nonplussed, and called to their weapons. Once the items materialized in their hands, they stood in fighting positions. Ryo and Sai, thoroughly recovered, quickly called to their armor.

"We're sick of your games," Ryo announced.

"We don't care how young you look, you're still pure evil!" Sai shouted.

"Is that so?" Katie asked with sly eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Sarah added, smirking.

"I hope you enjoy your trip to the underworld!" Katie shouted, crossing her swords. Sarah extended a blade from the end of her staff, and aimed it at the Ronin.

"It was nice knowing you… NOT!" Sarah laughed.

"I've had enough! Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted.

"FLARE UP NOW!" Their combined attacks slammed into the Dynasty wall close to them and caused a slight crack to form.

"I see that you've been gaining some power, but so have we," Sarah said calmly, examining the crack she had so narrowly avoided becoming part of. "We have a new trick to show you." She nodded to Katie. They stood back to back. Katie's swords melded into one, and they held their weapons out in front of them. Ryo and Sai watched, catching their breath from the exertion of their attacks. Heat began to form around the sisters, making their appearance become distorted by waves. The grass beneath their feet singed.

Ryo and Sai took a half step back.

Sarah and Katie's weapons began to glow, blue for Katie, and orange for Sarah. Dark power erupted around the weapons, channeling into their holders. The girls' eyes turned black and a dark aura surrounded them.

"What!" Ryo asked, amazed and terrified. White Blaze stood defensively before Ryo, and then jumped at the girls. An invisible barrier knocked the tiger to the ground. "White Blaze!"

The two formed powerful fireballs around their hands, and then shot them out at the pair. The incinerating force would have obliterated the pair, had a golden light not appeared before them, the sound of the Ancient's Staff's rings clanging together.

* * *

Sai and Ryo opened their eyes to find themselves lying in a field of grass. The sky above them was a deep cobalt, shooting stars breaking up the monotony. Ryo stood, giving Sai a hand and dragging him to his feet. "Sai, where are we?" Ryo asked, looking around at the endless plain.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful. Look, cherry blossoms!" Ryo exclaimed, pointing to a distant cherry tree covered in pink petals.

"They only bloom in the spring, and it's fall now. This is weird," Sai said.

"Tell me about it! Why are we here!" Ryo yelled. He heard the distant clanging of metal, and stared out, searching for a familiar silhouette. "Ancient One? Are you here?" Ryo asked.

The Ancient One appeared before him, ethereal. He stared down grimly at Ryo. "Will the fighting ever stop?" Ryo asked. "Will this ever be over? I don't even know why we're fighting anymore. Everything's a blur, even who the enemy is!" Ryo said desperately.

"You are unsure of your enemy?" the Ancient One asked, his eyes obscured and so not giving away any of his thoughts.

"Katie and Sarah, they're human, like us. But they are working for Anubis. What if they are like Anubis or Kayura? Shouldn't we try to save their souls? Shouldn't we help them?" he asked.

"The war with Talpa has affected the lives of many, Ryo of the Wildfire," the Ancient One answered. "Some, such as the four dark warlords, chose greed over virtue, and bound themselves to the Dynasty. Others had been fooled, used, and needed help to break free of the lies. However, are any of you capable of providing that help?"

"The way we've been fighting – they will win outright soon enough," Sai said, his head hanging.

"But we can't kill innocent people! I can't fight them like that! I just can't!" Ryo yelled.

"Sai of Torrent, when you and Strata, Hardrock, and Halo were trapped within Talpa's form, you asked Ryo to destroy Talpa, knowing you would die as well. Why did you do that?" the Ancient asked.

"Well, given the choice between staying locked inside Talpa as he used our armor and power to destroy people, or dying ourselves, I would choose to die. We all would have rather died than help Talpa destroy humanity."

"And if Sarah and Katie are indeed innocents, how do you think they feel in their situation?" the Ancient asked.

Sai's eyes suddenly widened in understanding. "If they could either be controlled by evil forever, or die, they would probably choose to die, if they are truly good," Sai said.

Ryo bowed his head, considering the words. "It is in human nature to want to preserve your morals, Ryo of the Wildfire. You have met with difficult challenges in the past, challenges that put your kanji, benevolence, to the test. However, you must think of what it means to be benevolent, and what it means to do what is right no matter what."

"So if we don't get a chance to save their souls, we should destroy them?" Ryo asked.

"Seems fair," Sai said. "And we're not really destroying them, we're setting them free from an eternity of enslavement."

"It makes sense, but it still bothers me."

"You must fight them with your whole heart. Do that, and the answer will provide itself," the Ancient One instructed. "Now, go and finish your battle. Protect the Mortal Realm with everything you have!"

* * *

Bright yellow light surrounded them, as it faded, they realized they were back in Mia's yard. Their foes were still disguised as children, standing in front of them.

"Better watch out boys," Sarah said. "You're in our way."

"It's time to be rid of these nuisances for good," Katie said, launching an attack at Ryo. He pushed her away with a show of force.

"I'm not afraid to fight you anymore!" Ryo attacked the obviously surprised Katie. His sword connected with her body, sending her crashing to the ground. She reverted back to her real age.

"Katie!" Sarah shouted, morphing back into a teenager and running to Katie. "Who do you think you are? You could have hurt my sister, and now you'll pay!" Sarah attacked, Sai jumping in front of her to combat the angry Dynasty minion.

"Katie, I wish you would just turn good!" Ryo shouted in frustration, his sword lifted above his head as if about to strike her.

"What? Why would you want to save me?"

"I hate killing, and death. I saw my own father die, and I'd hate to have to watch that happen to someone else."

"That's so sad," Katie said, seeming genuine for the first time.

* * *

Kubi watched with growing distaste as Katie seemed to soften before Ryo. "He's tricking the Empress! I will not have him going against the brainwashing Talpa administered! Katie! Sarah! Return to the Dynasty at once!"

* * *

Sarah and Sai stopped fighting, turning their attention to Ryo and Katie. "Your father died? I can't imagine what I would do if my fa…" Sarah began, her eyes becoming clouded as she searched for memories that remained hidden from her.

Suddenly, a light engulfed Katie and Sarah and they disappeared back into the Dynasty. As they left the realm, so did their creations, the walls.

The battle was over, for now.

* * *

**A/N:** The end of another chapter. Seeing as this is all a re-write of the original chapters, I only have a few more before I catch up with the better-quality chapters. It seems so long now that I'm redoing it, but there really isn't anything I could cut out. I hope you are all enjoying it. I have a lot of plans for stories after this one, and I'm itching to get to them.

Leave me a review to show me that you care!

_Sarah Shima_


	20. Part II Crushed: Deadly Separation

**A/N: Well, we're one chapter closer to the finale, but it's still a long way's off. So thank you to my faithful readers, and to my lone reviewer. I hope you all enjoy this next installment!**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Sunrise, nor Bandai, nor anyone who owns more of the Ronin Warriors than a fewDVDs.**

* * *

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

By: Sarah Shima

Part II: Crushed

Chapter 10: Deadly Separation

* * *

After seeing a brief moment of Sarah and Katie's true personalities, Ryo's resolve to save them or kill them faltered. To free them or not, he just could not see killing them, he could not do it; not if there were still a chance. He told this to the other Ronin, who had to agree with him, though they were wary. At what cost would they save the girls?

Rowen and Sage put their heads together over the next few days, attempting to form some sort of plan. However, the only thing they could think of to break through to the girls involved some sort of near-death or death of the Ronin and even then, there was no guarantee it would happen. They could not take that chance.

"What I don't understand," Rowen said at one point. "Is that from what Ryo and Sai told us, it seemed like the Ancient One _wanted_ use to destroy them. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Sage said, absentmindedly pulling his hand through his hair.

"And yet, when we spoke with Anubis before, he told us we _have_ to save them. What do they know that we don't?"

"The way I see it, if there's a way to save them, we should. And as for the Ancient One or Anubis, the Ancient has been known to fool us into things while Anubis is usually straight with us."

"All right then. But I'm stumped; I don't know what we can do."

And so, the task fell to Mia, who searched her grandfather's notes for anything that would allude to how to save someone from the Dynasty's evil.

* * *

The Ronin all stood around Mia and her computer inside her study. Ever since the incident with the walls in the city, Yuki, and Tama insisted on spending as much time at the manor as possible. Their parents had even met Mia and paid her for babysitting on numerous occasions. So of course they were also in the study, Yuli stood off to the side. The Ronins seemed disappointed. "This is so frustrating!" Ryo yelled. "I can't stand it!" Ryo threw his arms up in the air in a sign of aggravation.

Rowen turned and whispered to Sage, "Keep him away from the antiques." Sage covered his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing.

"Ryo, please try to stay calm. Yelling won't get you anywhere," Mia sighed, her head resting in her palms.

"ANUBIS! Where are you!" Ryo shouted. Showing that yelling would indeed help, Anubis appeared in a sudden burst of gold light. Ryo took a step toward him. "Anubis, we need your help," he said solemnly.

"How would we go about freeing Katie and Sarah's souls from the Dynasty?" Sai asked urgently.

"I do not know," Anubis responded simply as he removed his hat and placed it on Mia's desk. Rowen furrowed his eyebrows thinking while gazing at the floor.

"WHAT!" Ryo screamed, slamming his fist against the wall. "There has to be a way!"

Sage calmly asked, "Can your staff do it?"

Suddenly Rowen's head shot up. "Or the Jewel of Life," he said.

"The Jewel?" Ryo asked, puzzled.

Sai shook his head and responded, "But we don't even know what happened to the Jewel. After Talpa was destroyed it disappeared."

"Anubis, do you know where it is?" Kento asked expectantly. After all, Anubis was the one who found the Jewel originally.

Anubis nodded and opened the bag around his neck. From within it he extracted the Jewel of Life. "You've got it!" Ryo asked, startled.

"How'd you get it?" Kento inquired.

"It came to me in the Dynasty and restored my life," he answered. As he told of the events following the reappearance of the Jewel he thought of how he had been lying in the water face down. The Jewel came to him, showered in gold light, restoring his life.

"Do you really think it could do the trick?" Sai asked, skeptical, his question more directed at Rowen than Anubis.

"It does make more sense than the Ancient's staff," Rowen began, walking closer to the center of the room where the Ronins had formed a sort of half-circle around Anubis. "The staff worked with Kayura, but she was also a member of the Ancient's clan. I'm assuming that Katie and Sarah aren't. Maybe that's a factor with the staff."

"I agree with Rowen," Mia stated. Then she turned her gaze to the brunette monk. "Anubis?"

Anubis thought for a moment and then replied, "I suppose, yes." He turned to face Mia, and held the Jewel out to her. "Here, Mia. Take the Jewel. I hope that you can bring Katie and Sarah back to us," Anubis said. Then in another burst of light he disappeared.

Yuki walked over and peered at the Jewel in Mia's hands. "That doesn't even look like a jewel. Just looks like a shell to me," she said.

"The Jewel of Life is so cool! I defeated Talpa with it!" Yuli bragged. Yuki gave him a skeptical look.

"Why don't you three go to bed now," Mia said.

"Aw, Mia!" Yuli complained.

"Go!" she ordered. The three children filed out of the room, grumbling all the way.

"Mia, can I see that?" Sage asked, stepping over to her.

"Sure, Sage," she replied, handing him the Jewel. For a moment Sage's aura became a brilliant visible green, signifying his connection with the Jewel.

"Whatcha doin' Sage?" Kento asked.

"Just looking at it. I never got the chance to see it up close before," Sage responded.

"Neither have I," Kento said. "Can I see it?" Sage held it out to him, but Rowen grabbed it first. Rowen's aura became a visible dark blue. "Hey man! Let me see!" Kento shouted.

Rowen inspected the Jewel and then threw it to Sai. Sai's aura flashed light blue as he caught it with a look of surprise on his face. He was even more surprised to find Kento running at him. Sai threw the Jewel at Ryo.

"Stop it!" Mia yelled. Ryo expertly caught the jewel, his aura flaming red.

"Ryo, bro, give me the Jewel," Kento said kindly.

"I don't know, should I?" Ryo asked. Rowen shook his head emphatically.

"Boys!" Mia chided. Ryo reluctantly held the Jewel out to Kento. As Kento reached for it Rowen ducked around him and stole it.

"That's two times! I'm gonna get you!" Kento shouted, chasing Rowen down the hallway. Everyone in the study could hear Rowen stumbling down the stairs.

"I don't know how I stand it. Living with five boys," Mia sighed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't kicked us out yet," Ryo laughed.

* * *

Rowen continued to run, Kento not far behind. As he raced out of the house and towards the lake Kento finally began to gain on him. Suddenly Rowen stopped running, and turned. He held the Jewel out to Kento. "Why'd you give up man?" Kento asked with an air of arrogance, certain Rowen had stopped because he knew he would lose.

"It was getting boring. You're too slow for me," Rowen responded with a devilish grin.

"Hey!" Kento shouted. Then Rowen ran back into the house with Jewel. Kento never touched it.

* * *

Within the Dynasty throne room Emperor Kubi sat upon his throne, a fire burning before him. Suddenly, in a burst of flame Katie and Sarah appeared before him. "I've called you here to inform you about Anubis," Kubi's gruff voice said.

"Who's Anubis?" Katie asked, glancing sideways at Sarah.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and then responded. "Wait… isn't he that traitor? Yeah! He left us and took The Ancient's place!"

"He was the leader of the Warlords, right?" Katie asked.

"Well, it certainly appears that you girls have been doing your homework. However, I need you to study up on him some more, and destroy him and that staff of his for good. Get to work!" Emperor Kubi commanded.

* * *

Within the Dynasty hut Katie and Sarah kneeled on the floor in deep concentration. "What's the best way to lure Anubis to us?" Katie asked herself. "Pretend to want to turn good or something?"

"There's a better way," Sarah responded slyly. Her face erupted into a sadistic smile as she added, "and it's much more fun too."

"Well, what is it?" Katie demanded, wanting to know what this brilliant plan was.

"Let me show you," Sarah answered. She snapped her fingers and a screen appeared before them displaying an image. The image was Ryo, fighting with Sekhmet's poison. Ryo, in pain, shouted out, "Help me Ancient One!" Suddenly Anubis' staff began to glow. Katie seemed disappointed.

"But the Ronins haven't asked for help in so long. How are we supposed to get Ryo to do it?" Katie asked glumly.

"Easy. You just bend the little worm until he breaks!" Sarah smiled, punching her fist into her palm.

"They've always seemed more vulnerable split up, and we've always divided them up between us in battle," Katie pondered.

"How about we ACTUALLY break them up! I mean, we just might like it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Like, teleport them?" Katie asked.

"You read my mind," Sarah responded. The both smiled evilly.

* * *

The morning sun beamed at the Koji Manor, its light penetrating into each bedroom. Rowen Hashiba, wearing a blue t-shirt, sat up in bed and stretched. Then he looked over at Sage who was sleeping, a small smile on his lips. "What time is it?" Rowen yawned out loud. He turned and checked the digital clock. The clock glowed the numbers "5:40". "It's too early!" Rowen exclaimed as he collapsed in bed and fell back to sleep. A little while later, Sage's alarm blared through the silence, waking up Rowen. "Aww, turn it off!" Rowen grumbled. Sage did not wake up, and Rowen reached over from bed and ripped the clock's cord out of the wall.

In the kitchen Sai, wearing a blue striped hooded shirt and white jeans, was busy making pancakes and humming to himself. Every time Sai cooked a pancake Kento pulled it onto his plate and ate it. "Kento! Save some for me!" Sai shouted, exasperated. Kento smiled devilishly in his orange sweatshirt and blue jeans. Sai heard footsteps and glanced at the doorway as Ryo walked in with a violin, pretending to play it. "Ryo!" Sai shouted.

"You're not going to tell on me are you?" Ryo pleaded hurriedly. Ryo was wearing a white T-shirt that donned a large red "R" and a red long-sleeved shirt underneath, paired with faded blue jeans.

"SAGE!" Sai shouted. Then he ascended the stairs and walked down the hall into Sage and Rowen's room. Kento and Ryo followed.

"I've never known you to be a tattle tale," Kento said to Sai.

"I'm not!" Sai responded as he opened the door to reveal Sage and Rowen sleeping. Sai walked in, but Kento and Ryo stayed in the doorway, Ryo hiding the violin, just in case.

"Sage, wake up," Sai said, shaking Sage. Sage slowly opened his eyes. "Don't you have to be at practice now?" Sai asked.

"Practice?" Sage asked, groggy as he pulled a hand through his perfect blonde hair.

"For the Toyama Symphony Orchestra," Sai said gently.

Sage was suddenly wide-awake. "Oh no! What time is it!" Sage shouted. He turned to his alarm clock, but found it on the floor, unplugged. "ROWEN!" Sage shouted, gritting his teeth. Sage stormed out of the room, mumbling something that sounded like "thanks" to Sai, and started down the hall to a clock on the wall. He pushed his hair back off of his face and stared at the hands of the clock. They were positioned at "7:10". Then Sage stormed back into his room. "ROWEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted, pushing past Sai, Ryo, and Kento.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch," Sai said. Yet all three continued to stare into the room, not even blinking. Suddenly Rowen screamed with surprise and pain. Then Sage stormed out again, grabbing the instrument out of Ryo's hands while saying, "Gimme my violin."

"Wow, he didn't even yell at me," Ryo said with surprise.

"AND DON'T EVER TOUCH IT AGAIN!" Sage yelled back at Ryo.

"Hmm, spoke too soon," Ryo murmured.

Rowen stumbled out of his room, his blue hair standing almost perfectly straight off of his head. "You make one **_little_** mistake!"

"For the third time," Sai stated, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Rowen sat at the table, an empty plate in front of him, and the newspaper in his hand. He unrolled it and looked at the front page. His eyes widened. In the center was a collage of pictures; pictures of the Ronin Warriors; but mainly, pictures of him. The Strata armor in the courtyard of Han'a High, then again in the city. There were a few shots of Sage, that were taken from a distance. However, the pictures of Rowen were taken very close, Rowen could nearly make out his face, even with the helmet covering his head.

He stared at the headline and his jaw dropped. It read:

**Armored Youths Attack City**

**What do they want, and how can you defend yourself?**

"What! We didn't attack the city!" he said, flabbergasted by what he read. He quickly skimmed through the article. Everything, including him _saving_ Han'a High had been spun to make the Ronin look like villains right along with the Dynasty. Rowen threw the newspaper in aggravation. He really did not need this right now.

* * *

Later that day, Yuli, Tama, and Yuki were running throughout the living room with violin music in the background. Rowen wandered into the room the music was coming from, wearing a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue acid wash jeans. Sage stood in the middle of a large room, playing a sad song with much emotion. "Can you stop now, I've got a headache, thanks to _someone_," Rowen said accusatorially. Sage had been practicing for two hours and it was beginning to grate on Rowen's nerves.

"Well I didn't get a chance to play this morning, thanks to a so-called friend of mine," Sage said sternly as he held a long note. "You're just lucky I wasn't kicked out of the orchestra."

"Whatever," Rowen responded.

He walked outside and sat on the lawn against a large tree with a sigh. Ryo, who was lying in the grass with White Blaze a few feet off stood up and walked over to Rowen, sitting down next to him.

"What's up man?" Ryo asked.

Rowen closed his eyes for a moment, and then decided to vent. "Tell me this, why do people always get so mad at me?" he asked.

"Well, you can be rude and inconsiderate, and mean, and-"

"Okay, okay! I get it already!" Rowen exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're just a little rough around the edges. Relax Rowen. You're cool," Ryo responded kindly to his blue-haired friend. Rowen was not convinced. His jaw tightened and he did not meet Ryo's gaze.

"If I'm so cool, why is it that the only friends I've ever had find me to be mean, among other things?" Rowen asked as he pulled himself to his feet and turned to walk back into the house. Ryo stuck his arm out and tripped Rowen. Rowen shuffled to his feet and kept walking. Ryo jumped up and tackled him. "What are you doing!" Rowen demanded.

"Being mean, among other things," Ryo answered. "Now, do you still think I'm your friend?"

Rowen pushed Ryo off of him. "Yes, because you're just being a goof, not mean like I seem to be. Now leave me a-" Rowen was cut off by Ryo's actions. Ryo held a long piece of grass out so it was lightly tickling Rowen's nose. "Stop it Ryo," Ryo said sternly, grabbing the piece of grass out of Ryo's hand and throwing it. "Why are you acting like this? So annoying…" Rowen demanded.

"Am I still your friend?" Ryo questioned.

"Yes!" Rowen burst out, annoyed by Ryo's behavior.

"See?"

"See what!" Rowen was beginning to become angry.

"Do you?" Ryo persisted.

"You're not making any sense!" Rowen shouted, attempting to walk away from Ryo. Ryo yanked Rowen's arm so he would face him.

"I'm still your friend!" Ryo exclaimed, still keeping a strong grip on Rowen's arm.

"Well yeah," Rowen responded. That was obvious, so what was Ryo getting at?

"See! You're still my friend, and I'm still yours! Adios!" Ryo said as he walked away. Rowen just stood there, confused. Then Yuli and Tama ran by, being chased by Yuki. Yuki reached out and touched Ryo's leg.

"Tag you're it!" she exclaimed.

"Oo, I'm gunna get you now!" Ryo shouted with a squeak, chasing after Yuki.

Suddenly as clouds covered the sky it became very dark. Rowen looked up at the sky and then shook his head with a sigh. "The Dynasty, perfect, just perfect."

Lightning struck the grass between Rowen and Ryo. The pair waited apprehensively as the other Ronin raced out of the house. The group of five donned their undergear as a large bolt of lightning illuminated the yard. As it disappeared, so did the Ronin.

* * *

Sage, Ryo, and Rowen reappeared in a desert-like area, while Sai and Kento reappeared in a grassy field. Kate appeared behind the trio with a laugh. "Nice to see you boys again," she smiled.

They spun around to face her. "Katie," Sage stated.

"Well," Ryo began. "I see you're up to your old tricks again." Ryo held his hands in front of him in a defensive stance.

Katie laughed and replied, "Brainless as usual Ryo of the Wildfire. This is a brand _new_ trick, not an old one."

"New or old, it's still dumb!" Rowen protested, his sour mood not improving.

Katie sighed. "I'm so unappreciated. Now, put on your armor. I want a quality fight."

"You'll lose," Ryo said confidently. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! TOU JIN!"

"ARMOR OF HALO! TOU CHI!"

"ARMOR OF STRATA! TOU INOCHI!"

* * *

Sai and Kento stood back to back in the field, their arms raised in fighting stances. Sarah began to levitate above the ground between the Ronins. Without a word, she knocked them to the ground with a harsh swing of her staff, and lowered to the ground. She laughed as the two stood up.

"Dude, she doesn't waste any time," Kento said. Sarah swung her staff at him and his jumped out of the way.

"ARMOR OF TORRENT! TOU SHIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! TOU GI!"

BREAK

Kento lunged at Sarah with his bo, "Eat dirt!" he exclaimed as he she evaded. He swung it again, knocking her backward a few yards. "Ha! You're not so tough!" Suddenly, Kento was knocked onto his back and Sarah was standing over him.

"That was so fast! I couldn't even see it!" Sai said, shocked.

"Kento you may have 500 pounds more weight behind your hits than I, but I'm a lot faster than you!" Sarah stated as Kento pushed her off of him and jumped to his feet.

"Are you calling me fat!" Kento yelled.

"Yes," Sarah replied with a smile as they began their dance of attack and defense.

* * *

Katie and Ryo fought, kicking up dust and sand. Ryo lunged and she jumped, then she dove at him and he ducked. They did this many times, until Rowen, noticing an opening shot an arrow at Katie, narrowly missing the evil warrior's arm. Sage stood on the sidelines with his sword. _'We need the Jewel of Life if we're ever going to save the girls,' _Sage thought. _'Mia please see this. We need you to see it.'_ Sage lifted his sword in the air. "AAAHHHHH!" A beam of blue light shot out of his sword and into the sky.

Mia stood outside the manor looking into the distance. She clutched the Jewel of Life in her hands and closed her eyes. "Where are they?" she whispered to herself.

Then she heard the Ancient One's voice in her mind say, "Turn around." She looked up, surprised, and a bit frightened as well. She saw Sage's signal beginning to fade away as it reflected off of the clouds.

"That light! It's them!" Mia exclaimed. She ran to her Jeep and almost immediately after sped off in the direction the light came from.

* * *

Katie slammed Ryo into the dirt and stepped on his back, hard. Ryo cried out in pain. Rowen lunged at Katie with his bow, but she grabbed hold of it and knocked him down. Rowen stood up and brushed the sand off of his face. Then he pulled out an arrow and was about to take aim when his stopped to review the situation. Sage was still standing to the side of the fight, and Katie seemed to pay no attention to him, or Rowen. Her gaze was focused on Ryo. Ryo looked up at her evil smirk.

"Why are you doing this Katie?" Ryo asked.

Katie removed her foot from Ryo. Ryo began to try to stand when Katie yanked the horn of his helmet and dragged him to his feet. Rowen turned his attention to Sage, who was still just standing there, not doing anything. "Why isn't he helping Ryo? What his problem?" Rowen whispered to himself. Katie spun around and flung Ryo. He hit his head on the rocky ground and his helmet fell off. Rowen shot an arrow at her, which she caught and threw to the ground.

Katie walked over to Ryo and said, "Don't you wish that Anubis would come help you? Hmm?"

"Anubis?" Sage whispered to himself. Katie turned her steely gaze to Sage.

"He seems to be your only hope." Katie raised her arm and the bright sun caught her armor for a moment, reflecting a blinding light off of the metal.

_'So this is all for Anubis? Why? What do they have planned for him?'_ Ryo thought, still lying in the sand, his body aching.

Katie knelt down and picked up Ryo's helmet as Rowen sent a spray of arrows at her. All of the arrows were deflected. Katie held the helmet and it began to glow a fiery blue. Then Rowen gave up on shooting arrows and lunged at Katie. She anticipated that and bashed his face with Ryo's helmet. The power surrounding the horn that made contact with his face cut him, and the power shocked his body. Rowen descended to his knees, a hand covering his face, while a pained sound escaped his lips.

"Please try to be a man about it Strata!" Katie said as she burst into maniacal laughter. Rowen moved his hand from his face to reveal a cut between his eyes, and a bloody nose. Katie cackled and pulled Rowen's helmet off of his head, throwing it a few yards away. This incensed him and he hurried to his feet. Katie attacked him from the side with a blast of blue power and pure fire. As Rowen attempted unsuccessfully to dodge the energy Katie appeared behind him and smacked Ryo's helmet on Rowen's larger head. Rowen winced and as he pulled off Ryo's helmet Katie punched him in the stomach, kicked his side and slashed his arm with one of her swords. Rowen fell into the sand, trying to catch his breath. Katie held her sword out over him.

"Rowen!" Sage shouted as he finally sprang into action, lunging full force at Katie.

"Sage! The plan!" Ryo yelled, scrambling to his feet. Katie, surprised by his outburst glanced between Sage and Ryo. She seemed confused but still managed to dodge Sage's blade. They slashed their swords at each other in a brilliant display of swordsmanship. Ryo tried to help Sage but it was difficult for him to get close. Katie stopped Sage's sword finally by drawing her second sword. They gritted their teeth, attempting to overpower each other. Katie's eyes were full of fury.

"You guys were playing the whole time, weren't you!" Katie spat.

"Maybe," Sage stated.

* * *

Sai, tired of trying to find an opportunity to join into the ensuing battle between Sarah and Kento held out his spear. "Super Wave SMASHER!" he shouted. Kento took his cue and dove out of the way as Sarah skillfully dodged Sai's attack. Then she jumped at him and was stopped by Sai's spear. She maneuvered her way out of getting stuck and struck Sai with the pointed edge of the staff, cutting a small scratch on Sai's face. Sai shoved the end of his spear into her stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. She staggered and then shot fire out of her staff at him. Sai jumped out of the way, and Sarah managed to pull herself together and attack Sai again. Kento jumped in to help.

* * *

Mia sped down the highway, the sky overhead darkening as night approached. "I hope I'm still going the right way. Hang on guys," she said. Then she saw lightning out of the corner of her eye. "What? A storm? Or is it another signal?" Suddenly the jewel began to glow. Mia cut across an intersection, nearly hitting another car. Then she drove off of the road and onto a field that rapidly began to turn into a sandy desert-like area.

* * *

"Next time, tell me your plan. Acting like you're getting beat. Like I was going to guess that!" Rowen complained as Ryo helped him up. The two helped each other toward the battle. Rowen glanced half-heartedly at his helmet that lay on the ground near Katie, but decided it was not worth the trouble to go get it.

"We needed a better idea of what they were up to. When Katie was fighting me she seemed to be holding back more than usual. Now we know that she wanted me to call for Anubis, so that she could kill _him._ Which also explains why she didn't seem to hold out on you," Ryo explained.

"Just tell me next time," Rowen groaned, putting his hand to the cut on his head that was throbbing.

Sage suddenly fell on the ground in front of the two Ronins. He jumped quickly to his feet and jumped as a fireball landed where he had just been. Katie attacked Rowen and Ryo with both of her sword. Sage landed on the ground behind her, and was about to attack when flames shot up out of the ground and directly onto the three Ronins. "AHHHHH!" they screamed, unable to move.

Katie smiled. "Just say it." She touched the underside of Ryo's chin. "Just three little words. Anubis. Help. Me. Simple as that. Why bother protecting him? He can take care of himself just fine. He has for over seven hundred years." Ryo stared at her angrily so she turned to Rowen. "I know you never truly trusted Anubis, so why are you trying to protect him? I'm sure Ryo isn't the only one who can summon him." Rowen did not say a word. "Halo, I know you want to call him." Katie reached out and twisted his loose hair around her fingers. "This pain will stop as soon as you call Anubis, I promise."

"Your promises aren't worth anything to us," Sage spat.

"You're so obstinate," Katie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm surprised a dumb-blonde even knows what "obstinate" is. Or are you _pretending_ to have a brain?" Rowen asked, still angry.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Katie laughed.

Katie put a hand to her head as Sarah contacted her telepathically. _"Did you get them to call Anubis yet?" _Sarah asked.

"No, you?" Katie asked.

In the field Sarah looked down to where Sai and Kento were unconscious at her feet. _"I think I used a little too much force,"_ Sarah responded apologetically. Kento and Sai moaned, and stirred as the Jewel of Life glowed around Mia's neck.

Katie heard a low sound of movement and out of the corner of her eye tried to find the source of the noise. Her vision telescoped until she spotted Mia's Jeep. "Hmm, Sarah, you can come down here, and have some fun for a while. But no need to rush."

Sarah's voice excitedly shouted _"Yeah!"_ echoing in Katie's mind. As Sarah began to disappear Kento and Sai tackled her. The three of them reappeared in the sand next to Katie. Suddenly, Kento and Sai went up in flames as the other three were.

"Sarah!" Katie exclaimed with frustration.

"They should have stayed knocked out for at least three more hours. I don't know how they woke up," Sarah responded angrily.

"Mia's coming!" Ryo shouted as he saw the Jeep approaching.

"Don't tell them!" Kento warned.

Katie turned to face them with a smirk. "We already knew, and we've been waiting."

* * *

Anubis sat on a rock next to a stream in deep mediation. _'The power of the Dynasty's evil and Sarah and Katie's strength are incredibly terrible. My only hope is that the Jewel of Life can break the Dynasty's hold on them, before it's too late,'_ Anubis thought.

* * *

Mia drove toward the Ronins. Then Sarah shot fire at the sand, turning the sand to liquid and causing the Jeep to sink into it. Mia opened the door and carefully climbed onto the roof of her car. She kneeled down on the car in her jeans and blouse, when Katie jumped on her and clutched Mia's wrists in her hands. "Now what exactly do you think you're doing here? Haha fool! You're nothing but a mere mortal! No powers, armor, nothing!" Katie mocked.

"Let me go… or else!" Mia exclaimed hopelessly.

"Or else what?" Katie asked, amused by Mia's lack of strength. Then White Blaze jumped over the Jeep, hurling himself into Katie. Out of surprise Katie dropped Mia's wrists as she was thrown to the ground by the enormous tiger. Katie threw White Blaze off of her and he landed on his feet next to Ryo.

"White Blaze!" Ryo called.

The tiger attacked Katie again. They wrestled in the sand and then Katie shot a fireball at him. Katie was a mess. She shook the sand off of her armor and began combing her hair into place with her fingers. "Stupid tiger," she mumbled.

White Blaze began to get up, but Sarah used her orange flames to paralyze him, just as the Ronin Warriors were. "There you go kitty!" she taunted.

Mia jumped down off of the Jeep and held the Jewel of Life close to her as she faced the battlefield. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Over here!" she shouted. Katie and Sarah both turned their heads to face Mia, their expressions transforming into evil smirks. Mia took a step back. Katie and Sarah nodded to each other and jumped at Mia. Mia held out the Jewel of Life and it glittered with power. Its energy hit the evil sisters' armor and flung them back as they screamed. Mia breathed a sigh of relief sand swept over Katie and Sarah's motionless bodies and the fire surrounding the Ronins and White Blaze disappeared.

"She did it! Yeah!" Kento yelled.

"Wait," Sage said as Rowen angrily passed him to retrieve his helmet. The other four formed a circle.

"Wait for what? We won!" Ryo told Sage.

"You need to lighten up Sage my man," Kento added.

"Use your heads guys," Rowen said harshly as he put his helmet on. "Those jerks could still be evil! Stay on your toes!"

"Rowen's right," the hoarse voice of Warlady Sarah said as the pair began to get up. "You should listen to him more often."

Mia was still holding the Jewel out in front of her, confused. Her expression changed to one of sheer terror when she exclaimed, "It didn't work!"

* * *

From his throne room Emperor Kubi watched the battle nervously. "The Jewel of Life! How did they get that?" he murmured gruffly. "Not good, not good at all." He closed his eyes and contacted Katie and Sarah telepathically. "Forget Anubis, get the Jewel," he said.

* * *

Sarah sighed as Kubi's voice echoed in her mind. "Well la ti da. A change of orders."

"Good, I was kinda gettin' sick of this mission," Katie responded flipping her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted attacking them. Katie held her arm up nonchalantly to block the attack while Sarah jumped into the air and lunged at Mia. Sarah landed on Mia and with little resistance pinned her on the ground.

"Help! Anubis!" Mia screamed.

"Sure they call him now," Katie said sarcastically. Sarah knocked the Jewel out of Mia's hands and they both scrambled for it as it landed a few feet away. Sarah managed to grab it first but was stopped when a golden light shot her hand. She dropped the Jewel in pain and looked up.

Anubis had arrived. The Ronins raced to Mia. Ryo dropped to his knees to check her wounds. Sai picked up the Jewel, careful that the villains' attention was averted to Anubis for the moment. Katie appeared next to Sarah as she was getting up.

"Hello Anubis. Nice of you to finally drop by," Katie said coolly with her arms crossed.

Sarah looked at the group of warriors forming around them and seemed to be weighing her options. Then a voice spoke directly into her mind. _"Do not engage them further, you two have wasted too much power. Return now!" _Kubi's voice bellowed. Sarah winced, and then turned her attention back to the group. "Well," she finally began. "We're outnumbered just a little. Better be on our way. Ta, ta!" Sarah said as she and Katie disappeared. When they reappeared in the Dynasty hut both collapsed to the floor.

"I'm so tired," Sarah moaned.

"Tell me about it!" Katie agreed. "Holding back power is tough." Sarah threw a rock behind her back at Katie, missing her. Katie giggled.

* * *

The Ronin Warriors all fell to the ground with exhaustion. Anubis hurriedly went to Mia. "Mia are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, staring into his eyes. "I'll be fine." The two shared an intense stare.

"What's up with them?" Kento asked, lifting one eyebrow. The guys looked at each other and then back and Mia and Anubis.

* * *

Sage shepherded Rowen into the house, fussing over the sword slash on his arm. He had been so afraid when he saw Katie holding the sword over him. One small move and… Sage shook the thoughts out of his head and sat Rowen down on the couch.

"I'm not a child," Rowen said, despite the fact that the cut hurt like hell.

"Here, sit still and I'll heal it."

"No," Rowen responded firmly.

"What? Rowen—"

"I said, no," Rowen said, pushing Sage's hand away from the wound. "You're hurt too. I won't have you wasting energy on this… papercut."

"It's hardly a papercut," Sage said.

"Whatever. If you want to help, then grab the first aid kit."

"You are so stubborn," Sage exclaimed. Rowen crossed his arms and turned away. "Fine."

* * *

A while later, the five Ronin Warriors had all treated their injuries and were seated in the living room finishing up their homework. It was frustrating to think about something so… normal… as homework when they were trying to save the world, but they had no other choice.

Sage glanced at Rowen who was finishing up a math problem, gauze taped to his face and bandages on his arm. Sage shook his head with worry. As of late, Rowen and Katie seemed to have formed a personal vendetta against each other, and it could only become more dangerous. He only hoped they would end their battles with the sisters soon, whether by the girls' salvation, or their destruction.

* * *

**A/N: So, predictions, criticisms, thoughts? I would love to know whatever is going through your mind upon reading the chapter.**

**_Sarah Shima_**


	21. Part III A New Beginning: Innervate

**A/N: A big thanks to MeiraEvenstar, 1TheScorpion2, and Zammy for your reviews. It's nice to see that people are still reading and enjoying this fic, thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

**

Changing Series: A New Foe

**Part III: A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Innervate**

By: Sarah Shima

* * *

Sai opened his eyes and stared out into the darkness. Outside of the window a nearly full moon cast light into the dark mansion. Slight snores from Ryo and Kento were the only sound. Sai lay on his back and took the Jewel of Life from around his neck. He held it up to the moonlight and it sparkled. _'The Jewel of Life is our last hope to save Katie and Sarah,'_ Sai thought. Then aloud he whispered, "It has to work, it just has to."

* * *

In the bright light of morning Ryo and Sai walked towards the school building talking about their English classes. Suddenly Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. "Ryo, what's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Something… I feel something's not right," Ryo said cryptically.

"Have an old bagel this morning or something?" Sai asked. "Hey, look. I haven't seen him before. Think he's new here?" Sai pointed a guy with his back against the wall and his knees bent. His arms were crossed portraying his tough-guy attitude. He had short spiked black hair, and his gray eyes were squinting angrily.

"Yeah, I think he's new," Ryo said. "Wanna go say hi?" Then they heard the bell ring. "Ack! We're late!" Ryo shouted running to the building.

* * *

Later that day after the Ronins returned to Mia's home they all settled down to different normal work. "Hey did you guys run into the new guy?" Kento asked taking a bite out of a brownie while settling onto the couch.

"You mean Tray?" Rowen asked, his usually calm eyes flaring with anger. "That guy's a jerk! He's in my history class. He walked in and almost pushed my desk over – on purpose – so I said 'Do you have a problem?' and do you know what he said? He said, 'No, but you do.' I mean, what kind of behavior is that for a new kid in an accelerated school, hm? AND! Besides all of that, he stole my pen. It was a _good_ pen you know," Rowen said, the hate and anger in his voice equal to when he spoke of the Dynasty.

"Well, Rowen, it is you after all. I'm sure someone told him about what a nerd you are," Kento said with a laugh. Before Rowen could respond the phone rang.

Sai quickly answered it. "Hello? Oh, let me get him," Sai said. He put the receiver on the table. "Hey guys, where's Sage?"

"He's outside, washing his car," Kento said. Rowen had given up coming up with a clever retort, and was already reading a book in the armchair.

"We just got back from school. He does that before his homework?" Sai remarked in astonishment as he walked to the door.

"Wheels come before homework man. They need a lot of love and care," Kento sighed, as Rowen snorted with disgust at the very idea.

Sage walked inside following Sai, while drying his hands with a cloth. "Do you know who it is?" Sage asked as he entered the living room.

"Mindy," Sai answered. Sage's face contorted to a look of terror and surprise.

"Just tell her I'm not here," Sage urged.

"Oh just answer it," Rowen said with disinterest from behind his book.

Sage reluctantly picked up the phone, his hand shaking. "Hello?" he said. Immediately following was a torrent of words being screamed from the other end of the phone so fast that no one could make out what Mindy was saying. Sage slowly hung up.

"Why'd you hang up on your _girlfriend_?" Kento asked.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. I broke it off a few days ago," Sage responded.

Rowen smiled with satisfaction. "Ah, so she called to tell you off," he snickered.

"Yeah, for like the sixth time," Sage sighed.

"Well, why did you dump her?" Kento asked. Kento had had a crush on Mindy for a while and seemed disturbed that someone would break up with her.

"She was spreading rumors about me," Sage said.

"Like what?" Ryo asked as he walked into the room.

"Like that I begged her to date me and-" Sage was cut off when Rowen began to talk.

"And that you were great in the bedroom!" Rowen laughed.

"I didn't even hear that one," Sage said, becoming angry.

"Of course you didn't," Rowen said, his face still hidden behind his book. "They always make sure of that."

"You mean more girls have said that about me than just Mindy!" Sage exclaimed walking over to Rowen.

"All the time. Why? You're not?" Rowen asked calmly, not meeting Sage's intense gaze.

Sage's mouth opened wide, forming unheard words then he finally shouted out, "You actually believed that garbage?" As his best friend he thought that Rowen would know he was not that kind of guy. "I've only kissed one girl!" Sai, Ryo, Rowen, and Kento burst into laughter.

"That's a good one Sage!" Ryo managed to say between hysterical laughter. Sage curled his hands into fists and walked out.

Sai suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait, he _was_ joking right?" The room's laughter died away.

"There's no way…" Ryo said, confused.

"He isn't a player?" Kento asked, meeting everyone's eyes.

* * *

Kubi waited in his throne room when Katie appeared before him. "This is it!" Kubi roared with anger and frustration. "I've had it with your failures!"

"Well, if you would just let us do our jobs the Ronin Warriors would be dead and you'd be ruling the Mortal World! However! You keep changing your orders!" Katie shouted. Then she made her voice deeper to mock Kubi, "Test them, kill them, wait, capture them instead. Wait, I changed my mind AGAIN. Kill Anubis, no wait, get the Jewel. We're sick of it all! Make up your mind! What do you want us to do!" Katie glared at Kubi.

Kubi was taken aback by her outburst and fought to regain his authoritative stance. "Get the Jewel of Life!" he shouted angrily.

"Yes sir," Katie responded as she disappeared.

* * *

In Sage and Rowen's bedroom Sage sat Indian-style on his bed, playing an electric guitar and singing along, papers and pencils next to him. _"Toki no naifu ni osarete yume ga hiza o tsuku…"_ he sang. Then he stopped playing and scratched something down on the paper. _"Sousa kimi mo mou toui dekigoto-"_ Sage stopped short when he heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway. He turned and saw Rowen, who was standing uncomfortably watching him. Rowen was still surprised by the revelation made earlier and knowing that he had upset Sage was not sure how to approach him.

"It's getting late," Rowen began. "And it's our turn to cook. So, a, what are we having?" Rowen asked, pushing his sleeves up nervously.

"I don't know. You decide," Sage responded disinterested. He was still annoyed about earlier.

"Hey, I'm just the fries man, that's all I know," Rowen responded.

"Fine, burgers it is. I'll be down in a minute," Sage answered, turning back to his guitar. Rowen nodded and left, but popped his head back in.

"By the way," he started. " 'Pushed by time's knife?'" he asked in reference to the song Sage had been singing. "What kind of music do you listen to? Depressing."

"Not all my stuff is depressing," Sage answered, not paying much attention to his blue-haired friend.

"Your stuff? Like you wrote it?" he asked. Sage nodded impatiently. "So… that pile of papers is your lyrics, I presume?" Rowen asked as he began slowly entering the room. Before Sage realized his intention Rowen had snatched the papers off of the bed.

"Rowen! Don't read that! Give them back!" Sage shouted as Rowen began to read the lyrics aloud in English.

" 'From that time I haven't loved anyone, Last Lady Last Lady. As those wind colored eyes are now faraway.' I did not realize you liked that love dribble. I was expecting some hardcore stuff. I'm so disappointed…" Rowen said, giving the music back to Sage and leaving the room. Sage watched the door, as if to make sure Rowen wasn't coming back in, then he turned back to his papers.

Sai was at the bottom of the stairs as Rowen descended them. "Hey, is he still angry?" Sai asked.

"I'd have to say yes to that," Rowen responded. "He completely ignored me and played love songs on his guitar."

"Well is he going to come down to cook, or should I do it?" Sai asked.

Rowen rested his arms on the railing and looked down at Sai. "He said he would be down soon." Then they heard footsteps and Sage walked down the stairs. He paused when he saw Sai and Rowen.

"You going to help or not?" he asked Rowen before walking towards the kitchen. Rowen shrugged and followed.

* * *

"This is not good," Emperor Kubi said, the three Warlords and his demon priest counselor before him in the throne room. "I think they were affected by the Jewel of Life and the Staff yesterday, they're acting… strangely…" he said in reference to Warlady Sarah and Empress Katie.

"Perhaps they are beginning to realize that they did not join the Dynasty willingly," Kale said.

"It is possible," Dais added. "Yet the way they fight the Ronin Warriors, they are much too valuable to lose."

Kubi nodded, and then the demon priest spoke up. "Infuse them with more dark power before they leave, just to be sure."

"Good idea," Kubi said.

* * *

In the Dynasty hut Sarah stood alone practicing her fighting techniques when Katie appeared. Katie became giddy and rushed over to her sister. "Guess what!" Sarah jumped out of surprise and then turned and saw Katie. "We finally have clear orders. Get the Jewel. AND the BEST part is, these orders are FINAL. Kubi's too embarrassed to change them this time, hehe," Katie laughed.

"So when do we head out?" Sarah asked, not quite as enthusiastic as Katie.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Are we… are we doing the right thing?" Sarah asked uncertainly.

"Of course we are," Katie responded angrily. "Why would you doubt that? You're not buying into the Ronin Warriors' code of ethics are you?" she asked.

"No, I was just wondering…" Then the hut filled with darkness and evil energy was sent down upon the two, to clear up any uncertainty in their minds.

* * *

The Ronins were all eating in the dining room, unaware that they were being watched. Kento piled French fries on his plate. "Kento, that's your third helping," Sai chided.

"Save some for me!" Ryo added hastily, reaching for the plate.

"Man, you have to be quick in this house. It's every man for himself at mealtimes!" Kento protested.

"Wow, I'm a good cook huh?" Rowen said quietly, unheard by the rest of the table.

* * *

A Dynasty soldier appeared before Sarah and Katie in the hut. Sarah spun her Solar Staff idly in her hands as he knelt before them and said, "Everyone was eating."

Sarah looked at Katie. "Good enough for me," she shrugged.

"Alright then, let's go," Katie said. They burst into flames and disappeared, a small trail of heat leading through the roof to the sky.

* * *

Dark clouds obscured the sky and lighting flashed. Then the windows in the back of Mia's house shattered. White Blaze began to roar at the sky. Lightning flashed twice beside the lake. On the second flash, Sarah and Katie's silhouettes were revealed. Inside the house, the Ronins were sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Looks like it's show time," Sage said staring out the window.

"This time, we'll win, for good. Are you guys ready?" Ryo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sai answered.

"Let's do it!" Rowen shouted as they ran out.

Kento, still at the table, said, "Right behind you guys," as he stuffed everyone's food into his mouth. He grabbed the half-eatenburger off of Sai's plate on his way out.

* * *

Once everyone was outside, Kento secretly finishing his burger, Ryo yelled, "Wildfire!"

Rowen followed, jumping in the air. "Strata!"

"Halo!"

"Torrent!"

"Hardrock"

"Tou Jin!" Ryo concluded as they all donned their armor in unison.

They stood in front of their two foes, who as always, seemed nonplussed by them donning their armor. Sarah twirled her staff once, and a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of them. They simultaneously disappeared with a look of shock on their faces.

"I just love that part," Katie said, smiling. Sarah laughed, and then the two teleported.

* * *

Sarah appeared before Kento and Sai in a forest.

"How did we end up here?" Sai asked. "Sarah!" he shouted harshly.

"Sai," Kento said, taken aback by his tone.

"Kento. Now that we know everyone's names, let's get to business." Sarah moved into a fighting stance. "You _can_ make this easy for yourselves."

"There's no way we're going to lay down and die for you," Kento snorted.

"Okay, sure," Sarah said. "Now that you've cleared that up for me, I can tell you what I meant. The Jewel of Life. I want it, and you know where it is." Sai glanced down, and then at Kento, but not at Sarah. "Fine then, I'll find it myself!" She lunged at Sai, and he dodged, causing her staff to stab into the tree behind him. Kento attacked her, but she used her stuck weapon as a gymnast's bar, and flipped over Kento's attack, kicking him in the chest. She flipped back the other way and knocked Sai to the ground. Satisfied with her work, she somersaulted in the air and landed on her feet, yanking her staff out of the tree bark.

* * *

Katie lunged at Rowen and stabbed her sword into his chest plate. She forced Rowen backward and to the ground with her action, but luckily, the katana did not penetrate the armor fully.

"That was close," Rowen said, sweat beading on his forehead as he touched the small hole in his armor.

Sage and Katie began a seemingly choreographed pattern of attack and defend with their swords. They occasionally hit swords and pushed at the other with ferocity. The third such time, Sage began to overpower her, when she pulled out her second sword and hurled the blade at him. He barely avoided losing his head, but fell right into step to the new fighting pattern.

"I've got her, Sage," Ryo said, jumping into the fight and essentially pushing Sage to the side. They locked swords and then began to attack, two katana against two katana. As their fight began fierce, Katie managed to get in one good hit, knocking one of Ryo's swords from his hand and sending it sailing to Rowen who had been attempting to get a clear shot of her with his arrow. He grabbed the sword as it flew past him.

"Ryo!" he shouted, tossing it to his comrade. It landed beside Ryo, who jumped down to grab it. Katie stepped on the sword and began attacking Ryo again. Meanwhile, Rowen shot a shower of arrows at Katie, all of which missed as she dodged. She knocked the other katana free of Ryo's hand, and it clattered to the ground. Katie sheathed the sword in her left hand, and grabbed onto Ryo's helmet. Keeping a strong hold on his helmet, she kicked him, knocking him to the ground. She dropped her other sword, and grabbed onto his helmet by both horns. Katie spun around with Ryo in her hands, and threw him. He landed face down some yards away, and did not move.

Katie turned her attention to Sage who moved into a fighting stance immediately. Rowen shot arrows at Katie from behind. One connected with her shoulder armor, the tip cracking. Katie looked at him, her eyes cold and her aura turning to a fiery blue and purple. The air around her wavered from the heat she was emitting. Rowen shot another arrow at her, and it melted in its approach. Katie picked up her sword, and unsheathed the other. She spun around and blue flames erupted around the swords. "Fiery Scream of Death!" She screamed. The flames shot out at Sage and Rowen, who held their arms in front of their faces for protection, crying out in pain.

* * *

"My Solar Staff has the power to vaporize both of you in an instant. So, if you would like to stay in one piece, then I suggest you tell me where that jewel is!" Sarah demanded.

"We're not giving in to your empty threats, chick, so, let's fight!" Kento responded. Sarah rolled her eyes and sprung into action. She tripped him with the staff, and flipped it around to knock Sai in the face. As Sai's head hit the ground, he looked over and saw Katie's attack not far away. "What?" he said, hopping to his feet and turning on Sarah. "Super Wave Smasher!"

Sarah dodged, but that led her into the path of Kento's attack. He slammed the bo against her arm, the chain wrapping around her wrist. "I've gotcha now, babe!" Kento proclaimed. He yanked on the bo, but Sarah did not move. She whipped her wrist back and spun Kento into the air. He let go of his weapon as his back collided with a three trees. The trees collapsed behind him, and he was flung from sight.

"Kento!" Sai yelled into the woods. Sarah turned her attention to him.

"I know, Sai," she began sweetly. Sai swallowed hard. "You're the most responsible of the Ronin Warriors. You must know. Where's the Jewel of Life?" Just then, Kento jumped at Sarah, who easily dodged, eyes still trained on Sai. "Back so soon?" she asked Kento. She turned to face Kento, leaping at him. Kento followed suit, and collided with her, sending her to the ground. "Ow!" Sarah said as Kento landed on top of her.

He jumped backwards quickly. "Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento's attack rushed at Sarah as she scrambled to dodge it. She leapt into the air just in time.

Sai rushed over to Kento, stumbling as his head injury caused his balance to be off, and whispered in his ear, "I know where the others are…"

"Where?" Kento pressed urgently.

* * *

**To be continued….**


	22. Part IIIA New Begin: Fight for the Jewel

**A/N: Thank you to **Shadow and Mist, Zammy, Meira Evenstar, **and** 1TheScorpion2 **for your reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one as well!**

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own 'em.**

* * *

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Sarah Shima_

Part III: A New Beginning

Chapter 2: Fight for the Jewel

* * *

Katie's attack ended and Rowen and Sage fell to their knees, breathless. Katie turned her attention on Ryo, who had begun to stir. Ryo noticed and immediately lay flat, feigning unconsciousness. Katie heard a noise from behind her, and turned to see Kento half-carrying Sai to their battlefield. "What?" she exclaimed.

Sarah appeared next to her, looking peeved, her hair mussed. "So that's where they went off to. Don't worry, I'll take care of them; now!" She closed her eyes for a moment, and then flames encompassed her body. She held her burning arms out before her, and then arched her body. Large fireballs formed in her hands and shot out at the two warriors. They jumped to the ground and dodged. Sarah shot another round at them, watching as they rolled out of the way. She set the grass on fire with obvious zeal, and then disappeared. When the flames cleared, Kento and Sai were gone too.

"That was Sai and Kento, here!" Rowen said.

"So they know where we are. Hopefully they can make it back, and then we can beat the sisters together," Sage added.

"You won't be 'beating' anyone, Ronin!" Katie yelled as she attacked Sage. He lunged at her, but she jumped over his head and grabbed the spikes on his helmet. She lifted the headgear off of his skull, spun, and whacked him in the back of the head with it. He fell to the ground, spitting blood.

"Sage!" Rowen shot arrows at her, covered in blue light. One made contact, and the arrow tip poked through to the other side of her arm. The limb was immediately covered in blood.

"Ow," Katie said without emotion. She dropped to one knee and ripped the arrow out. She licked off some of her blood, and then flung it back at Rowen. It flew with unparalleled speed and force, and struck Rowen's left thigh. He fell to his knees, a snarl forming on his lips.

"I don't care who you are… ancient, demon, or human… it doesn't matter. You're with the Dynasty, and you're evil. I will destroy you, no matter what. You need to pay for what you've done," he growled, his voice low and dangerous. Rowen lifted his bow and aimed an arrow. Sage turned his aching head towards Rowen, and tried to speak to him. The effort was a waste. Rowen powered up the arrow, and Katie's eyes flashed with anger equal to Rowen's. "Your payment begins today…"

Rowen shot the arrow with incredible speed and accuracy. It was aimed at her heart, but she dodged to the side and the arrow achieved in piercing through the same place the previous one had on her right arm. Fully enraged, Katie jumped at Rowen and grabbed his helmet's point. She lifted it an angle, lifting Rowen as well. "And here's _your_ payment," she snarled. She slammed him into the dirt, and then flung him out of sight. She followed him in the air, and then pounded him down to the ground.

Katie floated down beside him and raised her clasped hands. A ball of pure fire formed and shot out of her hands at him. Still recovering from his fall, he could not adequately protect himself. As the fire struck, he clenched his teeth together.

She walked around his smoking armor and pulled his helmet off. She tossed it around to face her. Rowen began to move his head, and she stomped her foot on it, a trickle of blood rewarding her efforts. She tossed his helmet to the side and smiled down at him, an evil, hate-filled smile.

* * *

Sarah pushed Kento down, and grabbed the handle on the back of his foot. With astonishing strength, she swung him into a nearby tree. Kento's body dropped to the ground. Sarah stepped up on his back and punched the inside of her palm in preparation for what she intended to do to him. She looked down at him and suddenly changed her mind. Sarah floated above him, rubbing her hands together until they began to spark and create a fireball.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai's attack missed Sarah as she fell out of the air and threw the fireball at him. Sai continued his water attack against the fire, and Sarah's fireball sizzled out.

"What! No way!" Sarah exclaimed. "That could not have happened!"

"You shouldn't be surprised that your power was extinguished by a Ronin Warrior, because we are going to win."

"Give up the… anti-pep-talk. It won't make me weak, just give me time to power up for another round," Sarah smiled.

She threw another fireball at him, and he gracefully dodged it and rushed at her. Sarah watched him, suddenly unsure. _Wait a minute… this is not normal. Sai seems different. More confident, and… waitaminute! He has it!_ Sarah thought. She crouched down and waited for Sai's attack.

Sai's expression flashed to one of wariness as he saw the slightest of smiles cross Sarah's face. _She knows…_ he thought with a blast of panic. He quickly changed direction, and used a tree to kick off and send him flying toward Kento instead. Kento was beginning to rise when Sai rushed by him, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. Sarah followed.

* * *

Sage rushed in to prevent Katie from attacking Rowen again, but Sage was still weak, and fell easily to her fireballs. Katie pulled out her sword and slashed down at Rowen, who used his bow as a shield. Ryo dove into Katie's side. She grabbed his wrist as she fell and propelled him into Sage, who was rising. They both were thrown away. Katie stood up and wiped some sweat from her forehead. Her vision blurred and crossed from weariness and then returned to normal. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where's the Jewel of Life? Which one of you has it? Or… does Mia have it? Or Yuli?"

"You leave them alone!" Ryo shouted defiantly as he stood.

"Save your breath, Wildfire. You…you…" _Why do I feel so strange?_ Katie thought as her vision crossed and a wave of dizziness overtook her. She was ripped back to reality as arrows pierced the air before her. She dodged as Kento and Sai ran into sight.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo attacked and succeeded in hitting Katie. She rose to her feet slowly, yet steadily.

"Man, these girls just don't run outta juice!" Kento exclaimed, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"No, something happened," Rowen said, limping forward. "Almost makes me thing we might win this one."

"Almost," Sage said.

Sarah appeared next to Katie, whispering something in her ear.

Sai gulped with nervous anticipation. "What's wrong, Sai?" Kento asked. Sai just shook his head as the pair of Dynasty warriors glared at him.

_Act normal, normal!_ Sai commanded himself. _Act like you're not hiding anything!_

Sage stared at Ryo who had begun to walk towards the sisters. He stuck his swords together at the ends and twirled them behind his back as he lunged at the girls.

Sage took advantage of the distraction. "They know you have the Jewel. Quick, give it to me," Sage whispered to Sai.

"What if they keep attacking me to get it…?" Sai asked.

"Sai, just give him the Jewel. We can take care of it, don't worry," Rowen ordered calmly. His power orb formed around him and he began to float, the arrow still stuck in his thigh to prevent excess blood loss. Sai handed it over as Ryo was taken down by Katie and Sarah.

"Sage…" Sarah whispered. The pair turned towards Sage.

"Here we go!" Sage shouted. He began to run, and Katie and Sarah followed. They were gaining ground when Sage threw the Jewel into the air. Rowen deftly caught it and flew. Once again, the girls followed.

"Okay, we need a plan, before Rowen runs out of steam," Ryo said.

"If we can use the Jewel against them, don't you think now would be a good time?" Sai asked.

"You would think it would have acted on its own," Sage replied, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, that's what it has always done in the past," Kento added.

"Wait… it only does what your heart wants, right? Then Rowen's the last person who should be holding it," Sage said. As if he heard, Rowen swooped down and threw the Jewel to Sai, who looked up in time to see Katie and Sarah lunging at him. Sai threw it to Sage, and they attacked him as he threw it back to Rowen. Katie flew up and took Rowen down with a thud. She scrambled to pry it from his hands, but he threw it to Ryo.

Katie drew her sword and slid it up against Rowen's neck. The main artery bulged against her blade. "Don't move," she said with a bloodthirsty smile. She tossed a fireball at Ryo who stood frozen behind Rowen. He cried out in pain and Rowen instinctively turned his head. The sword sliced into his neck, blood spurting from beneath his ivory flesh. "I told you not to move, idiot." She smirked and pushed the sword into the ground. Then she stood and turned. Just as he thought she was about to leave, she unsheathed her other sword, and sliced it into the other side of his neck, pushing the bloodied blade into the grass as well, effectively trapping him. She leaned over him and brought her face down next to his ear. "I'll be back for you," she whispered. Rowen could see that her arm had already healed.

Then she jumped off of him and ran at Ryo. Sarah was already closing in on him, so he threw the Jewel to Sai. It spiraled in the air and he caught it deftly. "I'm getting sick of this game!" Sarah yelled as she lunged at Sai. She pushed Kento out of her way, unknowingly bashing his skull into a rock. He passed out as she landed on the water Ronin. The Jewel fell out of his hand upon impact, and landed just out of his reach. Sarah tried to grab it, but Sai held her back. "Let go!" she screamed.

Katie approached to help her sister, but was forced to stop.

"Flare Up Now!" Sarah looked up to see Ryo attacking Katie, and Sai pushed her off of him.

"Super Wave Smasher!" The two attacked smashed into Katie at once, and she screamed.

Sage pulled the swords holding Rowen in place from the ground. As he helped his friend up, he noted with worry the streams of blood on either side of Rowen's neck. He seemed unfazed by his near-death experience.

"Let's go for it," Rowen said, drawing an arrow. "Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

Rowen and Sage aimed their attack for Katie as well, and Sarah began sputtering unintelligible obscenities at them as she attempted to break the attack. She pushed Sai and began rolling around in the grass as both attempted to overpower the other.

Ryo was quickly growing tired of using his attack for so long. He fell to his knees. "Anubis! We need you!" he shouted as Katie's power began to push through the surekills. Anubis appeared behind Ryo to lend his help. "No! The… the Jewel!" he ordered Anubis.

Kento woke quickly, his vision clearing. He saw Sai and Sarah struggling nearby, and then noticed the Jewel. He scrambled to get it, crawling frantically. Sarah saw him. "Oh, no you don't! That's mine!" Sarah shoved Sai out of the way and pounced on the Jewel. Kento covered it with his hand just before she could grab it. The moment he made contact with the magical item, the only Ronin who had yet to do so, his aura shone a bright orange, and something within the Jewel stirred.

Orange, indigo, azure, green, and red spun beneath the Jewel's surface, and suddenly the Jewel sent an explosion of light into the air. It bypassed the Ronin, but threw Sarah and Katie backwards. They landed on the ground in shock, a crack forming in their armor. Light from the Jewel surrounded them and dissolved their evil armor.

As the light faded away, the Ronin stared at their enemies, two teenaged girls in casual clothing. Both wore backpacks, and Sarah's head was turned to reveal a pair of copper-framed glasses on her face. They looked completely normal.

* * *

**A/N: I just find that scene where everyone's beating on each other to get their hands on the Jewel incredibly funny. Anyone else agree? **

**Anyway, that's the end of Warlady Sarah and Empress Katie :sigh: I'm going to miss writing them in their evilness, they were good antagonists. So, what do you think of this chapter? Good, bad, in between? Let me know what you thought, and I hope you join me in the next chapter!**

**_See ya,_**

**_Sarah Shima_**


	23. PartIIIA New Begin: Uneasy Acquaintances

**A/N: When I was rewriting this section I realized it just flew by. So I decided to lengthen it and in turn ended up with a whole chapter. **

**On a side-note to Katie and Sarah, I would not call either Mary-sues or self-inserts. These ladies have they own personalities, etc, and are just OCs. I hope you like them and that they fit in well in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin, only my OCs.**

* * *

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

By: Sarah Shima

_Part III: A New Beginning_

Chapter 3: Uneasy Acquaintances

* * *

Two dark violet eyes blinked and opened fully, staring around the room in a disturbed fashion. The eyes caught sight of a black-haired boy dozing restlessly on an armchair, and widened. A scream of surprise and terror ripped through the silence.

Ryo jumped in his seat and looked to see Sarah sitting up on the bed in the guest room, staring suspiciously at Ryo, her eyes wide. "Who are you?" she demanded, grabbing her glasses from the side table, and then rising from the bed and backing away from him. "Where am I?" Whereas her voice had always been laced with malice and evil, now she sounded… frightened.

"It's okay Sarah, you're safe here," Ryo said, completely bewildered.

She blinked rapidly, and then let out a low moan. "Oh no… it… it was real. Oh God…" She looked up at Ryo, her eyes shining with tears. "Ryo?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh God… what happened?" she asked.

"We used the Jewel of Life to free you from the Dynasty," Ryo said warily, he still was not sure if this were some sort of trick or if it were real. Before he went to sleep, Rowen had warned Ryo to not let his guard down. Then she did something completely unexpected when she crossed the room in three wide strides and wrapped her arms around Ryo. "Thank you," she said before drawing away.

"When I woke up, I thought maybe this had all just been a… a nightmare," she said. "But… none such luck, apparently." She blinked back her tears and tried her best attempt at a poker face.

"Hey… are you hungry?" Ryo asked, unsure of what to say to her. He felt like he knew her, he had fought her for months, but this girl was much different than the Warlady who tried to destroy them.

"Yeah, yeah I am, thanks," she said, standing and following him out of the room.

"So, Ryo, where's Katie?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Sleeping in the other guest room," Ryo responded. They entered the kitchen together, Sarah looking around, taking in all of the details around her.

"Oh, good morning," Sai said as he caught sight of them. He had to look hard at Sarah, she looked so different without her Dynasty armor and evil sneer.

"Was that you who screamed?" Mia asked, unsure of what to say while pouring herself a cup of juice. Sarah nodded.

"Want a waffle?" Sai offered as he pulled one from the iron.

"Oh yes, thank you," she said, feeling awkward. What was she supposed to say to them? A flood of guilt washed over her as she saw the slight limp as Sai walked across the room. She had done that. But someone made her, didn't they? If that were true, then why did she feel like she did have some control over it? After all, could the Dynasty really control what she said, how vicious and ruthless she was? Some of that had to have been her. Dammit.

"Sai," she said as he pulled out maple syrup for her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I…I'm sorry. You know… for… trying to kill you," she said lamely, her head bowed.

Sai's expression softened as he watched her mouth draw into a thin line. "Oh, that wasn't your fault," Sai responded. "But either way, apology accepted. Now eat, before this gets cold."

"Thank you…" she began, but Sai knew she was thanking him for more than just breakfast. He quirked his eyebrow at her. "…for not giving up on me."

"You don't need to thank me for that," he said. His response was met by one of the most striking smiles he had ever seen. Her high cheekbones seemingly magnified as she smiled, revealing her perfectly straight teeth – most likely the end product of years of orthodontia.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna go see if Katie's up yet," Ryo announced, taking leave of the room.

* * *

Katie was not as congenial as Sarah had been. Ryo found her awake, Kento sleeping in the chair. She met Ryo's wary glance with one of pure suspicion. Hey light blue eyes were hard and cold. "Um, good morning?" Ryo offered uncertainly.

Katie flipped her long legs out from underneath the bedcovers, and stood up, her eyes trained on Ryo. "What happened?" she asked coldly.

"Um, well we're going to have a group meeting on that later. 'Till then, do you want some breakfast?"

"Where's my sister?"

"In the kitchen."

"Fine."

* * *

Rowen rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he descended the stairs for a mandatory all-Ronin meeting. He had not slept well the night before, worried about having the 'enemy' in the house. And now it was time to face them, see if they really were allies.

The group congregated in the living room to make things more comfortable. Sarah, who had been chatting pleasantly with Mia came in second to last, followed by Katie.

"All right then," Ryo said. "Let's get started."

"Wait," Sarah said suddenly. All attention turned to her. "I know we've 'technically' known each other for a while, but we really don't. So, my name is Sarah Shima. I'm from Boston in the United States. I'm 14 years old."

The others smiled, she seemed so different. They turned to Katie, but she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's my rude sister, Katie Shima, 15 years old," Sarah said, attempting to smooth over what was beginning to look like a tense situation.

"Well, it's nice to meet the both of you," Kento said.

"So, what now?" Sarah asked. She mentally chided herself for talking so much, but she could not help it. When she was nervous, she talked, and she was pretty nervous right now.

"We need to know why Talpa captured the two of you in the first place," Sage said.

"I don't know," Sarah responded. "He didn't invite us to tea or anything, just turned us evil and sent us off to train."

"Okay, so then, can you two tell us exactly what happened, the last thing you remember before the Dynasty captured you?" Sage asked. The sisters glanced at each other, and nodded.

"I guess I'll go first…" Sarah began.

* * *

_Sarah walked through the park, the sun shining overhead. "Christa!" she shouted. 'Where is that girl?' she wondered. She looked around again, but did not see her friend. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Sarah was confused, there were hardly any earthquakes in Boston. The ground shook again, and she turned to see a Dynasty Gate emerge from the green grass. Sarah remained calm, slowly backing away from the gate. However, the gate burst open, and Badamon appeared in the dark depths. Badamon beckoned her towards him, and shouted, "Come to us warrior, for you now serve the EVIL DYNASTY!" Sarah did not waste another moment, but turned and ran. However, a team of Nether Spirits wrapped around her, and dragged her in. The gate closed with a resounding thud behind her_.

* * *

"After that, everything's a blur. I can vaguely remember being down in the caves, the heart of the Dynasty, beside the Nether Spirits' pool. And then the evil filled me and I had no recollection of myself, or my life," Sarah said, closing her eyes.

"It was pretty much the same thing for me," Katie offered, and began telling her story.

* * *

_Katie climbed down from the city bus in the heart of Boston. She walked down the street towards the modeling agency's studio, and just as she was about to walk in, the ground began to shake. The pavement before her feet cracked and reared up. She screamed and turned and ran about ten meters. Then she looked back to see what was happening. She watched in awe as a large, red, Dynasty gate rose from beneath the pavement. "What…" Katie murmured, too shocked to continue her sentence._

_The gate opened with a creak, revealing nothing but darkness. Then the sinister voice of Talpa called out to her, "Your place is here! Enter into the EVIL DYNASTY!" Katie screamed, and turned to run again. However, a group of Nether Spirits spun around her, and pulled her into the gate. The doors closed with a slam.

* * *

_

"I just wonder why…" Sage said, his words dieing off. Clearly Talpa had to have a reason for abducting them, but what was it?

"Yeah, me too," Sarah said, her uncertainty changing to anger. "What did we do to attract his attention? Why would he want us?"

"Badamon must know why," Katie said. "He was the one who led Kubi to us in the first place."

"Good thing too. Who knows how long we would've been stuck there if we hadn't fought the Ronins," Sarah added. "I mean, we were taken before Talpa attacked our world the first time, and we were none the wiser once he was destroyed."

A look of guilt passed over Ryo's face, the thought that innocent people had just been left in the Dynasty after they killed Talpa. How could he have let that happen? He should have asked Kayura – she must have known. Why didn't she say anything?

"Oh my God," Sarah said suddenly. The others looked up at her with questioning glances. "What about our parents? Do they know what happened to us? What do they-"

"They just know that you're missing," Rowen said, filling in the blanks with some information he had gleaned off of news websites. "They think you were both kidnapped."

"Well, we have to tell them! Mia, where's your phone? Can I use it?" Sarah asked, jumping up.

"Wait!" Ryo commanded. "You can't call them."

"Why not?" Sarah asked, her voice suddenly cold.

"Because Talpa captured you for a reason! If your parents find out where you are – you'll end up going home, and then you'll be vulnerable to the Dynasty. I won't let that happen, you have to wait," Ryo explained as gently as he could. Sarah's back stiff, she looked as if about to rebel from Ryo's advice, but suddenly the shoulders slumped a bit and the girl returned, defeated, to her spot on the couch.

"What now?" Sarah asked.

"Now we wait, and try to have some semblance of a life in between," Ryo sighed.

"I'm going for a walk," Katie announced, leaving the group without a word.

"It's raining!" Sai shouted after her, but she did not respond.

* * *

The five Ronin sat alone in the living room. Katie had not returned from her walk, and Sarah was out shopping with Mia for some necessary items. It gave the guys the first opportunity to speak frankly since morning, and their discussion was not very productive.

"What should we think about this? I mean, they _seem _different, but what if it's a trick?" Kento asked, not sure what he should believe about any of this.

"I think it worked. We have to believe in the power of the Jewel of Life," Sai added.

"Or it could have been a clever Dynasty trick to get us to let them into our group so they could betray us," Rowen added.

"Oh come on now, you're just paranoid. How can you say that after you spoke to them earlier? Did you sense any evil at all?" Sai questioned.

"No, but there was something about Katie, something not right," Rowen said.

"I'm not sure where to go from here," Sage suddenly broke in. "With Sarah it seems like a switch has been flipped and she's just someone different, someone we never met. But Katie… I don't know about her. But since we didn't know them before, we have no way of really knowing either way."

"We'll just have to keep our guards up," Ryo suggested.

"Great, I'm going get to get a permanent stiff neck from looking over my shoulder," Rowen grumbled.

* * *

Much later, Sarah had returned from shopping, thanking Mia so much she became embarrassed and then going upstairs to put her new things away. When she came downstairs, her sleek brown hair had been washed and dried, and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a green polo shirt.

She took a seat in the living room which was almost completely silent. Everyone busied themselves in work. Ryo worked painstakingly on some math homework, Kento shoved food in his mouth, Sage picked read from his copy of "The Complete Works of Shakespeare", Sai munched quietly on carrot sticks, and Rowen stared at his hands. It was Sarah who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Guys," Sarah began quietly. Everyone looked up from their musings. Ryo put his homework next to him on the couch, and Rowen turned to face her. "I just want to... I want to apologize," she said. The others looked at each other, astonished. "I am so sorry for all the pain I caused each one of you as Warlady Sarah. I really am. I wish I could just say that the Dynasty was controlling me and it wasn't my fault, but I knew what I was doing. Sure I was infused with evil and taking orders from Kubi, but I knew. I should have been able to stop myself, but I didn't. I feel horrible about it. And I swear I will never do anything like that again." Tears formed in Sarah's eyes. The others stared at her, not sure of what to say.

"It wasn't your fault," Rowen said to everyone's surprise. "You can't blame yourself, it was Talpa and Kubi who corrupted your mind and made you do what you did."

"How can you say that and still think Katie's evil?" Sai asked. Rowen turned from the group.

"There's something about Katie that is not right," Rowen said. The others noted the concentration in his midnight blue eyes, and the tension in his shoulders. "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe she isn't still with the Dynasty. But the feeling I get every time I see her, and I just can't seem to shake it, or figure out why I feel that way." His friends did not say a word, how could they? Rowen was obviously shaken and serious about what he was saying. Rowen kept his eyes averted, he suddenly seemed embarrassed to be speaking of Sarah's sister that way in her presence.

"Rowen," Sarah said. Rowen did not look at her. Sarah stood up and walked over to him. "Hey, look at me," she said. He looked up into Sarah's bluish-purple eyes, their eyes meeting for the first time. Rowen felt a tug of recognition when he looked at her. "Rowen, I understand why you feel this way about Katie. I really do. Katie is not acting like herself. But I will promise you this, I will never lie to you." She swept her gaze across everyone seated in the room. "Any of you. If Katie was still with the Dynasty, and I knew about it, I would tell you." The others nodded. She exuded trust, there was no way they could not believe her.

* * *

Emperor Kubis sat on his throne, various areas of the room smoking from when he let off his anger. "Those odious Ronin Warriors stole my soldiers! Katie… Sarah… I've lost them!" Kubi roared in anger.

Badamon just chuckled softly to himself, enjoying Kubi's pain in a way only a true sadist could. "I believe that all hope is not yet lost," Badamon offered.

"What do you mean?" Kubi demanded, leaning forward in the chair expectantly. "Well…!"

"It will take some **time** and **planning **but we can still bring them back under our control," he announced.

"That's what Talpa said about the Ronin Warriors, and yet still they continue to exist… and win!"

"I would never do anything to jeopardize all we have worked for," Badamon insisted.

"Very well, but I warn you Badamon, do not fail me!" Kubi's voice echoed.

"Of course not, _Master_," Badamon laughed.

* * *

The rain cascading down, Katie sat within the deep branches of a tree, staring up into the autumn sky. Everyone else was still in the living room. "She's been out there for over two hours, is that normal?" Ryo asked Sarah.

"No one ever said she was normal," Rowen commented. Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously, but she chose to remain silent.

"Hey, can I watch something on TV, it's been a while since..." Sarah began, reaching for the remote. She was quickly cut off by Ryo.

"I'm trying to do my homework, I can't do it with the TV on," Ryo complained, putting a hand over the remote.

"Okay." She sat in silence for a few more minutes watching everyone else work. "Well, as exciting as hanging with you gents is, I think I'll go find something more stimulating to do… such as bashing my head into a wall," she said, standing and walking from the room.

"Okay, have fun, but don't do it on the front walls, I just re-plastered those," Kento called after her with a smirk. Sarah waved backwards at him.

Sarah walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. Behind her, Katie walked into the room, dripping wet. Her clothes hung on her and her hair was soaked. She looked at Sarah but did not say anything to her, only proceeded towards the stairs. "I picked up some things for you when Mia and I went shopping, I left them in the guest room," Sarah said. Katie did not respond. The younger of the sisters sighed audibly and then reached into the cabinet, pulling out a box of Pocky and shaking her head.

* * *

Dinner was tense. Despite Sai's amazing chicken curry, the group was edgy. Sarah tried her best to fit in, but Katie still refused to join the group; sitting sullenly and casting dark glances around.

"So… uh… you ever been to Japan before?" Ryo asked, attempting to make conversation.

"We were born here actually," Sarah explained. "My parents were living in Kyoto when they had Katie, and in Sapporo the year after when they had me. They moved to Boston when I was seven. My father's Japanese, my mother's an Italian-American," Sarah added.

"That's cool," Ryo responded.

"Yeah, my Dad's sister lives in Tokyo actually. She works in the fashion business."

"Is that how Katie ended up on the cover of a magazine?" Ryo asked.

"How did you know about that?" Katie questioned angrily.

"Mia subscribes to that magazine, that's how we realized you were actually human," Kento jumped in.

"Anyway… yeah, Aunt Tokako has helped Katie along with her modeling career; which meant a lot of trips to New York City. I on the other hand, am the lesser known of the two," Sarah laughed. A beat later she looked away, tense.

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"The Dynasty… I just had a feeling like… like Kubi was watching us."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry that this chapter seemed to focus mostly on Katie and Sarah, but it was necessary since you had to see the differences in them, and such. Anyway, the fighting will resume in the next chapter, with even greater challenges!**

**Anyhow, send me a review and let me know how you're liking this chapter, and if you have any comments or suggestions.**

**All right then, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed this installment!**


	24. PartIIIA New Begin: The Black Dust PartI

**A/N: When this story was first written it was very episodic (we even had a narrator 'catch me up' in the opening). It went through a couple of revisions, but now I see that it's kind of gone from good to annoying. I'm sorry, I apologize. I just don't have it in me to start the revisions over again, and truthfully, I know a lot should be taken out or changed but in spirit of what this story was supposed to be I'm just going to leave it. That is not to say that I will not finish. However, the sequel to this story is written much more in the style of "Consequences of Fallibility" and the earlier chapters of this story. So if you could please just bear with me through the end of this story I promise you will not be disappointed when the next one comes out.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.**

* * *

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

Part III: A New Beginning

Chapter 4: The Black Dust Part I

* * *

Sarah watched as her elder sister sat sullenly away from the group of Ronin who had gathered for a movie night in the living room. Ryo had rented a lighthearted comedy to put everyone in a better mood. _"Why can't she just act normal so everyone will like her?"_ Sarah thought, annoyed.

"What's got her so depressed? We saved her, she should be grateful and… cheery," Sai fished, sparing a glance at Katie.

"Yeah man, like Sarah," Kento said, giving Sarah a thumbs-up. She playfully rolled her eyes in response.

"Somehow 'grateful' and 'cheery' doesn't seem appealing to me. It only makes it harder to not trust her," Rowen said.

"Why not trust her?" Sarah asked.

"Why should I trust her? I have no reason." He fingered the scar on his neck. "None of us have any reason. I'm just waiting for her to make a mistake, and then she'll go down."

"Is that how you feel about me, too?" Sarah asked, hurt. Over the last few days her and the Ronin were getting along quite well, making the strange transition of her life a little easier. "Are you just pretending to be friendly so you can watch me closer; be right there when I 'slip up'?"

Rowen turned his gaze to her and saw the disappointed and angry expression on her face. "I…" he began. How could he have almost forgotten that Sarah had been their enemy as well?

"Fine, you boys enjoy your movie, I'm going to go upstairs. I don't need this."

"Nice going, Rowen," Kento said.

"I'll go talk to her," Sai volunteered, ascending the stairs.

* * *

Sai had managed to patch up the misunderstanding between Rowen and Sarah, and so harmony prevailed – at least between them. Rowen's anger towards Katie was a completely different story.

* * *

A week later, everyone set about cleaning up after dinner. Katie took a stack of dirty dishes into the kitchen with her, washing them in the big sink. As she finished, Rowen suddenly appeared in the room. "What are you doing? Poisoning our dishes?" he asked, not entirely joking.

"Leave me alone, Rowen," Katie growled. Rowen just stared at her. "Why don't you take your attitude and suspicions and over-inflated ego and shove it?!" Katie suddenly yelled. They had not been getting on well lately. Without waiting for a response, she pulled her fist back and punched him in the jaw. He lifted a hand to his face, and narrowed his eyes. She turned to leave, and he followed her. Annoyed, she began to run out of the house. "Just try and catch me!" she screamed as he barreled after her.

"Why can't everyone just get along?" Ryo questioned, staring out of the window at them. Behind him, Sarah chuckled. "They are pretty funny, huh?"

"You want to know what's funny, Ryo? You. All of you. The fact that you trust one sister over the other when we were both evil. Boys are so stupid," she said as turned to leave.

Sage stepped out of the hallway, blocking her exit, arms crossed. "Katie was, and maybe even still is, the Empress of the Dynasty. Isn't it even slightly possible that she had planned all of this, just to take the Ronin Warriors by surprise? Even you, Sarah, cannot refute the fact that you could be a pawn in this."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "I know my sister," she hissed, shoving him out of her way and stalking from the room.

A sudden downpour caught Rowen and Katie off guard, ending them chase and sending them flying back into the house. "Now my clothes are all wet!" Rowen complained.

"So change," Katie responded dryly.

"It's not like those are your clothes anyway," Ryo pointed out to Rowen.

"I distinctly recall Sage wearing that last week," Sai seconded.

"Uh… I hate to come back in when I stormed out and all, but we've got trouble," Sarah warned from the doorway. Everyone looked back outside and groaned as they noted the Dynasty army appearing in the woods.

* * *

As the five Ronin Warriors donned their undergear and ran out to confront their enemy, Sarah and Katie headed for Mia's grandfather's study.

"I feel bad for not being able to do anything, I mean they're basically out there protecting us," Sarah said as they reached the doorway. Katie remained silent as they opened the door. Their eyes caught on the antique weapons, and they shared in a devilish grin.

"Hmm… I'm not the best swordsman… but it looks like Kubi's sent the _whole army_ out here so I _do_ want to help. Ah, this one looks nice," Sarah intoned, lifting up a long thin sword.

Katie vied for the shorter and bulkier blade. "I like this one," she said, testing it out in the air before them.

"Just try to be like NORMAL, okay? They're suspicious enough as it is, and seeing you with a weapon might freak them out more," Sarah advised wisely as they started back down the stairs.

"Let them think what they want." Sarah rolled her eyes in response and the pair went outside to join in the battle.

* * *

Sage was surrounded by a group of soldiers, trying to take them down one at a time, and clearly doing well. Sarah came up behind them, and in a few quick strokes had downed one of the soldiers. "Nifty," she smiled, glancing at the blade while Sage kicked the other solders down.

"You shouldn't be out here, you don't have armor," Sage said sternly.

She made a face at him. "Sorry Sage, no time for chit-chat; there's a group of soldiers making their way over here."

* * *

Rowen executed a perfect side-kick-flip and knocked down a line of soldiers. He landed deftly on his feet to see Katie facing him with her sword pointed in his direction. "I knew I was right about you!" he exclaimed, taking a step backward to put some space between them.

"Oh shut up, I'm here to help you. Good thing I backed up before you bashed through the soldiers I was going to take care of." She turned around, her hair flipping out and cut down the soldier in front of her. Rowen growled under his breath and took his anger out on the other soldiers that were gathered there.

* * *

Kento and Sarah stood back-to-back, smiling. She held her sword out horizontally and Kento raised his fist. One the count of three, they turned in a half-circle, Sarah slashing through the soldiers attacking them, and Kento knocking the rest down with his fist. And then they repeated the motion over and over.

* * *

The relentless pounding of armor versus armor burned out the last of Rowen's patience. Drawing an arrow, he yelled, "Move out of the way!" Everyone ran over to him and stood behind the blue-clad warrior. "Arrow Shock Wave!" His arrow hit the ground, incinerating the remaining soldiers.

"Awesome!" Sarah shouted. He turned to her in surprise. "I've never really gotten to watch while, like, wanting you to his your target," she explained sheepishly.

As the smoke cleared they could make out a Warlord in black and red armor stepping towards them. "Juru…" Sarah whispered.

"Juru?" Sage questioned.

"Warlord of Wind," Sarah elaborated. "His tornado attack is pretty bad. I suggest everyone else armor up."

"Aw, ex-commander Sarah, you've ruined my introduction. I guess I'll just have to take action then," Juru said with a sinister laugh.

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Hardrock!"

"Armor of Wildfire!"

The five stood together and then Ryo made the first move, dashing at Juru. Before he could hit him he found himself colliding with a tree. As Sage tried to follow through in Ryo's attack, Juru pulled out a spiked staff, and slammed it against the green-clad warrior's sword, along with a blast of air, and sending him flying into Ryo. A burst of wind shot from Juru's weapon, knocking the other warriors to the ground.

Juru smiled and then looked up to the sky. His staff pointed at the warriors, he yelled out, "Whirlwind!" A small whirlwind emerged from the staff and grew in size and velocity. Katie and Sarah ran as far from the battle field as they could, the tornado catching the five Ronin. Lightning shot into the tornado, and the Ronin screamed in pain.

Rowen's power formed a bubble around him, allowing him to fly out of the tornado. Juru saw this and so displayed his armor's ability to fly as he shot into the sky, meeting Rowen face to face. Rowen's first barrage of arrows missed the Dynasty warrior, and so he turned to closer combat, attempting to hit his enemy with his bow. Juru slammed the bow out of Rowen's hands with his staff, and then flipped it around, impacting Rowen's skull with the spiked end as it glowed red. Rowen's neck snapped back violently, and his helmet came off. A thin trail of blood formed where Rowen had bitten into his lip. Before he could regain his senses, Juru had hit him once again, and Rowen's power orb began to fade. One more hit to the chest had Rowen plummeting back towards the tornado, unconscious and unarmored.

Juru returned back to the ground, his staff glowing. Unable to stand idly by and do nothing, Katie and Sarah stalked silently up behind Juru and hit him in the back at the same time. Surprised, he fell forward, and then turned his head in their direction. "Not quite as strong as you were before, are you? Haha!" Juru waved his hand to signal more soldiers out of the ground. They surrounded the teens and the two were forced to fight them and leave Juru. The tornado disappeared and the Ronin fell to the ground. Sage immediately raced to Rowen, skidding to his knees beside his limp form and snarling under his breath. He looked over at Juru and then stood, sword pointing to the sky. Sarah and Katie scattered as the change in the static of the air signaled Sage's action.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

Sai came up behind Juru and said, "Super Wave Smasher!"

"Flare up now!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

Unable to dodge or deflect, Juru was hit with all four attacks at the same time, screaming in anguish as he disappeared, returning to the Dynasty.

Sage threw down his sword and stooped to the ground, picking up Rowen. He faced the other warriors, his face grim, and Rowen still in his arms.

* * *

Sage rolled Rowen's headband around and around in his hands, staring at the fold of stained and ripped blue fabric solemnly. Beside him on the couch laid Rowen, head bandaged and still knocked out, his long legs stretched across Sage's lap.

"Juru wasn't fighting at full power," Sarah suddenly said, hands folded in her lap.

"How do you know?" Ryo asked.

"Well I did kind of used to be the commander of the Dark Warlords. I know their strengths and weaknesses. It must've been a test or a trick or something," Sarah responded sheepishly, eyes glued to her feet.

"Test or whatever he still got a good smack at Rowen's head. The cuts on his head… and his chest too…" Sage dropped off, twisting the cloth again.

"But why did he un-armor when passed out?" Ryo asked. "I've never seen that happen before." The others just shook their heads.

"He is dangerous," Sarah agreed. "And the way he attacked Rowen… it must've been because they have the same power source, so Rowen's the only one who can withstand the tornado."

"I think we should just focus on Rowen for now," Mia said.

"Did you heal him?" Sai asked Sage, nodding at their unconscious friend.

"I tried but it didn't work… I must've used too much energy in that last attack. I guess I'll just have to wait."

"Rowen's tough, he'll be fine," Kento smiled brightly. "We should all get some rest though, something tells me this Juru guy is going to be back for more. And we need to be ready."

The others agreed and filed out.

* * *

Moonlight filtered softly through the blinds, illuminating a stretch of the room before it. It fell on the two sleeping occupants, each in their own twin bed, one turned to the side, the other flat on his back.

Rowen stirred slightly in bed, and his eyes snapped open. They glowed a seering red in the darkness, and he dragged himself to his feet. He staggered, limbs flailing slightly as he made his way to the door. Pulling the door open, he half-dragged himself down the hall, hands pressed against the walls for support.

He made his way down the hall to a room where music could be heard playing softly. The door partially open, he pushed lightly and it fell back. He caught sight of a girl curled up under the covers, her arm tossed across the pillow. He took one step into the room and she woke immediately, staring at him, her gaze fixated on his red eyes. She sat up, sliding backwards on the bed until her back hit the wall. "Rowen? Rowen what's wrong with you?" she asked. He advanced on her, face expressionless. "SAGE! KENTO, SAI, RYO! HELP!" she screamed, leaping to her feet and taking on a defensive stance.

Rowen cornered Sarah, a black velvet bag in his hand. He pulled it open and stepped towards her again. Once again Sarah felt her back hit the wall, and screamed. Rowen held the bag out to Sarah, and a trail of miniscule black dust floated out towards her, aiming for her eyes, nose, and mouth.

Sarah held her breath and pushed further into the wall as Sage raced in. Taking in the scene before him he jumped at Rowen, knocking him to the floor and ripping the bag from his hand. Rowen's eyes turned back to their normal blue and then he fell instantly unconscious.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and slid to the floor as the rest of the house's occupants charged in. Sage bent down beside Rowen, lifting him up carefully. He headed back to the room he shared with Rowen, putting him in bed and hesitantly locking the door as he left.

* * *

"BLAST THEM!" Kubi roared to no one in particular, glowering down at Juru who kneeled before them.

"I am very sorry, Master. But, if you don't mind me saying so, you should've had him go to the Empress' room first. Sarah's always been a light sleep," he pointed out.

"Oh, and I suppose with all of your vaunted wisdom that you have some sort of plan to fix this?" he asked condescendingly.

"I do not create the plans, I only carry them out. Shall I attempt to regain control of him again?" he asked, head bowed.

"I will speak with the dark spirits and let you know my plans later."

* * *

"What do we do with this?" Sage asked, holding up the bag that contained the strange black dust. Everyone besides Rowen had convened in the living room.

"Seal it away?" Sarah suggested, her hair wet from the shower she insisted on taking, trying to remove the dust that managed to cling to her body. "At least whatever it was washed off easily."

"But why did Rowen act like that? Did Juru manage to control him somehow?" Mia asked, sipping a cup of tea and glancing at each warrior in turn.

"Yeah, and what's with the dust?" Kento put in.

"Well he injured his head, and just over his heart…" Sarah began.

"Some kind of special Dynasty formula for mind and body control?" Sage questioned.

"It's possible, I guess," Sai shrugged.

"This must be it… back in the Dynasty… we were trying to figure out how to control someone else, a process of partially possessing them to control the body. They must have completed the project," Sarah said suddenly, eyes widening at the implications of her words.

"And you didn't tell us about this?!" Kento growled, grabbing her harshly by the shoulders and suddenly feeling betrayed.

"Sarah sank her nails into Kento's arms until he let go, and then calmly responded, "As if I could remember to tell you everything that went on in the Dynasty! It slipped my mind, okay?!"

"Calm down you two, and Kento, sit down!" Sage yelled in frustration. "Now let's just figure this out, okay? Sarah, could they use this tactic to bring us into the Dynasty?"

"I don't think so, it was supposed to be a temporary puppeteer kind of deal, not permanent coercion."

"All right, temporary we can deal with," Sai said. "Sage, why don't you go check on Rowen?"

"All right everyone, let's get back to bed so that when the Dynasty comes back we can be ready," Mia suggested.

* * *

Sage marched up to the bedroom he shared with Rowen, trying to figure out what he would see when he opened the door. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the key in the lock and opened it. A pair of eyes stared at him in the darkened space. Sage flicked on the light and saw Rowen, back to normal, looking at him oddly.

"Why exactly did you lock me in?" he asked.

Sage heaved a heavy sigh; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you wish.**


	25. Part III: Black Dust Part II

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

Ada C. Eliana

Part III: A New Beginning

Chapter 5: Black Dust Part II

* * *

"How could a head HURT so much?!" Rowen shouted as he walked down the stairs, wincing from the volume of his own voice.

"It would hurt less if you didn't scream so much," Ryo commented. Rowen just shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. As he disappeared into the other room, Katie slipped into the hall and approached Ryo.

"Ryo… can we talk?" Ryo nodded hesitantly and led her to his bedroom.

"What's this about?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. The three beds were still messy from sleep, but luckily Kento and Sai had already gotten up and left.

"I want to teach you something. I learned it in the Dynasty, it's condensing energy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's easier to talk you through than to just explain. You'll have to put your undergear on."

"Wait a minute, if you think I'm going to let you mess with my powers, forget it! What kind of messed--" Ryo protested.

"If you don't learn this now you'll never… you'd be really dumb! I won't be messing with your powers, _you _will. They made me study this in the Dynasty, it's important. You need to learn it. Come on, let me show you," she said.

Ryo stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

* * *

Ryo stared in amazement at his fingers as flames danced from his fingertips. "Unbelievable…" he said as he played with the size of the flames.

"Ryo… don't tell the others that I was the one who taught you, okay?" Katie asked as she headed for the door.

"Yeah sure… wow," Ryo breathed, fascinated by this new use for his powers.

"Everyone! I got lunch!" Mia's voice floated from downstairs, and so Ryo extinguished the flames and headed for the dining room.

* * *

"Hey Sage, why haven't you gone any dates lately?" Sai asked as he picked at his bento lunch.

"Because the girls found out he's not a natural blonde," Rowen joked.

"Oh, yeah, what's your excuse?" Ryo asked Rowen.

"What's yours?" Rowen shot back.

Behind them Sarah wandered in, her long-sleeved green shirt clinging to her slight frame. "Did you guys leave me anything?" she asked.

"No," Kento stated quickly.

"Ha. Ha," Sarah commented as she grabbed a burger from the various assortments of food that Mia had purchased. "How's your head, Rowen?"

He gripped his head in pain and winced as he said, "Don't mention it, it reminds me of the pain." Sarah laughed, but Katie looked aggravated as she took the seat next to her sister.

"I can't believe you, Rowen! After what you did last night you still haven't apologized to Sarah," Katie said with disgust.

"What? I didn't do anything last night but sleep! And when I woke up someone had locked me in the room. What do you think I did?" Rowen questioned defensively.

"Katie!" Sarah said sharply. "You were possessed by Juru, Rowen, so of course you don't remember what happened. You tried to put that dust on me. By the way, what happened to the rest of it?"

"It's in my office," Mia answered. Rowen looked confused but took another bite of his hamburger instead of asking questions. "I was just about to go try and analyze it, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," she answered.

* * *

"I'm not finding anything in my Grandfather's files about this," Mia sighed.

Sarah was standing at the table behind Mia's desk, looking at the dust through a microscope. "It looks like dirt to me," she said. She held up the bag of dust and poured some on the table, staring at it. "The weird thing is that no matter how much you pour, there's always more in the bag." She touched a little of it and pulled her hand back. "Its intent is to fill a person's soul with dark energy, that way they'll willingly join the Dynasty. I think that's all the info we'll be able to find, Mia," Sarah sighed and leaned against the wall.

Sai poked his head in the door and smiled as he said, "The other guys and I thought you two could use a break, so we're going up to the skating rink, want to come?"

"Yes! Of course! Come on Mia!" she said brightly.

* * *

"I must warn you all, Rowen is a master of ice-skating," Sage laughed as the group laced up their skates.

"Haha," Rowen said without humor. "But when I mess up I have an excuse, my head still hurts," he pointed out.

"Poor Rowie," Sarah replied with a grin. Then she took off on to the ice.

"Wow, there aren't a lot of people here today," Mia said.

"The less the better as far as I'm concerned," Rowen groused as he neared the edge. He looked out at the ice and his eyes widened with surprise as he saw Sarah showing off in the center, doing flips and spinning.

"I guess that's why she was so excited to come?" Sai said.

"Yeah, Sarah's been taking lessons since she was a kid. She skates like Michelle Kwan," Katie boasted.

Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Sai all stepped out onto the ice. Rowen tripped immediately, and Rowen helped him up. They skated for a while, which Sarah showing off every now and then, and Kento catching Rowen as he was about to fall. Suddenly, the lights in the rink all went out.

People scrambled in the dark to get off of the ice, but the Ronin stayed still. "The Dynasty?" Katie asked. Lightning flashed and Kale and Juru appeared on the top of the bleachers, looking completely out of place. Kale aimed his sword at Sarah and jumped. She flipped out of the way and managed to land on her skates, thanking her old skating instructor for those years of lessons. The Ronin donned their undergear and turned to face their opponent. A tornado spun on to the ice, courtesy of Juru. It engulfed the Ronin and Katie, pulling them in to the deadly cyclone, but Sarah stayed firmly planted on the ice.

"What's going on?" Sage yelled.

"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale cried out and the lightning joined the cycling air. Rowen flew out with Sage and landed on the ice next to Sarah. The tornado swept them up again almost immediately. Black dust spun in a crazy dance from the bag that Juru held towards Sarah, but somehow did not touch her. She turned to him, and he saw something in her eyes that no one else could.

"Not you," Juru whispered.

Kale ran over to Juru. "What's going on? Why isn't it working?" he yelled.

Within the tornado, the Ronin took the opportunity to armor up. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage's attack blasted through the tornado and it disappeared.

"What is happening?!" Kale demanded.

"We cannot win, not now. It is done," Juru said cryptically as he disappeared. Kale, though not understanding, followed him.

Rowen ran over to Sarah. "What happened?" he asked.

"The pact… from long ago…" she replied in scattered monotone. Then she blinked and looked at Rowen with a puzzled expression. "What happened? Why couldn't he hurt me?"

"A pact?" he said. "You said something about a pact."

"I did? When?"

"Let's go home," Katie sighed. "I think we need to sort this out."

* * *

Juru bowed before Kubi in the darkness of the Netherworld throne room. "It has begun; soon it will be too late."

"Then finish it now. Is everything in place?"

"Yes, master."

* * *

"For anyone who cares, my head still hurts," Rowen muttered to the group assembled in Mia's living room.

"I think we have more important things to think about right now, Rowen," Sage said harshly.

"No, I don't think so. This really, really hurts. Aggh," he grimaced.

"Alright, I'll get you some aspirin," Sage said, standing. Rowen, clutching his head, stood to follow Sage, but he stopped suddenly. Eyes bright with pain, he collapsed against the wall, sliding down it to the floor. He closed his eyes and his body went limp. Sage dropped to his knees beside Rowen, checking his pulse and staring at him. Sarah ran over. The cut on Rowen's head had opened again, and Sarah looked down on it critically.

"Sage, look, black dust."

"Shoot."

Rowen's eyes shot open, glowing red. He pushed Sage out of the way and sprang to his feet, running towards the door. They chased after him and once they were outside, saw the Dynasty castle upside down in the sky. Rowen smiled and disappeared. "Where'd he go? Does the Dynasty have him?" Sage yelled.

"I don't know. It looked that way but…" Katie responded.

"Anyone feel that?" Sarah asked.

"Feel what, dude?" Kento questioned.

"We're not alone," she said simply. They all looked around nervously and then Rowen reappeared. "Dais? He's here somewhere…"

A bow and arrows appeared in Rowen's hands. He started shooting; black tipped arrows slicing through the air towards where Katie stood. She dodged but kept him distracted as Sarah raced towards Ryo.

"Ryo, I have a plan, come with me! And grab that arrow!" she shouted. Ryo, confused but compliant, grabbed the arrow and ran behind Sarah into the mansion. He followed her into Mia's office. "We have to burn the dust, but only your fire will burn it. Unfortunately, they probably took steps to make sure you couldn't do it, so we'll have to outsmart them."

"How."

Sarah picked up a small knife. She sliced into her left palm and dripped blood on to the tip of the arrow with only the smallest trace of a grimace. Then, without warning, she stabbed the arrow into Ryo's hand. "HEY!" he yelled. But he was suddenly quiet. Sarah wrapped her hands around his wrists and fire shot out of his fingers. The fire engulfed the bag of dust and it all disappeared, not leaving any trace behind.

Outside, Rowen suddenly stopped shooting arrows, staggering and then falling unconscious.

Sarah made Ryo set fire to the arrow and once it was gone he faltered, bracing the table for support as his energy waned and he eventually fainted.

* * *

"So why were you able to control me?" Ryo asked Sarah.

"When we were trying to control people we used out blood for it; put it on a mystic board. I figured they hadn't thought to remove my blood yet, so I just took a chance."

"But hadn't Juru activated it with his blood already?" Sai asked.

"Yes, but my blood hit him first so Juru didn't get control. When we burned the dust, Juru lost his hone on Rowen, and I lost my hold on Ryo."

"Well I'm just glad all of that is over now," Rowen sighed. "Being controlled by Juru wasn't exactly a walk in the park, and my head still hurts, so let's eat." The other Ronin rolled their eyes but made no move to protest his request.

* * *


	26. Part III: Mysterious Power

**A/N: Getting towards the end now (finally!) and then we can move on to the sequels that are much better written than this, I promise.**

**Oh, and I'll be posting some one-shots to go along with this story as well. 'Unexpected Comfort' should be up today.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter.**

* * *

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

By: Ada C. Eliana

Part III: A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Mysterious Power

* * *

Sage walked into the kitchen and to his delight smelled something delicious. "What's cooking?" he asked. 

"Lasagna" Sarah responded, standing over a casserole dish with a ladle full of deep red tomato sauce.

"Sarah's been teaching me how to make it correctly," Sai added with a smile. He was behind the counter that was covered with bowls of cheese, spilled sauce, and laid out lasagna noodles.

"We've been cooking the sauce for three days, I'm surprised you didn't notice it," Sarah pointed out as Sai handed her a bowl of grated mozzarella.

"I've been a little preoccupied," Sage answered, nabbing a bit of cheese to munch on before walking out.

* * *

"Sarah, we haven't really talked much about what happened at the skating rink," Mia said. They were halfway through dinner, and had managed to avoid any subject that involved the Dynasty or fighting until now. 

"Yeah, how were you able to stand against Juru?" Rowen questioned from around a mouthful of lasagna.

"I don't know… It's like something inside of me just told me to stay put, and before I knew it I was still there and they had gone."

"Maybe something you learned in the Dyansty?" Sage suggested lightly.

"No, it wasn't anything evil, it was just strong and reassuring. I can't really explain it."

* * *

Rowen and Sage headed up to their bedroom after the others finished clearing the dining room table, quietly discussing their concerns about what was currently happening. 

"I just don't know what to think," Sage sighed. "Everything is confusing, I mean, what if they are still evil?"

"I believed Sarah when she said it wasn't something evil. Besides, she was going against Juru, she wasn't helping him. And when he saw her stopping him, he just left."

"Rowen! Telephone!" Mia shouted from downstairs. Rowen reached over for the cordless phone next to his bed, shouting down to Mia that he heard her. He spoke into the phone with a quiet, controlled voice, well aware that Sage was listening.

"Hello?" He paused. "Oh, Dad… I left a message on your voicemail that I was going to be here for a while." A break. "You didn't get it? Oh… I don't know, I could've sworn I…" Rowen closed his eyes in an expression that resembled exasperation as he listened to the other line. "Why did you wait a whole week before wondering where I was anyway? And I did send it. I also left a note in your bedroom." Sage watched him closely. "What do you mean what note? You had to have gotten this number from somewhere, you must have seen it." The voice on the other end raised slightly but Sage couldn't make out the words. "Well now you know where I am. I have to go, bye." Rowen turned it off, tossing the phone on the bedside table with irritation.

"Typical of him… waiting a week to call me," Rowen grumbled.

"If I'm gone for five minutes my whole house has to know where I am," Sage laughed. "You may have gotten the better deal."

"Oh well, anyway, back to Sarah."

Sage's eyes wandered around the room. His side was covered in posters of Koda Kumi and an old Nakamori Akina poster he had bought as a child. Those were interspersed with kendo posters and paraphernalia. He had a family picture (without his father in it) on his bedside table. Rowen's side was starker, with a few science posters, a baseball poster, and a lot of things lying on the floor – all in organized stacks – but on the floor nonetheless.

"I guess what you said about Sarah before was true. It's just there's so much mystery."

"Welcome to the world of mystical armor!" Rowen replied with a smirk. "So… when do you think we should attack the Dynasty directly?"

"I don't know, but I feel like we should wait a while. Oh, and by the way, Ryo needed help with his math homework." Rowen stood up and left, grumbling about not being a tutor as he headed downstairs to help out Ryo.

* * *

"Wait… so the parentheses mean you multiply?" Kento asked, scratching his head. He and Ryo had their math homework spread out at the dining room table. They were listening to Rowen attentively, but still appeared confused. 

"Yes," Rowen answered.

"But aren't they supposed to mean extra information that isn't necessarily part of what you're doing?" Kento questioned.

"Not in math," Rowen responded with a twinge of annoyance.

"And that funky little symbol means pie? Like pie you eat pie? But aren't some pies smaller than others?" Ryo asked.

"It means pi as in P-I 3.14 etc. It means pi not pie!" Rowen yelled.

"Wait... which is it?" Kento asked. Rowen got up and stormed out of the room. Kento and Ryo smiled at each other and gave each other a thumbs-up for a job well done.

* * *

"Hey guys..." Ryo whispered as the five walked into the room he shared with Kento and Sai. "Check this out." Ryo was in his undergear, and flames came out of his fingertips. 

"Cool," Kento said. "How do you do it?"

"It's like this…"

Practice ensued, and a little while later, all five were in their undergear, and Sai was watching, fascinated as water shot out of his fingers, Kento was looking disgusted at the little stones coming out of his fingers, and Sage and Rowen were still trying to get theirs to work. Suddenly, light came out of Sage's fingers. "Hey look," Rowen laughed. "Instant flashlight!"

"Yeah I guess so," Sage said, amazed. Then everyone turned to Rowen, the only one of the five to have not made his power manifest.

"Does yours work yet?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know…" he started, and then went to brush his hair back with his hand and his hair started blowing. Rowen looked at his fingers. "Yeah, it does work... it's just wind though."

"I wonder if we could get just our power to work like this too?" Sage asked.

"You could try," Ryo responded.

"How'd you learn this anyway?" Rowen asked, still examining his fingers.

"Uh... Kati... I mean I figured it out," Ryo said quickly, hoping no one noticed his slip.

However, they all cleary heard. Rowen's eyes narrowed in anger. "KATIE TAUGHT YOU THIS?!" Rowen demanded.

"Yes," Ryo said sheepishly.

Rowen hadn't stopped projecting power out of his hands, and he stood up angrily. Then his power intensified and things started blowing around the room, as air came out of both of his hands. "YOU THOUGHT I WOULD WANT TO LEARN SOMETHING SHE TAUGHT YOU!!??! SOMETHING THE EVIL EMPRESS TAUGHT YOU!!??!"

Ryo back up as Rowen approached him, then Rowen noticed the things blowing, looked disgusted, then stopped the power from coming out of his hands. Everything fell back down, and Rowen stormed out.

"You know, he's right, I can't believe you," Sage said, and he followed Rowen out. The others nodded and left Ryo alone.

"I was just trying to help," Ryo whispered to himself.

* * *

Sage walked into his bedroom and saw Rowen on his bed reading a book. Clearly his bad mood had not yet passed by the glower he received upon entering. He took a deep breath and decided to take his chances trying to draw Rowen out of his room. "I'm gonna go down to my house to get some more clothes, want to come?" Sage asked. 

"Sure, better than staying here with the evil empress," Rowen said nonchalantly. He put the book on one of the many piles and grabbed his coat out of the closet. Sage just stared at him in surprise. He had expected a quite different reaction. Perhaps Rowen did just really want to leave.

* * *

Kento called everyone in for dinner, surprised to hear that Rowen was out by the lake with Sarah. "What were you two doing out there?" Kento asked as the pair entered the house. 

"Just walking, and talking," Rowen responded, glancing up at Sarah, a smile accidentally playing on his lips. Sai eyed them suspiciously.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sarah asked, turning away from Rowen to hide her own smile.

"Tofu in sesame oil," Sai responded, dishing out the meal.

They carefully avoided the topic of the abilities Katie taught them throughout the meal, but the silences were quite uncomfortable and no one knew quite how to break them.

* * *

They settled into their normal routines not long after dinner, everyone hanging out in the living room while they played video games or watched TV, others trying to do homework while half-heartedly complaining about the noise. At eight o'clock Kento announced he was going for a pizza run. "Anyone want me to get them some?" he asked. 

"No one wants pizza this late at night," Sage said matter-of-factly, looking up from his novel.

"Get me a small with cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, and anchovies," Rowen shouted from the kitchen where he had been searching for a snack.

"Ooh I'll take two slices of cheese!" Sarah added.

Kento looked at Sage with a smirk and laughed, then grabbed Mia's keys (he didn't technically have a license or permission to use her car, but to Kento that was neither here nor there.)

"He ate all the leftovers for the week, and there were no snacks left," Ryo shrugged at Sage's annoyed expression.

Rowen slumped on the couch to wait for his food and Mia wandered in just after Kento took off in her car. They all turned their heads towards the entryway when they smelled something delicious. Sai walked in looking triumphant, a reheated plate of lasagna in his hands.

"Where'd you get that?" Mia demanded.

"I saved it in a secret hiding spot, so I'll eat it now while Kento's out. Anyone want some?" Mia, Sage, Sarah, Rowen, and Ryo all said 'yes' so they grabbed forks and surrounded the plate.

"I thought no one wanted food at eight, Sage," Rowen snickered.

"I said pizza, not lasagna," he responded as he took a bite. Katie walked into the room from where she had been hiding in her bedroom. She looked at them with disgust and then sat down on the small vacant couch, leafing through a magazine.

* * *

Sai had just washed the plate and the forks when Kento returned triumphantly with three large pizzas. 

"I wanted a small," Rowen pointed out when Kento practically tossed the box into his lap.

"Yeah but I figured you'd want some of mine if I only got you a small. And Sarah, you can just keep this whole one, reheat what's left for lunches or something," Kento shrugged passing her the box.

Rowen, Kento, and Sarah all made quick work of devouring much of their pizzas.

"She sure eats a lot for someone her size," Sai whispered to Sage about Sarah as Kento walked into the kitchen for some soda.

* * *

Dark clouds covered the backyard and all at once the windows in Mia's kitchen shattered. The glass exploded, landing at Kento's feet. "We've got company!" Kento shouted. "And I don't mean Sage's grandfather!" The other Ronin ran into the kitchen, Rowen finished a slice of pizza even as he donned his undergear. 

"Why would you use my grandfather as an example?" Sage asked as he caught up with Kento. Kento only shrugged, hearing light footsteps behind him and knowing that Sarah and Katie were following them outside, most likely to watch and hope that the Ronin won.

* * *

The Ronin made quick word of the majority of soldiers the demons had sent them, not even bothering with their armor, but fighting in the lighter undergear. As they took down the last of the 'bucket-heads', a Warlord appeared in their midst, surrounded by blue fire. His armor was gold and he looked similar to a conquistador with a bucket helmet and red glowing eyes. 

"This guy looks ridiculous," Kento laughed.

"They're actually using him?" Sarah questioned, stunned. "He's uncontrollable. All he wants to do is kill people, and he doesn't follow orders well. He doesn't think when he fights; he just goes in for the kill. Kubi must be getting desperate."

Sage glanced at Sarah nervously, she was never one to cry wolf about a warlord. "I think we should armor up, guys!" he announced.

They donned their full armor and the Warlord just laughed. Without a word, he held out his sword, flames dancing on the edge. He caught Rowen's eye and then fired flames from the sword, hitting Rowen in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"Rowen! How'd he do that?" Sage asked, looking from Rowen to the nameless Warlord. Without a second's warning, the flames were suddenly on Sage, throwing him on top of Rowen, winded and in pain.

Sai raced to his injured companions' side, pulling Sage off of Rowen and to his feet. Lying face-down on the ground, Rowen appeared paralyzed, eyes staring unseeing into the distance. Perplexed and worried, Sage pulled out his sword and reflected the light. He gasped as the sword revealed invisible fire surrounding Rowen. Distracted, Sage did not notice the Warlord's attack in time to dodge it and so fell beside Rowen, completely still. Ryo dove at the Warlord, swords before him, intent on attacking him, but in a split second the flames were on him and he fell just like Sage and Rowen, unable to fight back.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento yelled, angry with the Warlord for hurting his friends. Their enemy merely smiled and Kento's attack rebounded at him, surrounded by a swirl of flame. Sai, standing off to the side watched in panic as his friends fell and tried desperately to come up with some sort of plan. He suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder and jumped in spite of himself, turning to see Rowen clutching him, trying to pull himself off of the ground, fighting against the intense pain of the unseen fire. The Warlord's red eyes widened as he saw this, and he leapt forward, throwing Sai backward towards the house. He punched Sai and caught the fist Sai tried to retaliate with, holding it tightly and crumpling Sai's hand. Sai screamed and the fire overtook him, leaving him to collapse to the ground, the Warlord triumphantly passing him to return to the others.

Rowen had fallen back down, but his eyes were open and he was struggling to overcome the pain that the warlord had inflicted. Sage lay beside him, eyes squeezed shut as he waged a similar battle. The warlord stood over the pair and pulled a different sword out of the sheath on his back, aiming it at Sage and Rowen. A blast of red energy shot from the sword, connecting with the two prone Ronin Warriors and breaking through their armor, rivulets of blood escaping the cracked metal.

Kento swore under his breath and struggled to reach his weapon, but the enemy noticed, and shot dark power from his sword, causing an explosion that threw Ryo and Kento farther away, leaving them winded and bruised and barely conscious.

He turned his attention back to Rowen and Sage, and held the sword over Rowen's heart, preparing to stab him. Rowen tried in vain to move out of the way, but then the warlord was lifting the sword, and he could see it coming down at him.

From their vantage point beside the house, Sarah gasped and Katie screamed, and at the same moment their bodies began to emit a soft glow, Sarah's violet and Katie's green. The Warlord, distracted, stopped his sword inches from Rowen and turned to look at the pair. Cherry blossom petals fell from the sky and wrapped around them. The blossoms disappeared and in their place was translucent armor, ghostly and not entirely there. Beneath them lay undergear that matched the Ronin Warrior undergear perfectly, and when the sun reflected off of the clear armor they shined brightly, as if new. Sarah held out her arm and a huge transparent scythe appeared in her hand. Katie held aloft a long dagger.

Sarah's eyes were blank as she spun the scythe swiftly and shouted, "Ice Frost Barrier!"

Katie pointed her dagger at the Warlord and screamed, "Spiral Leaf Shine!" The two powers, purple and dark green combined and hit in his instant of shock. He screamed in pain and then disappeared.

The Ronin pulled themselves up and rushed as fast as they could towards the two girls, but before they could reach them, the sisters faded away, leaving no trace that they ever even been there.

* * *

**A/N: I promise this is all very well thought out, and not a 'Mary Sue' story, so please keep reading.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**-Ada**


	27. Part IV: The Search for Sarah

**A/N: I've come to a decision about the rest of this story. Whether you knew or not, I've been working on revising it, what has turned from a side hobby into some massive job as I surveyed the original again. I've reached a transition point in the first draft, where the quality increased. It's not up to par with where I am now, but to tell you the truth, I think it's okay enough for the rest. I have so many other stories, better stories, that I've put aside trying to finish this first. And I really think you'll all appreciate the sequels more than this, and so I've decided to post the rest of the original story as quickly as possible so that I can begin posting the sequels. I hope anyone who has stuck with this story enjoys the last chapters and hangs around to see where the story goes after them. Thank you for reading, and feel free to contact me with any comments.**

* * *

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 1: The Search for Sarah

* * *

"They had ARMOR!" Ryo exclaimed. "How is that possible?!"

"A better question would be, where are they now?" Sage said.

"Maybe where their armor was made..." Kento suggested. "Rowen and Mia went upstairs to look through her grandpa's database."

* * *

"Sarah said, "Ice frost barrier" and Katie said, "Spiral leaf shine"," Rowen said.

"Katie's armor had an oak leaf on it," Mia said. "But, I'm not finding anything.

"Hey check this out!" Sage yelled as he ran into the computer room, holding a newspaper to his green button down shirt. "There was some disturbance at Mt. Usu. The ground shook like there was an earthquake, a bunch of rocks fell down the mountain and it started snowing. It says here that some witnesses noticed a purple glow coming from the northeast side of the mountain! I bet you that's where Sarah is!"

"Mt. Usu?" Kento said as he walked in. "That'll be a long drive."

"Then we better get going," Mia said.

"No offense Mia, but man if I have to sit for hours squashed in the back of that Suzuki Samurai I might just kill someone," Kento said.

"Alright then, me, Rowen, and Sai will take my car. That sound good?" Sage asked.

"Yes," everyone said. Rowen, Kento, and Sai packed some food for the trip while Mia and Sage grabbed some books and Cds to keep their passengers occupied during the long drive to Hokkaido. They packed into the cars and set off. Rowen sat in the passenger seat, and Sai ended up in the back.

"It was a lot nicer to do these sort of trips when there was no one on the road. Like when I went to get Kento with Mia," Sage sighed.

"I've never done this before," Rowen said. "Everyone was already found by the time I got down to Earth."

"Well, she'll probably be "in a state of suspended animation" maybe in some ice? Break the ice, and she'll wake up," Sage said. "Then we'll have to look for Katie."

"Eh, why bother?" Rowen said nonchalantly.

"Because, this could prove that she's our ally. Either way, we need to give her the benefit of the doubt since we've never seen her doing anything "evil" since she left the Dynasty," Sai said.

"This from the guy who didn't want to find Rowen," Sage laughed.

"Well Rowen's not nearly as pretty as Katie," Sai laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rowen said.

"Hey look, Mia's pulling off the highway," Sai said.

"Oh great, Kento probably wants something to eat," Rowen responded.

After three more stops, the Ronins stopped at a motel for the night. Then bright and early the next morning they set off again.

* * *

Hours and hours and hours and hours later they finally arrived at the base of Mt. Usu. They all put on heavy coats and started the climb up the northeastern side. "Lots of people here," Ryo sighed. "So we can't put our armor on yet."

"Let's just hope they haven't found her," Kento said.

"Wait! You cannot go up that way!" a man yelled to the six. "That is a very dangerous side of the mountain, that's also where all the rocks fell from. It's not safe."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be fine," Mia said.

"You realize you're taking your lives into your own hands?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well, even so, I can't let you go up that way. It's been closed by the government. This whole area is actually."

The Ronins looked at each other and then nodded. They all jumped, and started climbing the mountain at a good clip. They put their undergear on and continued. "Be careful!" Mia called up to them, then she pushed past the man to run to her car.

"Look at all the snow," Sage said. They had been climbing for an hour, and it wasn't getting any easier. The ominous mountain loomed over their heads. They reached a totally flat, straight wall of mountain.

"What now?" Kento asked.

"Wait..." Rowen said. He reached his hand out and carefully pushed it through the wall. "The wall's not really here, it's an illusion." The Ronins walked through the wall and looked around them. There was no illusionary ceiling, but the area was pretty much protected. The remains of traditional style buildings in various stages of decay surrounded them.

"Looks like there was a town here before," Sage said. They walked around the snow covered village. Some of the buildings were up on stilts, and the others had fallen.

"Like a ghost town," Ryo said. "And it was so well hidden too."

"Hey, this building looks pretty much intact," Sai said. "It looks like a temple." The building in front of him was built in traditional temple-style, only it was on a tall rock foundation. Sai climbed the ladder and slid the door open to get into it. "Check this out!" The others climbed in, Rowen last and saw what Sai was pointing to. In the middle of the temple was a rock statue of the armor Sarah had been wearing. A girl was in it and she was standing in a pose of victory.

"Wow," Sage said. He walked around the temple, and saw large paintings on the back wall. They were all of the same girl, she was either wearing the armor, the undergear, or in an elaborate kimono. She looked exactly like Sarah except her hair was a little darker and straighter.

On another flat rock wall there was a wall painting of the girl in the armor, she was looking up. "I think this means we go up," Sage said. He looked over at Rowen who was straggling behind dazed still. "You okay?" he asked him. Rowen looked at him blankly, and then nodded. The five ronins jumped up, and then Rowen put his hand through the wall. The all grabbed on at the same spot, and then pulled themselves onto the ledge. The first part had no roof, but then they walked toward a large cave. Inside was Sarah, in the armor, and surrounded by ice. Sage started to walk into the cave, but some unseen force pushed him back. A roof appeared over the village, and Sage stepped on it but didn't fall through.

"What was that?" Ryo asked.

Sage shrugged, and then a flood of Dynasty soldiers fell from the sky, along with Seckmet. Sage punched down the first five soldiers, and Rowen side-kick-flipped down three more. Ryo jumped up and punched two. Kento just plwed into them and knocked some off the cliff. Seckmet jumped at Ryo, and as he pushed him toward the cave Ryo flipped around, so Seckmet ran into the invisible barrier. Seckmet flew off the cliff. "That takes care of them," Ryo said.

The five approached the barrier. Sage reached out his hand again. Before he could touch it two faces appeared transparent in front of them. "Only one is allowed here," the boy said.

"The prophecy will be fullfilled," the girl added. The ronins looked at each other, and then the faces turned to Rowen with a smile. Rowen looked overwhelmed, and then touched the barrier. The faces disappeared and his hand went right through. The others followed him in.

"We need to break this ice," Sage said.

Kento punched it, but nothing happened. Sarah's arms were crossed with the scythe in one hand, and her eyes were closed. The ice went from the floor of the cave to the top.

"It's weird," Sai said quietly.

"Well let's armor up then," Ryo suggested. "Armor of Wildfire Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo! Tou-Chi!"

"Armor of Torrent! Tou-Shin!"

"Armor of Strata! Tou-Inochi!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage cut one side of the ice, and then Sai held out his spear.

"Super Wave Smasher!" He broke the other side, and then Sarah's arm moved. She whipped her scythe around and it smashed the rest of the ice to bits. She held out her scythe and purple light flooded interior of the cave. The light revealed words and pictures.

Sarah read the words out loud to them. "In the blast to create the nine armors extra power was formed into two more armors. These armors will help to protect the mortal world from the Dynasty as ronin warriors, united with the other five armors. Glacier, and Redoak hold many secrets for the future." The Ronins had gathered around her and were stunned by what they heard. Then a group of shadowy people appeared at the entrance. "Spirits," she whispered. "You are now free." The spirits bowed and disappeared, but the faces that the Ronins had seen earlier lingered for a few moments before they left too. Sarah blinked.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Sai said. Before they could say anymore Seckmet jumped in front of the cave.

"Care for a rematch?" he asked. "Snake Fang Strike!" The ronins, and Sarah the sixth ronin dodged.

Then Sarah started spinning her scythe, she bent down spinning it and stood back up with it still spinning. "ARMOR OF GLACIER! ICE FROST BARRIER!" she yelled. Purple light smashed into the unexpecting Seckmet, and he screamed, and disappeared back into the Dynasty.

The six ronins stood together in their undergear, looking up at the sky. "We have to find Katie now," Sai said. "And that will make seven Ronin Warriors." They all waited for Rowen to make a remark about Katie not being one of them, but he just stared off at the sky, standing next to Sarah.

* * *


	28. Part IV: Redoak

**

* * *

**

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 2: Redoak

* * *

Sarah sat alone on the couch, her armor crystal in her hand. She put her fingers against the kanji, and closed her eyes. Kento walked in with some reheated pizza and sat down next to her. He waited for her to open her eyes, and then handed her the plate. "I thought you might be hungry," he said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." She picked up a piece and bit into it, then put it back down.

He touched her face gently. "Are you okay? With all this ronin stuff being thrown at you and everything?"

"Yeah, it's a lot, but it's better than being a warlady right?"

"I never would've thought that there were two more armors," he said. "And I think you make a much prettier Ronin than Warlady."

"I suppose if you like the metal spikes look. Heh, thanks Kento." She looked back down at her plate, and then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kento said. He walked over and pulled the door open. Yuki stood in the doorway. "Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time!" Kento exclaimed. He motioned for Yuki to walk in.

"AHH!! What are YOU doing here!?" Yuki yelled when she saw Sarah. Yuki held up her fists.

"Yuki, it's okay, she's one of us now. She's a good guy!" Kento exclaimed. The girl slowly put her hands to her sides and moved closer to Kento.

"Yuki?" Sage asked as he walked downstairs. "How'd you know to come here? Who dropped you off?"

"I finally got Mindy to tell me, and I took the bus."

"Your parents must be worried! We should take you home!"

"What, you let psycho lady stay here but not me?" she whined.

"HEY! I am NOT a Psycho!" Sarah yelled. "And we need to find my sister, not babysit!" Sage and Kento looked at Sarah, surprised. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Sarah got up and left the room.

"Sarah's right Yuki, you have to go home," Sage said. He ushered her out of the house and walked the long way to the subway station with her.

"I was really happy when I found out that you weren't going out with Mindy anymore," Yuki said. "You were way too nice for her. Anyway, she's not like Lois Lane or Mary Jane, she doesn't deserve a superhero boyfriend."

"I'm not a _superhero_ exactly. I just fight evil to save the world."

"You're a superhero then. So what's the scoop on Psycho Sarah? Last time I saw her she wanted to kill you."

"Well it turns out the Dynasty was controlling her, and she's actually a _superhero_ like me."

"I guess that's cool." When they got to the station Sage bent down in his khakis and green shirt with a black jacket over it to talk to her, face to face.

"Will you be okay going home from here?"

"Yes. I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

"Alright then, goodbye."

Sage walked back to the mansion thinking about the present situation. _Having two more __Ronins__ sure will increase our chances of defeating __Kubi__, but is Katie going to be one of us? Maybe this whole thing was just a ruse to release her armor. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

When he got back in, Sarah was on the couch talking to Kento again, and everyone else was still upstairs. Then, he heard loud footsteps descending the stairs.

"We think we found Katie!" Sai exclaimed. "She's at the camphor forest."

"Well at least she might be," Ryo added.

"Legend has it that a redoak tree once grew there, of course they didn't call it that, but historians have come to believe that that's what it was, anyway the redoak tree hasn't been seen in one thousand years. We're going to have one heck of a time finding it," Sai said as he scratched his forehead.

"Well then let's get going," Ryo suggested.

Sarah rode in Sage's car with Rowen, Sage, and Sai, while Mia, Ryo, and Kento went in the red Suzuki Samurai.

When they arrived at the edge of the forest they parked the cars and got out. The forest was huge, and the trees were all very tall. The five guy ronins pulled out their armor crystals and held them out. Sarah just looked at them for a moment and then pulled hers out too. "Eh, nothing yet," Sai said. They started to walk into the forest with Mia following behind. There were no trails, and it was hard for them to get through some areas.

"Supposedly it was in the center of the forest," Mia said. "They say a lighting bolt struck the forest and a tree appeared in its place."

"That's pretty impressive," Ryo said.

"I wonder if she's really here?" Mia said. "There was the poem for everyone else, but I couldn't find anything about these two."

"They were secretive clans," Sarah said. Everyone turned to look at her. "At least that's what my dad says. Supposedly the Mountain Shima has a hidden village that no one could get into."

"Yeah... we found that," Sage said.

"What? Where?"

"Under the ledge next to where your armor was."

"Oh. Well then the Mountain Shima DID have a hidden village."

"So then, who was Katie descended from? The Mountain Shima too?" Kento asked.

"Well I guess she's from the Forest Shima. The other sect of the Shima clan. Each had an armor. I just never thought it was true." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Ryo said. Sarah smiled and then her crystal started glowing.

"Hey, her armor's picking something up!" Kento said, excited. The crystal emitted a line of light straight ahead of them. Ryo, Rowen, Sage, Sai, and Kento let Sarah lead. Finally, they came to a small clearing. A giant tree stood in the middle of the clearing. A branch hung loose in front of them.

"Redoak," Mia whispered as she looked at the leaves. Rowen lifted the branch up with his arm, and jumped with a start.

"Look, there she is," Rowen said. Katie was fully armored inside the tree. "How're we supposed to get her out?"

"Chop down the tree?" Kento suggested.

"We can't do that, this is a nature preserve," Sage said.

"I see you've found the tree!" two girls exclaimed. The Ronins turned around and saw two identical girls in pink armor that was typical for the girl warriors. They were very short, and not very human like. The ronins all jumped at once to put their undergear on. When Sarah put on her undergear her glasses were gone and a visor appeared over her eyes.

"Who're they?" Rowen asked Sarah. Sarah looked at them with wide eyes and shook her head.

"We're the death twins," they laughed.

"I'm Le!" said one.

"And I'm La!" said the other.

They charged the ronins. Rowen and Sage tried to punch them, but they were too fast and small to hit. La punched Sai in the back of the neck while Le ran circles around Ryo and Kento. La came up behind Rowen and kicked him in the head. "Why you!" he yelled. He spun around and punched La as hard as he could. She fell down.

Le gasped and stopped running around Ryo and Kento. Le ran to La and then pink clouds began forming around them. The lifted up into the air together with two pieces of wood with metal bands on them. "Twins of Death! Death attack!" they screamed. Pink power shot at the ronins. Sarah and Ryo jumped out of the way but the other four got hit. Rowen got up angry.

"I feel like I'm in a bad episode of Sailor Moon!" he yelled. "Armor of Strata! Tou-Inochi!" He armored and then pulled out an arrow. "Arrow Shock WAVE!" he yelled.

The attack went towards the twins, they crossed their sticks and absorbed the power. and the arrow. They smiled maliciously. Their sticks turned into bows and arrows appeared on their backs. They both simultaneously pulled out an arrow and then yelled, "Arrow Shock Wave!"

"What?" Rowen exclaimed. The attack smashed into him and he fell down.

"You were the only one to ever hit La!" Le exclaimed to Rowen. "For that you will pay!" They held out their bows and Rowen's power drained out of his armor, and his Strata armor disappeared. Just then a horde of soldiers appeared and began attacking the ronins. The Ronins stood back and armored up.

"Armor of Halo! Tou-Chi!"

"Armor of Wildfire! Tou-Jin!"

"Armor of Torrent! Tou-Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Tou-Gi!"

"Armor of Glacier! Tou-Ketsui!"

Rowen jumped out of the way as Le and La shot arrows at him. He hid behind Katie's tree.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage threw the ball of power at them and they dodged it.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" they yelled and shot the arrow at Kento. He dodged and then jumped at them. They hopped out of the way. Then they started charging people at lightning speed. They knocked Sage, and Sai down and then headed for Ryo. Ryo punched the soldier in front of him and jumped out of the twins way.

Sarah and Kento stood back to back and spun their weapons. Le and La dove at Sarah's weapon and hit against it hard. As soon as they fell she yelled, "Ice Frost Barrier!" The purple light smashed into them. Le and La screamed, and then fell to opposite sides. Le dropped her bow and arrows. Rowen laughed and then ran over and picked up the bow and arrows. Le and La got up and chased him as he ran towards the tree. He jumped up above the tall tree with Le and La at his heels. He aimed the small arrow straight into the tree and yelled, "Arrow Shock Wave!" The arrow filled with his power that Le and La had stored, and fired down into the tree. The arrow touched the top of Katie's helmet, and then she opened her eyes. She walked through the tree and stood beside the ronins on the other side, holding the golden arrow in her hand. Soldiers immediately attacked Katie, and Seckhmet appeared to help them.

Seckhmet pulled out his swords and aimed an attack at Katie and Ryo who was standing next to her. Sarah, Sage, Kento, and Sai were all fighting off the swarms of soldiers, and trying not to hurt the trees. "Snake Fang Strike!" Katie and Ryo dodged and three trees were burned away by the venom. Katie looked back at Seckhmet angrily.

Meanwhile, Rowen started to fall, and Le and La smiled. La turned her bow into a sword, and started stabbing at Rowen. He evaded some of them and then fell onto a branch of the tree. La stabbed his arm and then cut the branch off. He fell onto his back and La landed on top of him, and was about to stab her sword into his stomach when he rolled to the side and pinned her down. Then Le jumped on him and stabbed his shoulder with the bow she'd just turned into a sword.

Katie glared at Seckhmet and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY TREES!" She dove at him with her dagger. Seckhmet, who was caught off guard tried to jump out of the way but Ryo punched him from behind, pushing him closer to Katie. Katie knocked the swords out of his hand while Ryo punched and kicked him from behind and then stepped back. "ARMOR OF REDOAK!! SPIRAL LEAF SHINE!" The green attack hit Seckhmet and knocked him back, Katie kept the attack going until Seckhmet disappeared. Then Ryo and Katie ran over to fight off the soldiers.

Sage stabbed the soldier through and then looked around. All that could be seen in the distance was more soldiers. "There's just no end to this," Sage sighed. A soldier attacked him from behind with a spear. Kento knocked down the soldier.

"I know what you mean, this is wack," Kento said. Sage knocked down four soldiers with his sword and then stepped back.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" He threw the attack off of his sword and downed a group of soldiers.

Le was still hitting Rowen with her sword. Rowen yelled, and Sai ran over. La freed herself by kicking Rowen in the face. Le jumped up with her.

"Spiral Leaf Shine!" Katie yelled. The dark green power struck the twins by surprise. They screamed and then disappeared. Rowen got up and dusted himself off. A few oak leaves were stuck in his hair, but no one told him.

"Let's finish these soldier," Sai said.

"I agree. Armor of Strata! Tao Inochi!" Rowen yelled.

The seven in a circle facing out. "Be careful of the trees," Katie warned.

"Spiral Leaf Shine!"

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Ice Frost Barrier!"

"Flare Up NOW!" The soldiers were decimated, and only a few trees fell, but Ryo had set a lot of the forest on fire. Katie glared at him, and the others laughed.

"I'll save the forest," Sai said. He shot water out of his spear at the burning trees until all of the fires were out.

The seven unarmored down to their undergear and Mia who had run away during the battle came back over to them.

"That was the most pain in the neck rescue I've ever made," Rowen said.

"Really? I could've sworn that would've been when you rescued Sage, Kento, and I," Sai said.

"I meant during the fights against Kubi's Dynasty," he retorted. He turned and started walking towards the edge of the forest. Everyone else shrugged and followed. Sage caught up with Rowen whose hand was over his injured shoulder. Sage walked silently behind Rowen as they got back to the cars.

"Uh, why don't you ride with us in the Jeep Katie?" Ryo suggested, watching Rowen's expressionless face carefully.

"Alright Ryo," Katie said and nodded. Then the seven Ronin Warriors and Mia headed back to the Koji mansion.


	29. Part IV: Seven Ronin Warriors

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 3: Seven Ronin Warriors

* * *

"Rowen wake up!" Sage yelled at Rowen who was on his side asleep. Sage pushed him and yelled again. "Wake up!" Finally he shrugged and then yelled. "KATIE'S ATTACKING US! HELP!" Rowen jumped out of bed and turned in a defensive stance.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Sage laughed, "Sleeping I think. She's not attacking us. I just made that up so you would get out of bed. Come on, get dressed for school."

Sarah yelled from her room, "Be quiet! Some people are _trying_ to sleep!"

Rowen made a face at Sage, but opened his closet to get out his uniform. Sage was satisfied, and walked down to the kitchen.

"Wow how'd you wake him up so quickly?" Sai asked, surprised as Sage walked in.

"I told him Katie was attacking us," Sage laughed.

"That's not really that funny," Ryo said. "Especially considering Rowen's hostility toward her."

"Well I had to do something," Sage shrugged.

Rowen stomped down the stairs. "I can't believe I don't even have time for a shower."

"You don't stink any more than usual," Ryo commented.

"You took one last night. Now eat something so we can go," Sage said.

* * *

At School: Sai and Sage walked in together. "I think I'll go to my locker then stop over at Rowen's homeroom to talk to him," Sai said. "I'll see you later Sage."

Rowen pulled out his Physics book and started reading it as a group of guys walked in behind him. "Oh so what's super nerd studying today?" the black haired one laughed.

"That's a good question Matsu, let's look," a brunette said. He grabbed the book out of Rowen's hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Rowen said.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Matsu asked. The four others laughed. "Take us all on at once? Yeah right, nerd vs. five tough guys. That's a funny one!" The guys laughed again. Rowen stood up and looked coldly at Matsu.

"Give. My. Book. Back." he said slowly and calmly. Sai walked over and then stopped at the doorway to the room and watched. Matsu grapped a clump of pages and pulled at them. They ripped out of the book. He laughed and rolled the papers into a ball and threw them at Rowen. Rowen's eyes flashed with rage. He pushed the desk next to Matsu into him. Matsu jumped back.

"Alright then geek, let's take this out in the hallway. All of us," Matsu said, motioning at the four behind him. Rowen stood still and stared at him. Matsu quickly pulled Rowen's headband off his head and ran out into the hall, Rowen followed. Sai ducked so Rowen wouldn't see him but still watched.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Rowen screamed. When Matsu wouldn't, Rowen jumped at him. A small crowd had already started to form around them. Rowen punched Matsu in the face, and Matsu laughed because the short member of his group came up behind Rowen and hit him in the head with a book. Rowen elbowed the short one in the gut, and he fell. Matsu punched Rowen in the eye, and then hit him hard in the stomach. Rowen fell onto his hand, but then fell back and kicked Matsu in the knee.

The crowd started screaming "Fight! Fight!" And Sai ran down a connecting hallway.

The brunette friend of Matsu, who they called Joja knocked Rowen onto his back, and sat on top of him to hit him repeatedly in the face, until Rowen pushed him back off, knocking him into Matsu.

"What, are you cowards taking turns now? I can take all of you at once!" Rowen yelled.

"Sage!" Sai yelled as he approached Sage who was standing at his locker talking to a pretty girl with long black hair up in a bun.

"Yeah Sai?" Sage asked nonchalantly.

"Rowen's in a fight!" Sage tensed up and looked worried, thinking of when Rowen fought Sarah in the courtyard, but then Sai said, "With five guys from his homeroom."

Sage calmed down, and then yelled, "FIVE guys! Oh Jeez!" He turned to the girl. "Sorry Rana, but I have to go." He followed Sai back to the hallway. The principal was already there, but she couldn't get through the crowds. By this time, three of Matsu's friends were on the ground in their own blood. Only Matsu and Joja were still standing. Rowen knocked their heads together and laughed. Sage burst into the crowd, gently pushing people and saying "excuse me" He got to a section that was all girls and they gladly accepted the opportunity to move out of his way. Matsu and Joja fell down and Rowen just looked down at them with a smiled on his face. Sage put his hand on Rowen's shoulder. Rowen spun around, and then noticing that it was Sage just looked at him.

"Rowen, calm down," Sage said. Rowen looked up at Sage and then looked at the five thugs with disgust, then strangely. Ms. Tonka, the principal finally pushed through the crowd.

"Date! I should've known you were involved!" she yelled.

Matsu stood up and said, "Sage wasn't in the fight. He's only here because he was trying to get his psycho nerd friend our of harm's way," he laughed. Rowen made a face at him.

"Fine then, everyone back to class, but Rowen, Matsu, Joja, Toko, Naine, and Davi come to my office now!" The crowd dispersed, and the six followed Ms. Tonka. Sage stood in the emptying hallway and then turned and went to class.

"Rowen, I want to talk to you first," Ms. Tonka said. Rowen walked into her office and sat down at the chair across from her desk. She opened a filing cabinet. "Hashiba... H. Aha." She pulled out a file and set it down on the desk. "Rowen Hashiba. You've never gotten into this kind of trouble before. Your file is excellent. Why would you get into a fight?"

"I'm sick of those guys trying to push me around. Anyway, I'm having a bad day," he said.

"Yeah well it's only going to get worse. Sometimes I wonder if Sage isn't rubbing off on you, I sure hope not anyway." Rowen rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have to call your parents."

"I don't live with them. Just call Mia."

"I can't do that. I have to call a parent Rowen. Now who should I call... oh wait, it says here that you live with your dad, so I'll just call him."

"I told you, I live with Mia."

"She's not your guardian." Ms. Tonka picked up the phone and dialed. "Yes this is Ms. Tonka, I'm the principal at Han'a High. I'm calling about your son Rowen. Well, he got into a fight. Yes. Yes you need to pick him up now. Alright. Thank you Mr. Hashiba." She hung up the phone and looked at Rowen.

"I left my books in my homeroom."

"You can go get them, but if you don't come right back I'll suspend you for a week. I'm going easy on you by just sending you home for today, so don't anger me." Rowen nodded and walked out. The bell rang as he walked down the hallway, and then he went into the room and picked up his physics book, the ripped pages, and his bookbag. He walked back to the principal's office to wait for his father.

A tall man with a pointed devil like beard and a moustache walked into the principal's office. His eyes were narrowed and he looked angry in his suit. Rowen looked down, and then felt a twitch in his eye and realized that it was probably swollen. He hadn't even thought about what bruises he might have, having become so accustomed to the protection of armor. "And you are...?" the secretary asked, addressing the man.

"Genichirou Hashiba," he snorted. The woman nodded. "Let's go Rowen." Rowen got up slowly and his father grabbed his left arm right over a bruise from the fight and pulled him behind him. Rowen bit his lip so he wouldn't admit that his arm hurt. His father half-dragged him by his arm all the way to the car.

Sage looked out of his second story classroom window at Rowen and his father. _So that's what his Dad looks like_, Sage thought.

"If your mother wasn't in Africa, I would've been able to let her deal with you. Do you understand that you interrupted my research? How many times have I told you to not interrupt my research!" he yelled. Rowen silently got into his car, and then Genichirou got in and the drove away.

* * *

"There's nothing on," Sarah sighed as she turned off the TV. Katie was on the couch next to Sarah drawing. "So, have you decided to act normal around the Ronins now?"

"What do you mean "normal"? I act the way I want to around them."

"Fine, uhh when are they coming home anyway?"

"Probably in four hours," Katie said. Sarah sighed again and turned the TV back on.

"You _could_ smile a little."

"And _you_ could shut up." Katie stood to leave. "You don't know anything."

"Of course," Sarah sighed, staring off into space.

"What are you thinking about?" Katie asked.

"A guy, a guy I kind of like," Sarah responded.

"Oh really?" Katie asked. She pulled her legs onto the couch and turned to face her younger sister. "Who is this guy?"

"You don't know him very well," Sarah responded.

"Fine, what's he like?"

"Well, he's funny, tall, and handsome. He's very intelligent, has strong morals, he's strong, and he's also very mature and serious." Katie nodded.

"What else, what does he look like?" she asked.

"Well, his hair is very dark, and his eyes are beautiful, and filled with so much emotion. I feel like I could fall into them and never hit bottom," Sarah sighed. "He's also built nicely, muscles and all. I can tell that his life hasn't been easy, but he makes the most of things the way they are now. He's also fiercely protective of the people he cares about."

"Sounds perfect," Katie said. "So, come on, who is he? Is it that Jake guy from Boston, because he is hott..."

"No, it's not Jake, it's..." Sarah paused. Katie watched her expectantly. "Rowen Hashiba," Sarah said quickly. Katie's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding," Katie said. "This is just a joke."

"No," Sarah responded. "You said he sounded perfect!"

"Yeah sounded, but he isn't! It's Rowen Hashiba! How could you like someone who hates your sister?!" Katie shouted.

"Because I do! I feel like we've always known each other, and I can tell that he feels the same way!" Sarah exclaimed.

"He doesn't Sarah," Katie responded. "You shouldn't be liking any of the guys here anyway. Once we fry Kubi we are going back to Boston. You won't see them again, end of story."

"I expected you of all people to understand Katie," Sarah said quietly. "You know nothing about him. Mia thinks there's a spark," Sarah added.

"You talked to Mia about this?!" Katie shouted.

"YES, and she was supportive, and she listened," Sarah said, exasperated. Katie shook her head and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Why are you taking me to your place? I live at Mia's now," Rowen complained, idly pushing up his sleeves.

"Not now you don't. You've never fought before, and I think those other boys are having a bad influence. I knew you shouldn't have hung around with them."

"What, the only friends I have? Oh yeah, why don't you just close me off from the only people who talk to me," Rowen sighed.

"Sounds good." Genichirou drove into the parking garage. Then Rowen and him walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"Weren't you doing your research?"

"I've decided to spend today with my **son** instead. Later I'll take you by **Mia's **to get your stuff. You're **definitely** moving out of there."

"Why? It's not like you're ever around here anyway. At least at Mia's I'm not alone," Rowen said bitterly.

"Because I said so. I don't like those boys you live with."

"You've never met them."

"You've never brought them over to meet me." Rowen sat down on the couch and pulled a book out of his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading my trigonometry book so I don't fall behind because I missed school today," Rowen said.

"Well you missed a whole week of school earlier in the year, did you read trig everyday then too?"

Rowen bit his lip, he wanted to scream out that he was captured trying to save rude people like him and the whole world from evil, and that's also why he has to live with Mia, but he just kept his mouth closed and read.

* * *

"Oh my God this is boring," Sarah said as she flipped channels. Katie walked down the stairs.

"Are you not angry anymore?" Sarah asked as Katie walked into the living room with a sketchbook in her hand.

"Eventually you'll realize who Rowen really is and it won't matter what I think. So I suppose I'm not," Katie responded. "You've been watching TV for like all day, of course it's boring. Do something else."

"Like what? There's nothing to do in this house. I'm so bored that I'd rather be fighting the Dynasty."

"Well little sis, looks like you got your wish" Sarah looked out and saw dark clouds gathering across the raining sky. Then with an explosive force the glass in the windows of the living room exploded. Sarah flicked the TV off and jumped up with her crystal in her hand. Katie put down her drawing and stood next to her sister. They saw a Dynasty gate appear on the lawn. The gate opened and a strong wind began to blow. Katie and Sarah's hair blew backward against the wind as they saw Nether Spirits flying around them.

Sarah and Katie nodded at each other. Sarah threw her glasses off as her undergear appeared and the visor went over her eyes. Katie flicked her long blonde hair off her shoulders as her dark green undergear appeared. They ran out onto the lawn.

* * *

Rowen was reading his physics book when he noticed a blue glow coming from his pocket. He pulled his crystal out and saw that it was glowing. It glowed dark blue, then violet, then dark green, then dark blue again, and continued that cycle of colors. "Dark blue is me, violet is Sarah, and dark green is Katie. But what does this mean?" he said quietly to himself. "Could this mean that they're armoring? But it never happened when the rest of us armored. But then again, these are new armors..." Rowen clutched the crystal in his hand and quietly got up. His father had closed himself in his room. Rowen quietly slipped by his room and very quietly left the apartment. He ran out into the rain, the water rushing down his face, to the subway station.

* * *

Sage, Ryo, Sai, and Kento all noticed their crystals glowing their respective color then Sarah's and then Katie's. They were all puzzled. Sage looked up at the clock in his classroom.

* * *

A hoard of soldiers led by Dala (the guy who talked funny from the second season of RW when Ryo and Rowen were trying to free the others). He towered over the two girls, and laughed as they fought the soldiers. Sarah jumped up, did a flip and kicked the soldiers from above. Katie jumped and punched them. Sarah jumped on top of a group of soldiers, and kicked them down while running along their heads. Then she jumped down next to Katie who had taken to shoving the soldiers into each other. This all took about fifteen minutes to do. Then they faced only Dala. The Nether Spirits were still flying around above them, but they weren't doing anything.

"I think we'll need Redoak and Glacier for this," Sarah said. Katie nodded.

"Armor of Glacier! Tou Ketsui!"

"Armor of Redoak! Tou Yuu!

The bolts of silk surrounded them, and then they stood armored. Sarah held her scythe in front of her with both hands, and Katie held her short sword up over her face. Dala pulled a large sword out and started attacking them with it. Sarah's scythe held up well under his strength, but she had to jump out from underneath it when he started to overpower her. He shot raw power at Sarah and she went through the wall into Mia's house. Katie held out her sword and yelled, "Spiral Leaf Shine!" He didn't even flinch when hit with her attack. Dala hit her through the house too. Sarah got up and spun her scythe.

"Ice Frost Barrier!" Sarah shouted.

"You think that will stop me?" Dala laughed. He knocked her down and hit her with his sword, and then tried to hit her again, but Rowen's golden arrow surrounded with blue light knocked into his hand. "What's this?" Rowen ran up red-faced and stood off to the side. Dala ran at Rowen. "I've fought you before boy! You ran away and left your friend! Coward!"

"What?" Sage said as he walked out of the school, bowing his head against the rain. "Now my crystal's glowing dark blue too!" Sai, Kento, and Ryo caught up with him.

"Our crystals are going nuts!" Sai said.

"Yeah so is mine, let's go," Sage said, getting worried.

"Wait... don't we need to wait for Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"He was suspended today, they sent him home... with his dad," Sage explained. Ryo looked puzzled, but Sai promised to fill him in on the whole thing.

Dala smashed Rowen with his sword, and Rowen knocked down two trees that he ran into. Dala threw Katie into Rowen, her sword stabbed into his left leg. Then Dala threw Sarah into the trees behind them. The three got up slowly, Rowen put his weight on his right leg. "Ryo and I used the Inferno armor to beat him, but obviously we can't use it now. So, we're pretty much dead," Rowen said.

"How very optimistic," Sarah muttered. They ran, Rowen on one leg, to the open area in front of Dala. He laughed and the Nether Spirits started flying around them.

"My job was to capture these two, I didn't know that I'd be able to take you in too, what a treat!" Dala yelled to Rowen. The Nether Spirits wrapped their power around the three, holding their arms straight out from their bodies, and lifting them slightly off the ground. Sarah clenched her teeth against the pain of the power wrapping around her, and Katie and Rowen yelled a few times. Rowen's head dropped and he closed his eyes. Katie looked at him and fought to get away from the spirits, but they neutralized their attempts.

Sarah closed her eyes, and prepared to submit to the pain when they heard yells. Sarah flicked her eyes open in time to see Sage, Ryo, Kento, and Sai running over fully armored. They each stood in a line and used their attacks. The powers crushed the spirits and freed the three. They crumpled to the ground, and Sai helped Sarah and Katie up while Sage helped Rowen.

"This guy!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Kento asked.

"When I shot the arrow to you three in the Dynasty, and you powered Inferno, we were fighting him," Rowen said slowly.

"If you beat him with Inferno then..." Sai said slowly.

"We should form a power star, with Ryo at the apex, flood our power to him, and he can throw the power at Dala," Sage said. Everyone nodded. They formed a circle around Ryo and then started running in their circle. Dala watched with interest. A six point star outline appeared on the ground. Each ronin stood on their respective point. Then, Ryo lifted into the air, on power strands from the other six. They released their power up to Ryo, and it channeled to his swords. He crossed his swords and a power ball formed. The ball glowed dark blue, light blue, violet, dark green, light green, and orange. Ryo held his swords up, filled them up with his power and released the ball of energy. Dala yelled as the power smashed into him, and he and the Dynasty gate disappeared. The seven sighed with relief that such a plan had actually worked.

Mia's Jeep pulled in as the seven unarmored. Rowen hopped over to the others, and put his hand on Sage's shoulder. "The psycho Dynasty chick Katie stabbed me," Rowen growled.

"Hey, it was an accident! Dala tossed me onto you, and my sword fell, it just happened to fall into your leg," Katie retorted.

"Either way, my leg is bleeding. That's one sharp sword you have."

"Your eye is swollen," Sarah said as Sage helped Rowen into the house. "What happened."

"I got into a fight at school," he responded as Mia walked in. "Shoot, I have to get back to my dad's right now, when I saw my crystal glowing I just took off."

"I'll heal your wound first," Sage said. Then, there was a loud pounding on the door. Sage looked up, startled, and didn't start healing yet.

Mia opened the door and a hoarse voice yelled. "Rowen Hashiba! I know you're in here!" Mia moved out of the way as Genichirou stormed in.

"Hey everyone, this is my Dad," Rowen said. The six drenched warriors and Mia all looked up with interest at the man standing before them. Mia slipped out of the room.

"What's the meaning of this? I told you not to leave!" Genichirou yelled.

"You said you'd take me by here later, so I decided to save you the trip and come by myself," Rowen retorted.

"Then get your stuff and let's go." Mia came back in with a bandage.

"Here, for your leg," she said quietly.

"What happened to your leg?" Genichirou asked as Sage started wrapping the cut. Before Rowen could respond his father's cell phone rang.

"Sage, let's go upstairs while we have the chance," Rowen whispered to him. Sage nodded. He helped Rowen up and then helped him up the stairs.

Rowen sat down on his bed, and Sage sat across from him. He put his hand over Rowen's leg, and his hand started to glow, then he put his hand over Rowen's eye and the swelling started to go down. "There, I didn't want to send you away with that," Sage said. "I'll help you grab some stuff."

Rowen got up and opened his closet. "Sage, I'm really sorry about getting in that fight today, and messing up everything. I mean, now I can't stay here anymore, which is dangerous for everybody. I don't even know why I did it I just..."

"Rowen, when was the last time we easily won a battle. A time when we won and didn't think we were going to die?"

"I don't know, I don't remember it happening too often," Rowen responded.

"That's why you got into that fight today. And I can't say I blame you. I get into fights all the time, and it's nice fighting humans, its almost as if you're guaranteed to win, but you just can't. We're all too powerful now, it's just not fair to them."

"Yeah, I guess, well, I'll just give my dad some time to cool off, then I'll be back. We barely see each other, he'll forget about all this eventually."

As Rowen and his father walked out to the car a demon watched from above. "So that Ronin is alone now, this should be fun," the demon laughed.


	30. Part IV: The Vortex

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 4: The Vortex

* * *

"So, why do our crystals glow?" Kento asked. They had just finished eating dinner, and had all sat down in the living room together, sitting around a speaker phone.

"Could it be because of Katie and Sarah's armor?" Ryo suggested.

"But why would it do it now?" Sai countered.

"Maybe because they're all together," Sarah suggested. "My armor was trapped in the ice, now that it's free it probably has an effect on the armors as a group."

"That's probably it," Katie said. "The Redoak armor had been hiding that Redoak tree for years."

"Yeah, and their armor didn't come to them before," Sage added.

"Somehow the Glacier and Redoak armors must've been trapped, and that's why it didn't come to them before Talpa attacked," Rowen said over the speaker phone.

"Someone put on your undergear, let's test this," Sage said. Kento stood up and put his undergear on. Immediately all of the crystals began to glow orange, and then their respective color. "I wonder if distance is a factor?" Sage questioned. "Rowen, can you put yours on?"

"Sure." Rowen put his undergear on, and once again the crystals glowed. He took it back off again. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow."

"Bye Rowen," they all said.

"We should all get to bed," Sage said.

Sage lay awake looking at the empty bed next to his. _Rowen's__ father was so strange. I knew that he was weird, and __Rowen__ didn't want me to meet him, but I never thought he was like that. He didn't even want to know who we were. I just hope that he does leave soon so __Rowen__ will be back here. No wonder __Rowen's__ so strange sometimes._

* * *

Rowen was sleeping in normal clothes; a dark blue shirt with a light blue collar flipped up, and jeans. His room was still dark when an armored demon quietly appeared in the middle of the room. The demon's armor looked like that of the normal soldiers. He stood over Rowen, watching him sleep. The demon pulled out a long sword and held it over Rowen. Two other soldiers appeared on either side of the closet door. The demon thrust the sword down, as Rowen rolled slightly. The sword stabbed his side. Rowen's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the demon. He thrust his hand onto his bedside table and tried to grab the crystal. The demon knocked his hand out of the way with the sword and the crystal fell off the table and under the bed. Rowen jumped off the bed and the two soldiers opened the closet door. There was a black swirling vortex inside. "What's that?" Rowen asked outloud.

"It's a vortex between the Dynasty and the Mortal Realm. I'll leave you in there for safe keeping." The demon pushed Rowen into the closet vortex. A black box closed in around Rowen, and trapped him inside of it, then the vortex disappeared, and his closet was back to normal. The demons closed the closet door and disappeared.

Inside the black box Rowen started getting drowsy. His hand was to his side which was bleeding. He started to stand, but fell back into the corner and fell asleep.

* * *

Sage finished at his locker, and then hurried to Rowen's homeroom. Rowen wasn't there. Sage looked around the hallway, but he wasn't there either. He walked into the room to look around some more. "Date, are you lost?" Matsu asked.

"No, I'm looking for Rowen," Sage responded haughtily.

"Well he's not here. Guess we scared him so bad yesterday that he decided to not come back to school. Haha." Matsu and his cronies all laughed at that.

"Like that would happen," Sage said angrily. Matsu just stared back defiantly at Sage, then he got a little red and looked away.

"He just doesn't want to start trouble with you because he knows he'll never get a girlfriend if he does," a guy with black spiked hair told Sage. "Are you coming to kendo club after school today Sage?"

"I don't know. Probably not," Sage said as he walked out. _Why aren't you here __Rowen_

After school: Sage waited outside of Kento's homeroom, and then grabbed his arm as he started to walk out and pulled Kento aside. "Have you seen Rowen today?" Sage asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kento responded glumly. "You think it was the Dynasty?"

"We'll talk about this later," Sage whispered to Kento when he saw that a group of girls was forming around them, all watching Sage and whispering and giggling. One with straight short black hair approached him.

"So Sage, we still on for tonight?" she asked.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, you know, the dinner and a movie you promised me?" she asked, with a seductive smile.

"Well... uh... about that..."

"He'll have to reschedule, family crisis, a bit of a touchy subject," Kento responded. He put his hand on Sage's shoulder and Sage nodded.

"Oh alright, I hope everything's okay. I'll call you in a few days then," she said. She smiled pleasantly at Sage and walked away.

"Wow, you actually have a date with Chimori!" Kento exclaimed as he walked down the hall with Sage. "I've been trying to get a date with her for two years!"

"Well I totally forgot about the date. I can't believe it," Sage said, distressed.

"Well, let's catch up with Ryo and Sai and then get back to the house alright."

* * *

At Mia's house: Sarah had the phone in her hand. "No, none of them have come home yet," she said pleasantly. "Han'a doesn't let out for another five minutes, then there's the drive here. Yeah, I'll tell them. Alright, bye."

"Who was that?" Mia asked.

"Mr. Hashiba. Apparently he didn't hear Rowen leave this morning and thought he should've been home already," Sarah replied.

"He doesn't even know what time school's over?" Katie laughed. "Like father like son..." she added to herself.

"I just hope the guys get home soon," Sarah said. "After yesterday's little episode with Dala I don't feel too safe here without them."

Then, a car pulled into the driveway. Sage, Sai, Kento, and Ryo came in all at once. "Oh, you're home!" Mia exclaimed. Sarah looked at Sage who had a mixed expression of worry on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Rowen wasn't in school today," Kento blurted out.

"Oh my God," Sarah said quietly. "He's not at his dad's either." Sage looked at her suspiciously. "Mr. Hashiba just called to ask if we'd seen him. He wasn't there this morning."

"We have to get over there to look around, but if his father's home..." Sai said.

"Oh he's not, he just left. That's why he called a little early," Sarah told them.

"Alright then, let's go," Ryo said.

As they departed from the Jeep and Sage's the six and Mia all started up the stairs. "Do we even have a key?" Ryo asked. "

"Yeah, I have Rowen's spare," Sage said. They walked up the stairs and then Sage unlocked the door, and they walked in.

"I'm gonna keep watch out here dudes," Kento said. "Just in case."

"I'll be surveillance with him," Katie said. The others nodded and continued inside. Sage led the way, and they walked into Rowen's room. There were a few bags on the floor, and bookshelves everywhere.

"Look for anything strange," Sage said.

"This whole room could be considered strange," Ryo replied. "It is Rowen's after all."

They wandered around for a while. Then Sage looked at the bed. "Is this blood?" he asked. The others gathered around him.

"It appears to be," Mia said. Sai looked at the floor.

"Look, there's a trail of it to the closet," Sai said. Ryo walked over and opened the closet door slowly, but everything appeared normal.

"Well since it goes to the closet, maybe was planning on leaving when he cut himself, so he just went to the closet grabbed some stuff and left," Ryo suggested. "It doesn't have to be Dynasty related, he could've just left.

Sarah bent down next to the bed, and felt underneath. She pulled out the crystal. "Does he usually leave without this?" she asked, holding it up. The others gasped, then Kento and Katie ran in.

"Someone's coming!" Katie said.

"It's Rowen's spastic mom!" Kento added.

"Oh great," Ryo said. Kento, Sarah, Katie, and Sai hid in the closet, while Mia and Ryo hid behind the bed. Sage looked around, but there was no room for him to hide.

"Rowen-kun!" she yelled as she entered the apartment. "Rowen-kun, are you in here? Rowen-kun!" She gave up yelling and decided to wander around instead. Sage was still wandering frantically around when she thrust the door to his room open. "Sage Date!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since I met all of you at the airport." Mia and Ryo looked up from behind the bed but quickly shrank back down.

"What a pleasure to see you again," Sage said respectfully.

"Is Rowen-kun here?" she asked.

"No he isn't, he has archery club today," Sage started to back up towards the closet. "He just wanted to me to pick up a uhhh shirt for him," he said as he started to open the closet door. He heard Kento utter a low growl and pull the door closed again. "Er... book, yes he wanted me to pick up a book for him," Sage recovered.

Rowen opened his eyes in the black box. _Did I just hear Sage?_ He tried to stand, but fell back again.

Sage walked to one of the many bookshelves and pulled a book titled "Legendary Lost Armors" off the shelf.

"Well don't let me stand in your way Date-kun," she said. "I guess since neither of those two are here there's no point in me staying! I'll just have to go out to eat alone! Would you like to join me Date-kun?" she asked cheerfully.

"No thanks, I have a date tonight," Sage said.

"Oh of course, with your looks why wouldn't you! Are you looking for another book? I think Rowen-kun has alphabatized the whole room! I could help you look!"

"No, that's very nice of you but I can find it on my own."

"Alright then. Bye!" She turned and walked out of Rowen's room, and then out of the apartment itself. Sage breathed a sigh of relief.

Kento, Sai, Katie, and Sarah walked out of the closet, and Ryo and Mia got up. Sarah still had Rowen's armor crystal in her hand.

"Sage, dude, what's gonna happen when she comes back later to see "Rowen-kun" and he's still not here?" Kento asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't want her to stay longer so I made that up."

"At least she wasn't quite as hyper as she was last time," Sai said.

They nodded, and then they searched the room for a little while. "I don't think there's anymore clues here, just blood to the closet, and the crystal. Nothing substantial." They walked out together, and drove back to Mia's.

"Where is Rowen?" Sage said, frustrated.

"I couldn't help feeling he was somewhere nearby," Sarah said.

"Well either way, you two are not going to be here alone tomorrow," Sage said matter-of-factly to Sarah and Katie.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"You will come to school with us tomorrow as guests. It happens every now and then," Sage said. "We still have enough time to go up to school and get you two some uniforms so you don't look out of place, but you'll have to accompany one of us, so who's going with who?"

"Is there an orchestra at your school?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I'm in it actually, I play violin," Sage said.

"Well, I play cello so I'll shadow you," Sarah said.

"Who's in band? I play flute," Katie said.

"You can follow me Katie, I'm percussion," Ryo said enthusiastically.

_I still can't shirk the feeling that Katie had something to do with __Rowen's__ sudden disappearance,_ Sage thought. _I hope Ryo keeps a good eye on her._ "Well, let's go."

* * *

The next morning. "Argh! I look so stupid!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. She was wearing a uniform, but it was the boy's pants, and the girl's sailor style shirt. The pants were dark green and the shirt was green with a green sailor collor with a yellow bow, and a yellow stripe running across it.

"That's a strange combination," Kento laughed. "Why didn't you get the skirt?"

"Because I'm a cellist, so I have to wear pants. I hate this sailor thing."

"Well that part's cute," Sai said. Katie walked in behind him in the knee-length skirt and sailor top.

"Green's a good color on you sis," Katie said. "Where's Ryo? I wanted to learn his schedule before we left."

* * *

At School: Sage and Sarah stood next to Sage's locker. "And I have English first period, then Japanese, then orchestra, phys. ed, science, lunch, history, mythology, and math."

"Alright, I'll just stick close to you then." They started walking down the hall, and then Sage started to turn right, so Sarah turned right. Sage stopped turning right, and then turned and grabbed Sarah's wrist gently to redirect her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I usually go to Rowen's homeroom at this time," he said to her.

Chimori and a group of her friends watched Sage put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I thought he was going out with you?" a short plump friend said.

"He is, I don't even know who that girl is!" Chimori exclaimed.

"His sister maybe?" a tall thin one suggested.

Chimori walked over to Sage. "So Sage, who's your friend?"

"Chimori, this is Sarah Shima." Chimori glared at Sage and then stalked off. Sage shrugged and kept walking.

"So Katie, how'd you enjoy your first day in the life of Ryo Sanada?" Ryo asked cheerfully.

"Pretty easy, I could get used to being you!"

"I wish you were me, in math at least," he laughed. "You totally knew what was going on while I was clueless!"

* * *

Three days later:

"It's been three days, we haven't been attacked, and there's no sign of Rowen!" Sai cried out as he was walking out of school.

"It's eerie," Kento added.

Sarah and Sage walked toward the north exit of the school. "I just have to drop in to Kendo Club. I can't believe the big archery tournament was yesterday! Rowen was looking foward to that so much!"

"Sucks doesn't it," Sarah said. As they walked toward the door dark clouds covered the sky.

"Not now!" Sage exclaimed. He grabbed Sarah's wrist and they ran outside together. The soldiers appeared far away from the school. A dark screen appeared behind the soldiers. Sage and Sarah ran toward them and then put their undergear on. Sage jumped-punched soldiers while Sarah kicked them. Once they had finished off the group Kubi's face appeared in the screen.

"Ah, my Warlady," Kubi breathed.

"Not anymore!" Sarah said.

"Soon, very soon. I've come to invite you back before you foolishly try to fight me, and end up dead like your friend."

"Friend?" Sage said. Then it clicked in his mind. "Rowen? Where is he? What'd you do to him?!"

"It's dangerous for any of you to be alone," Kubi said.

"Where is Rowen?!" Sarah demanded.

"I think you already know," Kubi said. "So don't ask me silly questions when you know the answer. What matters is that he's dead! So rejoin my Dynasty Sarah! There will be no hard feelings or punishment, I promise."

"Oh my God," Sarah whispered. "You didn't... it wasn't... YOU USED A VORTEX!" Kubi just laughed and disappeared.

"You know Strata's already dead. I'll be seeing you on my team again soon," he said as his face faded away.

"A vortex?" Sage asked.

* * *

Later, at Mia's: "A vortex is Kubi's special attack. Vortex's exist between realms. He can access them, and then trap people inside of a black box in the vortex. The box contiually moves around," Sarah explained.

"So how do the people die though?" Kento asked.

"Well usually the person is injured then put in, so they keep being moved around and eventaully bleed to death."

"The blood in his room," Ryo whispered.

"So did Kubi go there himself?" Sai asked.

"Well he teaches certain warlords how to open his prepared vortexes. Without leaving the castle he can pick a position and rip the boundaries of realms to open it, and then the warlord just accesses his power to call it. Usually in small spaces. The vortex is probably in Rowen's closet."

"Then we're stuck..." Sai said.

"You left out one thing Sarah," Katie said. They all turned to her. "There's a certain warlady who can access the power and call the vortex."

Sage turned to Sarah. "You can?" Sarah nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Rowen!"

Katie and Kento and Ryo stationed themselves as look-outs in the apartment, while Sarah, Sage, and Sai went to the room. "I'll have to warn you," Sarah said as they put on their undergear. "I'll have to call the solar staff to open the vortex."

"Now wait just a minute..." Sage started.

"It's the ONLY WAY!" Sarah said in his face. Sage looked apprehensive and then finally nodded. "Armor of Glacier! Tou Ketsui!" She put her scythe on the floor and then held her hands out palms up. She closed her eyes and concentrated, then a blast of fire appeared above her and turned into the staff. It floated down and rested in her hands. She held it out and the edges started to glow orange, and then black and blue. Black and blue smoke appeared and wrapped around the staff. Then blue light shot out of it and then stationed on the open closet. More light came out and then the closet turned black.

"It'll take my armor off," she said. She rested the staff on the floor, still glowing light at the closet. She picked up the scythe and started to spin it. "Ice Frost..." Then she jumped into the vortex. The staff allowed her entry into the box. She saw Rowen in the corner. Then she grabbed Rowen's arm, and yelled. "Barrier!" as black power began to pull at her armor. The box exploded, and Sarah and Rowen were thrown out of the vortex and back into his room. Sarah's armor was pulled off right before she came out. Sarah slammed into a book shelf, and it collapsed on her. Rowen landed in front of Sage. Sage rushed over to heal his side, while Sai picked the shelf off of Sarah and helped her up. The solar staff was still displaying the vortex. Katie, Kento, and Ryo ran in.

"We heard the crash," Ryo said. Then they looked at the closet. "What the..."

"That's our way into the Dynasty," Sarah said. "The Dynasty's on the other side. If we wait a few days and come back, the vortex will still appear, and Kubi won't be expecting us." They all looked at the closet stunned. Sage was starting to pick up the still unconscious Rowen, Sarah and Sai were standing next to each other. Katie and Kento were still in the doorway, while Ryo had started to pick up the books.


	31. Part IV: Entrance to the Dynasty

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 5: Entrance to the Dynasty

* * *

Kento and Sai walked along the lake together quietly. "We'll be in the Dynasty soon," Kento said. 

Sai nodded. "It'll be a tough battle."

"Like usual."

"It just seems like this will never end. Even if we beat Kubi won't another warlord just take his place to attack us? It's like we're always going to on the defensive. I don't want to fight them anymore," Sai said, getting more and more distressed.

"Sai, it'll all work out. Let's just try to relax now. Rowen hasn't even woken up yet. We can think about it then."

"And that's the other thing..." Sai started. "Why did that have to happen to Rowen? Why do they have to use all of these secretive tactics?"

"Because they're jerks Sai. But, we'll beat them."

Sarah and Ryo were in the living room. Sarah, Ryo and Rowen's crystals were lined up together. "I don't get it," Sarah started. "My virtue is 'determination', but my crystal says 'amibition', and Rowen's virtue is 'life force' but his kanji is 'intelligence' and yours are the same."

"Well, I don't know. There are so many mysteries about these armors." Sage walked down into the living room with a green T-shirt and tan sweater over it.

"What are you guys doing?" Sage asked.

"Can we see your crystal?" Ryo asked. Sage looked at them suspiciously, then pulled it out and put it on the table next to Rowen's.

"See! Sage's are different too. The virtue is 'wisdom' and the kanji is 'courtesy'. Why?" Sarah asked.

Katie walked in and looked at them with interest. "Want mine?" she asked. Ryo nodded, and Katie put her crystal down next to Sarah's. Sarah, Katie, Rowen, and Sage's crystals blinked.

"Katie's virtue is 'valor' and her kanji is 'hope'," Sarah whispered.

"These four are the only ones that are doubled," Ryo said. He picked up his crystal and moved Sage and Rowen's over to Katie and Sarah's. The four crystals resonated together and blinked. The four warriors stared in surprise at the crystals. Then they heard a door opening upstairs, and footsteps. Rowen walked into the living room slowly. He looked at the crystals uncertainly, and then they stopped blinking. The owners of the four picked them up and held them out in a circle.

"So this is what called me down," Rowen laughed.

"It seems these four armors hold a secret together," Sage said. Ryo watched with interest, and then Sai and Kento wandered in and watched the four. Sarah, Katie, Rowen, and Sage seemed to come back to themselves, and they put the crystals in their pockets.

"Oh, how are you Rowen?" Sage asked. Rowen sat down on the couch and looked up at Sage with a smile.

"I'm ready to kick some serious Dynasty butt," Rowen said. "How'd you guys find me anyway?"

"Sarah's solar staff opened up the vortex in the closet," Ryo started.

"Then I blew up the box from the inside," Sarah finished.

"That vortex will lead us to the Dynasty," Katie said.

"So you just tell us when you're ready to go and we'll head over to your closet," Kento said.

"That sounds like some bad slang..." Sarah whispered. "Like crib..."

"Well I'll eat, get changed, and then we can set off," Rowen said. The others nodded.

"Katie, can I talk to you outside?" Ryo asked. Katie looked skeptical, but she nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Once they were outside Ryo turned to face Katie. "I know I've had some reservations about you in the past, and I really did think you were spying on us for the Dynasty, but I've realized that I was wrong. I know the others will realize it eventually too, but I just wanted to tell you in person how sorry I am for thinking badly about you, and I wanted to personally welcome you to the Ronin Warriors team. We're gonna go in the Nether Realm and cause serious damage! Right Katie of Redoak?" He held out his hand to her. "So, friends?" 

"Friends."

* * *

Sage popped into the room he shared with Rowen. Rowen was combing his hair and putting his headband on. "Almost ready to go?" Sage asked. 

"Yeah. I can't believe I was in that vortex or whatever it was for three days and I'm actually alive." Sage walked over behind Rowen.

"I'm sorry it took us so long to find you. If Kubi hadn't have come to Sarah and me to ask her to join we would've never figured it out."

"And what about that snake of redoak? She probably knew the whole time."

"I don't know Rowen. I'm starting to think that she really is one of us. You should try to accept her. I don't mean you should put your guard down, but she **is** Sarah's sister, and she **does** have ronin armor."

"Yeah well the warlords have ronin armor too, and I don't see you being buddy-buddy with Kale."

"That's different and you know it. I didn't say you have to like her, but don't be a jerk either."

"Yeah well when she shows her true colors you can just remember that I told you so. I can't believe we're taking her with us anyway. She'll just get in the way. Seven ronins is one too many."

"Rowen, I'll keep an eye on her okay. Just calm down, we shouldn't be too tense before we leave."

* * *

The warriors were in their undergear in Rowen's room. Sage walked turned to everyone. "Before we go there's something I want to say. We don't know what we're going to find when we get in there, or what will happen. But, part of being a ronin warrior is being able to trust your teammates. I think that it'll be in all of our best interests to set our personal feelings for each other aside, and work as a team. What do you say?" He looked from Katie to Rowen. "Let's really be the Ronin Warriors." He put his hand out, Ryo put his hand on top, then Sarah, then Sai, then Kento. Katie and Rowen glared at each other, and then Katie added her hand and Rowen reluctantly did too. They all stood in a circle together and looked at their teammates. 

"Let's armor up," Katie said.

"Armor of Redoak! Tou Yuki!"

"Armor of Halo! Tou Chi!"

"Armor of Glacier! Tou Ketsui!"

"Armor of Wildfire! Tou Jin!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Tou Gi!"

"Armor of Torrent! Tou Shin!"

"Armor of Strata! Tou Inochi!"

All eyes were on Sarah as the solar staff appeared in her hands and she opened the vortex. "Everyone hold hands, and walk straight through." They formed a line with front right to left: Kento, Ryo, Sai, Sage, Katie, Sarah, and Rowen. They walked single file into the closet vortex while holding onto each other, and then fanned out into a line. At first they walked through fine, but then a strong wind picked up. The warriors held onto each other, but Kento, Ryo, and Sai were pulled to one end while Sarah and Rowen were pulled to the other. Sarah and Rowen held on tightly, but then Sai let go of Sage and he, Kento, and Ryo flew off into the distance. The loss of those three caused Sarah to lose her grip, and Rowen and Sarah were pulled off into the distant blackness. Sage and Katie nodded at each other and then ran straight ahead.

* * *

Sai, Kento, and Ryo all landed a few feet from each other in the marshy area that Rowen and Ryo had been in when they went into the Dynasty to rescue the three other ronins. Ryo got up and saw a tiger looking at him. "White Blaze! Did you follow us?" Sai stood up and walked over to him, with Kento not far behind. 

"Where are we dudes?" Kento asked.

"Far from the castle. Rowen and I came in this way when we rescued you from Talpa," Ryo explained. They all looked off at the gold castle in the distance. "Kubi's out there."

"Well, let's get going," Kento said. They walked through the water, but before they could get onto dry land a shadow blocked their way.

"You're not going anywhere!" a sinister voice exclaimed. A huge monkey appeared in front of them.

"We're fighting a monkey?" Kento laughed. Pink light came out of the monkey's eyes and shot at the three. Kento jumped, then tripped and the pink light hit his leg. "Ow! Tough monkey!" he screamed.

_This isn't right,_ Ryo thought. _Kubi__ wouldn't have giant powered monkeys attack us._

"It's Dais!" Sai yelled to Ryo as the pink light shot onto his hand.

_Illusion... he was using the __monker__ to psyche us out, _Ryo laughed to himself.

* * *

Sarah and Rowen landed in the desert. Rowen got up and knocked some of the sand off of his armor. Sarah stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" Rowen asked. He looked to his left where there was a cave half hidden by the sand. 

"I think... we're not too far from the castle. Some new Warlords were testing out their powers and decimated this whole area into a desert.

"Oh great," he grumbled. "Well at least I didn't get stuck here with the **empress of evil **Katie," he whispered to himself.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, since I'm pretty sure you didn't think I did." Rowen looked at her surprised, he hadn't thought she'd hear him. Then, the sky got dark.

"I thought that only happens in our realm?" Sarah said.

"No look, the clouds are different. They're clumps of cirrus, but they're black, and covering the whole sky," Rowen told her. Then the area turned completely black. They could barely see each other. "Stay close to me," Rowen said to Sarah. She stood next to him and held out her scythe. He pulled out an arrow. A pair of green eyes appeared in front of Rowen. He aimed an arrow at them and shot, but the eyes disappeared. A sword shrouded in green power cut through the darkness. It sliced at Rowen and Sarah, cutting through their armor.

"It's so fast," she whispered. "I can't see it." The sword cut Rowen's knee, and he fell down. Sarah ducked as a sword almost cut her head. She stood back up, and her scythe started glowing purple. She saw the sword and stopped it with the scythe. The sword disappeared then attacked from above. Sarah stopped it again, and the two struggled. "Rowen! Now!" she yelled to him.

He aimed his arrow. "Arrow Shock Wave!" The arrow lit up the whole area. It went above them, and then suddenly turned around and started heading back down, straight at them. Rowen formed his blue bubble for protection, and pushed Sarah out of the way. The arrow landed at Rowen's feet, and the power tore his armor. His helmet came off, and then he was thrown into the cave. Sarah was thrown farther from where Rowen had pushed her. She opened her eyes painfully, wondering what had happened to Rowen, and saw his helmet. It was broken into pieces, and one of the horns was broken off. There were other pieces of his armor scattered around, and his blood was on the ground. The part of his shoulder cover with his symbol on it had been torn off too.

_Oh my God... he's dead?_" she thought. She tried to stand up, but was in too much pain herself. Then three soldiers came up behind her. Two of them picked her up and disappeared with her. The third walked over to the pieces of Rowen's armor. He picked up the broken helmet and then disappeared.

* * *

Sage and Katie ran into the Dynasty. They were standing on a small path between two lakes. They looked over and saw an explosion. 

"What was that?" Sage asked.

"I don't know, but it looked like someone's attack hitting the ground."

"Rowen maybe?" Sage suggested. Katie shrugged indifferently.

_He better make sure nothing happens to Sarah,_ Katie thought to herself.

"Well let's head toward that way," Sage suggested.

"Alright. You know Sage, what you said before we came in here was really nice, even if a certain member of our team didn't agree with you."

"Oh, Rowen will come around, he's just stubborn."

"I don't care if he likes me or not. I wouldn't even attempt to be nice to him if Sarah didnt..." she stopped short.

"If Sarah didn't what?"

"None of your business," Katie said. She ran up in front of Sage. Sage shrugged and followed her.

* * *

The ground shook and Ryo, Kento, and Sai looked around. "Look at that light," Sai said. 

The giant monkey was still shooting power at them. Finally, Ryo jumped up and shoved his swords through the eyes of the monkey. Dais yelled and the monkey disappeared. Dais had been behind the eyes. Dais fell to the ground. "Alright warriors! Now you can fight me!" He sent spider webs flying at Sai. Sai started to dodge, but got stuck in it.

"Sai!" Ryo yelled. Then the web wrapped around Ryo, and Kento. Kento tried to turn in the webbing and then noticed that he was wearing his full armor so there were spikes on his arm. He turned his arm back and forth until the spikes started to rip the web, and then he freed his arms. Dais was shooting more webbing at Ryo, so he didn't notice when Kento reached under the water to get his bo. He cut himself free, and then freed Sai. Dais saw them and was about to shoot webs at them when White Blaze jumped up and attacked Dais. He knocked him down and Sai freed Ryo with his spear. Ryo grabbed his swords and the three winked at each other.

"Flare up Now!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Noooo!!!" Dais yelled as the three attacks hit him at once. Then he disappeared. The three cheered, and then White Blaze looked off into the distance and ran away.

"White Blaze! Wait!" Ryo yelled. White Blaze disappeared into the scenery in front of them.

"We should probably follow him," Sai suggested.

* * *

Kubi got up from his throne when he saw the two soldiers appear holding up Sarah. "Very good," he said. The third soldier appeared with the helmet pieces. "Perfect." He approached Sarah, and put his hand under her chin to make her look at him. "So sad to see you in such a state. However, I can save you. You saw how easy we took down your friend Rowen of Strata. That bloody helmet's all that's left of him. You don't have to die too Sarah. I'll give you eternal life if you join the Dynasty again." 

"No."

"What?"

"I will NOT work for you again."

"Well then, you can die!" His eyes glowed and then a vortex appeared behind a door in the throne room. Sarah's eyes filled with fear. "I see you don't want to die. Let's make a bargain. If you join the Dynasty as a Warlady again, I won't make you fight your friends. All you have to do is bring this helmet to Sage of the Halo and say you killed Rowen of the Strata. It's not hard my dear."

Sarah looked at the helmet and then at Kubi. "No."

"I'll give you a while to think it over. Take her to the room." The soldiers threw her into a black room off of the throne room. "Don't even think of using your armors' powers in here, it'll just reflect back at you." They closed the door. Kubi took the helmet from the soldier and stared at it, then put it on a table, and a blue shield formed around it.

* * *

Rowen opened his eyes slowly. His whole body ached, and his head was resting on a rock. Warm blood flowed out of wound on his head, and his armor was torn and sliced. He was still holding his bow, and had hit it into his face earlier. His lip was bleeding. He got up slowly and painfully, and then walked out of the cave. He saw the soldiers' footprints in the sand, and the imprint of where Sarah had laid. _They must have taken her, and not seen me._ He looked over at the ground where the pieces of his armor was. _Or they think I'm dead._ He saw the blood, and looked at himself, and noticed that his left arm was bleeding. _Oh well, I'll just deal with it, I have to find her._ Rowen stumbled on in his crumbled armor. Then, he saw White Blaze run up to him. "Hey old buddy, you going to help me out?" He patted the tiger, and the two walked toward the castle.

* * *

"I can't believe they separated us. I don't even know where to start looking for everyone, other than where that light was," Sage grumbled. "I hope nothing happens to anyone." 

"Yeah, especially Sarah or Ryo," Katie said.

"What? You're picking? Do you have a list?"

"Well, out of all of you "guys" Ryo was the only one to actually be nice to me."

"What about Sai? He kept defending why we should find you after your armor made you disappear!"

"Fine then, I hope nothing happens to Sai... or Kento either, he's alright."

"So then you hope me and Rowen get killed?"

"Well not you, I don't like being in the Dynasty alone, but Rowen... well I wouldn't want him to get killed, but if we **had** to sacrifice someone..."

"Would you STOP talking like that! No one's going to get killed, and we're not going to sacrifice anyone!" Sage pushed past her, annoyed.

"Fine then! At least this is better than going to your stupid school!"

"Yeah well some of us actually wanted to be there!"

"Why? So every girl in school will flirt with you?"

"No! Well that's not so bad... but it's because my family already thinks I'm skipping, and the principal doesn't like me. Everyone thinks something's going on when the five of us don't show up at school."

"Oh." Then a deep voice laughed and the area grew dark.

"What an honor to be able to take down two more today!" the demon laughed.

"Who are you?!" Sage demanded.

"Fanyed. A warlord under the command of the great Emperor Kubi." The area grew so dark that Sage and Katie couldn't see. Then the sword outlined in green started cutting them. He cut Sage's side, and Katie's leg. Then Sage made his sword cover in light. It illuminated the black box.

"You can't keep us in the dark anymore! Thunder Bolt Cut!" He threw the light, and then it was redirected back at him. Sage was stunned for a moment, but Katie ran over and grabbed onto him. They both jumped out of the way, just in time. "I know the strategy now, the box reflects, he just disappears just in time. I'll hold onto him, you attack the wall across from him and then get out of the way when it reflects at him, ok?" Sage whispered to her. She nodded. Sage and Katie jumped around at high speeds confusing Fanyed, until Sage came up behind him and grabbed him.

Katie held her dagger out to the wall across from Fanyed. "Spiral Leaf Shine!" She jumped out of the way, and seconds before the attack hit Fanyed Sage jumped. Fanyed screamed and the box disappeared.

"Wow, quick thinking!" Katie exclaimed.

"You too, with getting me to jump out of the way." He smiled at her, then his expression turned somber. "But what worries me, is that he said he was happy to take down two more of us. We better get over to where we saw that light." Katie nodded and then ran off with Sage not far behind.

Sand blew up in their face as they crossed into the desert area. The wind blew through, covering all the footprints. "Maybe it was Ryo, Kento, and Sai and they figured out the strategy and blew him away, but he just thought the two of us would be easier to beat?" Katie suggested. Sage walked on in silence. He came to a spot where he saw some blue armor sticking up out of the sand. He bent down and pushed some of the sand away.

"I think we can ditch that theory," he said as he found the piece with Rowen's symbol on it, and the blood around the area. Katie leaned over him and saw the metal with Rowen's symbol on it. "Not that you would care."

"This is all Rowen's armor, where's Sarah? She was with him."

"Knowing Rowen, he probably pushed her out of the way. The question is, where did they go?"

"Let's head toward the castle."

* * *

A group of soldiers converged on Rowen. They threw chains at Rowen and White Blaze. The chains wrapped around Rowen's ankles and wrists. White Blaze tried to bite them, but he became ensnared as well. Then Rowen's armor started glowing. Sage, Katie, Ryo, Sai, and Kento's armor glowed as well, and their kanji appeared on their foreheads. 

"What's happening? Life!"

"Rowen? Wisdom!"

"What's going on? Valor!"

"I have to help! Virtue!"

"Who's in trouble? Trust!"

"Here! Justice!"

"What's this? Determination!" Even in the black room, Sarah's virtue still came to her, and she could still help.

The power of the other Ronins came to Rowen. It shattered the chains, and Rowen's armor healed his wounds, and became whole again, except that his helmet was still missing. "Thanks guys! Arrow Shock Wave!" His power decimated the soldiers surrounding him, and he and White Blaze ran toward the castle.

Kubi noticed the purple glow that came through the walls. "Bring her out here. Her time's up!" The soldiers opened the door and pulled Sarah out. Kubi opened the door to the vortex again. "What have you decided?"

_If he puts me in that vortex then it's all over for me, I'm the only one other than __Kubi__ and a handful of evil warlords who can open it. They'll never be able to find me or save me. But I can't join again... but if I said I would and then didn't?_

"I've decided to..."

* * *

"What was that?" Katie asked. 

"Sometimes when one of us is in trouble the armor will react to help the other, but it just felt different this time... maybe because of the seven armors?" Sage said to Katie.

"I just hope it helped whoever needed help."

"Let's keep heading for the castle."

"You know Sage, I have to say that I don't really mind being stuck with you in here. Never a dull moment with Sage Date."

Sage smiled over at her. "You're not so bad yourself, much more fun than any of my girlfriends."

"Ooh than ANY of them, that's quite a large compliment Sage," Katie laughed.

* * *

"Here we are!" Rowen called to White Blaze as he reached the castle. White Blaze seemed to nod and then ran away. Rowen shrugged. He jumped up and aimed an arrow at the wall. "Arrow Shock Wave!" 

"I've decided to join the..." Sarah started, suddenly an arrow surrounded in Rowen's power broke though the side of the room, directly behind Kubi, destroying the throne, and the table with the Strata helmet on it. "...the Ronin Warriors." Kubi spun around as he was hit, and the two soldiers let go of Sarah and ran to the hole. Behind Sarah another powered arrow broke through and Rowen darted in, grabbed her arm, and jumped back out.

They floated away quickly, and Sarah took off Glacier so she would be lighter. Some soldiers fired arrows at them but Sarah watched and shot ice out of her hands to make them fall. She was looking backward and holding onto Rowen. A ship full of soldiers started to follow them, but she shot down the whole thing. They were moving fast, and soon Rowen stopped moving and hovered over the ground. In the distance there was a blue-gold sky and blue water. She turned towards him and hugged him around his stomach. He put his hands on her back.

"I thought I was done for, thank you so much!"

"I would never have left you with them," he said quietly. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. Her visor that acted as glasses while she was in armor reflected his face back at him. "You never have to worry about that when you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I promise to not let anything happen to you either," she said back to him. He nodded and then just looked at her. Slowly their faces moved closer together, and they closed their eyes as they kissed. They stopped and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hey what're you two doing up there?" Sage called as he and Katie ran over.

"Coming down!" Rowen called. He lowered the bubble and landed in front of Sage. "We were taking a look at the area."

"What'd you see?" Sage asked.

"Not much," Sarah responded. She glanced at Rowen and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Kento called out. Kento, Ryo, and Sai ran over with White Blaze leading them.

"Great, we're all together now," Ryo said.

"In time to die," Seckhmet laughed. A whole army of soldiers stood behind him, ready to fight.

"It's gonna be one of those days," Ryo sighed. Rowen winked at him.


	32. Part IV: Ancient One's Sanctuary

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 6: The Ancient One's Sanctuary

* * *

Kento knocked down the last soldier. "Phew, that sure took long enough," he sighed.

"I've seen worse," Rowen said.

Seckmet walked over to the ronins, and then Kale, and Dais appeared behind him. "It is time for your true demise, Ronin runts!" Dais yelled.

"WEB OF DECEPTION!" The ronins jumped out of the way, but Kento, and Ryo were caught, and pulled back to the ground.

"Black Lightning Slash!" The black lightning latched onto the web and Ryo, Sai and Kento began to scream. Sage ran at Kale and the two began a swordfight.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowen's arrow flew at Seckhmet who was preparing to attack Ryo, Sai and Kento. Sarah ran over and hacked at the web with her scythe. Dais saw and threw more webbing, catching Sarah along with covering Kento, Sai and Ryo more. Katie charged Dais. He laughed and backed up as she slashed her dagger at him. It appeared too short, but the blade extended and cut across his chest.

Seckhmet jumped at Rowen and venom spread over his swords. He slashed at Rowen and hit him twice. "SNAKE FANG STRIKE!" Rowen jumped sideways as Sage pushed Kale, so the attack hit Kale. Katie knocked Dais down and then stood over him.

"SPIRAL LEAF SHINE!" Dais yelled as the attack hit him. Then Katie freed Sarah, Sai, Kento, and Ryo. The seven warriors stood together and the three warlords stood together, then as if on cue a new army of soldiers appeared. Rowen jumped up and showered arrows over the battlefield.

Then, walls began to appear to separate the ronins. Sage jumped over to Rowen as a wall blocked them in. Sai and Katie were stuck together, and Ryo, Kento, and Sarah were together. Seckhmet jumped into the box with Sai and Katie, Dais joined Kento's group, and Kale joined Rowen and Sage. Red light appeared in the air and showered down on the warriors. The warlords seemed to draw power from it and even became physically larger, the ronins however, were knocked down by the power. They grapped at their helmets as their heads began to pound.

Kale smiled as Rowen and Sage fell to the ground. "Black Lightning Slash!" The two screamed as the attack bounced off of the walls and kept hitting them again and again. Seckhmet filled the box with slimy venom that kept getting higher and higher. Sai and Katie tried to stand as the venom began to burn their armor. Dais sent his web around the room at the three warriors.

"No, not again!" Kento exclaimed as the web tacked him to the wall. Ryo and Sarah rolled out of the way as it tried to stick to them too. Ryo's ankle got stuck and also stuck to the wall. Followed by his other ankle, and his wrists. Sarah backed up against the wall, and spun her scythe.

"Ice Frost..." The web stuck onto the scythe and Dais pulled it out of her hands. Sarah jumped and the web caught onto the top of the box and her wrist. She pulled her foot up onto the top of the wall, and Dais, noticing his mistake caught webbing around her ankle and tried to pull her back down, but the web on her hand wouldn't budge, so Dais pulled harder and then suddenly was flipped into the air from the force of the web's attraction to Sarah's wrist. When Dais flipped the web wrapped around him and he was stuck to the wall too. "Good job," Sarah laughed at him. Then more red light came down on them and Sarah screamed as her head started pounding again. Even with the power descending to him Dais was caught, so finally he disappeared and so did the web. Sarah fell back down to the floor of the box.

Rowen began to pull himself up. "Arrow Shock Wave!" The attack was absorbed by the red power before it came close to hitting Kale. "What're we going to do," he asked Sage. Sage pushed his sword into the ground and struggled to get up as Kale prepared another Black Lightning Slash.

"Sai!" Katie yelled as the venom came up to her waist. "This hurts... a lot!"

"I know, if I could only attack... My spear is under the venom, and so are my hands!"

Kento, Ryo, and Sarah watched as Rowen's attack was absorbed by the red light. Sarah stood up and dusted of her armor furiously. "What're we going to do?!" As she brushed off her left arm a small rectangular compact with the symbol of Glacier on it fell into her hand. "What's this?"

Kale stepped on Sage's head. "Not so gallant now, Sage of the Halo!"

The venom reached Sai's shoulder, and the two's vision started getting blurry, and they fell unconscious on each other.

Sarah opened the compact and saw a bunch of keys on one side and then a screen on the part that opened. "A computer?" She hit the purple button and the screen displayed the symbol, and so did her visor. The small computer had a cord that attached it to her armor.

"What're you doing?" Ryo asked as he held onto his head.

"Analyzing the red light, looking for a weak point," Sarah responded as her fingers moved like lightning across the small keyboard. "There it is! Ryo, Right as the red power descends attack right into it." Ryo watched, and when another power shaft came down on them he picked up his swords.

"FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo's power hit the red power, and the red power turned black, and then seemed to disintegrate.

Sage pushed Kale's foot off of his head as the pain in his head subsided, and then picked up his sword. Rowen jumped up next to him. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

"What's going on?!" Kale exclaimed.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" The powers hit Kale at the same time, and he screamed and disappeared. Sage and Rowen jumped up over the wall, and then jumped onto the ledge of the venom filled one.

"Arrow shock wave!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Seckhmet screamed and disappeared, along with his venom. Sai and Katie woke up, and they all jumped out of the box. Sarah, Kento, and Ryo jumped out of theirs, and the ronins all ran up to each other. Sarah was still using her computer when Sage asked, "What happened to that red light?"

"Dude, Sarah found a computer in her armor, found its weak point, and had Ryo bash it," Kento responded. Sage approached Sarah.

"A computer? What're you doing with it now?"

"It has a map of the Dynasty in it. There's a section of the Dynasty that displays with a gold color over it, everything else is black."

"Where is it?" Sai asked.

"Not that far away," she responded.

"Then why don't we check it out?" Ryo suggested. The others nodded, and followed as Sarah led them up to a hill where a Japanese style building sat far away from everything else, with a wall around it. They climbed the hill, and then walked up to the doorway. "This is it?" Ryo asked.

"This is it," Sarah confirmed.

"But why is this building so far away from everything, and set aside like this?" Kento asked. The others shrugged and walked into the walled in area. A large piece of land was set aside, adjacent to the two buildings. They walked into the larger of the two and discovered a room filled with seven beds, lined up. It also had cabinets. In the room next to it there was a table with seven chairs, a sink, a stove, and more cabinets.

Sage opened a large pantry in the kitchen and found that it was full with bags of rice. Another cabinet had bowls, another had tea, and teacups, while the drawer had chopsticks. "What is this place? A Dynasty resort?" Rowen asked. Sarah slid open another door that revealed a bathroom with a large wooden bathtub in it. Kento went into the bedroom and opened up a cabinet that was filled with plain pants style kimonos. The pants were all white, but their were varying colors for tops. Katie opened a cabinet in the bathroom that was full of bandages and other first-aid items. Rowen opened up a drawer and saw that it was filled with his type of blue headbands, and it contained a note. He opened it, and sat down to read it outloud.

_Dear Ronin Warriors,_

_I suppose, if one of you are reading this note it means the evil Dynasty has attacked again, and you are preparing to fight. In recent times I haven't felt like myself anymore, so I decided to do something for you Ronin Warriors before I became mad. This walled in area is a sanctuary, the Ancient's Sanctuary. It has been sanctioned off for the use of the good. No one evil will be able to enter this area. I hope the seven of you Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, Redoak, Glacier and Strata are happy with what I have left for you here. Yes, I do know of the two other armors. As a descendant of the Ancient's Clan the knowledge was given to me when I acquired the staff. I hope you defeat whoever is running the Dynasty right now, even if it's me._

_- Kayura_

"Wow," Sage said. "So Kayura made this place for us? Wow."

"There're two more letters," Rowen said carefully. "One is to Glacier and the other to Redoak." He held out the letters and the two took them. Sarah opened hers and cleared her throat to read it outloud.

_Bearer of the Armor or Glacier,_

_The Armor of Glacier is an advanced armor. Its power level is directly connected to the emotions of its wearer, so beware of the consequences of losing your head. A clan of mountain dwellers, your ancestors, were entrusted with this armor due to ties to certain dubious beings, and "abilities" they therefore had. Those abilities may have been lost by now, but may return, through the memory of the armor._

_-Kayura_

"Abilities?" Sarah said, puzzled. "What abilities?"

"Well she said they were gone by now," Ryo said.

"The memory of the armor?" Sage said, confused.

Everyone turned to Katie, waiting for her to read her letter.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Rowen asked.

"She addressed it to me, not the rest of you, it's mine," Katie said, her voice lined with distaste. She turned and walked away angrily.

"Come back here!" Sarah called. "We have to discuss battle plans!" She took off after Katie.

"Personally I would like to sleep," Kento said. He took all of his armor off and stretched out on one of the beds. "Or maybe I should eat first?"

"Hey Rowen, looks like you can take off that headband that has the hole in it now," Sage said, eyeing the drawer of headbands.

"It's just freaky that she would put these in here you know. I wonder if they're poisoned..."

"I don't think so. But I do think we should all get some rest, and form a plan later." Rowen and Sage unarmored and laid down on the beds next to Kento.

* * *

"So, what does your letter say?" Sarah asked Katie. Both were in their undergear on the lawn.

"It says:"

_Bearer of Redoak,_

_The Redoak armor is a powerful armor. Its dagger is as unbreakable as it is changeable. The armor of Redoak was entrusted to the people of the Forest due to the same ties they and their sister clan of the Mountain had._

_In a note to the others, the power was not divided evenly when Talpa's armor was separated, which is part of the reason why the armors of Glacier, Redoak, Strata, and Halo will always have a special connection._

_-Kayura_

"Wow, a special connection huh?" Sarah said.

"It's all garbage, like Rowen and I could get along, let alone have a special connection. Besides, we both know how crazy Kayura was, like we could believe anything she said."

"But still..."

"So what's going on with you and Rowen?" Katie asked.

"What... what do you mean," Sarah asked as her face began to turn red.

"I saw what you two were doing while you were floating. You were kissing weren't you?"

"Well yeah, he'd just saved me and I... Why are you acting like this is terrible? You know that I have feelings for Rowen."

"Having 'feelings' for and acting upon those feelings are completely different. You shouldn't trust him. Besides, after we defeat Kubi, we're going back to Boston, and we're not going to see them again."

"Why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that? Do you... do you like Sage?" she asked, lowering her voice. Katie's face turned red.

"Of course not." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Let's go to bed."

"Always changing the subject," Sarah whispered so Katie couldn't hear her.

* * *

Sage woke up and looked around the room. Everyone else was asleep, but Rowen's bed was empty. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Rowen was at the table drinking tea. "What're you doing up?" Sage asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"That's odd for you. What're you thinking about?"

"Sarah," Rowen said, his eyes closed.

"What about her?"

"Sage, I kissed her. Right before you and Katie showed up."

"I know."

"You do? And you didn't say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me. So, are you two together now or what?" Sage asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it."

"Well there's something I have to tell you. I think I like Katie."

"Like like Katie? Like a girlfriend?" Rowen gasped. Sage nodded. "Why? I thought you were suspicious about her like I am. What, do you like the evil type?"

"It's not that. She's just really great once you get to know her a little." The two heard quiet footsteps and saw Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Could you two please keep it down, I can hear you and you're keeping me up," she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Sage said. Sarah went back to bed. Katie laid still on her bed, with her eyes open.

Sage actually does like me? But I can't like Sage. The way he treated me when I first got here was awful, so why should I suddenly change my mind? I shouldn't. Katie thought to herself.

* * *

Katie got up before everyone else and went outside. She put her armor on quietly and then walked over to the lawn. She held out her dagger and slashed the air with it. Then she did it again, but extended it a little that time. She practiced this over and over until her blade became longer than Sage's sword with every slash. Ryo walked out with a tea cup in his hand. "That's cool," he called to her. She stopped slashing her dagger and looked over at him.

"I didn't notice you there," she said.

"I just got here. I wanted some tea and to take a little walk around the grounds."

"Once everyone's up we should probably discuss what to do next. Make a plan about how to defeat Kubi."

"Yeah... I guess, that stuff's just so boring though. So did you figure out anything else about your armor?"

"Not really. I don't know if there's really that many secrets left though," she shrugged.

"Hey, you never know," he said with a smile. Then he walked past her.

* * *

Later: The seven Ronin Warriors were sitting at the kitchen table for a strategy meeting. "So you mean you actually blew a hole in the side of the castle?!" Ryo exclaimed. Rowen nodded.

"Security wasn't that tight then, but it probably is now," Rowen said.

"They probably didn't think you would be able to get that close to the castle anyway," Sage added.

"So what do we do now?" Kento asked.

"Katie, Sarah what do you two know about Kubi's attack strength and powers and all that?" Ryo inquired.

"The vortex thing, and the red light from our last fight was his too," Sarah responded.

"He's a lot stronger than he's shown us. No one who's ever challenged him has survived to talk about it," Katie added.

"Well we've always used Inferno before..." Kento started. "But now..." The guys looked down at the table.

"Inferno isn't really destroyed," Katie said.

"WHAT!?" Ryo exclaimed.

"It's power protected it and pulled it away," Katie explained. "You can get it back, I just don't know how."

The five looked at her with interest, and Rowen clenched a fist under the table. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Rowen asked with restraint.

"I forgot," Katie said with an edge of sarcasm.

"Well that information would've been helpful before we got to the Dynasty," Ryo said cautiously. "What do you think Sage, how do we get Inferno back?"

"How should I know? The Ancient's probably the only one who does."

"Think Anubis knows?" Sai asked.

"Anubis isn't the most forthcoming with information," Sage responded.

"But isn't he supposed to be there to help us?" Kento asked.

"You can go ahead and try to call him, but I think we have to make a new plan of how to beat Kubi. We can't depend on the Inferno to save us, not this time," Sage said grimly.

"Well we didn't really have a plan when we fought Talpa, but we still won. It'll probably work out the same way this time," Kento said.

"You've been pretty quiet today Sarah, what are you thinking?" Sai asked.

She looked up from the table. "I was just trying to figure out what we should do. I'm coming up blank." The others nodded.

"Looks like we're going to have to wing it," Sage said somberly.

The seven warriors donned their undergear and prepared to leave the sanctuary.


	33. Part IV: Seven Against Seven

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 7: Seven Against Seven

* * *

"Things are so tense," Sai said to Kento. They were walking through the Dynasty Desert together, a bit behind the others.

"I know what you mean bro. This whole situation is so confusing," Kento said, rubbing his head.

"It's not just that, everyone seems different. Don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"Well before, it always seemed like Ryo was running the show you know, like he was always who we turned to," Sai answered.

"Yeah."

"Well now it seems like he's more subordinate, and Rowen and Sage have replaced him."

"Well I guess that was bound to happen. Rowen and Sage always seem so in control, and I think Ryo was getting tired of trying to be the perfect Ronin Warrior for everyone. But yeah, sometimes I do wonder about Rowen and Sage, and how they handle everything, they seem sorta distant I guess," Kento said slowly.

"Everyone's trying so hard to not seem weak," Sai said, and Kento nodded.

* * *

The seven walked on in silence until seven balls of green fire appeared in front of them. Seven black faced demons with green glowing eyes appeared where the fire was. Their armor was green, but each had a silver accent in a different spot, and a silver number on the back of their armor, 1-7. The Ronin Warriors stood shoulder to shoulder in a line, and the seven demons arranged themselves accordingly. One faced Ryo, Two faced Sage, Three faced Sai, Four faced Kento, Five faced Rowen, Six faced Sarah, and Seven faced Katie. Kubi's face appeared transparent over the warriors. "I hope you enjoy your demise," he laughed. "These seven warriors were specially created based on your strengths and weaknesses. They are the ultimate Ronin killing machines!" The face disappeared, and the ronins looked apprehensive.

Three jumped and knocked Sai to the ground. Then the other six demons charged their ronin prey. Two sent a shaft of power at Sage. Sage dodged but the power scraped against his leg.

"Armor of Halo! Tou Chi!"

Sai knocked Three off of him. "Torrent! Tou Shin!"

"Wildfire! Tou Jin!"

"Strata! Tou Inochi!" Five jumped in the air and Rowen jumped up too.

"Glacier! Tou Ketsui!"

"Hardrock! Tou Gi!"

"Redoak! Tou Yuuki!"

* * *

Five flipped behind Rowen and grabbed onto his neck. Suddenly they were in a different dimension, where all there was was sand and sky. Rowen pushed him off and jumped down to the ground, but began to sink into the sand. "Quicksand Strata!" Five laughed. "To keep you in the air!" Rowen growled and jumped back up.

* * *

One grabbed Ryo's arm and the dimension shifted and they ended up on a flat snowy plain. One jumped away and Ryo charged him, but the ground he was standing on collapsed and he grabbed the edge with his hand. Below him was choppy icy water. One stepped on his hand.

* * *

Two shifted the dimension, bringing Sage to a dark cave. Sage lit up his sword and looked around. There was no opening in the cave. "HEY! Where'd you go?!" Two came out of the dark and jumped on Sage's back.

* * *

Seven brought Katie to an area that looked like pavement. In the distance was a volcano. A volcano erupted here, and this is the dried lava, wow, Katie thought. Seven pulled out a dagger and held it on Katie. Then a wind blew and black sand started to swirl from the distance, and Katie couldn't see in front of her. "Why don't you try to hit me now Redoak?" Seven laughed.

* * *

Sarah appeared with Six on the edge of a volcano. Sarah leaned back a little and fell into the volcano. She landed on a small ledge and looked up to see Six staring down at her.

* * *

Three brought Sai to a desert. "Haha, fish out of water!" Thee taunted. Sai held onto his spear and growled under his breath.

* * *

Four brought Kento a a small island surrounded by water. Four pushed Kento into the water, and Kento immediately started to sink. He put his bo on the island and pulled himself back to shore. "I wonder," Four started. "About how you will be able to use your ultimate attack with this small bit of land."

* * *

Ryo grimaced as one stepped on his hand. Then One stepped off and Ryo flipped himself back up to the snowy land. One pulled out two swords and hit Ryo with them. Ryo used his to hit One, but One stopped him and they ended up pushing against each other. The ground underneath Ryo began to collapse again, but Ryo flipped over One and pushed him to the spot. One jumped away just in time, and put his swords together. "Freeze Up Now!" One yelled.

"What?" Ryo said. The attack was composed of ice, and it hit Ryo hard. "Flare up Now!" One stood directly in the area that was being engulfed in flames. The attack had no effect on him. The ground collapsed except for the area One was standing on. Ryo fell down into the icy water. He went under, and then surfaced. One held his swords together and looked down at Ryo. Ryo sank and then One yelled,"Freeze Up Now!" The water froze over Ryo's head.

* * *

Rowen shot some arrows at Five, but Five dodged all of them. Then Five pulled out a black bow and aimed black arrows at Rowen. The two fired hundreds of arrows at each other. Five was hit in the hand, but he pulled out the arrow and his hand healed. Rowen was hit in his right calf and his left shoulder. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and shot more arrows at Five.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" Rowen yelled. Five was not affected by the attack.

"Arrow shock wave!" Five yelled. The attack engulfed the surprised Rowen and his bubble collapsed. He fell back into the sand, but quickly re-formed the bubble and jumped back up. Five was ready, and arrows flew at Rowen. He was hit three times in both his left and right arms, and was hit four times in both legs, and one arrow was shot at his head. "Arrow Shock Wave!" Five yelled. The attack was too much for Rowen, and he was thrown down unconscious into the sand. Five shot more arrows at Rowen until his blood was spread across the sand. Then he sank into it until only one of the gold horns on his helmet was visible.

* * *

Sarah held her hands out over the volcano and shot ice out of them. The ice covered the volcano opening and she smiled, but then the ice melted and the lava rose. The lava was inches from the ledge she was standing on so Sarah shed her Glacier armor. She did a backflip out of the volcano and landed on a surprised Six's shoulders. Six tried to knock her off, so she jumped and grabbed the scythe out of Six's hands. She stood on the small edge of the volcano and hit Six with the scythe. The area surrounding the volcano was filled with red hot lava, so the edge of the volcano was the only place to stand. Sarah hit Six again, and then Six lost its footing and fell into the volcano. Sarah threw the scythe into the lava around the volcano and then yelled out. "Armor of Glacier! Tou Ketsui!" The armor reappeared and she held out her scythe. "Ice Frost Barrier!" The attack hit Six as it was falling. Six screamed and plummeted into the volcano. Sarah sighed with relief, and then the volcano erupted. The lava flew out over her head and threw her to the ground. She fell unconscious as molten ash spewed into the air and lava ran over her head.

* * *

Sand flew at Sai as Three knocked him to the ground. Sai shoved him off and held out his spear. "Super Wave Smasher!" he yelled.

Three held out its spear. "Super Fire Smasher!" The two attacks hit each other and exploded. Sai fell into the sand but Three landed on its feet. It held out its spear. "Super Fire Smasher!" Sai jumped out of the way and then dove at Three. He knocked Three down and threw its spear. Then he started punching Three. He jumped up and held out his spear, but Three got up and tore Sai's spear out of his hands. Sai shot water out of his hands at Three, and dodged it. Then Three picked up its spear, held it on Sai and yelled, "Super Fire Smasher!" Sai didn't have time to dodge or get his spear so he shot water out of his hands, but Three's attack was too strong and Sai screamed as the attack bit at his armor. He fell down unconscious in the sand.

* * *

Sage threw himself with Two on his back onto the rock ground. Two let go and Sage got up and held his sword out. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" He threw the attack at Two but Two seemed to disappear into the darkness and was unaffected.

Two's sword cut Sage's shoulder, and then hit his other shoulder, and Two slammed his sword against the back of Sage's knees. Sage fell forward, and noticed blood coming from his new wounds. Two lashed at him more, and whenever Sage tried to hit him he had already sank into the dark. Sage fell on his side and then Two appeared on top of him. "Darkness Cut!" Two yelled. The attack hit Sage directly, and he screamed as it knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Kento stood in the middle of the island nervously. Four jumped in the air and hit his bo into Kento's. Four's bo broke down and the chain wrapped around Kento's bo. Kento and Two pulled against each other. Kento pulled harder and Four was thrown into the water without his bo. Kento congratulated himself and saw Four's bo sliding out into the water. The water started to swirl and raise up. The island began to flood and then a tsunami tore over Kento and the island. The water rose more and Kento couldn't touch the bottom. He began to sink but struggled to stay above water. "Sai!" he called out as he collapsed into the water.

* * *

Katie looked at the swirling sand. "If I can't see you, then you can't see me," Katie laughed. "An awfully defensive first move."

"Oh but I CAN see you!" Seven laughed. Seven dove through the sand and its dagger just missed Katie's leg as Katie jumped up.

"Spiral Leaf Shine!" Katie yelled from above. The attack bore down on Seven, but Seven jumped out of the way and then into the air. Seven plowed into Katie and knocked her to the ground. Then Katie heard a scream. "Sage?" she said to herself. "Was that Sage?" Then she heard another voice call out 'Sai!'. "Kento? Sage and Kento are in trouble?"

Katie stood up and held out her dagger. Her dagger glowed green and with it she traced out a five-point star that hovered in the air in green light, then she traced a triangle over it, and a circle around the two. The image gleamed in dark green light, and Seven looked at it, confused.

"What're you doing?" Seven asked. Then the image Katie traced out shot light out in all directions. Seven screamed as it was obliterated by the light. The light cut through all of the dimensions and destroyed One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and what was left of Six. Then it shifted all of the dimensions back.

The other six Ronins were laying unconscious where they had stood before the dimensions were shifted. Rowen was face down in the sand, his blood soaked into the sand around him, black arrows still wedged in him, Sage was on his back with his blood around him, Ryo was covered in water and on his side, Kento was covered in water and his side as well, Sai was covered in sand, his blood staining the sand, and Sarah was on her side and covered in lava.

Sarah started coughing and sat up. She took off her Glacier armor and the lava disappeared with it, then she looked over at Katie who was walking over to her. "Wh-What happened?" Sarah asked as she looked over at the others.

"I don't know, I did something... and then everyone appeared," Katie responded, confused. Sarah looked up at her in surprise and then back at the Ronins.


	34. Part IV: The Real Emperor Kubi

**Changing Series: A New Foe**

_By: Ada C. Eliana_

Part IV: Circle of Seven

Chapter 8: The Real Emperor Kubi

* * *

Katie and Sarah had constructed a small hideout, Katie spun vines from her fingers and Sarah put an ice roof on it, then the two covered the structure in sand and stayed in it with the other five Ronin Warriors. They had taken the helmets off of the five warriors and now sat watch over them. Kento woke up first and looked up at Katie. "Where are we?" Kento asked. 

"In a fortress Sarah and I built. How do you feel?" Katie responded.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Then Ryo woke up and sat up. He blinked and then he and Kento shed their full armor.

"Eh, that was a close call," Ryo sighed. He looked over at Rowen, Sage, and Sai who were still unconscious, and their bloodied armor. "Oh jeez, what happened to them?" Ryo exclaimed.

Sarah shook her head. "I can't do much for them until they take off their armor either," she sighed.

"You two," Katie said to Kento and Ryo. "were coughing up a lot of water, what happened?"

"Near drowning experience," Kento said.

"Same here," Ryo responded. Then Rowen opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He lifted his right arm and then screamed when he saw two arrows stuck in it. He quickly shed his full armor and then pulled the arrows out of his skin through his undergear. "Ew!" Ryo exclaimed as Rowen plucked the bloody arrows out of him. "How can you just pull them out like that?"

"Would you rather have me leave them in, and be porcupine boy?" he asked sarcastically and then started coughing. He coughed up sand and then pulled out the last arrow. Sai sat up and looked over at Rowen who was inspecting one of the black arrows.

"Looks like we all had a rough day," Sai said.

"Yeah, and we're all waiting on Sage, so we can discuss what to do," Ryo said. Everyone turned and looked at Sage. Sage's lips curled into a smile and it was apparent that he was dreaming. Rowen shook him and he sat up quickly, awake. "Finally," Ryo laughed. "How ya feeling?"

"Wonderful," Sage said sarcastically as he took off his Halo armor. Then the undergear all glowed in unison and healed Ryo, Kento, Sage, Sai, and Rowen's wounds. "Ok, now I'm actually feeling good," Sage said.

"That was weird," Sai said. "But I'm not complaining. So, who saved me from Three?" Sai asked, glancing at Katie and Sarah.

"Don't look at me," Sarah said. "I was covered in lava. Katie saved us." The five original Ronins looked at Katie in surprise.

"How?" Ryo asked.

"Some weird power, I don't know how I did it though," Katie said.

"Oh," Kento said, standing up. "We should probably head out now."

"Yeah," the others agreed. They walked out of the hut and Sarah pushed some of the sand off of the roof and then laid her hand on it. The ice was absorbed back into her hand. Katie did the same thing with the vines.

The seven walked in relative silence until they neared the castle. "Do we have anything that resembles a plan?" Sage asked.

"No, we're just playing it as it lies," Kento laughed.

"We don't know what we'll find in there," Katie said.

"Let's just hope all seven of us fight together," Rowen said, glaring at Katie.

"I'm just going to ignore that," Katie responded.

"Let's all get along," Sai said.

"There's the castle," Sarah said. "Looks like they've already repaired it from before."

* * *

Kubi stood in his castle staring down at the seven Ronin Warriors. "I can't believe this, they should have never gotten this far!" he roared. "Even the seven demons couldn't defeat them! What is it about them that makes them so strong? Either way I will defeat them!"

* * *

"Alright guys, let's go," Sage said. The even nodded together. "Armor of Halo! Tou-Chi!" 

"Armor of Wildfire! Tou-Jin!"

"Armor of Torrent! Tou-Shin!"

"Armor of Strata! Tou-Inochi!"

"Armor of Hardrock! Tou-Gi!"

"Armor of Redoak! Tou-Yuuki!"

"Armor of Glacier! Tou-Ketsui!"

The seven brave warriors donned their battle armor and then lined up facing the castle. The seven jumped and Ryo held out his swords. "Flare up now!" The attack blasted through the castle walls, creating an entryway for the Ronin Warriors. The seven stood in the empty throne room and looked around. "He's not here," Ryo said, needing to state the obvious. The seven wandered abit, looking around. Then Sarah and Sage looked up and saw a strange light.

"Everybody, get out of here!" Sage yelled as the light came bearing down on them. They all jumped out of the window and landed on a ledge just in time. They jumped back up to the throne room which was still intact, but emptied of furniture. Kubi jumped down into their midsts. The seven prepared themselves in defensive positions.

"Well I never did believe you Ronin Warriors would make it this far, you are very powerful, but this will be the last room any of you see," Kubi said. He looked at Sarah and Katie and then said, "Warlady, Empress, I will give you one more chance to rejoin me. You don't need to be slaughtered as well." He waited a moment and then added angrily, "Well then you'll be the first to die!" The five men stepped in front of Sarah and Katie. "So the five of you think you can protect them!? HAH!"

Suddenly an invisible force pushed against them, it was obviously coming from Kubi. Kubi's dark blue armor shined and he had a sword sheathed at his waist and a five point spear in his hand. The power pushed Sai, Kento, Katie, Sarah and Ryo to the wall and pushed Rowen and Sage out the hole in the wall. Rowen's bubble formed and he caught Sage but the force coming from Kubi was too strong, they couldn't get back into the throne room. The other five Ronins felt the wall behind them beginning to break, but they couldn't move forward. Finally, the wall broke and they were pushed out. Kubi increased the force of his attack and sent Rowen and Sage careening through the air as well as the five other. Sarah caught her scythe on a ledge and then pulled herself under the ledge, using the wall as protection. Sai did likewise next to her. "Let's try to sneak up on him," Sai said. Sarah nodded. They climbed onto the roof and tried to scale the castle but a hoard of soldiers appeared just below them and knocked them off the wall. Sai fell on the ledge but Sarah was knocked onto the ground below. On the ground were the other Ronins. They were preparing to jump back up.

"You coming?" Sage asked.

"In a minute, you guys go ahead," Sarah responded. The other five jumped up to where Sai was, took down the soldiers and jumped back into the throne room where Kubi had stopped his force attack. Sarah took out her computer and attempted to analyze Kubi from the ground. Then her computer went dead. Sarah jumped to the ledge to see what happened and then Kubi started his force attack again and the other six Ronin Warriors landed on the ledge with her. Sarah jumped up into the throne room and stood against his attack.

"How are you doing this?" Kubi asked. Sarah dropped her scythe and put her hands to her head. The triangle, overlapping five-point star and surrounding circle appeared in purple light in front of her and pushed against his attack. The other Ronins joined her in the throne room and stood strong against Kubi's weaking attack. The powers continued to push against each other until the symbol containing Sarah's power broke through Kubi's power and stopped it. Kubi didn't let is embarrass him, but stayed facing them. Sarah picked up her scythe and the seven Ronin Warriors lined up again.

"It doesn't matter what tricks you find," Kubi said with a laugh. "I will still defeat you." Then Kubi duplicated himself until seven Kubi's stood in front of them. Each Kubi attacked a Ronin. The Kubi's moved like lightning.

A Kubi rushed over to Sai and stabbed him in the leg before Sai had the chance to move. Another stabbed Rowen in the arm, while yet another stabbed Ryo in the stomach. Another Kubi plowed Kento into a wall and then slammed him on the head. A different Kubi knocked Sarah down. Katie jumped out of the throne room and a Kubi pursued her. Sage had considerable more skill in handling his Kubi than the others. He dodged Kubi's spear and then locked his sword against it. He pushed Kubi's spear over to the side and then struck Kubi's hand. Kubi let go of his spear and quickly pulled out his sword, knowing it was better to fight sword vs. sword than sword vs. spear.

Kubi pushed Rowen into the wall so he couldn't pull out an arrow and then hit him in the chest with his spear. Rowen managed to slide across the wall while Kubi hit him until he was standing in front of a black paned glass window. Rowen pushed back against the window and formed the bubble to fly out of the castle. He drew an arrow and held it out. Drat, I can't use my 'Arrow shock wave' or I might hit someone else inside. I'll have to lure him into the air, Rowen thought. He fired arrows at Kubi until Kubi catapulted into the air and grabbed onto the arrow pack on Rowen's back.

Kubi stabbed at Sai's head but Sai ducked and the spear caught in the wall. Sai pushed up on Kubi's spear with his spear horizontal and then kicked Kubi in the face. Kubi smalled Sai's shoulder with his spear and as Sai winced he brought it down on his other shoulder. Sai bashed his spear against Kubi's legs and then held it out. "Super Wave Smasher!" It hit Kubi but more of it sprayed to the side and hit the Kubi that was attacking Sarah. That distraction gave Sarah enough time to jump out of the castle. She caught hold of a smaller roof and then saw a spot to hold on underneath it. She pulled herself up under the roof so when Kubi jumped out of the castle he didn't see her. He went to search elsewhere for her and she climbed down and pulled out her computer again.

Ryo doubled over and Kubi hit him on the head. Ryo waited and then caught hold of the spear and dragged himself up on it. He pulled it away from Kubi and then hit him with it. "FLARE UP NOW!" The attack cut through Kubi and the floor. The floor under Ryo collapsed and he landed on the lower level, and much to Ryo's surprise, Kubi stood up, untouched.

Katie ran as fast as she could on the different rooves of the Dynasty castle until she jumped back up to the throne room again. Kubi followed close behind, and then she spun around and extended the blade of her sword into him. Kubi folded over onto the sword, and as she retracted the blade Kento picked up his Kubi and threw it into her's. The two Kubi's fell off of the castle.

"Come on, come on," Sarah whispered to her computer. "One more barrier to cross, one more." Then she analyzed the Kubis. When she got all of the information she was looking for she jumped back up to the throne room. "Those Kubis are fake!" Sarah announced.

"Well duh," Sage said as he knocked his down. Rowen flew over with a Kubi still clinging to his back to hear what she was saying.

"Which is the real one?" Kento asked.

"None, the real Kubi isn't here, he's..." Sarah started. Then a black armored figure walked out of the wall.

"Right here!" the figure yelled. He was wearing black and red armor, and when he appeared the other Kubi's turned into power and he absorbed them. "I am the one true Emperor Kubi. You couldn't possibly have thought that I was that weak apparition!"

"But I never saw you before," Katie said.

"That's right, this is the first time anyone, including Talpa has seen my true form!" Sarah started analyzing him with her computer and then a red string of light flew out of Kubi's hand and cut the cord to the computer. Then more strands of light stabbed into her. Kubi pulled the strands back into his hand and Sarah collapsed. The Ronins gasped.

"Like crushing a flower in my hand," Kubi laughed. "Say goodbye Ronin Warriors, for you will never defeat me!"

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go!**


End file.
